X-Force: Feral
by KJAX89
Summary: An old threat returns from Wolverine's past that places all of the X-Men in danger. This threat threat comes in a new, yet familiar form, and Tigra may be the only one that can stop it.
1. Chapter 1

_**And I'm back! So in order to get myself ready for new chapters for this story, I went back and reread Greer and the X-men (do yourself a favor and check it out) and now I am going through these first chapters to re-familiarize myself and to make some much needed edits. No need to panic if you don't want to reread these chapters, no major plot changes, simply making some improvements. Anyways, let's get started...**_

* * *

He lay coiled in the grass just outside the compound. The only movement the slow swaying of his tail. The tall grass and shade of the trees providing enough cover that he was not concerned of being spotted by the inhabitants. His dark fur provided ample camouflage.

He had been patiently waiting for the last two days for his target to return. The Admiral had instructed him to return with the target at any costs. In his current state, there was no other thought beyond obtaining the objective. No room for outside concerns or distractions. Outside of HQ checking in via his com every six hours, he could have laid in the tall grass for another day before needing to rethink his strategy. The Admiral was very specific about his three day time frame and he dared not deviate.

He tightly rolled his shoulders, attempting to keep away any knots in his well-formed back. Night had fallen and outside of a couple of non-targets returning from what looked like a late night training session on the grounds, his target still had not returned. Hours passed, midnight came and went. The Admiral was in his ear considering revoking the mission as his window had now closed. He almost growled in protest, so focused on achieving his objective, but he could never refuse a direct order from his handlers, no less the Admiral himself.

Suddenly, his ears trained for the slightest of sounds, stood straight on his head. The gentle rumble of a motorcycle was approaching the compound from a few miles away. Keeping the rest of his body completely still, he silently inched through the grass, barely disturbing his surroundings. The pads on his hands and feet keeping him virtually silent.

With his eyesight only being improved in the moonlight, he saw his target pass through the compound's gates, swing the bike around to the enormous garage, step off the motorcycle and make his way into the mansion. This time he did growl, his first sound in days, but only to signal HQ that the target had arrived.

He heard a crackle in his ear, "You are green to engage the target. You have twenty minutes." Like a shadow, he made his way out of the tree-line, as if an extension of the night itself, and made his way towards the compound.

No prey had ever escaped him. Not even the legendary "Wolverine" would not be an exception.

* * *

"Sorry Logan, the Professor, Ororo and Dr. McCoy all went to some conference at the UN. I don't think they are supposed to be back until morning." Scott barely finished speaking as Logan had already waved his hand and headed towards the fridge. Scott and Jean were relaxing in the kitchen alone, back on break from college in Boston. Besides for them the house was mostly quite, the majority of the students asleep upstairs.

"Well who is here?" Logan asked seemingly half-interested as he made his way to the fridge.

"There's me and Jean, and I'm pretty sure that Kitty, Rogue, Bobby, Sam, Rahne, Raye and Amara are upstairs." Scott listed off the names like a drill instructor calling out roll call, but Jean really knew what Logan was asking.

"Greer should be getting back soon. She spent the weekend at her mother's." Jean stared at Logan's back and fought the urge to read his mind but knew better than to venture into that mind. Some places were better left undisturbed. Besides, Jean knew full well of Logan's protective nature towards Greer. Not that Greer needed it. But Logan it seemed has already moved on.

"I knew I left some in here..." Logan had his head in the fridge as if looking for something.

"Logan, you know the Professor throws out all the beer as soon as you leave. This is a school after all." Both Scott and Jean had smelled Logan before he had even walked into the kitchen and Jean was personally relieved that she and Scott had drank Logan's beer as soon as they were sure he was gone. Not that Logan ever needed to find that out. Jean was fairly certain that would not be an experience she would survive.

"Right, school." Logan grumbled in frustration. "Just tell Chuck that I need to speak with 'em before I leave." Logan didn't bother to make sure the pair heard him as he made his way out of the kitchen. He was certain Scott would speak with Charles as soon as he got back, if for no other reason than to tell Chuck that Logan had shown up drunk on campus.

With that Logan exited the kitchen and made his way up the stairs to his room. Opening the door, Logan didn't even bother to undress as he dropped face first onto his bed and took advantage of the liquor his body had yet to burn away and quickly fell into his preferred drunken stupor.

* * *

Having been prepped before the mission and observing the compound for three days, avoiding the security was not a concern. He had been trained for far worse and avoiding detection almost gave him pause as being too easy. But he knew better. He knew that the real security lay inside the compound.

Nimbly climbing a tree and clearing the six-foot gap, he used an open second story window as access and landed silently on the floor. He knew his quarry lay sleeping only down the hall at the end of the far next wing. From what he had smelled on the grounds, likely in a drunken stupor. Simple.

As planned, he found himself in the female wing of the mansion. He had seen M-3, aka Jean Grey, and M-8, "Cyclops", in the kitchen on the main floor. Those two were of particular notice. Jean Grey's powers included telekinesis and telepathy and he loathed engaging telepath's. True, his training and "enhancements" allowed him to resist most physic attacks, but something so non-physical and unseen disturbed him. It was not natural. It was not combat. Never trust something you can't see. As for Cyclops, he was their tactical commander and field leader. With his limited window, avoiding detection was the best strategy. Otherwise, neutralizing the pair would have to be first priority.

He breathed deeply, checking the air for complications. Immediately to his right, he could smell M-4 aka "Shadowcat." Younger than the rest and purely defensive in her powers, she was a low priority threat. From the same room came the pungent smell of sulfur and ash, clearly the scent of M-7 aka Amara. She was young, like Shadowcat, but her power to become living magma was not a power he intended to test if he could avoid it. Although, he had come prepared for any eventuality. Further down the hall, he could hear the metal music emanating from the room of M-6, aka "Rouge." The brief on her had been vague at best, simply advising avoiding all contact and taking her down quickly if needed. Taking another breath, he was more focused on what he did not sense; the acrid smell of alarm or fear. None had sensed his presence. A successful entry into an enemy base always gave him a primal feeling of satisfaction.

As he silently made his way down the hall on all fours, inches from the ground, he came to a sudden stop outside the last door that he knew roomed Jean Grey. He had matched each scent to those designated in his briefing. Had already noted their minimal strengths and apparent weaknesses. Here however, was a scent he had not expected. It was the scent of something feral...something he almost recognized as being close to his own, and yet markedly different. He remained there, like a statute, in front of the open door. His curiosity at war with his focus of completing the mission at hand. Giving one last look down the hall, he went into the room. He had never before sensed something so close in likeness to himself.

_What am I doing in here? This is not the mission. Focus on the mission. There is nothing else_.

And yet, he stood there in the dark room taking everything in. He wasn't even sure what it was he was looking for. Approaching a dresser, he saw some kind of aureoles that smelled horrible. But there was also a picture. He recognized the red haired mutant as Jean Grey from his brief - but the other mutant in the picture...it almost looked like...

"Hey Greer! Glad your back. Sorry to bother you but - oh shit!"

* * *

He lay directly over the unconscious body. He had been careless. His hyper-focused mind had wandered and he barely had time to process the scent of the teleporter aka "Nightcrawler." Reacting on instinct, he had froze when he had heard the mutant call out. He knew that this could ruin the entire mission. One look and the teleporter could raise the alarm in the entire mansion before he could make it to evac. Before Nightcrawler could realize that he was not this "Greer," he had pounced.

The darkened room having worked to his advantage. An elbow to the temple and he was out. He was sure to catch him before he could hit the floor and after making sure he had not been detected, propped the now unconscious mutant in a dark corner of the room. But now he had to move.

He quickly exited the room but his carelessness had cost him. He was not alone. Standing on the stairs was the telepath, Jean, and Cyclops. He saw some of the other mutants exiting their rooms at Cyclops call. But they were still confused, disorganized. A quick glance was all he needed to see what to do next.

He attacked.

* * *

**_REVIEWS!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Greer drove the car into the garage and parked it with a sigh of relief. Although the weekend at her mom's had been enjoyable, she was glad to be back. After her last adventure in New York, she had little difficulty convincing the professor that driving was a safer option.

As she stepped out of the car, anyone watching would have seen a tall, willowy twenty-year-old, with long raven black hair reaching to her waist. Dressed in a pair of faded torn jeans, a black tank and low slung red top, she was truly beautiful. However, reaching for her cat pendant on a necklace she always wore, her image fuzzed and was replaced with something else entirely. Standing 5"11, she remained willowy, but lean muscle filled out her frame. Of course, this would not be the biggest change one would notice. Covered in dark orange fur, with two stripes on each cheek, and a long tail twitching behind her, the true Greer emerged. While her clothes remained, underneath she was dressed in a tight black leotard, covering her upper thighs and with slits on each side for movement, along with arm singlets covering her arms.

Greer was still beautiful, but she could not help almost instinctively avoiding seeing her reflection in the car windows or mirror, her pointed ears dropping flat to head. Shifting her green slitted eyes, she flashed her sharp canines and almost purred in delight at seeing Logan's bike resting in its usual spot. He had been out on one of his "solo missions" and having him back always brought a sense of security to Greer. Logan always had reminded her of her father. Unless they were training together, in which case, a sense of security was far from the truth.

Greer had just walked through the front door of the mansion when things happened very fast. First, she smelled an unfamiliar scent that immediately brought her hackles up and her senses scanning for danger...because mixed with that unfamiliar smell was one she did recognize - the metallic tang of blood. That led to number two, spotting Jean and Scott laid out at the bottom of the stairs; strange metallic discs on their foreheads. Before she could even run to check on them, she heard the unmistakable battle cry of Wolverine and a what she swore was a roar of what could be nothing else than one pissed off cat.

Greer gave Scott and Jean a once over and aside from being unconscious, they seemed to be fine. Greer ran up the stairs and found the rest of the house similarly disabled. But the smell of blood drew her over to the still body of Kitty.

"Oh shit. Oh shit." Greer saw that unlike the others, Kitty was not disabled from a disk, but from some strange knife-like device lodged in her side. Greer wasn't even sure how that was possible. Why hadn't Kitty just phased through it? Greer noted that the knife's placement seemed to have avoided any major organs or arteries but the amount of blood coming from the wound was serious enough.

"Kitty? Kitty please be alright." Greer kept talking as she ripped her shirt and wrapped around the knife in an attempt to staunch the bleeding. Looking around she just couldn't believe what she was seeing. What the hell happened?

Greer swore she only recognized one unfamiliar scent, but how could one person have done all this? Greer's attention was drawn dawn the hall towards Logan's room at the sound of another roar and the sound of braking glass. Whoever had done this was still here and was going after Logan. Greer squeeezd Kitty's arm as she thought as calmly and 'loudly' as she could, just as the Jean had taught her.

_Professor! I hope you can hear this wherever you are, we need you back at the mansion. Now! We're under attack!  
_

Greer hoped that was enough as she broke into a sprint down the hall.

* * *

"Think you're the first one to try offing me while I slept? Bub, you just made the last mistake of your life. If you hurt any of those kids out there, I'm gonna take your god-damn head off."

He had dispatched the mutants with relative ease, using the disabling disks on the mutants and the power dampner on Shadowcat. Honestly, he had expected better. But he had made one serious mistake. He had underestimated the Wolverine. When he had finally made it to the room, he had found Wolverine in what appeared to be the drunken stupor he had expected. Now he was gripping his side, three deep gauges resting underneath his paw. They would heal in time, but time was not something you had against the Wolverine.

In a rage, Wolverine charged but years of combat training do not make one an easy target. Slipping beneath Wolverine's berserk lunges and slashes, he unsheathed his own claws and returned in kind. Soon, they were both bleeding, neither one seemingly concerned with the amount of blood pouring on the floor.

"You're good. Whoever trained you knew what they were doing. But that's not gonna' save -" He lunged, gambling on now the Wolverine's confidence and was rewarded. Locking his claws under his ribcage, he spun and tossed the Wolverine through a window and heard the welcomed thud of him making contact with the ground below. Quickly balancing on the ledge, he was about to leap after his prey when that same damn smell suddenly burst into the room. Turning his head he made eye contact with iris's so much like his own, filled with a fury he similarly recognized. It was the mutant from the picture.

Greer's eyes could see clearly through the darkness that filled what had once been Logan's room. Now, broken furniture, torn up walls and way too much blood, decorated the room and it's walls. But none of that processed because what she saw balanced on the window's ledge had her full attention.

He was massive. She could tell he was easily a head taller than her 5"11 frame and seemingly twice as broad. His coat was the darkest black she had ever seen, his chest and stomach a slightly grayer shade. His feline head was covered in a thicker coat, making almost a mane over his neck and back. He wore what looked like the close shorts favored by MMA fighters. Each hand and foot, wrapped in some-kind of straps of leather or cloth, and were tipped with, from the way they cut into the wood, claws equally lethal to her own. Lethal, that was the most apt description. No inch was wasted, coiled muscle, huge traps, defined abs and tendons clearly showed, even in the moonlight. But it was the eyes, gold to her green but still so similar to her own, that she locked onto.

"I don't care how big you think you are, you come into my home, you attack MY family, and I'm putting you down." And with that, Greer lunged...and found herself staring up at the night sky.

The invader had executed a move almost too fast for even her to see: he had leaned out of the window and with one clawed foot had flipped both himself and Greer out the window and while still locked on had landed with Greer squarely on her back. Greer had never landed on her back before...at least not for a couple years, and he was still on top of her. She could feel his massive weight crushing her. He lowered his face to within inches of her own, his teeth clearly visible. She had never seen such an intense look as he bored into her eyes, one hand on her neck. Not choking her, but making movement a real problem. She quickly used her free hand and attempted to claw his face. That was caught by his remaining hand and slammed back to the ground, pinned above her let loose a growl of frustration.

What was he waiting for? Why didn't he just tear her throat out? "JUST DO IT ALREADY!" she roared.

"What are you..." It was as if he had trouble speaking, so quiet and rumbled was the speech. But before she could even react, he was off her as Logan's blades stopped inches from Greer's eyes, right where his head had been. She quickly returned to her feet and into a defensive position next to the recovering Logan and prepared for the next attack. But Greer couldn't help but think back to the house. If no one else had followed her outside, that meant everyone else was down. Greer had been certain that everyone was still alive but now, looking at whoever - or whatever - this thing was, she wasn't so sure...

"Keep focused Tigger, "Logan grumbled, "This one aint goin' down quick." Trust Logan to know what to say in a fight.

"The two of us? What chance does this loser have?" Greer said attempting to assure Logan she was ready for what came next.

It was at that point that things got a lot worse.

* * *

**_REVIEWS!_**


	3. Chapter 3

He had planned for every contingency. He had dispatched the mutants with enough time to handle Wolverine. However, he had not prepared for this feral mutant that stood alongside him. Why had the General not briefed him on her? He did not question his own abilities, but the element of surprise was not something he particularly preferred to grant to the enemy. Regardless, Wolverine was coming with him. There was no other option.

"Don't let the look fool you Tigger. This guy has had training. Remember to employ your own." Logan instructed…right before going berserk and lunging at the giant leopard with his own feral roar. _Typical_, Greer mentally rolled her eyes and followed Logan on the offensive.

The fight only went on for a few minutes, but it was clear Logan had been correct. Even against the two of them, this invader was holding his own. Blocking their attacks with gauntlets on his wrists or dodging most of their attacks, he seemed to be moving simply too fluidly, too fast, for anything that size. His own attacks involved not only his lethal claws, but elbows and knees, which felt capable on smashing concrete and Greer was certain without her healing factor, her bones as well. Soon, Greer and Logan were catching their breaths and allowing their own claw marks to heal as the invader did the same.

_What do we need to take this monster down?_ Greer grumbled to herself. Despite the wounds healing on both herself and Logan, Greer felt that she and Logan had the advantage, if barely, and could eventually take him down. But she was worried about her friends still inside the mansion. It was time she and Logan finished this. Circling to her left, Logan followed her lead and slowly they attempted to surround their attacker.

_Damn HQ for not warning me about this mutant! I was not prepared for something capable of matching my own strengths_. His wounds were healing but not fast enough. He recognized a losing situation and retreat seemed like his only tactical move left. Then his com link came alive, "Predator clearance certified. Prepare." _NO! The General had promised to not take control aga-_. And that was his last coherent thought he had as the changes took over.

* * *

As Greer was about to give Logan a signal to attack, a sudden beeping emanating from the monster caught her attention. She had not noticed it before but in addition to the gauntlets he was wearing on top of the wrappings, he appeared to have a metal collar beneath his mane as well, and it was these that were beeping. A sudden look of fury appeared on the invaders face and for the briefest of moments, she thought she saw something resembling fear in his golden eyes. He took a few staggered steps away from her and Logan and tensed himself, as if from an attack from some unseen enemy, and suddenly stopped and let out a blood-curling roar of pain. His eyes wide, he continued to roar as a familiar noise reached Greer's ears: ***SHINK***

What appeared like adamantium bone thrust through his fur at each elbow and knee. He appeared to increase in size as every muscle became tense and stood out against his skin, the veins in his neck bulging. But the starkest change occurred to his eyes. Where before the golden irises had projected focus and intelligence, became suddenly blank as a white light emanated from his eyes, similar to the red haze the covered Greer's when she succumbed to her feral instincts.

As he slowly lowered his head, his roar of pain suddenly dying in his throat, he appeared to simply be content to stand there and look intimidating, a constant growl coming from his throat. Greer could have sworn she heard a crackle and then her sharp hearing picked up another voice, "Terminate the unnecessary target." With that, he turned his attention to Greer and slowly began to approach. While shocked at the sudden transformation that had taken place before her, Greer prepared herself for the coming fight. While shaken, she was not about to let Logan or this monstrosity see her as weak. That was when the next surprise came and it was even more shocking than the last.

* * *

_**Cliffhanger! For the eyes, think pissed off gargoyles. **_

_**REVIEWS!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Edited 9/7_**

* * *

"C'mon bub! I thought you were here to bag the big prize!" Logan yelled as he darted in for another attack, attempting to regain the monster's focus and away from Greer.

But the creature just kept stalking towards Greer, seemingly not even attempting to defend himself from Logan's impending impalement. "GRAAAWW-" **huck** In fluid yet violent motion, the creature spun in a sharp pivot and grabbed Logan in a tight clinch. With perfect and punishing accuracy, he impaled Logan with his right knee, forcing Logan's head to rocket forward, finishing the strike with an elbow to the back of Logan's now exposed neck with his left elbow shard. Logan slumped to the ground without a sound, eyes closed and seemingly not breathing.

_"_Logan!" _He's not dead. He's the freakin Wolverine. He's not dead._ Greer repeated to herself as she silently pleaded for Logan to get up. Greer dropped to all fours and began charging at the monster, intending to pounce on his back and get the focus back on her before he could do more damage. Seeing a quick move to a pack on his lower back, Greer saw him toss something in her direction, followed by a pull at her feet, and then agonizing pain.

Greer crashed head first into the ground. Shaking off what she assumed was yet another concussion, she looked down and saw her hand and feet bound together. She tried finessing her way through the binds, but another electric shock made it clear that was not an option. While she knew she should be able to simply power through the cords, it seemed that the more she struggled, the more pressure was applied.

"GREER!" Kurt yelled and quickly appeared at Greer's side.

"Kurt! Get Wolverine out of here!" Greer yelled but immediately realized that was the wrong thing to say, as the monster quickly focused his glowing eyes on Kurt. Greer would later find out that it takes Kurt exactly 1.6 seconds to teleport. In exactly 1.4 seconds, their attacker made a quick dash to Logan's left side, his hands extended because .2 seconds later, they found a place inside Kurt's shoulders. Greer watched horrified as Kurt was lifted over the monsters head and suplexed into the ground. **SNAP** Greer almost gagged on hearing something in Kurt break. She just hoped it was a rib. Rolling back into a standing position, he turned his gaze to the still bound Greer.

As he approached she more clearly heard someone giving orders, "Terminate X-13 with prejudice."

Realizing what was coming, Greer redoubled her efforts to escape, hisses, curses and growls pouring from her throat, as the monster calmly moved to stand above her head. Looking into those eyes, Greer saw no pity or intelligence, more machine than creature. Lifting up his foot, Greer realized that this was the end and braced herself for the impact.

"STRYKER ENOUGH!" Greer slowly opened her eyes and saw a still shaky Logan with his hand outstretched. He had been the one to call out. The knee of the creature poised at his chest, ready to crush Greer's skull with his clawed foot, slowly turned his head towards Logan.

"Stryker, I know that's you barking orders. You leave here with me right now, no struggle, no bullshit. But you leave these two and the rest of the house alone. You have no fight with them. Leave them out of it."

"Logan what are you doing!?"Greer yelled, not believing what she was hearing.

"Listen kid, I wasn't certain at first, but the way he moved and fought made me suspicious. But there's only one man that can manipulate adamantium like that and I would recognize that voice anywhere. It's Weapon X, Admiral Stryker. This is my fight. We got a deal Stryker or you want to have to have this piece of jungle trash drag me back to base?"

After what seemed like an eternity, Greer heard the crackle, "Disengage. Take Weapon X"

***SHUNK** Withdrawing his claws, Greer couldn't believe her eyes as Logan slowly dropped to his knees, hands on his thighs, head bowed. The monster slowly lowered his knee and placed his foot right by Greer's face, never breaking eye contact with the now seemingly subdued Logan. Walking behind Logan, Greer saw him reach for Logan's hands and cuff them in some high-tech mitts behind his back.

"Logan stop! Fight back!" Greer, almost pleading at this point, as the attacker approached the subdued Logan.

"Kid, shut the hell up. Tell the rest of the x-men not to come after me. Tell the professor he was right…and that I'm sorry." With that, something was injected into Logan's neck, followed by Logan dropping to the ground, out cold. Reaching down, the monster effortlessly slung Logan over his back.

Seeing Logan being taken away like a bagged game, Greer was overcome with rage, letting out her own roar of frustration, causing her to be electrified by the cords binding her. As she tried to keep her eyes open through the pain, she retained consciousness just long enough to see the creature turn back once to lock eyes with her, his eyes once again their golden hue, before she fell into blackness.

* * *

_**REVIEWS! Please...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Edit 9/7**_

* * *

_**Based Sabertooth off of Ultimate X-Men universe. Wikipedia for a complete picture. Thanks for everyone checking out the story. Be sure to leave reviews! Also, special thanks to BelleDayNight for the reviews and for setting me straight on proper narration. Been editing the chapters and hopefully you all have an easier time following**_**. **_**Keep up with the reviews and the follows!**_

"Put Weapon X in his cell and go back to your enclosure. Your failures will be dealt with shortly." In his army fatigues and tan boots, desert eagle strapped to his side, and graying close cropped hair, Admiral Stryker didn't look up from the digital map he was standing over, fists resting on the table.

"Admiral I accomplished the mission. There was no fai-" ***SLAP***

A sharp back hand by the Admiral, "YOU WERE SEEN! YOU STRAYED FROM THE MISSION! YOU ENGAGED THE ENEMY AND TO COMPOUND THAT YOU WERE _BEATEN_! If I had o't stepped in you would have been taken and killed by those murdering mutants and I would have lost six years of work and hardware. No Weapon 22, you have failed."

Despite standing only at chest level, Weapon 22 attempted to bow his head below that of his Alpha and avoided eye contact. Seemingly pleased by the act of submission, Admiral Stryker returned to the map and straightened his uniform, "Now. Place Weapon X in his cell and return to your enclosure. The Captain will be joining you shortly to…debrief you."

Lowering his head even further, Weapon 22 slung Wolverine back over his shoulder and quickly exited the room. Placing Wolverine in his cell, he made sure the mitts were still in place and locked the door. At this point well practiced, Weapon 22 did his best to keep his eyes diverted from any soldiers, lest he gain their attention and abuse. When it came to the chain of command, even a Private was deemed more important than the weapon he kept holstered at his side. Remaining silent and keeping to the shadows, Weapon 22 exited the main base and embraced the cold chill of the night air. Walking towards the edge of the compound, he entered the quite of his enclosure.

The "enclosure" could more accurately be described as a man-made jungle. Dense vegetation filled the warehouse that sat on the outer part of the army compound. While it was snowing and bitterly cold outside, inside the warehouse it was like stepping into the Amazon. Within the "jungle" stood a clear box, measuring roughly thirty by thirty and having a ceiling of fifteen feet. For intents and purposes, a bulletproof, shatter proof cage. Not that Weapon 22 knew any different. While normally entering his enclosure brought a sense of peace, no longer surrounded by soldiers who detested his very existence, he knew what a debrief from the Captain would entail and that attempting to avoid it would only make it worse. Entering the clear cell, Weapon 22 fell to his knees, head bowed, and awaited the arrival of the Captain.

Hours passed. _Perhaps the Admiral reviewed my mission and changed his mind. Perhaps..._Suddenly, the foliage blurred and disappeared, all a clever tactile hologram, leaving the clear cell standing in the empty space of the huge warehouse.

Weapon 22 could hear the claws as they were dragged across the steel. Making his way from the far end of the warehouse, a wicked smile plastered on his face, the Captain approached like only a predator knows. Slowly raising his eyes, Weapon 22 took in the Captain, as well as immediate superior and trainer. He was truly massive, with muscle packed on top of muscle, slightly shorter than Weapon 22 but more compact. He wore a tight, white, compression tank top, spread thin across his massive chest. Tucked into a pair of green military pants and ending in massive brown combat boots. Cinched around his waist a metal belt with a bowie hunting knife strapped to it. The metal claws were much longer than Weapon 22's, just sharpened that morning. Leather straps wrapped around each hand wound their way and covered his biceps. His dirty blond hair was long and fell beyond his shoulders. His eyes were red, almost mad looking. But nothing outdid those teeth. His entire mouth was filled with metal covered razor sharp teeth, more canines than should be possible. And that mouth was now twisted in a familiar smile.

"Captain I—"

"Tsk tsk, no soldiers around now. You know to call me Sabertooth when we don't have to pretend to be civil for the dainty homo sapiens. Admiral says you disobeyed your orders. Didn't complete the objective in the mission window. Said you were off by fifteen minutes and worst of all, were almost beaten by two measly mutants. I'm disappointed in you. I thought I trained you better." Sabertooth was clearly enjoying what he knew was coming next.

"There was an unaccounted for target. A feral mutant I was not prepped for. I was barely maintaining my advantage but the Admir—"Weapon 22 never got to finish the sentence. A slash across the face and kick to the stomach was enough to end the conversation. Weapon 22 roared in pain, his eyes flashing a dangerous white glow. Sabertooth just maintained his smile.

"Shhhhhh…see what you made me do? Admiral said that you owe him one hour for each minute you cost him saving your pathetic, worthless life. Course, we don't want you hurting yourself or anyone else." Clicking a button on a controller, the collar fell off Weapon 22, leaving blood dripping from the numerous wounds left behind in his neck. Chains sprang from the floor and attached themselves to the still intact bracers on his wrist.

Standing over him, Sabertooth began the debrief. The Admiral had been certain to make the cell soundproof as well.

* * *

_**REVIEWS!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Edited 9/7_**

* * *

"And you are certain that is what Logan said?" Tigra had awoken in the infirmary with Professor Xavier seated beside her. Dr. McCoy, his doctor's coat barely fitting over his large shoulders, was fiddling with instrument and tubes connected to the now healing Kurt and Kitty. While she had been relieved to hear it had only been lacerations and a broken collarbone, seeing Kurt lying so still in the bed beside her had left her shaken. Kitty she was told was doing fine, the wound being mostly superficial as Greer had been correct in guessing the knife (some kind of power dampener that prevented Kitty from phasing) had missed anything important.

But that didn't mean that Greer was not shaken and driven to go after the son-of-bitch responsible.

"That's what he said Professor. He must have recognized this, 'Admiral Stryker', over that bastard's com, and then surrendered. He told me it was Weapon X and that he was sorry about something." Greer decided to keep the whole, 'don't come after me' bit to herself. Course, lying to the most powerful telepath in the world is not something you want to bank on too often. She did her best to keep her tail from flicking too much and giving away her unease. The Professor was silent as he had listened to Greer's story and remained so.

"You're not surprised about any of this, are you Professor?" Greer slowly asked the Professor, attempting to catch his gaze.

"No Greer, and that is partly why I told the other students (who are fine by the way and very worried about you) to give you space while you heal. I wanted to affirm my suspicions and implore you not to share what you have told me with the others, students or staff."

"Speaking of me healing, what gives?" Greer asked as she looked down and gestured to the numerous bandages covering her toned, furred body.

"Yes, that is curious." Dr. McCoy said without looking up from a chart for Kurt. "It seems that whomever you fought has some unique gifts. I am not quite sure what his powers are precisely, but the ability to at least neutralize opponents strengths and locate their weaknesses appears to be one of them. Not to mention, adamantium wounds always are some of the slowest to heal, even for a healing factor as strong as yours. But you should be alright soon enough."

"Perfect, because there is no way that I am not being part of the mission to bring back Logan." Greer's hackles had risen at this point and she had moved to the side of the gurney, her long tail twitching behind her in agitation with her feet planted firmly on the floor.

"Greer – there is not going to be any mission. At least none coming from the X-Men." The Professor said in a calm demeanor Greer did not expect.

"What do you mean, '_no mission_?" Greer demanded incredulously.

"Greer, I am going to tell you something that very few outside this room," gesturing towards Dr. McCoy, "are aware of. That list includes myself, Nick Fury and now you." Upon hearing the director of SHIELD's name, Greer immediately gave the Professor her full, if not agitated, attention.

"Logan was the product of a program called Weapon X. Weapon X was a SHIELD dark ops division that operated sometime before or during the Gulf War. Their primary objective was to capture mutants and force them to carry out covert missions for the US Government. The missions that either could not be carried out by the US or deemed to dangerous to risk _human _lives. It was there that Logan was subjected to the adamantium bonding process and his mind wiped. Some of Logan's first and darkest memories rest with Weapon X and he nearly lost himself under their control. In fact, Logan was originally sent by Weapon X to kill me. Were it not for a twist of fate and Logan deciding to join my cause, I may not be sitting here right now." The Professor explained.

Greer was now completely still, never really wondering how Logan and the Professor had met. Logan was just so…solid. She had assumed there was no X-MEN before Logan.

"Some time later, when Nick Fury became Director of SHIELD, he shut the program down. This, it turned out, did not rest well with many of those in the government and military who still viewed mutants as a threat or simply as powerful weapons not to be wasted. One of those men was Admiral William Stryker. Recently, Logan heard that Stryker had resuscitated the Weapon X program. Despite my warnings, Logan made it his personal mission to hunt Stryker down and prevent Weapon X from resuming their activities. Regardless of the possible consequences." Greer could hear the contempt in the Professor's voice when he mentioned the Weapon X program and this Stryker.

"You mean like Weapon X coming after Logan?"Greer inquired, hoping to glean more information from the usually secretive Professor.

"Honestly I think Logan intended for Weapon X to come after him. How else does one find a secret paramilitary organization? I was more concerned with Weapon X coming after us. When Logan realized who it was that had attacked, it seems he did what he could to protect all of you. Logan knows better than anyone that Weapon X values mutant lives very little."

Now it was Greer's turn to be silent. She recalled the voice ordering her to be killed. After a few minutes she looked up, "Professor, I – we - cant leave Logan alone in this. We need to help him."

"My first responsibility is to those under my care." The Professor stated, his tone indicating a mind already made up.

"BUT PROF—" Professor X raised his hand and cut Greer off.

"That does not mean however that I am turning my back on Logan. I have already been in communications with Director Fury and he has begun an investigation. Logan and Fury have history, he will find him and do what he can."

"You mean you haven't even tried to LOOK for him! Logan would tear the world apart to find any of us Professor and you know it!" Greer shouted in exasperation.

"Greer! Look at what happened tonight. That was _one _Weapon X operative that did this. One. I refuse to put my students in that kind of risk. SHIELD will handle this. We still don't know if the US government or even SHIELD may be involved. I cannot risk going to war with either. I am sorry but that is all, any of us, can do for Logan for now." Greer was felt like she was going to explode, her body tense and her claws ripping into the gurney, metal and all. Greer had never had an ill thought towards Professor X but as she sprang to her feet and stood above him, she her thoughts were definitely passed ill.

"Greer, I suggest you return to your room and rest. When you have regained your strength, we will talk again."The Professor was clearly finished explaining things to Greer.

Greer looked ready to have it out with the Professor again, but just as she was about to, she suddenly closed her mouth, lowered her ears and took a more passive position. "Alright Professor, I know you're only doing what you think is best. Just please, keep me updated about any news from SHIELD."

"Of course Greer, now please, go rest." The Professor said, sounding relieved to hear Greer coming around to his position.

Greer quickly exited the infirmary and made her way to her room, being sure to keep an even pace. _Ill go to my room alright. There's more than one telepath in this place_.

* * *

**_REVIEWS!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Updated 3/9/15_**

**_First, another thanks for the comments cheshirrecat9116 and her help with Greer. I strongly suggest everyone check out her stories. I apologize for the delay, sometimes class and work can get in the way. I appreciate everyone checking out my story. Please review and comment! Can only get better with feedback. Now, back to the story..._**

Uggggghhh…my head. Greer decided to keep her eyes closed as she slowly returned to her senses and did her best to not move too much. Moving seemed like a burden at the moment. As she slowly reclaimed control of her body, Greer attempted to piece together the last few hours.

It had not been difficult to convince Jean to sneak into Cerebro and look for Logan. Jean had practically tackled Greer when she finally emerged from the infirmary and Greer was more than happy to tell her what had happened with Logan...and to ask for her help.

After all, Greer wasn't the only one to have feelings for Logan, even if the rumors were true and Jean's weren't as…platonic.

This was for the best, as Greer still didn't feel comfortable betraying Xavier's trust totally and was able to skimp over most of the details beyond saying that an old enemy had abducted Logan and that Greer needed to find him.

In truth, Greer was keeping something from both Jean and the Professor.

'_Terminate Weapon 13_.' It still resonated in her mind.

'_Whoever was speaking referred to me as a...Weapon.'_ Why? What did that mean? Greer intended to find out.

Jean had been able to narrow Logan's location to a navy yard in upstate New York. Greer had waited for the Mansion to fall asleep and driven to just outside the docks. It wasn't difficult from there to trace Logan's scent to what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse near the rear of the yard.

Scaling the outside of the building, the thought occurred to Greer that this had been a little too easy. But being so close to rescuing Logan led her to push caution aside and she used a skylight enter the warehouse.

At this point things were a little fuzzy. She remembered dropping to the ground, hearing the unmistakable click of automatic weapons and bright lights blinding her in combination with what sounded like an air horn going off in her skull. Forced to her knees, she could just see a pair of combat boots enter her vision before feeling a pressure at the back of her neck and then – darkness.

Greer had trouble remembering anything after...she could just remember a haze of voices...the feeling of being restrained...a voice crying out in pain...So much pain...Greer winced and shook her head.

"This isn't helping...Alright Greer, enough feeling bad for yourself. Time to figure out how bad I'm in it." And slowly, Greer opened her eyes and at first was convinced she was still dreaming.

'_How did I get in a jungle_?'

There was no doubt about it, she had somehow traveled from upstate New York to the Amazon. Getting to her feet Greer suddenly realized that something felt different and looked down at her body.

"WHAT THE FU—GAAAH!" Dropping down to her knees at the sudden shock, Greer took a few minutes to regain her breath. Once the pain had subsided, she was able to get a better grip on her appearance. Much to her horror...

Her leotard, arm-single's and belt, had all been removed. She was wearing what appeared to be nothing but a pair of fur-tight shorts with a hole for her tail and what amounted to a black sport bra.

Feeling violated and very conscious of the amount of fur she was showing, Greer immediately attempted to cover herself, which brought her attention to the other new addition to her wardrobe: Matte-black bracers now covered her wrists and it was these she assumed that had shocked her.

'_Alright, whoever these perverts are, I am way past done with them_.' Greer fumed before rising to her feet and attempted to get a better bearing of her surroundings.

She felt her claws sank into soft grass and undergrowth. Above her, moonlight filtered through vines and trees. And the sounds…with her enhanced hearing, Greer felt like she should be hearing a thousand different voices vying for her attention. But instead, all she heard was silence.

'_Alright, if I really am in the jungle, the only reason it would be this quiet is because everything thinks I'm a predator. Good. Leave me alone jungle and we'll have no problem_.' Taking a few steps forward however, Greer got an unpleasant surprise when she walked smack into, "A wall? WHAT IS A – DAMNIT!" Again Greer was shocked through her cuffs but this time was able to at least remain on her feet.

'_OK, these cuffs are coming off, but first, how is this possible?_' Walking cautiously, Greer was able to pace out some kind of clear box approximately 15 by 15 feet. Seemingly without a door, Greer began to feel anxiety creeping in. Quickly, she redid her pacing to try to convince herself she was wrong... That there had to be a way out... That there was no way she could be in a...

'_I am not in a cage, I am not in a cage_.' Greer repeated to herself as she felt her pulse quicken dramatically. Greer wasn't prone to many fears, but closed spaces and the feeling of being trapped...of being caged...caged like...an animal...was a fear that Greer had never been unable to overcome... Much to her shame...

Greer backed herself into a corner of the cage, _It's NOT a cage_, and slowly sank into a sitting position, her tail wrapped around herself and her knees at her chest.

She stayed like that for a few seconds...Trying her best to gather herself. If she really was trapped, she at least needed her mind in some semblance of calm to at least try and think of a way out...and to save Logan...Greer scoffed and rolled her eyes at herself.

'_Yeah... great job Greer, if you were supposed to save Logan...who is supposed to be saving your furry ass_?' Greer grabbed her hair, berating herself for being so careless...and stupid and...Greer froze. She suddenly had the definite feeling that she was being watched.

A slight movement in the canopy above her. A change in the shadows to her right. Even with her ability to see at night, try as she might Greer couldn't spot her stalker.

"Who's there?" she called out. Her muscles tensed should she have to fight...or run for her life. But Greer waited and the only response was silence...

"I know you're there... Come out!" she tried again but there was nothing...Nothing at all...Greer relaxed and rested her back against the glass wall.

Maybe a figment of her panicked imagination...But she couldn't ignore how the fur on the back of her neck was continued to bristle. Logan had always stressed the importance of Greer trusting her instincts...and her instincts told her she was not alone.

'_At least im in a ca – safe for now_.' Gripping her knees tighter, Greer concluded to at least attempt to get some rest, even as she could have sworn she saw the gleam of amber in the jungle night.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Edit 9/7_**

* * *

_A test_. _She must be another test_. X-22 had just returned from training when he entered his enclosure and noticed the scent.

The holograms had been left on and he scaled a nearby tree easily enough until he reached the canopy above his den. From his vantage point, he was able to contemplate the sudden appearance of the feral mutant he had encountered on his previous mission.

_Was the entire mission staged? Has this all been one long test? Why would they put her in my enclosure?_ Although he noticed that they had raised a separation and had bisected his enclosure. _Best to remain out of sight for now and do reconnisance. I cant reach her now anyway. _

He had noticed that no entrance to the enclosure was open. It appeared he was supposed to watch her for now and watch her he will. Using his "predator sense" he was able to detect her strengths and weaknesses, like a red flare over certain parts of her furred body. _Superior reflexes and strength. Her claws are her primary weapon but she will depend on them in battle instead of using her full faculties. She's is capable of – no that cannot be right_. How could she have a predator sense? No, not a predator sense, something more…feral than that. Cruder. _Ill catalog that for later assessment. _As always, he was able to clearly see the haze surrounding her weakest points, be them the tendons at her knees, the spot behind her head where the skull was weakest, _Everything I see is a target and she will be no different_. He settled in for the rest of the night on the high branch and waited.

At this point the sun had begun to rise and he sank into a deep stretch, his back arching forwards and then back as his broad shoulders worked out the kinks of spending the night tensed in the canopy. It was time to begin a new day of training. He wondered if _she _would be involved somehow. _It doesn't matter. Keep my distance and remain unseen. If she proves to be a threat, I will neutralize her._

A sudden burst of movements and smells around the enclosure told him that a familiar training exercise would be employed this morning. _I wonder if he's learned any new strategies since the last time I killed him? _X-22 began moving silently through the shadows of the canopy and began the process of stalking his first kill of the morning.

* * *

Greer's head snapped up as she heard the unmistakable hiss of a door opening. Poking her head out of the enclosure, she was assaulted by the mass of smells and sounds now vying for her attention. She took another step and was lucky her tail sensed the impending danger as the door closed quickly behind her. _Alright fine, I was bored with that room anyway. Time to get out of here_. Greer began picking her way through the jungle, wary for any impending dangers. _I know I am not alone in here_. Suddenly, Greer tensed as the brush to her left began shaking, an unknown assailant making its way towards her. Baring her teeth and emitting a low growl, Greer prepared for whatever emerged – except for someone she knew.

When he first stumbled out of the brush, she did not immediately recognize him. It had been so long since she had last seen him. His once boyish features were haggard and covered by a scraggly orange beard. His hair was long, knotted and matted. He was bare-chested and his pants seemed no more than rags. He was without shoes. But he was not harmless. Two knives were in each hand and a crazed look of paranoia and fear gripped him.

"Jamie?" Greer could hardly believe her eyes as she dropped out of her aggressive stance, "Jamie I thought you were in college in Boston? What are you doing here?"

Jamie did not respond. He just kept staring at Greer as if he didn't recognize her. _He must be traumatized by whatever Weapon-X has been doing to him_. "Jamie it's alright. We are gonna get out of here together. Just tell me what happened." Greer took a small step towards Jamie.

"Not today. Not today. Not again. Not today." Jamie begun muttering to himself, slowly raising his voice until he locked eyes with a now very concerned Greer. "Not again! Not today!" Yelling it now Greer barely dived out of the way as Jamie covered the distance between them at an accelerated rate. _Jamie doesn't have super-speed!_ But apparently he did, as Jamie lunged at her with his knives again and again.

"Jamie! Jamie please stop! It's me! It's Greer!" But Jamie either didn't hear Greer or didn't care. Not wanting to her hurt her friend, Greer tumbled under another wild attack and ran into the jungle. Hoping to put some distance between herself and the crazy-eyed Jamie, Greer almost ran into another outstretched blade and could feel a couple hairs on her back nicked off as she barely was able to slide under the blade. Whipping around she saw Jamie…and another Jamie. Both with the same crazed look and that look targeted at her.

"Not again. Not today." They continued to mutter.

"Alright guys, no problem. I'm just gonna go that way." And Greer again dove into the jungle. However, it did not take long for Greer to realize that the multiple Jamie's, with their enhanced speed and numbers, were slowly tightening a circle around her. Exhausted, cut and bleeding from multiple close calls with the knife wielding Jamie's, Greer soon found herself surrounded.

"Jamie! Multiple! Snap out of it! They're controlling you! I don't want to hurt you!" Greer was almost crying in desperation as she yelled at the multiple Jamie's slowly encircling her. But the far-away look in their eyes told her that nothing was getting through. _I am so sorry Jamie_. And with that, Greer unsheathed her claws and sliced into one of her oldest friends and began fighting for her life.

* * *

_**REVIEWS!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_First, thank you to Cheshirecat9116 for her continued support and inspiration and great reviews. Also, thank you to Belledaynight for the reviews and for improving my narration skills. Greer and Weapon 22 (promise you wont have to call him that much longer) are finally meeting, if not at the best time. Please leave reviews and suggestions. Enjoy!_**

_She is failing._ Weapon 22 surveyed the fray-taking place below him with a cold calculus. _If she retains her current strategy, if you can even call it that, she will be overwhelmed. Simply hindering a multiplier mutant does not negate his strengths._ _How can she not see? Why does she refuse to use her Predator sense? _He surveyed Greer slice into Multiple after Multiple, but never actually killing him and seemingly avoiding the numerous strikes that would kill. While her strikes would slow her attackers, more attackers simply took their places.

_She doesn't have long. She refuses to kill and is either incapable or refuses to use her full faculties. What use could the Admiral possibly have for her? She is weak or worse, defective. I doubt he would need two defective weapons…_

Weapon 22 slowly made his way through the canopy, keeping to the shadows and noting the progress of the fight and Greer's struggles in keeping up with an enemy that seemed without end and able to match her speed. And yet, Weapon 22 could not help but admire her tenacity and strength. The way her body lunged and coiled and the precision of her strikes was admirable. But grit has limits and strength eventually fades. While dozens of mutants littered the jungle floor moaning in pain, dozens more had finally cornered Greer at the end of the warehouse (or to Greer's eyes a cliff).

"Weapon 22, you are ordered to Engage." The unmistakable bark of the Admiral was directly in his ear. _Odd for the Admirable to sit in on a training exercise. Whoever this is, she has his attention. Not an enviable position. _Standing on a strong branch, Weapon 22 marked the closest Multiple and proceeded to jump in the air – followed by the welcome crunch of the now dead Mutant cushioning his fall.

* * *

"JAMIE! Stop! Please…" Greer had spent what felt like hours attempting to handicap Jamie but no matter how many knees she broke or hamstrings she severed, a healthy Jamie simply created three more to replace the injured. _It's a war of attrition and I cant win_. Greer felt she was more open and healing wounds than fur at this point. Finally spent, Greer found herself backed against a high cliff with no more room to maneuver. She could try leaping back to the cover of the jungle but at this point Jamie simply had too many Multiples between herself and the tree line. Not to mention his seemingly out of nowhere increased speed. _This is it. No one will even know what happened. Logan – who is going to save Logan? _Rising to her feet, Greer prepared to fight until she had nothing left.

She could almost hear Logan's growl in her ear, "_Cmon Tigger. That all you got?_"

Smirking, Greer raised her eyes and took in the haggard faces of the Mutant she once called friend, "Jamie, I don't know if you can understand me. Know I am sorry, but this isn't ending today." Resuming her defensive stance, Greer prepared to battle till the end.

Sensing the end, a few Multiple's raised their knives and let out a crazed battle cry, using their increased speed in an attempt to rush Greer and overwhelm her. Just as the first group were about to reach Greer, they suddenly turned as a loud THUD shook the ground. Greer could see a look of complete terror covering their faces as they let out an inhuman cry of fear and began scrambling, creating a wide circle around Greer. And Greer saw why. The other two Multiples that had led the attack were now unrecognizable masses on the ground, bone and blood splattered everywhere, and standing in the mess was the last person Greer expected.

* * *

As Weapon 22 slowly raised from the ground, the masses formerly known as Multiple resting beneath his claws, he locked eyes on Greer and seemed particularly interested in maintaining eye contact, seemingly seeing something of intense interest there.

_Wonderful, as if an army of Jamie's wasnt enough. Now I get a rematch with this asshole_. Greer prepared herself for an attack but he seemed content to simply just stand there ignoring the obvious dangers around them and not making a move towards Greer.

"You just gonna stand there or - " Greer attempted to use a high kick to counter his lunge but his sudden move caught her by surprise and he pinned her to the cliff face. Greer barely had time to recover before she swore her head was splitting open. Not inches from her face, Weapon 22 let loose a roar that would have brought Greer to her knees had he not had her pinned to the wall. Finally free of his grip, Greer bent to one knee, attempting to clear her head and regain some hearing in her sensitive ears.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" Greer roared. But as Greer looked up she saw he was already gone. The only way she could tell where her newest attacker had gone was from the trail of dead Jamie's leading into the horde.

"Cause that wasnt random." Rising to her feet, Greer was about to run back to the bush when five Multiple's broke from the pack engaged with attempting to kill Weapon 22 and circled her.

"Kill the weapon. Not going to die. Kill the weapon. Not today. Not going to die. Kill." The Jamie's were all muttering, almost yelling, in some manic state of rage.

Still outmaneuvered with the cliff wall behind her and recovering from the hours of fighting, Greer wasnt sure how long she could avoid the onslaught of attacks. But now, something was different. Instead of tiring, she seemed to be getting stronger. Her reactions faster. Her ferocity growing. Slowly, a red haze began to filter her vision. At first she thought that she had gotten a cut above her eyes. But Greer soon recognized the red haze quickly filling her vision. _No! How is this possible? The Professor's sessions should have stopped this. _As a Multiple made a wild lunge with his knife, Greer reached out and grabbed effortlessly grabbed the neck of the Multiple. She could see every artery. Every vein. Her eyes now unrecognizable; almost glowing with red. With sudden roar, Greer dropped the now bleeding neck of the Jamie in her hand. Each of her next movements dropped the remaining Multiples. Leaping over the now still bodies, Tigra joined the fray in a haze of claws and red.

**_REVIEWS!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Edit 3/13/15**

**Thanks again for the reviews! Your comments have been really helpful. Wish I could say things are going to get better for Greer and X-22 but sadly things are about to get a lot worse. It took me a while to write this chapter so comments and ideas are appreciated. Now, back to the story...**

X-22 released his grip as the last Multiple, windpipe crushed, collapsed to the ground.

'_New tactics this time, in addition to the speed. Perhaps next time he will present more of a challenge_.'

Stepping over the dozens of bodies now littering the jungle floor, X-22 approached a hyperventilating Tigra. She let out a territorial hiss at his approach, bringing Weapon 22 up short.

'_My kills. Mine. Stay away_.' Tigra was hunched over a number of Multiples, one clawed hand resting on the pile and the other poised behind her back ready to strike. She continued to growl as Weapon 22 simply sank to into a low crouch, never taking his eyes off of Greer's glowing red ones.

"Who are you?" X-22 asked Tigra, getting only a hiss in response. Maintaining eye contact, X-22 kept in his crouch so as to be appear smaller, presenting himself as less than a threat. When he got too close to the still hissing and growling Tigra, she slashed at his face. Dodging the first strike, X-22 grabbed her wrist at the second attempt, forcing them both to a standing positing.

"Who are you?" At first straining against his grip, Tigra eventually locked eyes with X-22. Slowly, Tigra's breathing returned to normal and her eyes faded back to their bright green. When he saw that she had regained control, X-22 released his group and took a few steps back and returned to his crouch.

Greer felt dizzy... disoriented and ready to collapse...

"What happened?" she muttered, her head now in her hands as she regained control of herself. Feeling something sticky on her hands, Greer looked at them and gasped in shock. Blood... Why am I covered in blood? Taking in the scene around her, it didn't take Greer long to remember what had happened. What she had done.

Greer braced herself against a nearby tree as she hunched over and vomited.

"Oh my god…I killed Jamie..." Greer said it at almost a whisper. Her body trembling violently...Her claws digging into the tree trunk as she tried to absorb what had just happened.

"I killed... What the HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!?" Greer had spotted X-22 remaining silent a few feet from her, staring at her cautiously. Greer didn't care if she could beat him. All she wanted to do was to hurt him. "Answer me!"

Before X-22 could respond, a slow clap caught both Greer and his attention, "What did he do? Apex here set you free...Kitten. And very impressive work by the way. I didn't know x-men could be so..._vicious_." Sabertooth entered the clearing as the dead Jamie's slowly began to fade. Apex stepped back from Greer and stood rigid in a military pose, but his eyes quickly shifted from Greer back to Sabertooth.

"Sabertooth?" Greer was shocked to see one of Wolverine's greatest enemies calmly walking towards her. At the moment, her shock quickly turned to rage. "You made me a killer! I killed Jamie!" Greer shouted.

"Don't be so dramatic Kitten. The multiplier is too valuable an asset to simply kill off. He provides the perfect training tool. Hell, I think Apex over here's killed him at least a hundred times these last couple months. The original is locked somewhere within the Base. Poor b*** can't take it much longer...Probably gonna toss the real one in here sooner or later." Sabertooth was obviously enjoying toying with Greer.

Greer noticed that..."Apex"...remained silent, and apparently wary of Sabertooth. Sabertooth seemed to not even notice him and kept his focus on Greer. "And as for turning you into a killer, all we did was help you reclaim what you have always been. We're all just weapons and animals here."

Jamie's... Jamie's alive? But I killed him. I killed him over and over…Greer couldn't remember everything that had happened when she had lost control, but she could remember the feeling. She had felt...she had felt...no, it was better to not remember. She was not that... She will never be that...

"I am NOT an animal." Greer said almost reflexively. But as she said it, she couldn't help but notice the blood on her hands and feet. Their metallic smell almost taunting her... Greer closed her eyes and tried to ignore it. "And what does Weapon X want with me?" Greer asked, looking down at her still bloody hands, attempting to come to grips with what she had done.

"Honestly, I don't know what the Admiral wants with a reject like you. What the Admiral would want with a wild animal is beyond me." Sabertooth taunted. As he spoke he just kept walking in circles around Greer. Greer fighting the urge the flinch when he walked behind her.

"Don't play games with me you psychopathic murderer. Where is Wolverine and what do you want with me? Why did you bring me here!?" Greer was again filling with rage and before she could stop it... the red haze began to fill her vision. Taking a step towards Sabertooth, a massive shock went through her system and she collapsed to the ground in pain.

"Some beasts just never learn," Sabertooth held up a trigger device in his clawed hand. He walked over to the still twitching Greer and leaned down so that his mouth was right by her ear, "We brought you and Wolverine home. It's time you both stopped pretending. Welcome back to Weapon X." And with that, Sabertooth promptly booted Greer in the head.

"Put her back in the enclosure and resume training schedule six." Sabertooth barked at Apex.

Apex waited until Sabertooth had disappeared and gently scooped up the unconscious Greer. Carrying her to the enclosure, he placed her in the corner he had seen her sleep in the previous night and with one last look, left the enclosure as it sealed behind him.

'Whatever they want with her, I hope she can take it. Otherwise, she wont last the week...'

"Progress?" Stryker stood behind a solider seated before a dozen screens of the enclosure. Others showed vitals and biometrics.

"The injection in combination with X-22's removal of the mental blocks are keeping us on pace Admiral." The solider confidently reported.

"Good. Let's give her the first sensory package when she wakes up. That should get things moving. Keep me updated every six hours." The Admiral took one last look at the monitors and left the darkened room.

'Who knew a mistake like her could reap such rewards. You may have the secret Weapon 13. Let's hope you do.'

Greer slowly came to and looking at her still bloodied hands and feet, attempted to hold back the flood of self-pity and tears that she knew were coming.

'It can't be true... I am NOT an animal... I am NOT some weapon that was made. They're lying... THEY HAVE TO BE...' Greer chanted to herself over and over and over. She was ready to lie there with her eyes closed, tail wrapped around herself forever, but flashing lights caused her to open her eyes, and immediately wish that she never did again.

Somehow the glass walls of the enclosure were projecting videos. Videos of her - or at least something that looked like her.

What she saw was a monster, vicious and feral. A killing machine.

What she saw was her... killing her friend Jamie. Over and over.

"No..."  
Fearing she would be sick again, Greer tried to close her eyes to the videos. Because as much as it sickened her, when she had seen what she had done, it wasn't fear that had gripped her...it had been pride. Pride that she was able to... No, that's not me. They MADE me do that. That isn't me. It isn't...However, her sharp ears quickly noticed some kind of audio playing in the background.

It took Greer a minute to focus on it before realizing that...it was her voice. But what she was saying..."I am an animal...I am an animal," mixed with her hissing and growling.

Greer moaned in almost physical pain at the noise and tried covering her ears and closing her eyes but it was as if it was being projected straight into her head. Rocking back and forth, Greer did the only thing she could do...she screamed.

She didn't even realize it came out as a roar.

**REVIEW!**

* * *

_**Realized that a quick background might be necessary for those of you who havent read Tigra of the X-Men. So Greer Nelson (Tigra) was mutated by Dr. Minos who was orchestrating a Sentinel project. So Greer is not actually a mutant. She was mutated roughly 4 years ago and has been with the X-Men that entire time. She was at first rejected by her mother but have since reconciled (great storyline) but has only had negative experiences with the public at large. Over time she came to tolerate her feral appearance but has always been plagued by a fear of her more "animal" side and nature. When she was first mutated, Greer would fall into a feral rage when engaging mutants and almost killed a few mutants in the process. The Professor and Wolverine were able to help suppress this. But the fear still remains. Hope this clears some things up. Also, it is worth mentioning that in Greer's appearance, she has maintained a human face, but with green eyes and slit pupils along with the two stripes on either side of her face (Thanks cheshirecat9116).**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_As always, thanks for the reviews and suggestions on how to improve the story. You guys (and girls of course) really got me inspired to post. This chapter took a while but I should be able to post a few chapters more quickly in the coming days. Enjoy!_**

"Jean? Anyone home?" Jean had been staring at her spoon stirring her cereal for her and had barely heard Scott trying to get her attention.

"Hmm? Sorry, Scott. What was it?" Jean tried smiling to not let her worried thoughts show. But it had been more than a week and she still had not heard a word from Greer. As promised, she had told the Professor that Greer was simply hurt at his refusal to help in the search for Logan and had driven home. But Greer had promised to call her every couple days and she was beginning to get worried about her friend.

"I asked if you could stop twirling all of the spoons so I can get back to eating breakfast." Scott said jokingly, taking jeans smile as her simply spacing out and being embarrassed. Jean realized that it wasn't only her spoon she was spinning but everyone else's at breakfast.

"Hey, like, if you wanna feed me no problem. I need both hands to text anyway." Kitty said in her usual peppy manner, even this early in the morning. Assuming she had access to her second cup of coffee.

"Sorry everyone. Just…little tired this morning." Jean said, hoping her excuse covered her uneaseness. Lying to the Professor had been hard enough, but keeping Greer's disappearance a secret from everyone else, especially Scott, at this point was almost impossible. Everyone was already back into their breakfast. Jean shot a quick glance at Greer's empty seat and the corner by the pantry Logan usually spent most mornings glowering at everyone. _Jean_.

Jean's head shot up. "Scott, did you say something?"

"No babe. Just eating breakfast. Everything alright?" Scott had the worried furrow in his forehead he got whenever he thought something was wrong.

"No, no. It's fine I just thought –" _Jean…_Jean suddenly lost focus on the wold around her. As if a channel was being turned on, a window opened in the middle of the kitchen island. In it, Jean could clearly see Greer, lying in an unfamaliar place, her hand holding her head, her long hair falling around her face. She was in pain and she was crying. So much anguish. Tears started streaming down Jeans face. _Jean…help me…HELP ME!  
_

"Jean? JEAN!" Jean was looking up at the very concerned faced of Dr. McCoy, Scott, Kitty and Kurt. "Jean speak to me. What happened?" It was Dr. McCoy, always acting as doctor first.

"Scott? Scott, I am so sorry. I need to speak to the Professor. Greer, we - we need to find Greer." Jean was still crying as Scott scooped her into his arms.

* * *

Apex stood quietly, waiting for the Admiral's attention he took in the mutant Apex had now learned was called, "Tigra", on a wall of monitors.

"What do you think? Of Weapon 13?" The Admiral asked, almost off hand. Apex wasnt even sure he was speaking to him, it was unlike the Admiral to inquire into what he thought of anything.

"I dont think anything of Tigra sir." Apex knew better than to reveal too much to the Admiral before knowing where his conversations led and realized right away the mistake of using her name.

"No need to be coy X-22. I know you've been watching her these last couple of days. You saved her during the last training exercise. You obviously have something thoughts about it." The Admiral replied without taking his eyes of the monitors. He couldnt hear anything but from the way her face was contorted, Apex knew Greer was not dealing well with the conditioning. He had seen it attempted before, but rarely at such an intense rate.

"I believe she could be a valuable asset. If she were to remain viable." Apex suggested, keeping his eyes straight ahead as the Admiral turned at Apex's response.

"Are you questioning my methods Weapon?" The Admiral test.

"Of course not sir. You are above question." Apex responded almost on reflex.

"Good. Because what we have here is a rare opportunity for you to redeem yourself. I want you to train with her. Study her at her most...feral. Who knows, we may unlock your own senses and there wont be any more need for that collar of yours." Apex almost went to scratch at the collar around his neck but stopped as the Admiral glanced in his direction. _He is testing me. Always testing. Use her, lose the collar. Perhaps that will mean the process will be over. _"Just dont forget," the Admiral interrupted Apex's thoughts, "It's survival of the fittest. You never know, she may be our next Weapon 23." Turning his gaze back to Tigra, Apex took that as a dismissal and exited the room.

* * *

As far as Greer could tell, she had been locked in that damn box for a whole day before they finally let her out. The videos they had shown her would play whenever she was awake and the twisted audio of herself whenever she tried to fall asleep. _They're trying to break me. Turn me into something I'm not. Let them try._ Finally out of the enclosure, Greer was soon joined by Apex and after having so much time alone, she was ready for some answers.

"Where are we? Why did Weapon X drop us off in the middle of freakin' jungle? What do they want with me?" Greer fired off her questions at the imposing back of Apex until they had hiked what felt like a few hundred yards from the enclosure.

"We are not in the jungle. And I am not sure why the Admiral has any interest in you. If I were you, I would not be too eager to find out." Apex now stood with his back leaning against another cliff face, seemingly waiting for something.

"What do you mean _not in a jungle_? What the hell do you call this?" Greer gestured at the trees and canopy surrounding them.

"You see the trees. You feel the dirt under your claws. But what do you, or more importantly what do you not, _sense_?" Apex was growing tired of answering so many questions. He wasn't used to prolonged conversation where he was expected to provide an answer.

"What are you -", Greer was cut off by his raised hand.

"What do _all _of your senses tell you?" Apex stated calmly.

Greer was not a big fan of being told what to do by something she still considered responsible for her being in this mess in the first place but decided for now to humor him. _Trust him now, lose him later_. Closing her eyes, Greer could sense her immediate surroundings, smell herself and Apex's scent mixed with what she hoped was old blood, but she realized, that was it. She couldn't smell anything else around them. She heard animals but nothing else. She sensed no bugs, no birds, no other animals. But there was another sense there. One she did not recognize that told her that except for the monster across for her, there were no other threats in the area. The only way that would be possible would be if, "Wait...none of this is real?"

Suddenly, the environment around Greer shifted and she found herself in what appeared to be a large warehouse. The glass enclosure remained in the distance with Apex leaning against a flat metallic wall, unfazed by the sudden change in his surroundings.

"Where am I?" Greer asked in a hushed tone, suddenly realizing she was likely not as alone as she once thought.

"We are standing inside Warehouse 4 on the outskirt of the Base. I'm honestly surprised it took you this long." Apex said matter of fact.

"Think you can be a bit more general than that?" Greer asked, her arms crossed against her chest and tail twitching in annoyance behind her.

"Were not located near any town or city. Not for miles. Closest landmark would be Baker Lake, about four clicks south. This was an abandoned SHIELD research base. Now, its Admiral Stryker's base of operations for Weapon X." Apex explained.

Greer did some rough geography in her head and realized she had been taken the hundreds of miles to the tundra of northern Canada. _Great, just great. First a tropical rainforest, now a frozen wasteland. Perfect_.

"And what does Weapon X want with me?" Greer asked, looking down at her still hands and the bracers still secured on her wrists. Still attempting to come to grips with what she had already done.

"I do not know. Nor do I care. You were left in my enclosure and I was instructed to see what you are capable of. To see if you are still that, I do not need to know." Apex perked his ears up as a low humming could be heard and began to stretch. Greer was slightly distracted both by the randomness of the sudden movements and by the amount of muscle and mass moving before her. _Get a grip Greer. This freak was ready to stomp your head in a week ago._

Suddenly, a section of the enclosure opened and the world around Greer shifted again, as she was staring out into a snow covered temperate forest, light snow dusting the tall pines. "Youve got to be kidding me. What death match do I need to go through now?" Greer asked in exasperation, still not fully recovered physically or psychologically from her last ordeal.

"Not a fight. Judging from the time of day, and the last time I ate, I would say a hunting exercise." With that Apex casually dropped to all fours and began loping towards the forest.

"What on earth are you doing?" Greer followed a few steps behind, almost chuckling at what looked like the "fearsome" killer searching for a dropped pair of glasses.

"Getting a scent. Unless you would prefer to not eat this week." Apex remained on all fours, not bothering to turn his head to speak to the smirking Greer.

"And what's to stop me from just running away?" Greer asked, realizing now was her best chance at escape.

"You mean besides me severing your hamstrings and dragging you back to the enclosure? The loyalty you showed to the Wolverine...and the likely hood that the Admiral would have your bracers kill you before you reached the outskirts of the Base." Apex was still nose to the ground, not giving Greer more than a minimal amount of attention.

_Alright new plan, get these bracers off. Until then..._"What do you mean eat?" Greer asked, attempting to shift focus. Apex's head snapped up, catching the scent of what he believed to be the target of the exercise.

"If you want to survive. I suggest you forget what you were taught and begin paying attention. The fear, the weakness, hesitation, the control they had over you. Those are gone. Embrace what you are and you might survive." Apex had begun slowly crawling forward, Greer still standing following closely.

"I am not some animal that can be trained." Looking down at her hands, "I am not an animal. I'm not -", Greer couldnt finish the sentence.

"Like me? Then you are deluding yourself if you think you have not been _trained_. Controlled. Do not try to lie to me about being controlled when I can see it so clearly. Manipulation. I know it better than most. You think those mental blocks I removed were put there to help you? They _feared you_ and in turn you were taught to fear yourself. You think I do not notice how you look at yourself when you think no one is there? How you reject your most basic instincts? Sabertooth may be a sadist but he still speaks truth. We are a terrible fury, predators incarnate, and if you keep that inside, it will destroy you." Greer was stunned silent by the sudden outpouring from a thing she had considered a killing machine as of two minutes ago. She had noticed the amount of self-loathing seethed in what Apex had said. She was suddenly reminded of her brother and a tinge of sadness entered her mind. But then she processed what Apex had said.

"I was not being controlled. They care about me. Killing doesnt come easy to me like it does to you." Greer attempted to sound defiant.

"It doesnt come easy. It just comes." Apex said quietly, almost to himself. Greer almost didnt catch it, but some of what Apex had said rang true. _Do they fear me? Was I just a danger they wanted to keep controlled and close by_. Greer's thoughts came up short as Apex came to a stop in some dense bushes before a clearing in the trees. A low sun providing light. Greer came up beside him and followed his gaze to a large black bear. At first she couldnt understand what they were doing, but from the look of concentration on his face, Greer realized quickly enough.

"Wait. Were supposed to kill _that_? For breakfast?" Greer whispered in disgust.

"Stop resisting what youre body is obviously ready for." Apex barely made a sound, moving slowly closer to the creature.

Greer realized she had dropped to all fours and was following closely behind his still black tail. For whatever reason, Greer did not want to take her eyes off the bear. _Why does this feel so...right?_ Greer thought, as foreign thoughts began to sift through her mind. With a silent movement of his hand, Tigra followed his direction and circled the unaware predator. Tigra couldnt help but feel a tingle of pleasure crawl up her spine and a smile cross her lips. She could feel her muscles coiling. Her spine like a rubberband ready to snap. Without a word, Apex and Tigra sprang on the massive creature. It never had a chance. While the bear put up a struggle, Tigra felt as if it was moving in slow motion. Her misted eyes had her totally focused on the kill in front of her. She felt the warm blood on her claws and teeth claws rip into the muscle and bone_. _She had never felt more alive.

_**REVIEWS!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Updated 3/13/15_**

This was hell.

Greer had never been to hell, but seeing as how she had survived Logan's training sessions over the last year or so, she assumed that she was an authority on distinguishing training from torture.

Every moment, without warning, Greer was at risk of being tossed into a new "exercise" or an attempt to break her will...or her mind. She was constantly tested, pushed to her limits.

Greer didn't really remember most of her "sessions". Although the number of gauges and broken bones she woke up to gave her a decent idea. Of course, it didn't really matter what she could remember. She got to relive it in all her feral glory hours later as she would sit hunched in her cell, arms wrapped around her stomach as if the act was holding herself together.

Apex stood on his side of cell. While Greer's attention was transfixed by the scene around her, Apex's gaze never left her. Eventually the video stopped and Greer gripped her head as the audio began its loop.

"Why...what do they _want_?" Greer hated sounded so pitiful but she couldn't help it. She could feel herself breaking apart...

"They are doing this...because of me." Greer lifted her head to look at Apex as his voice cut through the white noise. It had been two weeks and she had never heard him speak outside of training. Although she had caught him staring at her a number of times...it never seemed to bother him though. He would just keep staring...

"What do you mean..._because of you_? Of course this is all because of you!" Greer ran and slammed on the glass separating them. She breathed hard for a few more moments before taking a step back, staring at her fists. Her temper kept...Greer couldn't remember ever feeling so _angry_ all the time. It was beginning to scare her. Apex of course acted as if nothing had happened and continued when Greer appeared to have settled down.

"They are trying to understand the balance between your ability to tap into your feral instincts but lose control and my...inability to access my more focused feral state."

"In - _inability_? You almost killed Logan and Kurt back at the Institute when you went all glowy eyed and blade crazy. What the hell do you call that?" Greer asked with as much spite as her exhaustion would allow. Apex however had seemingly shared enough for the day and had walked out of the cell, leaving Greer only more confused.

...

Over the next few days, Greer's interest in Apex found that her hatred towards him had changed...if a shift from hatred to interest was really "change."

He refused to answer anymore of her questions but that didn't really bother her. Somehow she found his presence...protective. The training never stopped but he seemed to at least be there to help her instead of simply torture...god...being in this hell hole...With all these sadists and...Monsters and... Just insanity...had someone _not _ torturing her being viewed as an admirable quality...

Greer closed her eyes tighter and curled herself into a smaller ball as she remembered today's session. They had taken her to a room, no warning, no food and no water. Over the course of the day the room would go from freezing...to boiling... and then back to frozen...She had tried the best to resist...To show that she wasn't weak... whether shivering through the bitter cold or lying there in the scorching heat...She had tried to endure it in silence... But after hours of this, her system just couldn't keep up and eventually Greer had simply passed out.

When she awoke, she was back in the cage...Lying in the exact same place she had fallen asleep the previous night.

At first she had been confused, but her eyes widened when she remembered the strong but gentle arms that had picked her up and laid her down...

Back in the present, Greer pushed herself up into a leaning position and looked around carefully...It was late...Midnight or maybe even later...

Her eyes scanned carefully through the dark into the opposite enclosure...Nothing...

She tried looking into the forest and for a fleeting moment...a flash of amber. Greer's eyes widened but before she could do anything it disappeared...

Disappointed but undeterred, Greer pulled her aching body to the glass wall.

"Hey..." she called out softly and tapped lightly on the glass. Nothing...She tried again a little louder...

"Hey..."

Silence.

"I know you're out there..." she said as gently as she could. She didn't want him to interpret it as a threat...That wasn't her intention...Quite the opposite really.

"I know...Look I know I'm probably going to end up dying here..." Greer kept the quiver out of her voice. "But I want to thank you...for today..." Greer paused and looked around some more...Still nothing...

Greer sighed and moved to lay back down but stopped herself as she saw the shadows shift as Apex came into the clearing that housed their cage. Keeping his distance, he sat down as Greer watched him closely through the glass. When she realized he wasn't going anywhere, she laid down so that the two could keep an eye on each other...Greer wondering if this had been the first time...or simply the first time she had been allowed to notice.

...

"C'mon Kitten...I know you can do better than that." Creed slashed Greer across her back and when she moved to return the favor, he just ducked under her claws and threw her to the ground to add insult.

The jungle was long gone. Greer was fighting on a rocky terrain today, stretching out in all directions. A heavy fog hung in the air. Creed would slash her, hurt her, slam her...and just as quickly disappear back into the mist. They had been at it for hours and Greer had barely landed a scratch.

'_How can someone that loves talking this much be that freaking quite!' _

"Here Kitty...Kitty...Kitty..." Creed's voice whispered from the fog.

"Stop it! Just fight me you fuckin' coward!" Greer kept her hands raised and turning slowly in a circle. She had faced Creed before...in the Danger Room. But she realized quickly that whatever settings she had been facing...fighting the real thing was next to impossible.

"Oh...I'm sorry Tigra. Am I hurtin' you?"

"Stop calling me _**that**!_ My name is Gr -" Creed somehow came from below her, lunging upwards through the fog like a lion and tackling Greer into the ground. The rocks cut into her back and shoulders. She could feel Creed on top of her. His breath rancid on her face.

"Get...off...me!" Greer tried breaking from Creed's grip or getting her legs underneath him but he was so damn big. Creed had his knee on her stomach and his hand had gotten hold of her wrists. She...couldn't...breath...

"You know...maybe the Admiral has it wrong...I think I like you better this way _Kitten. _You know...on your back." Greer felt Creed's hand moving down her side.

"Stop! Get...off..." Greer's vision was fading...

"Make me." Creed whispered as his hand found her hip and he lowered his face to take in her scent at the crook of her neck.

Greer's vision suddenly went from fading darkness to crimson as something in her mind snapped. On instinct Greer reached up and bit Creed's neck, blood spurting everywhere as Creed fell back with a curse. Greer quickly rolled backwards to her feet and hissed. Keeping a hand on his neck, a sick smile crept across Creed's face.

"There it is. Now...show me somthin'."

...

"You won't do that again."

Creed had been checking his neck in the mirror to see how deep that bitch had gotten 'em. Not that it mattered...he had given her a beating he was certain she would remember even when she lost those damn eyes...

"Do what?" Creed's voice clear he was giving Apex his minimal amount of attention.

"You went too far with Tigra." Creed slid his eyes over to look at Apex's reflection.

"Nah...I didn't go far enough. Not after what that bitch did to me." Creed tried turning his attention back to his neck but Apex's growl got his attention and he turned with a grin. "What's matter...jealous? I mean I'm not typically the sharing type...but maybe when I'm finished..."

"I've already spoken to Stryker."

Now _that _got Creed's attention. The grin faded from his face and he slowly turned to face Apex. "What'd you say?"

"You went too far. You will not touch Tigra again." Creed stalked over until he was inches from Apex. No one else was in the lockers but the two ferals. Not even the soldiers wanted to be alone with Creed. Too many had gone missing.

"And you ran and told Stryker? I'll slice you open for doin somethin' stupid as that." Apex just stared straight back and Creed noted that the larger feral was staring _down _at him.

"You insolent piece of -"

"Stryker saw the footage. You were told not to go that far. That she was _off _limits." Creed laughed and turned back towards the mirror.

"Nothing is off limits to me. Don't you remember your last...partner?" Apex growled at Creed's chuckling back. "Besides, once Stryker's got what he's needed...he's already promised I can do whatever I want with 'er. I mean...she's a little too furry for my taste but...I'll let you watch..." Creed should have been paying closer attention. Otherwise he would have been fast enough to avoid Apex slamming his face into the mirror. Creed roared in pain as the glass inched deeper and tried pushing off the tiled wall but Apex just ground his face into the shattered glass.

"You will **_not_** touch her." Creed howled in pain as Apex increased the pressure on the last word before releasing his grip. Apex stood back a moment watching the cursing Creed and turned to leave but Creed was far from finished.

He leaped at Apex with a snarl and the two grappled until Apex tossed him into the showers. Creed tried getting up but Apex was back on him and slammed him into the far wall with enough force to crack the pipes, sending water spraying. The two struggled before Creed landed a kick to the stomach, knocking Apex back and himself just out of the area. Apex looked up just in time to see the glee in Sabertooth's eyes as he pushed the button. Apex couldn't even roar...his body felt like it was on fire as electricity played through it.

"Now...I'm just gonna leave you here till your heart explodes" Creed took a moment to consider, "...nah...I'll stay to watch." Creed absently pulled the glass from his face as he watched Apex writhe on the ground. He was considering what excuse would best satisfy Stryker...until the Admiral himself called Creed over his earpiece.

"Captain. Why can't I raise Weapon 22 on coms?" Creed glanced down at Apex.

"One moment sir..." Creed crouched down so Apex would see him. "Say anything...and I'll skin 'er." Creed wasn't certain that would work. After all, Apex had killed a number of Weapons in the past. But the look Apex gave him was enough for Creed to cut off the electricity.

"Here...sir." Apex kept silent, catching his breath, as the Admiral spoke. But he never turned his attention from Creed who just smiled down at him. Once Creed was certain their conversation was over, Creed turned to leave.

"Just remember _Weapon_...You're replaceable. I'm not. And I always get what I want..."

...

Apex still refused to answer Greer's questions but she got her answer from an unexpected place, as Creed had taken up what she assumed was his new favorite hobby of taunting Greer when she wasn't at risk of being beheaded or shot by some new Weapon X test. He would take turns taunting her for what she was becoming and promises with what he would do to her once they were done with her.

Greer wasn't sure which was more disturbing. Both gave her nightmares...

For Creed, it was the closest he could get to tormenting her without directly crossing the Admiral. Of course...there was no need for Greer to know that.

On this particular day, Greer lay panting after an intense session in which she had been forced to face someone codenamed, "Kimura." Kimura had seemed unthreatening enough, but then Greer found out she could control her density making her effectively invulnerable...oh, and a sadist (_is that a required to join Weapon X?_ Greer wondered more than once). Greer had been forced to fight until she finally tapped into her feral side and was able to at least reach a draw. She was fairly certain Kimura was prepared to simply take all the punishment Greer could dish out and watch her die from exhaustion. To make things worse, Kimura had taunted Greer the entire time calling her, "animal", "freak", and "savage".

The memory stung... and Greer was simply too exhausted to resist as Creed slowly circled her cell, just visible through the stream of images of her latest session mixed in with her...kills. That is, until the usual images were switched to what appeared to be a live feed of Apex. Greer found herself back on her feet as she watched him fighting a number of men in tactical gear somewhere she recognized as just outside the compound.

"Such a shame about Apex over there. Never did get to reach his full potential." Creed was sauntering around the cage as Greer did her best to ignore him and keep her attention on Apex. But despite her best attempt, the mention of Apex's background got her attention and Creed noticed her ears twitch at the sound of his name. He smiled a little.

After dealing with Apex, Creed had gone to review the last few days of tapes focusing on when the two were together...He had been right...

"You see Kitten...Apex was supposed to be the perfect mutant killer. See all of their weaknesses, their strengths, how best to hunt them, kill them. All of the good stuff. Rumors were that he wasn't always so big and furry but there was a flaw somewhere in his coding." Sabertooth continued. "Turned out that despite all of Weapon X's improvement, no matter how much he tried, or how hard the Adrmiral pushed him, the only way he could access those powers to the fullest was through a sharp peak in endorphin levels. Course, the best way to produce that is through - "

"Pain." Greer whispered in sudden understanding...The look of fear on Apex's face and his howl of agony before undergoing the transformation back on the grounds of the Mansion flashed through her mind.

"Pain indeed. Even gave him some nifty adamantium to see if their emergence could be the trigger. I heard it worked for a little while but the stubborn son of a bitch actually got used to that. Then good old Doctor Cornelius came up with a simple solution. Why have a Weapon be in charge of deciding when to fire at all? Why not have the handlers be in charge? And so he came up with this clever contraption." Sabertooth had since walked into Greer's enclosure and tossed over what looked like the collar she almost always saw Apex wearing.

Pulling out a trigger that looked similar to the one used on Greer's bracers, Creed pressed the trigger. At first Greer didn't understand what the change in the collar meant until she saw Apex react onscreen. Again looking at the collar, she saw that numerous spikes of varying gauges had protruded from inside the collar. Her eyes flashed back to the screen and realized what was happening.

Forgetting where she was, Greer shot up and almost got to Sabertooth's smug face before she was again on the floor twitching from the shock.

"Oh Kitten...you don't actually care about your fellow weapons now, do you?" Greer actually hated the smugness pouring from Creed due to his success in getting to Greer more than getting shocked. "Cause you are both monsters. Or at least, those SHIELD agents are going to be finding out at least one of you are."

Looking up, Greer saw that Apex was almost unrecognizable with his glowing eyes, tensed body and adamantium shards. What he did to those SHIELD agents...Greer did her best to not watch.

...

Apex was exhausted.

The SHIELD team he had encountered had been well trained despite him taking them by surprise in the forest surrounding the Facility. But the second recon team had reached him before he could recover. Not that it mattered...He glanced down at the blood on his hands and fought the itch that came from his wounds stitching themselves back together. He had picked out a few stray bullets on his walk back.

He showered and after a quick debriefing headed back to his enclosure. Ignoring what he assumed was Tigra's usual glare, he simply collapsed and resolved on sleeping for as long as possible before being called again. His body needed to heal.

He was prepared to simply rest...until Tigra did something she had never done and entered his side of the enclosure. She barely took a step inside but still...He gave her a wary glance as she stood across from him on the other side of the enclosure, closest to the door...and escape.

There was silence as the two stared at each other until Greer finally spoke.

"I'm...I'm sorry." Greer said hesitantly.

"Don't feel sorry for me Tigra, my wounds will heal." Apex rolled so that he was resting with his back against the glass wall. He knew that it troubled her to be called that but she let it slide this time.

"No, it's - it's not that. I had no idea what Weapon X did to you. What kind of control they have on you...I didn't...I thought you were..." Greer shook her head in frustration, "They are the real monsters." Greer had slid to her knees, tail draped around her.

"We are what they made us to be. What else is there?" Apex said it as if he truly believed it. Greer shook her head.

"You claim that the X-Men controlled me. Used me. But you're wrong. There is more to life then what Weapon X wants us to be. I know it. Ive lived it." Greer said earnestly. Apex's amber eyes searched her green ones, seeing the conviction in what Greer was trying to convey.

"We shouldn't speak about this." Apex's eyes moved meaningfully around the cell. The message was clear. '_We are being watched_.'

Greer gave a contempt glance around before looking back at Apex with a new found determination. Greer quickly padded over and sat close to Apex.

"There _is_ more than this. Don't you want more?" Greer whispered, her head tilted towards his. Only their superior hearing made the conversation possible.

_'Can she be right? Is there more than Weapon X...than this?' _Apex wondered. He looked over and met Tigra's green eyes. He'd never seen eyes like hers...He had wondered about such things before, but after what he had done, what he had been forced to do, he knew that this was all there was.

Apex lowered his head, no longer able to meet those eyes that promised something he didn't think existed.

Greer took notice and scooted herself a little closer, their shoulders touching slightly. They just sat there for hours as Greer told Apex about the life of an X-Man.

* * *

Apex stood waiting for the Admiral to say something. He knew he had crossed a line...but Apex was still trying to understand exactly what line he had crossed.

The Admiral and a number of soldiers were on his side of the cell...while Creed and Greer occupied the other. Creed had one hand on Greer's shoulder and the other wrapped in her hair, pulling on it painfully all while whispering something to her. His presence was not a good sign and he could tell Greer was anxious...afraid even, despite her attempt to look stoic. Her eyes betrayed her.

"You disobeyed a direct order."

"Admiral...there was nothing left." Apex kept his head down as the Admiral kept pacing, his Bowie knife tapping against his thigh.

"The mission was to clear house. Are you still aware of what that means?"

"Yes sir...but..." Stryker stopped at Apex's pause

"But..." Stryker's tone was controlled fury.

Apex's mind was back on the mission. He had been sent across the border to take out a target...and everyone he found. He had taken care of the security, the target, his wife...but...

"Sir he wasn't a threat." The boy had been hiding in a closet. He wasn't even sure what had stopped him...he just...what Tigra had told him...Apex had almost made it out of the room, ignoring the barks from Stryker, when his collar had started beeping...the rest hadn't been up to him.

"Wasn't a threat...he wasn't a threat..." Stryker moved closer to Apex until he stood right in front of him. "He...wasn't...a...**threat!**" Stryker sunk his knife into Apex's shoulder to the hilt. Apex roared in pain and dropped to a knee...but left the blade where it was.

"You don't _make_ that decision. You don't _decide_ anything. I choose the target, you eliminate it. That's all there is. That's all you're good for!" Stryker twisted the blade buried in Apex's shoulder before pulling it out, earning a deep growl from Apex. But Stryker just scoffed in disgust as Apex got back to his feet.

"This is _her_ fault." Admiral gestured towards Greer and Creed placed a hand around her neck, his claws pressed across her throat. Apex didn't move. "You were supposed to study her...not let her contaminate you." Stryker watched Apex closely. "So perhaps it will be best to simply remove the cancer before it spreads..." Creed's claws drew blood and Greer did her best to swallow the pain. Apex remained silent, staring straight through Stryker.

"Kill her then." Greer's eyes went wide with shock...and even betrayal, but Stryker just smiled and raised a hand. Creed withdrew his claws.

"Perhaps you are salvageable Weapon 22...But you need a reminder. I am in control. Not you." Stryker pushed a button and the restraints appeared, pulling Apex to the floor. With another gesture, the soldiers in the cell began to beat Apex with whatever tools they had found laying around the Facility. Pipes...sledgehammers...this wasn't meant to punish...it was meant to hurt.

Greer watched helplessly as the scene played out in front of her.

"No stop..." she begged. She didn't know Apex had taken her words so seriously...In fact she was certain he wouldn't...and she absolutely didn't know she would get him into so much trouble...God... What had she done...

Pulling against Creed, she fought to make herself heard.

"Apex fight back!" But Greer saw he wasn't even moving as the blows rained down. "Stop! Stop it! PLEASE STOP!" and with a final tug, Creed released his grip on her, a dark smile on his face as she ran and started banging on the glass in a poor attempt at breaking it. Stryker gave her a brief glance before returning to watching Apex.

"Stop! Stop it!" Greer shrugged Creed off with little effort, a dark smile on his face as she ran and started banging on the glass in a poor attempt at breaking it. Stryker gave her a brief glance before returning to watching Apex.

"You're going to kill him! Stop!" Greer couldn't let them kill him. She couldn't. She just kept banging on the glass...until the haze crept in. With a roar, Greer slashed at the glass...causing cracks to appear underneath her claw marks. At the sound, Stryker turned to give Greer just enough attention as the first surge of electricity hit her.

"Captain...she's all yours." Stryker called over his shoulder as Greer was still struggling to her feet when Creed's boot hit her in the stomach, the force throwing her into the glass separator. Reaching down, he lifted Greer by her neck and slammed her into the wall once again.

"You hear that Kitten...you're all _mine_." Greer managed to slash Creed on the face but he didn't even flinch. Instead, reaching out his tongue to taste the blood flowing down his face...and proceeded to slam Greer into the glass wall until blood smeared where her head kept making contact. Satisfied with the glassy look on Greer's face, Creed tossed her across the cage where she landed in a heap. She could just make out Apex in similar shape across from her.

"You see...I promised to let him watch." Greer tried to struggle to her feet but the world felt like it kept moving underneath her. Creed took a step towards Greer when everything seemed to stop as a roar ripped through the air.

Eyes glowing white and adamantium shards exposed, Apex tore through the restraints and tossing aside two soldiers in his way as he crashed through the glass. Creed never stood a chance in the confined space as Apex's elbow slashed across his throat. Greer looked up at him in relief...before she saw the look of disappointment on Stryker's face.

"Apex watch -!" The two ferals roared in pain as they both collapsed. Stryker just stared at the two failed Weapons before him before snorting in disgust and dismissing the remaining soldiers and casting a disappointing look at the still form of Sabertooth.

"Such a waste..." Stryker stood above the two as he withdrew his sidearm, placing the barrel at Greer's head.

"Admiral!" Stryker looked up at the young soldier that had run into the cell and who was now eying the bloodied bodies of his comrades nervously.

"Well?" Stryker still had the barrel to Greer's head, sounding like someone stopped in the middle of a rather tedious task. His tone got the soldier back into focus.

"We thought you should see this sir." Reaching out, Stryker took the tablet from the soldier as he stood up, gun still in hand.

"What is this?" Stryker asked impatiently.

"We don't know sir. But from our intel we think...we think the mutants are tracking to our location..." The soldier gestured towards Greer. Stryker studied the incoming blips before turning his attention back to Greer and holstering his weapon.

"Prepare to release Weapon X."

"Sir?" The solider tried to not let his surprise show too much.

"Do as your told soldier." With a sharp glance from Stryker, the soldier saluted and ran off. Stryker meanwhile glanced down at the two Weapons at his feet.

"Perhaps there is still a use for you yet..." and that's when Greer's world went mercifully black.

* * *

"Good morning Weapon 13."

Greer snapped awake and quickly rolled into a defensive stance, ready for an attack. She glanced around in confusion...no Apex...no Creed...the glass had been removed...the only ones in the cell were Stryker and herself.

"Where is he..."

It had been another few weeks since she had begun her own mission of attempting to reach Apex and convince him to help her in escaping Weapon X. She had thought she had been making progress...and then it had all fallen apart...

"Where is he_..._" she growled again, actually allowing herself to bare her teeth this time. She didn't come out of her defensive stance but didn't make a move otherwise. Her bracers were still on and Greer knew from Apex that only the Admiral had the authority to remove them. She had already seen that no matter how hard they fought...Stryker had the upper hand. But for now it seemed Stryker was satisfied to just talk, as he turned around and Greer saw two folders in his hand.

"Weapon 13, aka Greer Nelson, subject twenty-four of project Feral." Strkyer had opened the top folder and began reading what sounded like her entire biography. Where she was born, where she went to school, even notes on her mutation, and her time with the X-Men for the last four years. Greer was disturbed from the level of detail her had on her life...but didn't need to let Stryker know that.

"Congratulations pervert. You figured out how to use Facebook...Now where is Apex?" Greer spat out. Stryker just smirked at her response and ignored her question.

"Yes, we do know quite a bit about you don't we, but...Dr. Minos' notes weren't nearly as good as we would have liked. Luckily, we have all that we need now." Stryker said it almost off-hand, but knew the mention of Dr. Minos would grab her attention.

"How...how do you know that name?" Greer sounded like she had been hit in the stomach.

"Don' tell me that you are so stupid that you really haven't figured it out yet? Dr. Minos. The Sentinel Project. Your mutation? Nothing?" Stryker shook his head in mock disbelief. "Ms. Nelson...all early stages of resuscitating the Weapon X program. I admit...I first thought of you as a horribly crude attempt but you have come to actually be quite useful. A credit to your program." Greer hated how Stryker spoke to her like she was some novelty item he owned.

"I am not something you _made_ Stryker. Take these cuffs off and I'll prove it to you." Greer growled in an attempt to let Stryker know just how badly she wanted to slash his damn face off. But Stryker appeared unconcerned.

"It does't really matter now. I'm done with you. You are free to go." Greer actually dropped her jaw in shock as the cuffs on her wrists popped off. But the moment quickly passed and Greer was ready to shred Stryker when the screens came on and got Greer's attention. She saw Apex, cuffs still on his wrists, somewhere outside the Facility.

"You see Ms. Nelson, here at Weapon X, we do not believe in redundancy. There can only ever be one _true_ Weapon." Opening the other file Stryker continued, "Weapon 17, aka Colton Hanes, Apex Project. While promising, Apex shows resistance to heightened Predator state. Attempts at improvement thus far futile. Attempts at replacement unsuccessful." Looking up from the folder Stryker almost seemed to be reminiscing, "See, Weapon 22 earned that title. We tried to produce improved Weapon programs but that stubborn SOB was able to kill 'em all. Until _you _that is..." Stryker had the briefest moment of contempt before returning to that damn smugness, "Still, with what we have now, I'm fairly confident we wont be needing him anymore."

Greer watched on the screen as Logan came into view and Greer felt a moment of hope, '_He's alive!_'...but something was diffidently wrong.

Virtually naked, frothing at the mouth and claws bared, Greer barely recognized the face of the man she considered a father. "But I thought we would make things interesting..." Pressing a familiar trigger, Greer saw the pain cross Apex's face as the adamantium at his elbow and knees emerged, his eyes turn white and the chains holding him were released.

"So you have a choice Weapon. It looks like the X-Men have come to save you. So you can either kill me and run to the X-Men, in which case I promise you either Apex or Weapon X will surely be dead. Or, you can attempt to stop them from killing each other, in which case, I can promise you one or both of them _might_ be dead...along with yourself. The choice is yours." Stryker finished his little speech and crossed his arms behind his back.

Greer snarled. She hated that he already knew her choice.

"This isn't over. What you did to me. What you did to Apex...And if Logan doesn't get to you first, I am going to rip your throat out." Greer sprinted to the door, not wanting to give Stryker another look. But before she could get too far away, she could clearly hear him speak with pride, "Because that's what weapons do."

Greer pretended not hear as she raced towards the woods surrounding the compound compound, hoping she wasn't too late.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Edit 3/16/15  
**_

_GREER! _"GREER!" Jean kept shouting the name of her best friend with her voice and mind as she and the rest of the X-Men searched the compound that had taken Jean and the Professor weeks to find. Greer had been missing for five weeks...Jean just hoped that it hadn't taken too long...

"GREER!" Jean was with Kitty, running throughout the exterior of the compound as the world exploded around them.

When the team had landed on the frozen tundra a few hundred yards from the compound, Kurt had broken off to begin a sweep of the many rooms within the compound along with Dr. McCoy. Scott and Rogue headed to the north section of the compound. She and Kitty had headed straight for the outer ring of warehouses. Amara and Bobby had taken the search through the south of the compound. The Professor himself was running point from the X-Jet, keeping everyone linked and informed of the search.

It had been Scott that had shouted the first warning, having been the first team to actually enter the base. But a shout was all anyone got before rigged explosives began erupting all around the base.

Jean and the Professor had assumed that the lack of their ability to sense anyone at the base had been a sophisticated psychic block. What they did not expect was for the base to be basically empty aside from some guards at the perimeters. All just a ruse to get them to enter the compound. Now, as Jean and Kitty made their way around the compound's exterior, seeing large portions of the compound erupt, she was desperately trying to get a sense, any sense, of where Greer or Logan was.

"GREER!" Jean shouted again.

"Jean! We gotta get out of here! The Professor told us to head back to the jet. It's not safe out here!" Kitty was doing her best to convince Jean to return to the X-Jet but knew that Jean was not hearing her. There was no way Jean was going to be going anywhere until she found Greer and Logan.

"Jean please! We're not going to be any good to Greer or Logan if we die here!" Kitty whipped Jean around and grabbed her shoulders, both women's hair blowing in the combination of wind and explosions, trying to force Jean to take in her words. But Jeans eyes were shifting in a panic. _Where are they? LOGAN! GREER!_

"JEAN!" Kitty shook Jean as a warehouse behind them exploded.

"I - I'm sorry Kitty. I just - I cant believe that we were too late. That I was too - " _jean..._Jean stopped mid-sentence, a far look in her eye and turned her head to the woods.

"Greer?" And Jean broke from Kitty and started racing towards the woods hoping she could finally be there in time.

...

It hadn't taken long for Greer to pick up the trail to Apex and Logan. Of course, it wouldn't take anyone that long to find them considering the amount of damage they were doing to the surrounding forest.

The closer Greer got, the more devastation she saw.

Trees slashed entirely in half. Chunks of earth torn up. Greer just hoped Apex and Logan had done more damage to their surroundings than to each other.

Crashing through the underbrush of the forest, Greer felt like she was witnessing something from her nightmares as she finally found them amongst the tall, snow covered pines. Apex and Logan looked like they were two animals fighting to the death. Roars, gnashing teeth, claws slashing into skin and adamantium shards clashing with adamantium bone.

_'And here I am to get in the middle of it.' _

Again and again Greer attempted to separate the two but all she achieved was getting slashed and what she assumed were two cracked ribs.

_'I'm not strong enough. At this rate they're going to kill each other. THINK Greer. What can you do? What...can I...'_

Greer closed her eyes, knowing what she needed to do. Greer took a deep breath to center herself, taking in the two before her, their feral instincts driving one to kill the other. '_I am not what they made me to be_. _WE are not what they made us to be_.'

Looking for that part of herself, Greer strained to retain her focus as her vision began to tinge red. '_I am in control. I am causing this. I am in control.' _Greer's eyes turned red, her body tense, her breathing erratic. '_Threats! Enemies! Kill them! Ki-'_ Greer struggled to reassert herself. '_I am in control. I - I am in control...'_ Greer opened her eyes, remaining red, but her breathing slowed, her body once again under her own control.

Greer jumped into the fray and dodging under their attacks, Greer was able to shuffle kick Apex into a tree, causing it to splinter, giving her the moment she needed to focus on Logan.

"LOGAN! Logan it's Greer! I need you to remember! Logan!" But try as Tigra might she couldn't see any of her mentor in the rabid Wolverine.

Greer's eye shot wide as a hand closed around her throat. Ripping her around, Greer's red eyes locked with glowing white ones, just before being slammed into the same tree Greer had thrown Apex. Except this time, the tree did not survive the impact.

_"_Owww...", Greer opened her eyes and saw that the two of them were back at it, blood beginning to cover the white ground.

Scrambling back to her feet, Greer again inserted herself between them, screaming for them to stop as she also did her best to not get impaled. _greer..._

"Jean?" _JEEEAAAAN!_ Greer mentally shouted as loud as she could. Almost breaking into tears as she heard Jean's reply in her head. She ducked down and Apex and Logan resumed their clash. _Jean hurry! It's Logan! Weapon X - _**GAAAAH**

Greer had been thrown with such force that when she landed she swore the ground around her shook. Looking up, she saw that damn smile.

"Sorry Kitten. But I need you to stay put. Only one person is allowed to kill Wolverine and that's me. But if you stick around...I'll come back and give you what I promised. So if you dont mind..." Pulling out a trigger, Greer saw Apex collapse to the ground mid-swing as a huge electrical surge hit him.

"NOOO!" Greer lunged, her eyes again turning red, and her speed seemed to shock Sabertooth as she tackled him to the ground, the trigger falling from his hand. Out of the corner of her eye, Greer saw Wolverine attempting to decapitate a still downed Apex who struggled to stop him.

"You stupid, furry, little bitch! Fine, you die first." Tossing Greer over his head, Sabertooth proceeded to do his best to disembowel Greer. She was faster, but even feral, Greer couldn't match Sabertooth's ferocity. Greer's every lunge swipe of her claws was matched by Creed and soon Greer was losing.

Hearing the struggle going on behind her between Apex and Logan, Greer had to think fast. Rolling so that the two were behind her, she waited for Sabertooth's next wild attack. As he got close, Greer dropped and used a trip, Sabertooth's own momentum now his enemy, and saw him crash in Logan.

Sabertooth was slow to get up, Apex was on the ground bleeding from Wolverine's attempts at removing his head, and Logan had been knocked out of the clearing from the force of impact with Sabertooth.

_'Sorry Logan. Just try to remember I am trying to save everyone's life here.' _

As Sabertooth groggily returned to his feet, Greer made a move to slash his throat, but too late Greer saw that Creed had been ready for her and he was able to duck under her lunge and land an uppercut to the gut that had Greer on her knees just trying to breath.

Jean and Kitty were rushing through the forest, Kitty getting enough out of Jean to understand what Jean had heard. Beast and Kurt soon joined them, with Scott and Bobby not far behind. Rogue and Amara had already made it back to the X-Jet.

_'Just hang on Greer. Just hang on.._.' But the party came up short as what sounded like a cannonball was hurtling at them. Jumping on top of Jean, the two went incorporeal just in time as Logan came hurtling above them and crashed into a rock outcropping with a thud.

"Logan!" Kitty was up first and rushed to Logan's side. But as Jean reached out to his mind, she sensed something was off.

"Kitty wait!" But before Kitty could react, Logan thrust his claws into Kitty's gut. Kitty let out a scream of pain, as adamantium was one of the few things she had difficulty phasing through, and fell to her side. Now rushing at Jean, Logan was tossed into the air and slammed as Jean did her best to keep the thrashing and howling Logan contained.

"Jean! We got this, the Professor is on his way! Find Greer!" Beast had dropped from the canopy onto Logan's back, using his superior strength and agility to keep the howling Logan pinned. Dropping her hands, Jean flew off back into the forest, the sounds of another struggle just out of sight.

_'Greer!'_

...

"Not...not bad Kitten. Couple more months with us and...and you might have actually been worth something." Creed was out of breath, but obviously pleased to see Greer recovering from his crushing blow to her diaphragm. Takes some time to regrow lung tissue.

"Go...to...hell." Greer spit up some blood for her effort.

"You first." Sabertooth was about to slash down on Greer when a large, black, furred hand caught his wrist. Greer followed the hand to the glowing eyes of Apex that were now fixed squarely on Sabertooth. Leaning in closer, Creed and Apex were now almost muzzle to mouth, growling at each other, just waiting for the other to make a move. Greer rolled to her left as Apex and Sabertooth proceeded to slice into each other and crash through the forest.

"Apex!" Greer was about to chase after them when she sensed something searching for her. _GREER!_

"Jean!" Crashing through the forest, Jean ran to embrace Greer but came up short when she caught sight of her eyes. Her hands covered in blood, numerous cuts still healing, eyes glowing red, Jean was not sure she recognized her friend. Greer could smell the fear coming off of her.

"Greer?" Jean had raised her hands up and was slowly backing away back towards the rest of the X-Men. Greer took a step towards Jean but this only caused Jean to backpedal faster. "Greer, your...your eyes!" Jean said, fearing that she was too late and that Weapon X had done something to her friend.

Taking a deep breath, Greer trembled as she focused to put her feral side back in its place, and finally met Jean's eyes with her green ones. Jean dropped her hands and immediately ran over and ignoring the blood embraced Greer.

"Greer! Oh thank god! C'mon we gotta get out of here." Jean said, pulling on Greer's hand. But Greer resisted. Jean turned back around assuming she knew what Greer's hesitation was, "Don't worry. We were able to get Logan to the Professor. He said that it'll take some time but that Logan should be fine. Now come on..."

"No, we need to go help Apex." Greer tried to explain. But at that moment, Apex came into view, bleeding and eyes still glowing and everything seemed to move in slow motion for Greer.

Jean turned and saw Apex, fear and anger on her face as she recognized the one responsible for causing all of this damage. Greer could tell that Jean was attempting to psychically engage with Apex as he grabbed his head and actually took a few steps back, before dropping to all fours.

"Jean stop! You don't -!" Greer's voice failed her as Apex let loose a roar that had both girls gripping their own heads in return, stopping Jean's assault as she lost focus.

"JEAN! X-Men, bring it down!" Greer was barely able to hear Scott as he, Bobby and Kitty ran at Apex.

"No!" But it was too late. Apex dodged the first barrage of attacks and soon X-Men were fighting for their lives as Apex did what he did best.

_He's going to kill someone! I need to stop this_. Greer raced over to Kitty who had been able to phase through a tree she had been tossed at.

"Kitty! We need to get his collar off." Greer had Kitty by the shoulders, trying to get her to focus as the battle raged on behind them.

"Are you kidding me? We need Scott to blast this guy! Or better yet, you go get him!" Kitty was obviously not a fan of the close quarters lethal combat taking place.

"Listen to me! Tell Bobby to freeze the collar. I'll distract him and you phase the collar. Just toss it away once its off." Greer's intensity got through to Kitty.

"Gaaah, fine alright. Jeeze I hate being an X-Man sometimes." Kitty ran off to tell Scott and Bobby the plan.

"Apex!" Greer roared, eyes turning red, and Apex dropped a struggling Scott. '_That's right. I'm the biggest threat here. Come and get me, forget them.'_

Greer was just fast enough now to dodge Apex's lethal attacks. Seeing Bobby in position, Greer rolled under a spinning elbow shard. She could feel the air above her chill as Bobby's ice blast his Apex right in the throat, dropping him to a knee, his breath gone. Scott blasted him in the back, causing Apex to turn in his direction, then Jean tossed a downed log, causing him to turn again, giving Kitty her chance to appear from the ground and in one motion phase through Apex, collar in hand. Quickly tossing it, the freeze giving enough of a delay, it exploded in the air above, causing everyone to dive for cover.

Greer clambered to her feet first, relieved to see everyone else moaning from a mix of the bruises and slashes Apex had given them and the recent blast. Everyone that is but the still Apex.

Rushing over, Greer attempted to roll him over to see if he was hurt but instead saw a flash of white as he gripped Greer by the throat, rising to his feet and raising Greer to keep from suffocating by balancing on her toes.

"GREER!" Scott yelled, hands going to his visor, ready to blast Apex. But Greer reached up her hand to stop him, then placing both of her hands on the one at her throat.

"Apex...I- It's Tigra. It's Greer." Greer saw no recognition as his grip tightened.

'Ap - Apex...Who are you?" Greer could see his brow furrowed over his white eyes, drawing her closer.

"Co - Colton. I know who you are." Greer was slowly lowered to the ground as Apex's eyes returned to their amber color. Letting go of Greer, he reached up and felt for the collar that was no longer there and looked up to see the group of mutants surrounding him and Greer. He quickly placed a hand on Greer's hip and pushed her behind him, his other hand raised, ready to protect her.

"No, Apex. It's alright. They wont hurt you." Greer said quietly to Apex, but loud enough to ensure that the rest of the team heard.

"_We wont?_" She heard Bobby whisper to Scott. Apex growled in response. Greer quickly moved herself in front of Apex.

"Apex it's over. You're safe. We can go home." Greer placed her hand on his shoulder. The rest of the X-Men shared a look of disbelief, but Jean was running through Greer's mind as she silently explained everything that had gone on over the past few weeks.

_Bring them both back to the jet. It's time we left this horrid place_. Professor X intoned into their minds. Grabbing Apex by the arm, she did her best to ignore the wide berth and wary looks everyone else gave them as they headed back to the X-Jet. Greer was just ready to go home.

Looking at Greer almost in disbelief, as she led him to the X-Jet, he kept muttering, "Colton. You called me...Colton." Greer looked up at Apex, his eyes downcast as if he could not quite process what was happening. "We are not who they made us to be." And with that, they walked onto the Jet and never looked back.

* * *

Miles away, Admiral Stryker sat in the bay of a helicopter, watching the Compound's glow as it's explosions lit up the night sky.

"Sir, what do we do now?" A solider asked into his mic.

Looking at a large canister filled with a green liquid strapped into the hold, Stryker almost lovingly caressed the glass. The faint outline of a girl could just be seen.

"Tell HQ to prepare for incoming. Tell them to prep the chamber. Weapon 23 is on its way."

* * *

_**REVIEWS!**_


	14. Rough Welcome

**_Breaking News: So after a bunch of work, I've finished at least the rough drafts on what I refer to as the "bridge chapters." These are the chapters that carry Apex from leaving Weapon X to the beginning of X-Force. So that's what you'll be seeing posted over the next week or so, hopefully you'll like them. Special thanks to Cheshire and Canucklehead for their patience and edits. Also, in terms of major edits, I did a lot of work to chapter 12 so if there was a place to start, I might suggest that.  
_**

**_Don't worry about Cheshire's arc. That's been saved and I will be reposting it once these bridge chapters are over. For continuity, those chapters will be taking place after these "bridge chapters" and sometime during the start of x-force. Expect to see them reposted (along with the newest chapters, which are awesome) sometime in the next two weeks (I hope). _**

**_Sorry if this causes any confusion or impatience, but I think it will all be worth it in the end. _**

**_Now back to the story...  
_**

* * *

After Greer had found Apex a seat in the rear of the plane and the rest of the team had followed them on and secured Logan for the flight back, Greer was almost immediately swarmed by her friends.

_No...my family_.

They all asked her a million questions and wanted to know what had happened to her, but thankfully the Professor urged them to give her some space and that everyone should take their seats so that they could all get home.

Greer mentally thanked the Professor as the plane began to take off. She was still trying to process that it was all over...that she was free...not to mention Colton now sitting quietly in the rear of the plan.

Everything was going smoothly until the Professor approached her during the flight. Greer had tucked herself into a seat far enough away from everyone else while still giving her a view of Colton. When the Professor approached Greer did her best to stay awake long enough to thank him.

"Greer, I'm glad that you are alright. Jean informed me as best she could as to what happened tonight. I want to help you deal with this trauma but you don't need to feel any pressure until you are ready." Greer simply nodded her head silently...she was just so tired...

"Thank you Professor. For everything. For find me and for - for saving me." Greer felt she was beginning to lose it. She turned her head, so no one else would see her like this. She just wanted the nightmare to be over...was it all really over?

"It's alright Greer. Everything will be alright. Jean told me what she could about what Weapon X did to you and Logan. Rest assured, I am confident that I can help Logan and replace the mental blocks I had in place for you and you'll be able –" Greer was too shocked to react at first. One second she was talking quietly to Xavier, trying to keep her composure, and the next Apex had the Professor lifted out of his chair by his jacket, his growl filling the plane. The look on his face as if he was ready to toss Xavier from the plane at 30,000 feet.

"Colton, no!" Greer had bolted out of her seat and had both hands on Apex's arm but it was like trying to move a mountain.

At this point everyone except Scott (who was occupied flying and yelling what the hell was going on) were out of their seats and shouting at Apex to put the Professor down or they would put him down. Apex didn't seem to be very concerned as his eyes remained focused on the Professor's.

"_You _were the one. You were the one controlling her." Apex's voice was barely audible but full of spite and disgust. At first Greer didn't understand what he was talking about...but she quickly realized that to Colton, Xavier was her Admiral.

"Colton it's not like that. The Professor helped me. He was _helping _me. No one is trying to control us. I promise." Greer was doing her best to keep everyone calm but she could tell that if Colton made any move to harm the Professor, there would be nothing she could do to stop - or protect - them.

"No more collars. No more control. You. Will. Not. Control. _Me._" Apex drew the Professor closer to his face, a deep growl defining every word he said.

"Colton I can assure you - " The Professor was trying to remain calm but he was having a hard time maintaining his cool facade as he realized that his attempts to penetrate Apex's mind were proving futile at the moment.

"YOU'RE LYING!" Apex roared, causing everyone to take a few steps closer to attack as Greer silently begged them to remain calm and give her a chance.

"Colton, you need to listen to me. I asked for the Professor's help. He saved me. Just like you saved me at the Facility. The Professor can help you. He has helped all of us. Please, don't hurt him." Greer continued to softly but firmly speak to Apex until his eyes finally dropped down to hers and saw the concern she had for both him and..."the Professor" he was holding.

Looking around the plane and seeing how all of the mutants were staring not only at him, but at the Professor, concern also etched into their faces, he looked back to Greer.

"But he wants to control you. To control us. I thought we were going someplace...free." Greer heard him struggle with the last word.

"We are. I promise. But first, I need you to put put the Professor down." Taking one last look at Xavier, Apex gently placed him back in the chair, his eyes remaining on Greer.

With the Professor safe, Greer hurried to Apex's side while tossing warning glares at the rest of the plane. Xavier quickly recovered and did his best to deescalate the situation.

"Colton, I assure you, you are among friends here." Xavier gave a look that led to everyone heading back to their seats. "I know I can't ask you to trust me yet, but in time I know I can help you - both of you." Greer was always amazed at the depth of the Professor's compassion for his fellow mutants and mentally thanked him for not judging Colton too harshly on his outburst. '_Thank you Professor. __He's just scared...I think. I'm not sure how much outside of Weapon X he really knows. I'm the only person I think he actually has at the moment. He was just trying to protect me.'_

_'I understand Greer. You both have been through quite an ordeal. He will need you for the next few weeks. But if you could do me the courtesy of convincing him not to eviscerate anyone at the Institute in the future, it would be greatly appreciated.' _Relieved, Greer nodded her head and taking Apex's arm led him back to the rear of the plane where they could sit together in silence until the Mansion_._

_..._

Greer spent the remainder of the plane ride seated next to Apex in an attempt to keep everyone calm. Greer knew that if she could hear the rest of the X-Men whispering, so could he. Greer had hoped that Jean would at least be of some support but from what she could see Jean seemed to be distracted – the look on her face as if she was having an argument with an unseen party. She didn't look like she was winning...

"I should not be here. This is a mistake." Greer put her hand back on Apex's arm. He had been silent since the episode with Xavier and was looking out the window, but Greer knew that he was taking everything in. Analyzing every detail. Measuring every angle. It was what he did.

"Just ignore them for now. You can't expect them to just get forget everything and pretend nothing happened. But don't worry, you're not the first stray we've brought in." Apex turned from the window to give Greer a more careful look at her choice of words but she just...smiled.

He'd never seen her smile before...It was gone quickly.

Greer leaned back in her chair and tucked her feet underneath herself as her tail draped around her. She was exhausted. Not physically. But mentally.

Apex watched her until she closed her eyes. Her hand never left his arm. Apex was hyper-aware of the contact. She had first done it to lead him onto the plane. No one - no one had ever _touched _him before. Not like that. It was...

_weak_. The Admiral's voice sounded in Apex's head. "_Different_." He said mentally in response. No one answered.

Apex shook his head and turned his eyes away from Greer's hand and back out the window. Greer may be convinced that he would be able to stay with her teammates, but he was not so convinced.

While he felt no guilt or worry for his safety...a sense of pensiveness weighed on him. He had thought carefully of what Greer had spoken of. About life in the Mansion. A life without orders or collars or missions. It sounded too good to be true. It sounded

_weak_

Apex remained silent the rest of the way.

...

As the jet landed in the hangar Greer noticed the tension radiating off of Apex.

"We'll just let everyone else get off first. Then we can head inside and I'll help find you a room. Everything is going to be alright." Apex gave Greer a quick look before eying everyone as they slowly got off of the jet. Everyone moved with too much purpose. In pairs...in teams. It was too precise...

"Something is wrong. We should leave through the wheel well." Greer just shook her head and again took Apex's arm in her own.

"You don't need to be afraid -"

" I am NOT afraid." Greer took a deep breath of patience. Her body might have healed but Greer had never felt so hollowed out. She just wanted this nightmare to be over and for that to happen she needed to get off this jet, settle Colton, and get back to her room.

But to do that, she needed to get Apex out of his seat...

"Colton, I need you to trust me. Alright?" Apex finally took his eyes off of the ramp the rest of the X-Men had exited from to meet Greer's eyes. Obviously seeing something he needed, Apex got out of the seat and allowed Greer to lead the way out. She felt like she was trying to pull a very heavy suitcase through too small an aisle but slowly she got Apex to get off the plane and down the ramp to the hanger.

For a moment Greer wondered why everyone was standing around like that and where Scott was.

"_Greer, I need you to trust me." _Xavier's voice rang in Greer's head right before what felt like a massive force pushed her to the ground.

"Tigra!" Apex moved to cover Greer but before he could take more then a step in her direction Scott moved from behind the ramp and taking off his visor blasted Apex to the back of the head. Unprepared, Apex dropped to his knees from the force of the blast as both the Professor and Jean leveled Apex with a psychic blast, leaving him unconsciousness.

Greer turned fast enough after being pushed psychically by Jean to see both Jean and the Professor level Apex with their combined force.

"What are you doing?!" Greer ran to Apex who was not moving. The back of his head still smoking from Scott's blast. The rest of the X-Men were slowly moving closer and Greer felt a sudden panic set in.

"Stay back!" Greer raised her claws and she stood protectively over Apex.

"Greer, it's alright. I promise. We just need - " Jean had her hands extended as she tried calming her friend down but Greer just kept glancing at the slowly tightening circle. Her breathing becoming erratic.

"What do you want! Stay away! Stay - "

'_Sleep.'_ Greer heard the Professor's voice tone in her head and knew nothing else.


	15. Chapter 15

The first thing that Greer could sense was the harsh smell: Antiseptic, latex, bleach.

The next were the sounds: beeping and whispered voices.

Her mind raced to wake itself because all of this could only mean one thing: Greer was in some type of laboratory. With needles and doctors and pain and...

"_Greer? Greer I want you to follow my voice..._" Xavier's calm tone resonated in Greer's mind, blocking out any panicked thoughts and slowly Greer opened her eyes to see the Professor, Jean and Dr. McCoy standing around her.

Greer just blinked a few times as the threesome all shared the same relieved look at seeing Greer open her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" The Professor asked. Jean took a seat at the edge of Greer's bed. Greer was having trouble focusing and looking down noticed that she was in some type of hospital gown. Seeing as how she had been able to heal for the last four years, the entire experience of even being in some type of infirmary...was a bit surreal.

"Where - "

"Greer you're back at the Mansion in the infirmary." Hank took out a small flashlight and checked Greer's eyes as he spoke. "You've been asleep for almost three days. Now I know everything might seem alright but I need you to tell me about any procedures you might have undergone at...the facility." Hank gave her a serious look but Greer just shook her head as if she was having trouble hearing.

"What do you mean _procedures_? What's going on?" Greer still felt...slow. As if everything was happening around her faster than she could keep up.

She rubbed her forehead as if to clear out the cobwebs.

"Greer, you've been through a horrible ordeal. Three days ago we rescued you from a facility controlled by Weapon X. You were gone for over a month. We sedated you and brought you to the infirmary to make sure you were alright. Now the grogginess will pass but please, listen to Dr. McCoy." Greer wasn't sure if the Professor had spoken out-loud or telepathically but either way Greer nodded her head and looked back at Dr. McCoy.

"Greer this is important. I've checked all of your blood work and you had been given strong doses of Mescaline and Diethylstilbestrol...along with some other compounds we are still analyzing" Greer gave him a confused look. "In combination they make the mind susceptible to suggestion and control. We're not sure what the unknown compounds are but we think they were targeted for mutants. We kept you under so that your healing factor could burn the remainder of it from your system. Now...I'm confident they didn't implant you with anything, but before I can discharge you...I need to be sure."

Greer looked over to Jean and Xavier and had the thought that maybe they weren't just here to make sure she was alright.

They were here to make sure she wasn't programed to hurt anyone.

"Greer there is no need to worry about that. I already did a thorough search and there is no evidence of psychic tampering with your mind. The drugs that Hank spoke of are out of your system. We are just concerned for something that we might not know to look for. So please, Greer, I know that it is difficult but if you can answer -"

"No. No there wasn't any surgeries." Greer whispered, tossing off the blanket and sitting on the edge of the bed so that she wouldn't have to face the threesome. Jean moved closer and gently rubbed Greer's back. She didn't really notice.

Greer was still piecing back together how she had ended up in the infirmary.

She remembered everything that had happened at Weapon X. Greer was pretty sure her mind was never going to forget that. Then there had been running...and woods...and...

"Logan!" Greer's head spun around the infirmary looking for him and caught her breath when she saw him across the room, against the far wall. He looked like he was sleeping...

"Don't worry about Logan. This was hardly the first time we've had to deal with someone attempting to control him. Both I and the Professor have methods to help him. In fact, his current state seems to be more self-induced then anything we've done. Looks like his body is just healing itself at this point. He'll be fine." Greer finally exhaled in relief. At least Logan was safe.

But Greer still felt off...like she was missing something important. Her mind still felt slow and she was doing her best to remember what had happened after. She remembered getting off the plane. She remembered someone screaming her name -

"Where is he?" Greer's voice returned to its normal tone and her eyes regained their focus as she slowly turned her attention to Xavier. Jean and Hank tried to divert Greer's attention.

"Greer we are just trying - " "Greer maybe we should go upstairs and get you some -"

But Greer was on her feet now and bearing over Xavier who met her gaze with one as hard. Jean looked shocked and Hank concerned. Greer had never acted like this before, but Greer didn't notice either reaction. She only cared about one thing.

"Where. Is. Apex?"

* * *

**_Three days ago..._**

After dosing both Greer and Apex with the sedatives the Mansion always had in stock should Logan or any other advanced healer ever need surgery, Greer was moved along with Logan to the infirmary. Peter meanwhile had been charged with delivering Apex to the containment cell reserved for Sabertooth.

Once Hank had drawn some blood and done a range of scans on Apex, he had turned his attention to Greer and Logan in the infirmary. As Hank left, Xavier wheeled himself in front of the vibranium-enforced cell.

Taking a breath to center himself, Xavier reached out to Apex's mind.

From what he had felt on the jet, Apex had psychic guards beyond anything he had brushed against. Even Logan was easier to sense...Weather they were some form of his mutation or training, the Professor was not yet sure.

Hank had taken on the task of mapping exactly what they were all dealing with in terms of Apex's powers, but now, with Apex still and his mind placed under heavy sedative, might be his only chance to glean something from the feral's well guarded mind.

As Xavier searched, at first he could only find darkness. Again and again he brushed against the psychic guards. But this time, Xavier knew what he was looking for - or more precisely, what to avoid.

Hours passed and finally the Professor felt a way in and immediately began searching. He tried going backwards to early memories, but found nothing. Unfortunately, Xavier had anticipated as much. Weapon X seemed to prefer to work with blank slates then the complications of dealing with something as troublesome as a past.

Instead Xavier focused on more recent memories. The images and feelings that flashed were a severe split of focused details: faces, names, locations, bodies, weaknesses, altitudes, ranges. The rest were flashes of intense pain. Agony. _Training_. The Professor shook his head as the thought found him. Still the Professor pushed, searching for details of the self. Of who it was this mind belonged to...Throughout his search, Greer's face would flash...

_get out_

Xavier froze. Darkness descended yet again and he found himself able to see his body standing in the darkness.

_get out_

Turning, Xavier found Apex on his knees, his eyes closed as if waiting...or perhaps in some form of meditation. Xavier realized it must have been Apex's voice that had spoken.

"My name is Charles Xavier. You are safe in my school. I am trying to help -"

_**get out**_

"Apex please. Allow me to -"

**_GET OUT_**

"Professor, you shouldn't be in here alone." Scott stood behind the Professor as he slowly opened his eyes, releasing a sigh of frustration. The Professor looked disappointingly at Apex. The only proof he was alive was the steady rise of his chest.

"I will be fine Scott. Now might be the only chance we have to glean some knowledge from him. Find out what we need to know before we can make a decision on how best we can help him..."

"_Help _him? Professor that...beast is exactly where it belongs. He's no different then Sabertooth." Scott said firmly.

"Scott! We know next to nothing about him. And for now he is in our care. We have yet to know how he came to be controlled -"

"Or working for..." Scott muttered but Xavier ignored him.

" - by Weapon X. I shouldn't have to remind you what that program is capable of. They are a mix of the world's greatest sadists and manipulators of mutants. Now before we pass judgement on him we will do our best to see who it is we are actually dealing with and we will not judge him any differently then any other wayward mutant we would bring in. Am I clear?"

Scott managed to curtly nod his head.

"Now, please, I will need to concentrate." With a curt nod of his head Scott headed down the hall and posted a list for cell watch on the Mansion's server. The Professor might want to help that beast but Scott had higher priorities.

**_Two Days Ago..._**

Apex awoke slowly, a familiar grogginess slowing him and a dull pain in his temples.

_I hate psychics_. Apex had fought and trained with psychics before. They always left him with a headache...although it had been a while since he had any difficulty with one. Most likely Xavier had attempted to sift through his mind.

The thought made him uneasy...

Moving to the edge of the bed, Apex took in his surroundings. The walls were smooth and without edges, each side bending into the next. Leaving no edge to gain leverage on to expose whatever might have laid beneath. The room was bare save for a similarly designed toilet. There was no door, simply a reinforced, bulletproof piece of glass. No bars that he could reach through and no smell or sounds penetrated the walls.

All of it pointing to the obvious conclusion that, "_I'm in a box. Again..._" Apex gripped the edge of the metal frame in anger. Anger at his blindness. For failing to listen to his instincts. Tigra had lied. This had all been a trap. A ruse. A way to -

No...that didn't add up. Tigra had been blasted along with him. Which meant she was likely a prisoner here as well. Fine.

He already knew where the holding cells were located. The hanger was not far, one level above. He would escape, find Tigra and leave. But first...he had a guest...

* * *

"Give me something Hank. I need to at least know what I'm dealing with before I go down there." Scott, Hank, Orroro and Xavier were in the central monitor room, the focus now on the main screen showing a rousing Apex.

"My initial hypothesis was correct. Beyond the obvious physical mutations, he is capable of registering a targets strengths and weaknesses. Now I am not sure if that is a result of his underlying or forced mutation..."

"Wait, are you saying he's not like Greer? He's actually a mutant?" Scott looked back at the screen.

"It would appear so. Now his genes are such a mess it's hard to tell where the forced mutation starts and the inherent begins, but it seems that he was indeed a mutant before he underwent much the same procedure as Greer. Although the advancement of his mutation suggests that either he was a feral before or that they have enhanced the impact of the feline/feral mutation. To what end...I am not sure." Hank said gravely.

"Guided mutation...forced mutation..._weaponized_ mutation." Xavier's brow furrowed at the ramifications of such evidence.

"There's more. I went over the scans and there is an alarming amount of scar tissue covering much of his body. There's also evidence of a number of incorrectly healed forced breaks." Hank had Apex's full body scan appear on screen.

"I thought he was a self-healer like Logan and Greer?" Orroro asked confused.

"He does heal...but not at the same level. His healing is indeed accelerated, but that appears to be the extent of it. While Logan and Greer heal to a perfect state, it appears our patient heals as much the same way that you or I do. That explains the scar tissue and incorrectly healed fractures." Hank explained.

"What did you mean when you said, 'forced breaks?'" Xavier inquired. Hank sighed before pointing at a number of marks on Apex's right arm.

"Look here for example. See the even spacing of these abrasions on the bone? Each one is healed evenly apart and was broken in the same manner. Too precise to be an accident. My guess is that they were testing his abilities...or some form of twisted punishment..." The room remained silent as the information sank in.

"We know as much as we can. It's time we found out the rest." Soctt turned and made his way down to the containment cells.

Last thing he needed was to start feeling sympathetic for the monster that put two of his team in the infirmary.

* * *

The following hours ended with Scott slamming off the lights to the detention cells and releasing a rather creative stream of curses.

He had attempted every interrogation technique and had gotten no where. Scott would have believed Apex had been asleep the entire time if his eyes hadn't been open and never left the floor.

Frustrated, Scott met with Xavier, Orroro and Jean back in the main debriefing room.

"That's it. Just let him sit down there and rot until he decides to talk. This has been a complete waste a time." Scott fumed as Jean tried to calm him. Orroro however remained silent. She had been watching Scott's attempts at questioning Apex and had read Jean's debriefing and considered a different approach.

"I will speak with him."

"Excuse me?" Scott asked incredulously.

"You are too involved with this. Too angry. We are not supposed to be _interrogating_ him. We are trying to ascertain if we can _trust_ him and build trust within him as well." Scott opened his mouth to retort but the Professor raised his hand to cut him off.

"Allow Storm a pass at him. She's right Scott. Your mind is raging." Scott just tossed his hands up and handed the smartpad with his notes to Storm.

Giving an impatient look to Scott and a thank you to the Professor, Orroro made her way down to the containment cells, taking a seat in the chair Scott had left. Apex appeared to register no change between Scott leaving, the return of the lights, or Orroro's presence.

The pair sat in silence for almost an hour until finally Ororo spoke first...

"Apex...is there something else I can call you?" Orroro looked up from the pad she was holding hoping to engage, but Apex remained seated with his eyes on the floor.

"Apex for now then. Can you tell me how you came to be under the control of Weapon X?"

Silence..._Time for a different approach_

"Greer is fine by the way. She's recovery in our infirmary. Safe." Apex's ears twitched at the sound of Greer's name. Orroro allowed a small smile. _There it is..._

"We're running some tests but we're still concerned about her. Can you tell me what Weapon X wanted with her?" Apex turned his head away from Orroro, clearly weighing what Orroro was asking him. Unsure if this was simply a trick to get him to talk or if Tigra was indeed in trouble...

"We're worried Weapon X might have implanted devices. Is there something -"

"New...acquisitions...are inserted with locator chips. In the neck, beneath the left ear." Storm looked alarmingly towards the camera and Xavier immediately called Hank in the labs.

"I disabled it." Ororo looked back at Apex.

"Excuse me?"

"I damaged it during one of our training sessions. They never got a chance to replace it before your arrival." Apex didn't raise his head when he spoke but Ororo tried to get him to look at her regardless, scooting back the chair and taking a place on the floor outside the glass door.

"That was very brave of you." Apex just shifted and didn't respond. _C'mon...you trust Greer...trust us..._

"Why are you here?"

Silence...

"What did Greer tell you about this place? About us?" ...

"She _said_ there wouldn't be anymore cages." Apex met Storm's eyes with that comment before returning them to the floor. Storm started to get a grasp on what was going on. First they had taken Greer away from him and then they had locked him in a cage. Likely the exact opposite of what Greer had promised would be waiting for him.

"But you understand why we needed to take precautions?" Storm tried hopefully.

"I never would have let me on the jet." Apex looked up at Storm. "You should have left me there." But Ororo just shook her head in response.

"Greer trusts you. So we are going to trust you. You just have to let us." Apex remained silent but Storm thought the message might have gotten through. "Try eating the food next time it's sent down. I promise you'll like it." With that Storm got up and left.

Apex wasn't sure what to make of what just happened. Either this was the most creative attempt at breaking him down or Tigra had spoken the truth about these mutants...either way, he was getting them both out of here...

* * *

**_One Day Ago..._**

"Ummm...excuse me?"

This was definitely some kind of new method of breaking him down.

After reacting to Storm the previous day, mutant after mutant had taken turns every few hours coming down to...I dunno..._talk_ to him. It was all very hard to understand. They never asked him for or about anything having to do with Weapon X. They just talked.

He hadn't responded since Storm but that didn't seem to be deterring anyone. God...even Shadowcat, the one he had stabbed with the power-dampener knife, had come down to speak with him...although he noticed she had remained incorporeal the entire time. Now, it appeared to be Jean Grey's turn.

"Was hoping you'd talk back to me this time." Jean said optimistically. He had never heard so much optimism directed at him as the last twenty-four hours. It was wearing on him.

_Silence_

"Greer is doing well. We're all hoping she'll be waking up soon." And they kept mentioning Greer. Each one. As if they cared -

"I wanted to thank you for saving her. I don't think I ever got a chance to do that." Apex looked up briefly and met Jean's green eyes. He could tell she was tempted to try reading him. He was surprised when she didn't.

"I got most of what happened from Greer right after we found her. I saw what they did to her. She doesn't think she would have survived without you. So thank you." And with that Jean got up and left Apex once again alone to consider what had been said to him.

He had never thought of himself as having _saved _Greer. He didn't _save _anyone. It's just not what he did. Not what he was trained to do. And yet...

Apex shook his head. He didn't like where this line of thinking was headed. Besides, it was almost time to leave...

* * *

**_Now..._**

Kurt was on watch duty. Not that there was much to watch. Just the jerk that had taken Logan and been kind enough to leave him laid-up in the infirmary for a week. And all he was doing was sitting there. For hoooouurrrsss. Kurt had refused to participate in the new strategy headed by Orroro and Jean and was firmly on the side of Scott. Besides, rumor was spreading that Fury and the Professor had had a row. Seemed S.H.I.E.L.D wanted the beast as well. Of course, Xavier was having none of it and simply refused to even admit that he was even here. Kurt was tempted to just teleport the jerk to Fury's office with a note saying, "Bitte."

Kurt's boredom was caught by the video feed from the elevator. It looked like the Professor, Jean, Hank, Orroro and...***BAMF!***

"Greer!" Kurt teleported just as the doors were opening and the smile on his face dropped as quick as his open arms at the look on Greer's face. It was not a face he wanted directed at him and Greer was quite a sight, 'dressed' in only only the briefs and sports bra she had had on under her hospital gown. Greer didn't seem to notice as she stormed past with the others in her wake.

"You put him in a _cage_? Are you all **_insane_**?!" Greer was beside herself as she made her way through the security doors to the cell they were holding Apex in. "Of all the decisions you could have made, that must easily have been the stupidest one." Greer almost hissed out the last part.

"Greer, try to see reason." The Professor was finding it difficult to keep up with Greer's long strides. "He attacked this Mansion. Our home. He assaulted us. He took Logan. Was responsible for your disappearance. We needed to take - "

"You _needed_ to show him compassion. You _needed_ to trust me. But instead you locked him..." The group paused in front of the reinforced cell before Greer whipped around, fists clenched at her sides and furious.

"Where? Where is Apex?"


	16. Chapter 16

"Check again!" Scott screamed over Kurt's shoulder. But the screen showed the same thing. One second Apex was sitting in his cell, a few moments of interference, and then when the screen returned, he was gone.

Scott turned his frustration towards Hank.

"I thought we knew the extent of his powers. How could he have shut down the security system without us knowing about it?"

"He couldn't have. He showed no signatures for any electrical or mechanical mutations." Hank was flipping through his notes for an explanation.

"If all of you have spent enough time trying to figure out _how_ Apex got out of the cage you put him in, can we get to _finding _him now?" The Mansion had immediately been put into lock down. All younger students either locked their rooms or sent to the nearest safe room. Senior staff and older students patrolled the halls in teams, although no one had seen anything yet.

"And trust me, they won't." Greer was impatient. "You were naive to think a cell built for Sabertooth would hold him anyway. And your even more naive to think you'll be able to find him. Trust me, you won't. He's probably long gone by now." Greer's voice softened near the end. She needed to get out of here and start her own search. She knew she could find him if she had to...

"I don't think we need to worry about that Greer." Xavier turned to Greer who just thumped her tail in response. She was still furious with him for keeping Apex in a cage in the first place. He wasn't some...animal.

"And why is that?"

"Because we are all fairly confident that he won't leave here without you."

* * *

Apex had considered numerous methods of escaping his cell and the containment level, but a sudden electrical malfunction was still appreciated and saved him the trouble. Now was the task of locating Tigra and getting as far away from this facility as possible.

Xavier's range was almost incalculable but there were still methods of evading his detection. Of course the further the distance, the better the chances. But first...where were they holding Tigra?

He found all of the hallways in the subterranean levels empty. Likely his escape had triggered some silent alarm within the facility and it's staff. But that was to his advantage. The less mutants he had to avoid the better...he also suspected Tigra would not take his method of their escape well if it included harming her so called, 'friends.' Regardless of their treatment of her.

It was still midday, leaving far too much sunlight to operate as Apex preferred if he had to move to the upper levels to search. Still, he knew where the majority of cameras were located on the main levels of the Mansion from his reconnaissance. But the first place he was headed was for the infirmary they had told him that Tigra was recovering in.

Avoiding some amateur patrols, Apex followed the scent of antiseptic and found the infirmary. Empty...Save for a recovering and unconscious Wolverine.

_Damn it_.

He had been a fool to believe anything these mutants had told him. Tigra wasn't here. She wasn't 'recovering.'

_'Is she even still alive_?' Apex felt a slight increase in his own heart rate.

_'Stay focused.'_ Closing his eyes, Apex took a deep breath to calm himself and then his eyes flashed open. Tigra's scent was here...just covered by the odors all infirmaries exude. So she was alive...at least she had been a few minutes ago. But her scent was all mixed up. He doubted he would be able to track her that way.

But if Tigra wasn't here...where was she?

...

"Where _is _he?" Greer wanted to shout. The Professor had assured Greer that his theory was right, that Apex was indeed still somewhere on the grounds. It had taken some convincing, particularly from Ororo and Jean describing what had been going on over the last couple of days, for Greer to believe that Apex was indeed likely trying to find her and not already miles away.

"Greer, if you're right and Apex won't let us find him if he doesn't want us to, then we need to do the next best thing: let _him _find _you_." So it was that reasoning that led Greer to be standing in the neglected barn at the edge of the grounds.

Everyone had agreed that no matter what happened, it should happen away from the students still locked down in the Mansion. Ororo, who stood along with Xavier next to Greer, used a gentle gust and blew Greer's scent from the barn and throughout the Mansion.

"Now what?" Greer felt like an idiot. She was standing around when she should be out looking. A few more minutes passed and Greer lost her little amount of patience.

"That's it. I'm leaving." Greer moved towards the door but Ororo grabbed her arm.

"Greer, wait. We need to -"

Apex dropped down from the rafters of the barn just in front of Greer with a dull thump, with Ororo and Xavier right behind her. Ororo paused, shocked, as Apex suddenly appeared. She had never seen him outside of sitting in his cell and he now towered over her as he came out of his crouch.

"She said that she is leaving." Apex rumbled, but Ororo didn't release Greer's arm and instead took a step protective step in front of her.

"Ororo wait -" Greer tried to calm the situation but Ororo had regained her composure. An African goddess is not easily shaken...or at least never allows it to show.

"Greer is right where she is supposed to be. Here with us. Like you should be." Apex noted the remaining mutants step out from around the barn. He had known that they were there. Normally he would have taken his time and eliminated them individually before engaging two of the most powerful mutants on the planet. But Greer was there, and if he alerted them, they would likely harm her. That was not going to happen. Greer had helped him get away from Weapon X. He would help her get away from this facility.

It was that simple.

"Let her go." Apex did not leave room for negotiation. Apex was not Logan in that he would suddenly lose control and go berseker. But that did not mean his self-control was without limit. Ororo relinquished her grip on Greer's arm but did not move aside.

"We do not want to fight you Apex. We want to help you. Like we helped Gr -"

"Controlled her." Apex growled. Storm's eyes clouded white and the sky above darkened, a deep rumble from above to match the one Apex made.

"Storm..." Xavier warned but Ororo knew that to back down now would be a mistake. If they wanted Apex to trust them, they needed to reach him in a way he would understand.

"No one controls here Apex. No one wants to hurt you or Greer. We only want to talk with you before you make a mistake."

"You put me in a cage." Apex flexed his hands, taking note of which beams supported the upper level of the barn. He would strike the one directly to his left first, collapsing that section, and use the confusion to -

"Apex stop it." Greer moved to reach Apex but Ororo stretched out her arm and held her back. Greer knew what Apex looked like when he was sizing up a situation. The X-Men might have thought their numbers and high ground would deter him from attacking but they didn't know him like she did. Apex would attack regardless and people would get hurt. Greer knew she needed to stop this before it got out of hand.

"Apex this is the place I told you about. We can be safe here. No one wants to hurt us. No one wants to control you. I swear." Apex's eyes flipped from Storm to Greer to the mutants around him and back to Greer.

"It doesn't look that way."

"Everyone leave. Get out." Greer looked around the barn but everyone ignored her. Greer turned to Xavier. "Professor, I need you to tell everyone to stand down. Tell them to leave. Please." Xavier met Greer's eyes as she tried to tell him what was about to happen if he didn't listen to her and looked at Apex who appeared ready to take on the entire team.

Xavier took a moment to consider what Greer was asking him to do. Then he considered what he knew about Apex thus far. He had been clear of the Mansion and could have left. But instead he had come here. For Greer...

"Professor..." Scott was standing above Xavier in the upper level the barn. He had not taken his hand off of his visor since Apex had appeared. It bothered Scott that he hadn't detected Apex until he had dropped down. All he needed was the word and he would drop this commando-wanna-be-piece-of-

"Scott, lead everyone out of the barn." The Professor spoke so everyone could hear him, a look of concern and confusion passing among them.

"Professor you can't -"

"Scott I told you -"

Apex and Greer heard it first, their heads turning to the west. Then Jean and the Professor sensed it. But it was Scott that spoke first as the small tablet on his wrist beeped. When the Mansion was on lock down Scott had the entire security system linked to him at all times. Including the radar.

"Professor we have two inbound heading directly for the Mansion. Is there someone we should be expecting?"

"I have no idea who that might be." The Professor reached out to try and sense who was coming and his eyes flashed wide when he realized what was on its way.

"It's S.H.I.E.L.D." The X-Men dropped from the upper level and came to stand around the Professor at the tone of his voice. Apex remained still and simply took note of the tightening circle. Xavier turned his attention back to Apex. "Apex, I have been doing my best to keep SHIELD at bay in regards to your whereabouts but it seems they do not want to take my word. Do you know why SHIELD would be interested in you?" Now all the eyes turned to Apex.

"Weapon X. You. S.H.I.E.L.D. We are leaving. Now." Apex's entire body was tense. The helicopters were getting closer and he and Tigra needed to get out of there. Immediately. He took a step toward Greer which immediately resulted in the sound of armor appearing, ice forming and lasers powering, all met with a roar from Apex.

"Enough!" A crackle of lighting struck near the barn causing everyone to take a step back. Even Apex.

"Apex please. S.H.I.E.L.D will be here in a matter of minutes. You are free to leave but I urge you to stay and allow us to help you. We know what Weapon X has done to you -"

"You _know _nothing." Apex shot back. This was all a trick. It had to be...

"Then allow us to learn. We will all leave and go out to meet SHIELD. Greer, Jean and Kurt will stay here with you. If there is trouble, Kurt will be able to transport you all to safety. Now please, allow us to help you." The Professor tried to anticipate what Apex would do next but he seemed to be looking at Greer for what to do. Greer walked past Ororo and stood by him, her hand on his arm.

"Go Professor. We'll be fine." Greer and Xavier locked eyes. "Professor, _trust_ me. Go." Apex looked between Greer and Xavier now to see what he would do.

"Alright. Scott, Storm, Hank, with me. Jean, Kurt, stay here with Greer and Apex. Jean, link with me and keep tabs on what transpires. The rest of you, get back to the Mansion quickly and resume a normal schedule. Keep the students calm. Nothing is to appear out of order." With one last look at Greer and Apex, the X-Men vacated the barn leaving only Jean and a disgruntled Kurt with the tense pair of ferals.

* * *

The pair of helicopters dropped down in the large yard that fronted the Mansion. While a tall woman with close cropped haircut stepped out of the smaller chopper, a full unit of armed SHIELD agents marched out of the larger transport helicopter. Xavier, Hank, Scott and Ororo came through the main doors to greet them.

"Professor Xavier. I'm here under order directly from -"

"Ms. Hill. Nick Fury had spoken very highly of you. Where is Fury, I would very much like to speak with him." The Professor's tone was cordial. He noted that all of the SHIELD team, save for Ms. Hill, wore helmets...and that he was unable to clearly read their thoughts. Internally, he frowned at the progress SHIELD was making at blocking even his telepathy.

"It's Deputy Director Hill, sir. And _Director_ Fury is a very busy man. He sent me to ensure that everything here goes smoothly." As Hill spoke the agents lined up behind her. Nothing threatening, but their presence was not misunderstood. Hill was here and did not intend on leaving empty handed.

"And what precisely are you here to do?" Scott asked. He and Hill had met before and had gotten along fairly well. Scott hoped that could play to their advantage and avoid any unnecessary escalation.

"We have reliable intelligence that you are harboring a member of the para-military group known as Weapon X. Fury has made it a priority order to locate and neutralize all elements of the organization as a matter of national security."

"Logan has been cleared of all of that some time ago Deputy Director." Xavier kindly reminded her.

"We're not here about the Wolverine, as you well know. We are here about another operative code name Weapon 22." Hill looked between the eyes of the mutants assembled across from her but saw no recognition. Although Summers seemed more uptight then usual...if that was possible. The Professor regained her attention.

"You know who we are Deputy Director. We take in wayward mutants and offer them sanctuary. Teach them to control their powers and if they choose to assist them as they reenter society. And if there was a mutant here seeking refuge, I would never betray that trust." _Jean? They know about Apex. _

"Really?" Hill looked skeptically back, hand on her hip...slightly above her gun.

"Really." Scott doubted Hill was going to be backing down.

Hill stood silent for a moment before taking a different tack. This time addressing Ororo.

"Strange weather you have up here. Anything causing trouble?" Hill's eyes shifted to the smoke cloud emanating from behind the Mansion. She had noted the lightning strike and was trying to mentally map where it had likely struck.

"Simply giving a demonstration to some students Deputy Director. If you'd like, I can provide you with one as well." Hill eyed the rumbling clouds above before turning her attention back to Xavier.

"You really going to to make this difficult? Do you even know who you're protecting?"

"Deputy Director I assure you -"

"We have it tied to over twenty-five assassinations. And those are the ones we were able to verify with bodies. Countless incidents of espionage...some of it even against S.H.I.E.L.D. Not to mention the disappearance of two tactical teams sent to investigate the disappearance of two of _your _team. Wherever you are hiding it -"

"Him." Hank took off his glasses and rubbed them carefully with a handkerchief he took from his pocket. "You are talking about a him. And you should know Deputy Director that Captain Rogers is currently on his way to see Director Fury. It seems he has what you could call a soft-spot for the...mutated community. He and I, along with the rest of the Avengers, do not take kindly to you attempting to take one of our own into custody."

"So you admit that it - excuse me, I mean _he_ is here." Hill gave a quick motion and the soldiers behind her brought their rifles to a ready position.

"I would urge caution Deputy Director. I cannot allow you to place my students in danger." Storm let a rumble of thunder shake the earth as the skies darkened at Xavier's words. Hill looked past the mutants in front of her and saw a number more standing in the windows and on the roof. Hill however was not deterred.

"You would stand against SHIELD? Protect a murderer? An assassin?" Hill challenged.

"I stand _with _those that have put their faith in me." Hill raised her hand to signal her men when an audible beep came from her earpiece. Her hand in the air, Hill gave Xavier a look before turning her back and pressing her com.

"Hill here...Yes sir...But Sir!...No sir I don't -...Yes...Yes sir I understand." Hill let out a sigh of frustration and turned back to Xavier.

"Seems you have some very convincing friends Professor. I'll be seeing you."

"Come back anytime Deputy Director." Scott called back. The pair shared a look before Hill just shook her head and headed back to the churning choppers.

"Just remember: we'll be watching." Hill called over the sound of the choppers and slammed the doors. The choppers taking to the skies and disappearing over the horizon.

* * *

"Why did you do that?"

Xavier, Scott, Hank and Ororo had returned to the waiting ferals and Jean in the barn. As soon as Jean had informed Kurt that the danger had passed, he had given Apex a pleasant cursing in German and teleported away.

Apex stood where they had left him, his head down and Greer standing nearby.

"Do what?" Xavier wheeled closer while Hank and Ororo looked on expectantly and Scott with a furrowed brow.

"You had no reason to protect me. I have done nothing but harm all of you. You owe me nothing. You should have alerted them to my location and let them take me." All of this made no sense. Why did they do that? _Why_?

"Apex I want you to trust me. To trust us. This is a place where mutants can be safe. And we would like to help you if you would let us. If you wish to leave we will do what we can to make sure you arrive wherever you go safely. It's your choice." Xavier extended his hand. Apex looked at it for a second before taking in the mutants around him, lasting a moment longer on Greer before turning back to Xavier. As far as he could recall he had never had a choice of where to go or what to do. But these mutants had protected him despite everything he had done.

So what was he going to do now...

* * *

"I'd give you a full tour but as I recall you don't really need that. Do you?" Scott had not been in a pleasant mood before. But as the designated staff member in charge of introducing new male members to the Mansion, he was in a truly sour mood as he lead Apex around the Mansion.

At this point it was evening and most of the students were roaming the lower halls of the Mansion enjoying the rest of their day or studying and writing papers. Xavier had suggested an abbreviated tour as a way to avoid over-saturating the obviously edgy Apex and Scott had taken the senior staff elevator straight to the staff wing.

Apex remained silent the entire time and just walked silently behind Scott. Scott did not like the feeling of not having eyes on Apex.

"And this is where you will be staying." Apex looked between Scott and the open door before walking in. Apex took it all in quickly: the room was a square twelve by twelve, a bed, spartan dresser and closet with an attached bathroom. He noted the large, almost floor to ceiling window that took up the wall facing the woods. They were three stories above ground so roughly twenty-four feet drop. He was roughly sixty yards from Greer's room...

Scott eyed Apex as he appeared to just be standing silently in his darkened room. He hadn't bothered to turn on the lights so Scott did it instead.

"You have some sweats in the top drawer and basics in the bathroom. I'm sure someone go into town if you want to get you some things."

"That won't be necessary." Scott actually did a double take as that had been the first words Apex had spoken since they had left the barn.

"What, you just going to walk around in nothing but shorts all the time?" Scott asked acidly. Honestly Scott felt all of this was a waste of time. He doubted Apex would be here for longer then a few weeks. If that.

"Would that be a problem?" Scott realized that was an honest question. He found reading Apex's feline face impossible.

"Yea. I would think so. Not to mention we have children living here." Apex seemed to consider Scott's words and just nodded his head.

"So if that's everything, meals are typically served -" Scott headed towards the door.

"At 5am, 7am, noon, and 6:30pm." Apex finished.

"Right...Well in case you do decide to leave your room, you should be aware that classes here -"

"Begin at 8am with intermittent breaks until 3pm. Younger mutant train after class and senior members train together Sunday evening and I suspect intermittently someplace within the Mansion. Lights out are 10pm." Scott just stared as Apex turned back to look at Scott. Or at least in Scott's general direction.

"How do you -"

"Where is the a training facility?"

"The gym and danger room are on the first sub-level. Sign-up for staff is on the main server." Scott answered distractedly giving Apex a more critical look before shaking his head.

"Listen Apex," Apex turned at Scott's tone. He recognized that tone, "Xavier has invited you to stay and I'm not going to question that. But don't think I've forgotten what you did. What you've done. The first time you slip up, the first time you put this place in danger? I will blast you out of here. Are we clear?"

"We're clear." Apex and Scott stared each other down for a few moments longer before Scott was satisfied his message had gotten through and stalked off.

Apex listened for him to reach the stairs before slowly closing the door. To his room..._I have a room_. Apex looked around one last time and allowed a hint of a smile. He had never had a _room_ before.

* * *

Greer just sat on her bed. She wasn't sure how long she had been there for.

Once Apex had been led off by Scott for the mandatory tour, Greer had begged off talking to anymore people saying she was just tired. Greer had planned to get back to the quite of her room, jump in the shower and go see how Apex was settling in before meeting everyone at dinner.

But instead Greer just kept sitting on her bed.

She thought she was going to run into her room and feel relieved. Happy. Instead she just felt...empty. Tense.

Jean knocked on the door as she entered and burst into a huge smile at finally seeing Greer back where she belonged. Jean just couldn't get used to her room without Greer in it.

"Greer aren't you going to get in the shower? I can't imagine how nasty you must be feeling. Let's get washed up and get downstairs for some -...Greer?" Jean had been walking around their room finding what to wear when she noticed that Greer hadn't responded to what Jean had been saying. In fact, Greer hadn't moved at all.

"Greer? Greer are you alright?" Greer gave her head a quick shake and gave Jean a crooked smile.

"Yea I'm fine. I'm just - not really feeling up for seeing everyone yet." Greer said quietly.

"Of course." Jean stood there uneasily for a moment giving her best friend a concerned look as Greer seemed to lull back out. "Greer, you know you can talk to me about anything right?" Greer just silently nodded her head. Jean wasn't sure she had even heard her.

"Well alright. I'm just going to head back down and give you some privacy. I'll bring you up something." Jean headed for the door.

"Jean -" Greer's voice cracked and Jean barely made it to the bed as Greer just broke down in her arms. "Jean..they - they made me - I killed -" Greer's words were swallowed by sobs more like choked spasms. Jean felt Greer's grief radiate off of her as the events of the past month unleashed on Greer. Her entire body shaking as the weight of it fell on her.

"Shhhhh...you're safe now Greer. It's over. Shhhhhhh. You're home. I got you. It's over."

Jean held the trembling Greer until she finally fell asleep, exhausted, in her arms.

* * *

"So what happened Forge?" It was past midnight and the Mansion was silent. Scott and Xavier waited as Forge reviewed the security system in an attempt to figure out how the system had failed earlier in the day and had allowed Apex to escapte. Forge had removed a large section of the wall adjacent to the cell Apex had been in to try and solve the problem.

"See this shouldn't happen." Forge muttered to himself.

"What shouldn't?"

"There's no virus. No tampering with anything in the network. Nothing fried. All of the mechanics checked out. They were just out of place. It was like somebody just moved the mechanical parts within the security system and let him out." Forge said frustrated. He almost never had a problem finding a problem with something mechanical. It was bugging him to no end. But the Professor let out a deep sigh of frustration of his own.

"What is it Professor?" Scott and Forge looked at Xavier who was focused on Forge.

"What is your necklace made of Forge?" Forge gave Xavier a confused look before he saw the bulge under his T-Shirt. Pulling down the collar his necklace flew up towards the exposed mechanics. All three shared a grave look.

"This entire area has been magnetized..."


	17. Chapter 17

**_As promised, I am trying to get these chapters posted faster than usual._**

**_Retrokill - thanks for the follow and the review. It's going to be sticking with a Greer/Apex POV for at least a little while longer. I still struggle describing Apex's POV on certain but I'm working on it (I know, its my own OC and I'm saying that...the world is a weird place). _**

**_Thanks again to Cheshire and Canucklecowgirl. You 2 are awesome (and everyone better be checking out their work)._**

**_Oh...and reviews make me type faster...pretty sure that's science..._**

* * *

Greer stepped out of her room with what she felt was her first smile in a looooong time. She was finally back. The nightmare was over. And she was relieved to once again have use of her image inducer.

But almost as quickly as that feeling of relief was there it was gone. Greer had lived in the Mansion for a long time and she knew when something was going on.

It was barely 7 am and the entire Mansion was buzzing.

Usually the Mansion was a mess of students getting dressed and scrambling to finish assignments before classes started and a rush on breakfast. But instead, Greer saw that every student that was in the halls were in small groups speaking in hushed tones. She gave the groups odd looks as she made her way downstairs to grab some breakfast. She had wanted to get an early start and check on Colton. She knew that the first day in the Mansion was always the hardest and wanted to help him make a good impression.

'_Greer? You might want to get downstairs to the kitchen..._' Jean's voice rang in Greer's head. Greer had a bad feeling she knew what might be going on and quickened her pace. As she made her way through the halls she noticed that most of the groups would stop talking as she walked past and give her expectant looks.

Greer was not a fan. It made her want to clench at her image inducer and quicken her pace.

What Greer could not have known was that after news that she and Professor Logan had finally returned, it hadn't taken the students long to pick up on the rumor that they had not returned to the Mansion alone.

Every student began to wonder who else had returned with them. So far no one was sure, just that the teachers and senior team members were taking turns down in the sub-levels of the Mansion, which could only mean one of two things: either someone was being treated in the infirmary...or being held in the containment cells. Jean had finally relented to some students that Greer and Logan were recovering in the infirmary, but she would say nothing about anyone else.

This of course just fueled the rumors that the Mansion had a new, secret, and dangerous guest.

The most popular theory was that Sabertooth had once again taken up residence downstairs. But other students claimed they had seen Spider-Man walking around on their way to practice in the Danger Room. Some students thought it might be a mutant with a power too dangerous to live with everyone else and had been quarantined. When the Mansion had gone into lockdown in the middle of the day, only to have S.H.I.E.L.D show up at the front door, the rumors went into overdrive.

It seemed that whomever the new housemate was, S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted a piece of him (or _her_ some students yelled). There was nothing else the students talked about the rest of the day and well past lights out.

What the students had not expected was to come face to face with that rumor at breakfast the next morning.

"What's going on? What are you all doing standing out here?" Greer was stuck behind a fairly large group of students that were blocking one of the hallways into the kitchen. They turned at her voice but didn't say much besides point towards the kitchen and go back to looking through the doorway.

"Oh for the love of -. Will you all get out of the way? Some of us are hungry." Greer maneuvered her way into the kitchen and came upon a scene that was _far _too surreal for her to not think she might have still been dreaming.

Jean stood next to Scott on one side of the large island that dominated most of the kitchen. Jean was trying her best to act normal and drink her coffee as Scott just stood with his arms crossed staring at Apex, who was dressed in the school sweatpants and a white tank, who stood against the counter top in the furthest corner of the kitchen giving him a view of the two entrances and closest access to the sliding doors that led outside. He was meeting Scott's stare and eating breakfast.

"Guys...what's going on?" Jean turned at Greer's voice but Scott and Apex continued their silent staredown.

'_Greer, thank god you showed up.' _Jean's face remained calm but her "voice" was obviously straining from the tension.

'_What's going on? Did something happen? Did Apex do something?' _Greer asked anxiously scanning the kitchen for evidence of a fight.

'_No...it's just - he was in here when all the students came down and he's just...I dunno, waiting._' Greer looked back over her shoulder at the sight of a number of heads poking around the corner checking out the scene. It seemed that Apex's last visit to the Mansion had made quite the impact. But that was no excuse for everyone to be _terrified_ to even be in the same room as him.

'_I'll take care of this. But can you get everyone to stop staring at him and get in here or at least have Scott stop eying him like target practice? He's not going to bite their heads off.' _Greer said testily.

Jean slid her eyes over to Scott and gave him a nudge. Scott turned to Jean and then seemed to notice all of the students for the first time before taking a deep breath and talking loud enough for everyone in the hallway to hear, "Everyone, meet Apex. The newest resident at the Mansion. He'll be staying with us for a while."

Apex turned his stare from Scott to the gazes coming from the two entrances to the kitchen and noted how most pulled out of sight. Jean nudged Scott again who now just looked annoyed at having to play icebreaker for someone he would have preferred to just leave.

"You all better get some breakfast and be at class on time. Detention in the labs with Doctor McCoy for anyone late to first period." That got at least some students moving cautiously into the kitchen, while others seemed to decide that breakfast just wasn't worth the risk this morning. Greer mentally called them all babies and walked over to Apex.

"Good morning Colton." Greer tried to ignore the whispers that had now followed her into the kitchen but noticed a brief look of confusion on Apex's face before he was able to resume his usually stoic mask.

"Morning." Greer thought that Apex sounded oddly distant and stood very tense (_well...more tense)_ as Greer got closer. One word responses were never a good sign with him.

"Colton I didn't know you'd be up so early to eat breakf- wait. What are you eating?" Now it was Greer's turn to look confused.

"Breakfast."

"I can see that but are you - are you eating _bacon_?"

"Yes."

"But I thought...didn't we - you eat _bacon_?"

"Yes...Is that a problem?" Apex gave Greer a look of slight concern at her rather obvious questions.

"You - you made me hunt for food." Greer tried to speak quietly so no one else would hear. She didn't want anyone else to know what had gone on at Weapon X. She had heard her name a number of times as she had come down the stairs and didn't need to add fuel to the rumors of what had happened to her.

"It was good training."

"You made me hunt a **bear!**" The few heads in the kitchen turned at Greer's outburst as students attempted to break the record for grabbing breakfast and getting out of the kitchen. Greer lowered her voice back to a whisper as she spoke again, "You made me hunt a _fucking_ bear. And we could have just eaten like normal people?"

"It wasn't my decision to make. Besides, like I said, it was valuable training." Greer fumed silently for a moment longer before deciding now wasn't the time to start blaming Colton for what had gone on. It was over. She was going to forget that entire hell starting today.

"It's fine. If you wait a minute I'll grab something and I can show you around."

"I already know my way around. I won't burden you." With that Apex made a quick move and was out the sliding door before Greer could even process what he had said. She watched him make his way to the woods before losing sight of him.

'_Burden me_?'

* * *

"I said...how is everything going?" Ororo asked as she gently touched Greer's arm as she sat looking out the window. Ororo had moved from her original spot to sit down next to Greer at dinner in the hopes of speaking with her. She hadn't really had the chance since her return.

"Oh...fine. Everything is fine." Greer turned back to Ororo obviously coming back from wherever her mind had wandered to.

"C'mon Greer. Obviously something has been troubling you..." Ororo spoke softly as Greer looked down and fidgeted with her hands.

"Nothing's troubling me. It - it's stupid...It's just - I haven't seen Colton. It's been two days already since that morning and...I don't know. I think he's avoiding me." Greer looked up briefly as Ororo before turning her gaze back towards the window...and the forest. Ororo took a moment to consider how best to reach the obviously concerned girl.

"Does any of this have to do with...when you were gone? Xavier mentioned you have turned down his offers to talk. You know he can help with -" Greer turned back to Ororo with a haunted look in her eyes.

"No. I don't - I don't need to talk about _that_. I just want to forget it." Greer sounded tired as she said it. A strange sort of haggardness etched on her face that Ororo had never seen before.

"Alright. How about we just enjoy some tea instead?" Greer smiled in agreement and appreciation for Ororo dropping the subject. Some company would be nice. She'd been feeling oddly isolated since her return to the Mansion. How could she be surrounded by so many people and still feel so alone? Greer's mind turned back towards Colton as Ororo was slowly getting out of her chair.

Ororo was marginally aware of two students bumping into each other and the sound of crashing plates...and was stunned as she suddenly found herself on the floor. Not entirely sure what had happened as Greer stood protectively over her, breathing heavily and her teeth bared. Ororo was stunned not just from the fall to the floor...but from the look on Greer's face. She had never seen Greer look like that before...

At the sound of crashing plates, Greer had grabbed Ororo and threw her to the ground, keeping one hand on her shoulder and the other raised in protection. It had happened so quickly...like...instinct. The kitchen became silent as everyone stared at Greer, not sure what to do, the two students that had bent over to pick up their mess frozen in place as Greer's eyes were locked onto them. Even with her inducer, Greer could be menacing...along with the low growl she was emitting.

It took Ororo almost a minute to calm Greer down enough for her to let Ororo up who did the best she could to get everyone back to eating. Albeit very uncomfortably and cautiously.

As Ororo turned back she noticed Greer return a steak knife to the table from where she had grabbed it.

"Greer...what happened? Are you alr -" But Greer had already taken a step from the table as if it had struck her and quickly gathered up her things.

"I'm - I'm so sorry Ororo...I need to go." Ororo looked concerned as Greer quickly fled from the kitchen, pointedly ignoring the whispers that followed her.

...

"Did you hear what I said?"

Apex kept hitting the heavy bag.

"Colton will you please stop that and speak with me?"

Apex kicked the heavy bag this time causing it to swing dangerously on its hinges.

"Apex." Ororo's voice had a certain authority to it that came with being arguably one of the most powerful mutants on the planet and she wasn't one that took well to being ignored.

That and the lights had flickered dangerously with the charged electricity in the air.

"Yes, I heard you. What difference does it make?" Apex kept his focus on the heavy bag as Ororo stood to his right with her arms crossed. He could tell she had been hoping for a different response. Apex had been hoping for a night alone, so I guess they both didn't get what they wanted.

"The _difference_ is that you were and still are a mutant. Hank was able to confirm his original findings. The Professor had wanted to be the one to tell you but since you've been ignoring his requests all day, I decided for a more direct approach."

What Xavier had really wanted was to see how Apex would respond to this information. Of course, he wasn't a usual case of breaking the news to a new student confronted with their powers. This was more about Xavier attempting to get Apex to view himself as part of a group. That he belonged here. He knew that Greer had always struggled with her belief that she was a 'mutate' as opposed to a 'true' mutant. Not that Xavier ever viewed it as having much of a difference. But there was no telling how Apex would respond to the news and he had warned Ororo to be careful. One might not take hunting mutants to finding out he was one very well.

Apex however was more focused on where this conversation was leading. He eyed the file Storm was holding. Storm had told him that it held everything Shadowcat, the Mansion's resident hacker, and Beast had been able to discover concerning his background in the last three days since he had decided to remain at the Mansion.

The file was very thin.

"What are trying to get at?" Apex had simply wanted to spend the night training. Why did everyone seem to feel the need to come _talk _with him. Why couldn't they just leave him in peace...

"Colton -" Apex diverted his glance and let out a growl at the name and Ororo let out a small sigh, "Fine...Apex. It means that you were targeted for being a mutant. It means that Weapon X is still out there hunting our kind. If you would allow the Professor to just see what he can of your past we might be able to prevent -"

"No."

"But think of all of the other -"

"I said _no_." The rumble in Apex's voice and the clenched fists were clear enough for Ororo to throw up her hands in frustration at Apex's response to Xavier's request. Ororo had hoped that learning of his connection to the rest of the Mansion would help break down some walls...not strengthen them.

"You still don't trust us do you?" Apex just kept his gaze away from the Ororo's. He didn't like all of this questioning. "Apex, how am I supposed to earn your trust if you don't let me? And that goes for the rest of the Mansion and Professor Xavier as well. It's been three days and I don't think I have seen you anywhere around the Mansion."

"That's not true. I -"

"Outside of here and the Danger Room. And even then you have been scheduling your time around the rest of us. Don't you want to become part of this place? Isn't that why you decided to stay here?"

Ororo had found Apex in the Mansion's well equipped gym at close to 1am. Apex failed to see what the problem was. He wasn't bothering anyone. He wasn't breaking any rules. He simply preferred not having to deal with _complications_. And that meant he preferred to spend his time alone.

As for scheduling his own training, that had not been an issue. It had been simple to observe Cyclops putting in his codes and gain access to the Mansion's server. Making use of the Danger Room and gym while the Mansion was otherwise silent saved him the trouble of having to engage with anyone else. He assumed that the rest of the residents appreciated that.

"Not to mention Greer..." Ororo broke Apex's silent train of thought.

"What about her?" Apex rumbled.

"She's worried about you." Ororo said it like it should somehow be obvious.

"I doubt that." Apex focused back on hitting the heavy bag and ignoring an obviously shocked Ororo.

He had been keeping a careful watch on Greer...but at a distance. He hadn't known she was looking for him however. Ororo meanwhile silently wondered if something had happened between the two. She had been hoping this tactic would work much like last time. Greer seemed to be the only way Colton would ever engage.

"Well you shouldn't. You didn't see her at dinner the other night. All she could talk about was you keeping your distance, and..." Apex noted Storm's pause and slowed his striking enough to glance at her. Obviously she was remembering something about Tigra that troubled her.

"And what..." Ororo faced Apex with a grim look on her face.

"Something happened with Greer. You would know if you weren't so busy keeping your distance. It's selfish for you to do that. Especially now."

Apex stopped striking and rested his arms on the heavy bag. He hadn't thought his absence would have caused Tigra concern...or trouble. After all, from what he had observed, he assumed she would have appreciated his distance.

"Don't you care about her?" Apex gave Ororo a brief, unreadable look before returning to stare broodingly at the heavy bag.

'_Men...' _Ororo silently lamented before attempting another tack. "Apex...Gr - We want you to start settling in. To get to know what it's really like here. Not this isolation you've imposed on yourself."

Apex ignored Storm's ranting. He was still stuck on her previous question. '_Don't you care about her?_' Apex had never considered._.._with a shake of his head Apex returned his attention back to Storm and her most recent in a seemingly never ending stream of questions.

"I don't see why that's necessary."

"Well I do." Ororo retorted.

"There is nothing -"

"Apex listen to me. I cannot make you trust me or anyone else. But if you refuse to engage with those around you, you will never learn what it is to belong. To be part of a team. A family." Apex stared off as he considered what Ororo was requesting.

During his years at the Facility he had learned to avoid spending too much time in the barracks or within the main structure. His life had centered around training, reporting to the Admiral, executing his missions, and returning to his enclosure until called on again. Anything outside of that just resulted in...complications. Being alone was not something he detested, a point Storm obviously did not understand. It kept him in control. He knew what to expect if it was just him. He preferred it that way.

"Unless of course you're scared?" Apex crossed his arms and gave Ororo a hard look but she was ready for it.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"You sure? Cause it sounds like you're scared..." Storm said tauntingly. Apex just snorted in response.

"If anything it's everyone _else _that's scared." Apex recalled the scene at breakfast from a few days ago...

"Then you won't mind eating lunch with me tomorrow?"

"That's not happening."

"So you are scared?"

"Stop saying that." Apex let out a growl of frustration. What would it take to get her to just _leave_.

"Then prove it."

"Fine."

"Excellent. Meet me after your see Professor Xavier at 11. He'll be expecting you." With that Ororo immediately turned and sauntered out. Apex let his arms fall to his sides as he quickly replayed what had just happened.

He couldn't help but feel that Ororo had gotten what she had wanted out of this night after all.

'_Don't you care about her_?'

Apex went back to assaulting the heavy bag with a new vengeance.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Next chapter as promised.  
_****_Retro - yea...Apex doesnt exactly have much expeirence sparring with the opposite sex. Not that most of us have much luck anyways...  
_**

**_Canuckle - thanks for the "review" and the inspiration to go back and fill these gaps. Glad you're getting know Apex a little better...he's not the easiest to read. _**

* * *

Apex sat across from Xavier with a very focused look on his face. He considered his options carefully before making his move. Xavier would never see it coming...

"Checkmate." Apex looked like he'd been slapped in the face as his eyes went wide and he surveyed the board. True, Xavier had only taught him the rules thirty minutes ago but that didn't explain how he had beat him without him even seeing it.

"Care to play again?" Charles leaned back and attempted to hide his attempts at not smiling as Colton continued to process his defeat.

Sending Ororo had obviously worked when Colton had arrived at his door at the appointed time. Instead of attempting to question or push Colton, as he had been expecting, Xavier had instead suggested they play chess instead. At first suspicious, Apex had quickly became engrossed in the game and its endless permutations and strategy. Honestly Charles was a bit surprised at his taking to the game so quickly, but had been able to distract him with some sacrificial bishops to secure a final move.

"No. I need to meet Storm -"

"You mean Ororo." Charles corrected.

" - in the mess." Apex finished, choosing to ignore Xavier's interruption and continue replaying where he had met his demise. He never should have taken that first bishop...

"Of course, Ororo mentioned you two were meeting for lunch in the kitchen. Why don't I accompany you?" Apex stood quickly before Xavier could even get his chair moving.

"I know the way." Xavier sat back slowly and let Apex step away and walk towards the door before asking something that had been weighing on Xavier for the last four days.

"Colton...does the name Erik Lehnsherr mean anything to you?" Apex stopped mid step and looked back at Xavier. Xavier matched him with a neutral expression.

"Erik Lehnsherr..also known as Magneto. Current ruler of the mutant island nation of Genosha. Mutant supremascist. Control of magnetism. Wanted by S.H.I.E.L.D as well a number of countries and organizations." Apex said it like he was reading out of a book.

"But he means nothing to _you_?" Xavier asked again.

"No...just a name." Xavier nodded his head and leaned back in his chair.

"Can I expect to see you for another game?" Apex seemed to consider the offer, Xavier suddenly worried his question had had a negative effect. "Perhaps...same time next week?" It was another long moment before Apex silently nodded his head and stepped out. Xavier sighed, relieved to have not ruined the small progress he had made today.

Xavier had reached out to some allies that lived on Genosha and had been assured that Magneto had been occupied at the time of the security failure. This left Charles at a bit of a loss.

Until new evidence presented himself, he intended to focus on Apex and leave the mystery of his escape to Scott to decipher.

* * *

_'It's a valuable mental and tactical exercise. And it'll get them off of my back. There are worse alternatives. __I can play his game if that's what he wants.' _Apex was reasoning his own response to himself as he made his way through the daylight lit halls of the Mansion. While he seemed distracted, he noted the way the hall split to either side as he approached. Most of them merely children. He had never had much experience interacting with children and chose to keep ignoring them as they scuttled out of his way.

_'Except in Croatia.__ You had no problem with children in Croatia_._' _The Admiral's voice sounded in his head and Apex just frowned and shook his head from the memory. He didn't have to do that anymore...

Ororo sat at one of the smaller tables reserved for staff when Apex made his way into the kitchen. There was a notable drop in noise as he slowly surveyed the room before settling on her. She could see him give the rest of the room one more glance before making his way over and silently taking a seat with his back to the wall. Ororo could swear he almost looked uncomfortable sitting at all.

She had already gotten them some food and they began eating. This normal behavior from Apex seemed to calm most of the students in the kitchen and eventually the noise in the room returned to it's normal cacophony.

Ororo tried to keep her questions light and didn't push Apex past his mostly single word responses except when constantly correcting him to call her Ororo. While he seemed to be keeping his eyes on his plate, she had spent enough time with Logan when they were on a mission to be aware when someone was marking their surroundings.

"Do you ever turn it off?" Ororo asked as she pushed back her finished salad.

"Turn what off?" Apex had cleaned the last off of the steaks Ororo had taken from Logan's stash in the freezer. He'd never had such a consistent source of prepared food before. It was a drastic change from life at the Facility and not one he minded.

"Looking at the world like that."

"Like what?"

"Like everyone is a either a danger or a target?"

"I don't -"

"That! Right there." Ororo pointed as Apex took note of Kitty and Rogue coming in for a quick lunch before heading back to class. "I don't think anyone here is about to attack us. Do you?" Apex just sat back in his chair and again took in the kitchen. He saw what he always saw. Strengths and weaknesses. Tendencies. Exits and lines of sight. He saw what the Facility had trained him to see. That danger can come at any time...in any form.

"Anything can be a threat."

"Apex, they're children. Students. Teachers. You need to relax." Ororo released a deep sigh as she watched Apex sit in silence. She recalled his behavior when he had been in the containment cells and it made her frustrated at his lack of progress. But Ororo's mood changed when she caught sight of someone that had just entered the kitchen.

"Perfect. Apex, I've arranged for someone to show you around the Mansion."

"I already know -"

"Yes, I got it. But honestly, stalking around the Mansion in the dead of night doesn't mean you know this place. Now are you coming or not?" Apex considered his options, finally settling on the truth that if he ever wanted his nights to himself he had to appease Stor - _Ororo_.

"Fine."

"Excellent. I have just the tour guide for you." As Apex looked at who Ororo was motioning over, his hands clenched under the table, as Greer cautiously made her way over.

* * *

Greer didn't know why she felt so nervous.

Or at least her tail was making it obvious to her that she was, as it twitched behind her, even though no one else could see it. Greer hated when it did that. Acted like it had a mind of it's own and showed her emotions for all the world to see.

'_Stop being so dramatic_.' Greer rolled her eyes at her own self-criticizing. _'I'm just nervous for no good reason because I'm overtired._' Greer wasn't sure why she felt so tired lately. She just had woken up these last couple of mornings feeling like she really hadn't slept at all. '_Probably just not used to sleeping on something besides a hard dirt floor. Poor me_.'

Greer pushed her sleeping troubles aside as she walked silently next to Apex.

When Ororo had finally left them alone with instructions to give Colton a proper tour of the Mansion, Greer had at first felt relieved. She had been in a near panic when she couldn't find Colton these last few days. It wasn't until Kitty had shown her video footage of him in the Mansion that she had finally calmed down a little. But that excitement fell when Colton had barely acknowledged her and had thus far refused to even look at her, never-mind speak with her.

Greer tried thinking back to what might have changed when they passed a mirror and a thought occurred to her.

"Colton... You know this... this isn't real right? Its just a hologram." Greer tried to explain while gesturing to herself. She had noticed the few cold looks he had been giving her seemed to always flicker to the pendant she wore.

"Colton, is there something wr-"

"Why?" Greer blinked at the question.

"Why what?" she asked gently, not enjoying the tension she could hear in Colton's voice.

"Why do you still wear that hologram if you yourself know that it isn't real?" Colton asked bluntly, his golden eyes narrowing as they locked with her emerald ones. Greer bit her lip. No one had ever asked her this kind of stuff before... Not so directly anyway. She had arrived at the Mansion...changed and they had given her a way to look like herself. There had never really been much of a conversation about it.

"I..." Greer paused trying to come up with an answer, "It's a habit." she tried, hoping Colton would let it slide. Unfortunately it only made him even more on edge.

"But why do you pretend you are something you're not? Is it so no one will be afraid of you? Do they make you wear it?"

Greer winced. That sentence stung her and she felt her hand fly up to her image inducer. The look on Colton's face indicated to her he wanted to tear the whole thing off if he had the chance. Not wanting to give him that chance, she quickly deactivated the inducer, hoping that seeing her without the hologram would pacify Colton but...the look on his face didn't change at Greer's feral reappearance.

"I'm not... pretending. And no, no one makes me wear it. It's... It's very complicated Colton." She said softly only to look up when he took a step back...increasing the distance between them.

"Explain it to me then."

Curling her fists and feeling her ears press against her head. Greer tried to keep her voice steady.

"Because I wasn't always like...this." she mumbled now being the one to not meet Apex's eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Those golden eyes continued to stare holes into her.

"I was human four years ago. Until...they found me and...did this to me..." Greer said softly gesturing to her furred body and tail that had wrapped itself around her feet.

There was a pause as a few students walked by. Apex noted Greer slightly shift her body away from them.

"You make it sound like a bad thing." he rumbled.

Greer sighed in frustration. It _was_ a bad thing. In fact she wanted to yell out to the world how truly, awfully BAD what had happened to her was.

She was experimented on, turned into something inhuman, shot, hunted, abandoned and god knows what else. But the worse thing had to be that Minos had stolen everything from her... It was by all accounts a bad thing. In fact it was beyond bad but... Greer didn't know what Colton's reaction would be if she told him that. He was after all...like her.

"Its complicated Colton. Just leave it alone. But please...stop avoiding me." Greer concluded, not really wanting to give this anymore thought and for things to just get back to normal.

"I thought that's what you wanted." Apex said coldly as Greer jerked her head back in response to his accusation.

"Colton, wha - why would you ever even think that? I've been the one trying to _talk_ to you for the last three days!"

"From what I see, you've been doing your best to distance yourself from me the moment we arrived here. Isn't that what this is about?" Apex pointed at the pendant around Greer's neck. "So that no one will know?"

"Colton...none of that is true. I wouldn't abandon you like that." Greer was at a loss. She had always used her image inducer. Life without it seemed...wrong somehow. Greer was _still_ Greer and she wanted everyone to know that. But it was obvious that Colton was disappointed with her answer. Slowly, she brought her hand up to her pendant before quickly yanking it off and shoving it into her pant's pocket. Earning a raised eyebrow on Colton.

"Look, if it bothers you that much...I won't wear it anymore. Just promise you'll stop avoiding me." Apex kept staring at Greer as if her human appearance might reappear any moment before sighing in acceptance of Greer's gesture.

"I'll stop avoiding you." Apex finally let his arms down and Greer took a small step closer into his personal space. Greer knew better than to make Colton nervous with getting too close from their time at the Facility.

"Along with everyone else." Greer said with a firmer voice.

Apex narrowed his eyes for a moment before letting out a rumble of defeat and nodding his head in agreement. He wondered how he kept losing these verbal exchanges, but Greer finally broke into a smile and enthusiastically started the tour.

Greer showed him where the majority of the classrooms were held, all of them filled with students trying to keep up with the teachers' lessons. Apex asked what they were learning and Greer was happy to answer. She showed him the game rooms and the library. Basically, Greer tried to get Apex into all of the places she loved about the Mansion as they were bustling with all of the students and X-Men. He stayed quite most of the time but Greer was happy to just walk the halls with him.

The only incident occurred when a few older students slowed down as they passed the pair of ferals. The three girls whispered, their attention obviously on Greer, and while Greer tried to ignore it, Apex saw the slight wince. Turning his head to rumble at the threesome, they quickly sped away as Apex continued to glare at them until they passed the corner.

"You can't do that." Greer lightly slapped Apex's arm, even though she smiled while she did it. "No threatening anyone. Got it?" Apex refused to be committal.

They made their way finally down into the lower levels, ending just outside the Danger Room.

"So that's about it. Now will you stop spending all your time down here alone and just...I dunno - _live _here? It's not so bad if you let it." Greer gave her best smile to push her point, the captain of the cheer team still plying her tricks.

"If it will -" Apex stopped and looked past Greer down the hall.

"What is it? Apex, what's wrong?" Greer turned her head trying to see what Colton was so focused on but Apex just reached over and silently punched in the code for the Danger Room. Greer tried to follow but Apex blocked her path.

"Colton will you just tell me - !"

'_Greer! Greer are you with Apex?' _Xavier sounded like he was trying to not sound alarmed.

'_Yea, what is it? What's wrong__?__' _Apex was still blocking her path and taking quick glances down the hall.

_'Greer...Logan is awake_._' _Greer's eyed flashed wide as she finally heard what was running down the hall over the deep rumble now coming from Colton.

***_SHINK***_

_..._

"Hurry up!"

Greer screamed as the elevator took her to the observation deck above the Danger Room. Once the doors opened Greer ran to the console in an attempt to open the doors below but Logan's settings prevented it. She tried banging on the glass and even threw a chair at it but nothing happened. The glass was meant to withstand a blast from Cyclops or a stray rocket.

Greer wasn't even sure what had happened before she was too late to stop it...

'_Greer! Greer are you with Apex?' _Xavier sounded like he was trying to not sound alarmed.

'_Yea, what is it? What's wrong__?__' _Apex was still blocking her path and focused on something down the hall.

_'Greer...Logan is awake_._' _Greer's eyed flashed wide as she finally heard what was running down the hall over the deep rumble now coming from Colton.

***_SHINK***_

"No Logan! Wait!" Greer had turned to try and stop the charging Logan, but once her back was turned, Apex threw her further down the hall by the back of her shirt. Greer came out of roll and was able to just catch Logan tackling Apex into the Danger Room as the doors slammed shut behind them.

Greer had hammered on the door screaming their names after she realized that Apex had somehow plugged in Logan's override code; effectively locking them inside until Logan himself said otherwise.

"Greer what's going on? Where's Logan and Colton?" The Professor, Scott, and Jean had just come out of the elevator into the observation deck.

"You need to get us in there! They're going to kill each other!" Greer pointed to the mayhem going on down below.

Apex had sensed Logan the moment he had stepped out of the infirmary.

He had assumed something like this would be coming and when Logan had rounded the corner claws out, he had not been disappointed. Tossing Greer out of danger, Apex made sure to lock them inside the one place he knew he wouldn't have to be concerned about her getting in the way.

From their last confrontation, he knew that Greer would likely try to insert herself and that was not going to happen this time.

"You missed yer chance, kid - you shoulda run cuz now I'm gonna gut ya." Logan and Apex paced around each other, Apex waiting patiently for Logan to make a move and considering how angry Greer would likely be if he killed her mentor.

"GRAAAAAH!" Logan attacked claw first, expecting the other feral to fight him much like Creed would, but Apex blocked most of Logan's attempts at disemboweling him instead of attempting to trade slashes. Logan lunged low, trying to close the distance, but Apex was able to stay out of range of Logan's extended claws and get a grip on Logan's wrists before making sure to rip his own claws through until he felt bone scrape on steel.

Logan twisted his hips to get in close and shuffle-kicked Apex hard in the stomach causing him to lose his grip and the two separated.

"Why did Weapon X send you here? What do they want!?"

"No one controls me anymore." Apex was keeping a close eye on Logan's wrists, silently counting.

"Bullshit. You put all of us in danger just by breathin'. I'm not sure what you said to convince Chuck to keep you around, but I can still smell Creed all over you." That got a roar out of Apex and Logan smirked at getting under his skin. This guy was too hard to take on when he was focused. He needed to get him on edge. Bringing up Creed seemed to do the trick. "Don't worry. If it's Creed that's been training ya, I should be able to make this quick."

Logan threw down his fists to extend his claws...only to blink in surprise when nothing happened.

"Wha?" Logan tried again but realized he couldn't make a fist...the son of a bitch had ripped out the tendons in his wrists. Logan couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh that's clever." Apex just growled back. He estimated he had another three minutes before Logan healed enough to regain the use of his claws.

Logan however, was unfazed. "But your mistake was thinkin' I needed my claws to kill ya'."

Logan stepped out his crouch and into an upright stance. Apex didn't like the change he saw in Wolverine. It was well documented that after decades of training, Wolverine possessed several forms of martial arts, some of which had died out, leaving him as the only known practitioner and making countering extremely difficult. Apex considered if denying him the use of his feral tools and forcing him to rely on a more focused technique was a miscalculation.

'_It doesn't matter. You're the Weapon. He's the target. Kill 'em.' _Apex could almost hear the crackle of the Admiral's voice on a com link that wasn't there. He ignored it.

This time Logan approached Apex without a bestial roar, instead with a highly focused look on his face that hid his intent to beat Apex to death with his feet if necessary. Logan rolled under a swipe from Apex and landed a hard kick to the back of his knee, dropping the larger feral. Logan followed with an elbow to the temple before scrambling onto his back. He tried to apply a choke, but unable to clasp his hands, Apex eventually flung him off and Logan rolled as Apex's fist slammed onto the metal floor where his head had just been.

'_I'm running out of time_._' _Apex knew Wolverine would have use of his claws soon. He needed to end this while he still had the advantage. Dropping his hands, Apex invited Logan to try and engage in close.

Logan took the bait.

But without his claws, Apex wasn't as concerned about Logan closing the distance. This time when Logan attacked, Apex stepped outside Logan's lunge and reached around his extended arm while placing his leg behind Logan's knees. Catching him by surprise, Apex palmed Logan's face and drove him over his leg, and backwards into the ground. A dull metallic thud echoing around the room as the back of Logan's head slammed against steel.

'_Wolverine might have an indestructible skull, but a brain can only take so much punishment._' Apex knew that a concussion, even temporary, would slow Wolverine down.

But Logan didn't need to think when decades of fighting and training ingrained instinct. While Logan knew he couldn't technically grab Apex with his hands - he did use his legs to serpentine up Apex's into an armbar. Realizing the dangerous position he was in, Apex grabbed his trapped arm with his free hand and used it as leverage to pick Logan up and slam him back to the ground. When that didn't work, he did it again, this time dropping all the way to his knees and the force of the slam making Logan release his hold as all the air was rocked out of his lungs.

Seeing Logan struggling to breath and still groggy, Apex grabbed him by the head, claws digging into his scalp, and held him up so he could meet his unfocused eyes.

"I'm na'...finish' you yet...bub." Logan grumbled as his eyes tried to focus.

"I'm not leaving."

"Sure ya' are." Logan finally felt his hand close into a fist and with a quick jerk sliced upwards into the giant feral's arm, forcing him to drop Logan and roar in pain. Logan saw Apex's eyes slowly begin to glow as the pain of the attack kicked in.

"C'mon. Lemme see it!" The ferals leaped at each other, claws extended and ended up in a scramble for leverage. Apex ended up on top, claws wrapped around Logan's throat. But Logan had managed to get one arm free and had his fist resting underneath Apex's chest, claws angled for his heart.

The two just stared at each other, waiting to see what the other would do.

"What does Weapon X want?" Logan spoke through gritted teeth as Apex sank his claws a little deeper into his neck, drawing blood.

"They don't control me. No one does."

"Then why are you here?" Logan demanded.

"I don't know..." Apex just kept staring at Logan as the doors to the Danger Room finally opened and Apex and Logan found themselves tossed to opposite sides of the chamber.

"That is enough!" Scott had finally overrode Logan's programing to get regain control. Xavier had been the one to yell, as Scott and Greer rushed into the room behind him, while Jean did her best to keep a struggling Logan and glaring Apex apart.

"Logan will you get a handle on yourself are you going to continue trying to kill Colton?" Xavier asked testily.

"Who?"

"His name is Colton." Xavier gestured towards Apex, "And he has agreed to stay here with us in exchange for our help." Logan looked back at Apex with a raised eyebrow but Apex just continued to glare.

"And you trust him Chuck?"

"Yes Logan, I do. And that's just something you're going to have to live with. Do you think you can do that Logan?"

Logan looked at Scott who gave a shrug of his shoulders as if to say, '_Hey, I'm with you_.'

"Logan..."

"Yea...I think I can do that for ya'." Logan grumbled. Xavier turned his attention to Apex.

"And can I have your word as well Colton?" Apex let a few seconds pass as he considered making such a guarantee.

"I won't kill him." Greer looked nervously between the two and Xavier sighed but assumed that was the best he could hope for at the moment from either of them. He gave Jean a nod and she let Apex and Logan down.

"Colton, are you alright?" Xavier asked as the slash in his arm bled freely onto the floor.

"Yea..." Apex didn't look at Xavier, his gaze still locked on Logan, as Greer slowly came over to stand beside him in an attempt to apply a bandage from the first-aid kit from the observation deck.

"Come along then Logan. We still need to debrief you. Colton, please let Hank get a look at that." Xavier waited next to Logan until he started for the door along with Jean and Scott. Xavier didn't think it wise to leave the two ferals alone. But as the group turned to leave Greer ran over to Logan and pulled him aside.

"Logan, please." Greer knew trying to reason with Logan at the best of times was difficult but she knew that Logan's support was vital in getting the rest of the Mansion to trust Colton. "I never would have survived if it hadn't been for Colton. Promise me you'll at least give him a chance." Greer hated to sound like a child but she really didn't know what else to do.

"Tigger. I can't just ignore -"

"Promise me Logan. It's what any of us would do for you." Logan looked hard at Greer before turning his attention back to Apex over her shoulder. The larger feral still hadn't stopped looking at Logan...except to glance quickly at Greer.

"Promise me Logan." Greer needed Logan to say it. Logan looked back at Greer. When he had found out that she had been taken to Weapon X after his abduction...He had never wanted any of that to happen.

"Alright, Greer. I promise."

"Thank you Logan." Greer let out a silent sigh of relief. Logan turned to go but Greer stopped him.

"Logan..."

"Yea, Tigger?"

Logan stumbled backwards as Greer wrapped him in a tight embrace. He was stunned for a moment before smiling and returning the hug. Greer was one of the few people that actually did that outside of Jubes.

"I missed you Logan." Greer whispered into his shoulder.

"It's alright girl. You got me back. I'm not goin' anywhere."

"Good...and don't you _ever_ do that to me again." Greer punched his shoulder to cover her relief. Logan was back. Everything was going to fine.

"I'll try kid." Logan made to leave but turned to watch as Greer walked back over to Apex, finally drawing his attention away from Logan. They stood close together as Greer talked quietly, making sure the much larger feral was OK.

Logan tried to keep his growl low as he made his way to his debriefing with Summers.

'_That girl has no idea what's she's getting in to_.'


	19. Chapter 19

_**Antiwa - thanks for joining. Hopefully I can keep it up and you like what I have in store. **_

_**Canuckle - saw your review for way back. Seeing as how I spend time going back through your work for inspiration and just because...I mean come on it's amazing, glad you feel the same way. And of course, thanks for the guidance.**_

_**Retro - not much I can say (speechless right?). I'll keep writing, you keep reviewing.**_

_**Cheshire - thanks for the Greer assist (as always). Hope you like how it all ended up.**_

* * *

_Greer was running. She was running through a forest..._

_Everything around her whipped by in a hyper focus...  
_

_She had never felt such exhilaration. Her heart pumping furiously in her chest..._

_She was running after something. She could smell it's scent..._

_Fear...sweat...blood..._

_She saw him...his back to her as she crouched low and slowly approached..._

_He turned just as she leaped with her claws extended..._

_She could see the fear in his eyes just as she..._

**BRRRRRRRRR...BRRR -  
**

Greer shot awake and silently cursed as she saw the remains of her alarm clock under her fist.

Greer rested her head in her hands as she tried to both shake what she knew must have been another nightmare while still trying to retain at least some part of it.

She was getting tired of waking up like this.

Giving her head a final shake, Greer trudged out of bed hoping a shower would wash away another tired morning.

* * *

After a shower, Greer was feeling more like herself. The new semester had officially begun and with her full teaching schedule taking up most of her afternoons and evenings Greer tried to make the most of her mornings.

She was also making it a point to spend more time as her furry self, trying to keep her promise to Colton, and hopefully make him and everyone else more comfortable. She did get some stares from the younger and newer students...but Greer did her best to ignore them. '_What...they've never seen a tail before?'_

Greer finished a quick breakfast and headed towards the gymnasium in order to get to work on the new gymnastics routine for the semester. The basic routines were easy but now that some older students still wanted to take her class, Greer actually needed to come up with something a bit more advanced. Once the secret got out that Greer had done so well in Professor Logan's classes from her background in gymnastics, more students wanted to stick with it if for no other reason than to gain an edge.

As she was making her way down towards the sub-levels, Greer saw Kitty fast approaching, head down and seeming to be doing her best to not look like she was running from something. Of course, the phasing through a pillar without noticing was not helping.

"Hey, Kitty. Something wrong?" Greer stepped in front of the hurrying girl, causing her to come up short or risk phasing straight through Greer.

"Oh, me? Nope, nothing wrong. Just got back from the gym. Wanted to get some running done." Greer could tell, as Kitty was in her favorite black running shorts and tank top. But the lack of perspiration or heavy breathing was a bit odd.

"Must not have been much of a run." Greer asked suspiciously. She could tell Kitty was uncomfortable about something.

"Well - I mean I was _going _to run but - ummmmm...I just realized I really didn't need to right at this moment." Kitty tried to scoot past Greer but Greer was more than fast enough to stop that from happening. She crossed her arms and gave Kitty a look that made it clear she expected an answer she could believe.

"Look, don't get mad. I just didn't want to bother him. He looked like he was really..._focused_ in there. It's really not a big deal." Kitty said quickly, trying to avoid Greer's slanted eyes.

"What do you mean _him_?"

...

He had the rock music blaring, but his ears quickly turned as he could still hear Greer's boots coming down the hall. And from the pounding, he had once again done something "unsociable".

_'Greer...'_

That was another thing. She refused to refer to him as Apex or respond to Tigra and demanded he learn everyone's name.

"What difference does it make?" Greer had met up with him in the woods earlier in the week and the two stood high up in the canopy of pines. He had agreed to stop waiting for her outside of classes so long as she found him afterwards. Usually that involved tracking him into the woods.

"It makes all the difference."

"No, it doesn't. Apex...Colton. It's just a name. It doesn't change what we are."

"And _who_ exactly are you?"

"I'm a Wea-"

"Don't you _dare _say that to me." Greer took a step closer with a low growl and poked Apex in the chest. Apex just met her gaze until she finally sighed and took a step back to rest on her haunches.

"Ororo is Storm in the field. Bobby is _Iceman _for god's sake. It's not who they actually _are_. I think we use those names to separate ourselves from what we need to do. Does that make any sense?" Greer looked sideways back at Colton.

"And Cyclops?" Greer gave another growl.

"Fine...Scott."

"Alright...you have me there. He's uptight all the time. But that doesn't mean I'm wrong. Just try it OK?" Greer finally gave a crooked smile before dropping back to the ground. Apex weighed what Greer had implied and finally decided that giving her what she wanted was easier than fighting her. At least on things that mattered little to him.

If pretending to listen made her happy, so be it. Which brought Apex back to the new issue at hand...

_'What did I do this time?'_

"What the hell did you do?" Greer shouted over the music blaring from the speakers in the gym. Her sensitive ears were ringing and she was still unsure how exactly someone else with her kind of hearing could stand to listen to anything that loud. Apex reached over and pushed a button on the wall to make speaking at a normal volume possible again.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Apex continued his workout and resumed doing his bicep curls. _Not that I ever have an idea what you are talking about._

"Oh really? Than why does Kitty seem to think that if she had dared to enter your '_domain'_ she risked life and limb? I thought we had talked about this." Greer responded accusingly. Her eyes were narrowed, arms crossed and her tail was flicking dangerously behind her. _Never a good sign_, Apex grumbled to himself.

"I didn't even say anything. I just looked at her when she came in and she left. How can that be my fault?" He grumbled.

Greer could tell he was holding something back just from the way he refused to look at her. Colton might think he was unreadable but Greer was picking up the signs of when he was trying to hide something from her...like now.

"Colton what's wrong? Why did you look at Kitty like - like _that_." Apex kept working out doing his best to ignore Greer's stare. It wasn't like he had meant to do it to scare her.

Who knew a growl and a stare would get him in trouble.

"Well?"

"Because I could smell it when she walked in." He said quietly.

"Because what?" Greer wasn't sure she had heard correctly. '_Did he say smell it?_'

"Because I could smell it. The _fear_." Apex slammed the weights back into the rack on the last word, causing the whole thing to shake. He rested his hands on the weights, so that his back was to Greer and he could look at her through the reflections on the mirror. Greer looked like she was having a hard time believing what he was saying.

"Colton don't be ridiculous. No one is afraid of - "

"They all reek of fear!" Apex turned to Greer in a fast, aggressive motion as he roared but Greer didn't budge. She simply kept her arms crossed and the same determined look on her face.

"You finished?" Greer asked calmly, never looking away from Colton's glowing eyes until they had faded back to amber. Some things Greer learned were best dealt with on a level Colton understood: Greer was not afraid of him and refused to ever show otherwise.

"You are wrong Greer...They are afraid. Tiptoe around me like I'm an animal ready to attack." Apex sat down on a bench, head bowed. He had spent the last few weeks acting as Greer's shadow. Where she went - he went. It was after all what Greer had wanted. But as time went on he had quit the practice and simply found Greer when he knew that she would be free...and alone. Greer might not have picked up on it but he knew - her friends kept their distance whenever he was around.

Greer sank into a crouch in front of Colton so he couldn't avoid her gaze.

"They're just kids Colton. Well most of them anyway. With all the powers and the training and fighting I guess we all sometimes forget that. But they are still just kids. And the rest of the X-Men will come around. You just need to give them some more time." Greer said earnestly.

"More time..." Apex looked at Greer skeptically.

A few days after his...altercation with Logan, Xavier had informed Apex during one of their games that the name Colton Haynes was not listed in any civilian database. However, Kitty had been able to...declassified some DOJ intel and find a record of a First Sergent Colton Haynes of Marine Special Forces. The file however had been wiped clean, the only entry being that he was MIA and assumed dead as of four years ago.

Most of Apex's memories were only what he remembered of his time at the facility, so the news that he may have had a life before it seemed...impossible. Like staring at a blank void expecting it to suddenly reveal its secrets.

The Professor assured him that he would do what he could to help Apex uncover the truth, but so far Apex had continued refused any psychic help and had told Xavier to leave it alone.

When he had informed Greer of what he had learned, she was ecstatic. Since then, among her many missions concerning Apex, was helping him rediscover who Colton Haynes was. So far, the efforts had not been very successful, aside from Apex wanting to listen to music. All kinds of music it turned out, so long as it drowned out what was going on around him.

Life in the Mansion was more activity and noise then he was used to and could become...overbearing. The music helped him focus when he couldn't simply escape to the forest.

But in terms of social interaction and behavior...Greer preferred to say he was "readjusting."

"Well a good way to speed things up may be to finally let me go and get you some real clothes?" Greer suggested hopefully for what felt like the hundredth time.

But this was a very sensitive subject and she knew it. Along with his military file, the Professor had included the picture that had come with it. When he had showed it to Greer she was actually a little taken aback about how..._good_ he looked. A defined chin and cheek bones, light brown eyes and dark hair in a classic military cut. Greer had tried to imagine what Colton may have once looked like but she was still surprised that the mutant before her had once looked like that.

When had spotted Greer the claw pendant on a leather string in Apex's hand, she knew immediately what it was and urged Colton to put it on. But he had refused.

"Why should I have to pretend? I don't even know who Colton Haynes is - was. Besides, what do either of us have to be ashamed of? It's not me that's afraid... so why should I be the one that needs to hide." Greer had hoped this news meant she would be able to resume using her own pendant and was taken aback by Colton's position. She had hoped more time in the Mansion would help on this issue but it was clear that as far as Colton was concerned, there was Greer...and then there was everyone else.

When Greer tried to explain that a whole life was waiting outside the Institute, a life he could reclaim, he had simply refused to respond and the necklace was still sitting untouched on the dresser in his room.

This of course led back to Greer's suggestion.

Except for a few pairs of school sweatpants and tanks, Apex's refusal to wear the hologram had led thus far his refusing to leave the Institute to go shopping for new clothes. He even refused to allow Greer to go for him. Something that was slowly driving the fashion conscious Greer insane.

All of this passed silently between Greer and Apex as she awaited a response before finally breaking the silence herself.

"Listen, Colton. I know none of this has been easy for you, but I also know that despite what you may show that you actually want to stay here. That you want to belong. The people here are about as close to a family as I have had these past couple years before my mom came around. They can be one for you too if you give them the chance. Just show them that you want to." Greer said earnestly.

Apex looked at Greer and was about to respond but instead just kept staring. Greer shifted her gaze subconsciously.

"Well are you -"

"What's wrong?" Greer took a step back but Apex just rose from the bench and took two forwards.

"Colton don't change the subject. I'm totally -"

"No...you're not." Apex had been avoiding looking directly at Greer but once he did he began to notice that something was...off. Immediately after their return to the Mansion, Greer had made a quick recovery in terms of her health, and had relished in being reunited with her friends. Apex equated it to her returning to her 'natural habitat.'

But now...

"Why haven't you been sleeping?" Apex noted that Greer looked slightly thinner, her fur less vibrant and that her ears drooped ever so slightly. Apex had kept a close watch to ensure that Greer had recovered from her time at Weapon X and had even checked her file in Dr. McCoy's lab. According to him she had fully recovered within a week of returning and that was already three weeks ago. She shouldn't suddenly be becoming worse. Unless...

"Greer, tell me what's been going on."

"How could you - Colton stop it. I'm fine."

"You have all the signs of sleep deprivation. You should go see Dr. Mc -"

"I told you that I'm fine. Some bad dreams don't need a doctor."

"Than why have you been avoiding your friends? Skipping classes?" Apex challenged.

"I have not been avoiding my -" Greer blinked as she realized what she was answering. "Have - have you been _spying _on me?" Greer's voice was all the cue Apex needed to realize he had revealed too much. His silence was all Greer needed to hear.

"Colton..." Greer heard the growl in her voice but choose to ignore it.

"Me keeping watch over you should not be the most pressing concern. What dreams are you talking about?" Greer shook her head in disbelief over Colton's sudden concern over...over...

"Jesus...they're _dreams_. What does it matter?" Apex noted the haggard tone in Greer's voice, only increasing his concern.

"I thought we trusted each other Greer. I though **you** trusted me." Something wasn't sitting right. Greer should have been long past her road of recovery. If something was wrong with her...He needed to know. Even if that meant challenging Greer on something he knew she would scramble to recover. Seeing her recoil at his accusation was not what he wanted...but necessary.

"Of course I trust you...but I couldn't even tell you about them if I wanted to. I can't even _remember_ these dreams. Alright? They're just nightmares...probably doing myself a favor not remembering...right?" Greer wrapped one arm around her stomach and grabbed her other arm. It was something she always did when something was bothering her...Apex had seen her do it at the Facility. This was the first time he had seen her do it here.

Unsure of what to do, Apex just nodded his head in silent agreement. Something was obviously troubling Greer...but pushing her further was unlikely to improve anything.

"Don't worry about me Colton. But I'm serious. You are to stop spying on me. Got it?" Apex just looked back at Greer obviously reluctant to agree.

"This is a safe place. You need to relax. I will be _fine_. But I won't be if you keep spying on me. Got it?" " Apex let out a rumble of frustration. Greer always seemed to make things difficult.

"Colton..." Greer reached out and grabbed Apex's wrists so that her weight pulled him down to look at her. She was not going to have Colton following her around like a shadow. He needed to make his own life in the Mansion that didn't revolve solely around her.

"I'll do my best." Greer looked relieved.

"Good. Now when I'm done here you can help me look for Scott." Apex dropped his hands out of Greer's grasp.

"Why..."

"Because it's time. I'm done sitting around. And I was kind of hoping you might want - " Apex realized what Greer was talking about.

"No." Greer took a step back and eyed Colton cautiously.

"What do you mean _no_." Greer put her hands on her hips as Apex closed his into fists.

"You can't. It's not...safe." Until he figured out what was going on with her, the last place Greer should be was operating in the field. Where he couldn't keep an eye on her.

"I'm sorry...but since when did I need your permission to do anything?" Greer's voice rose and a few students that had been walking by stopped in the doorway. Thus far no one had seen the two ferals yell at each other...hell...basically no one had ever heard Colton _speak_.

"Greer this isn't up for discussion. You can't go. I won't allow it." Apex took a step to tower of Greer but Greer just stood her ground making them inches apart.

"Oh really? What are you gonna do...lock me in a glass box for four weeks?!" That got a growl out of Apex that Greer automatically felt the need to match, neither one wanting to be the back down.

"I'm rejoining the X-Men..._deal _with it." Greer's whisper was mixed with a snarl at the last words and stalked out of the gym. Any thoughts of a routine quickly forgotten.

Apex just watched her leave through the quickly parted students who after one glance back at Apex made a hasty retreat.

'_This is going to be a very long day.'_

* * *

Greer was so focused on getting into uniform that she almost fell out of her chair when she finally caught sight of Jean standing in the doorway.

"Jean! God you almost gave me a heart attack." Greer stood up and gave herself a quick look in the mirror to make sure everything was in place. '_I'll show Colton...I'm an X-Men. Not a sentinel...not a **weapon**. He just doesn't understand how important that is. And if he doesn't, well -'_

"Greer...are you sure this is a good idea?" Jean stood in the doorway to the women locker room eying Greer as if she were about to go do something incredibly stupid.

"Yes Jean. I've been cooped up here for long enough. Besides, Scott's making me go through some stupid simulator before he gives me the all clear for active duty and I don't need you piling on."

"And the Professor gave you the all clear?" Greer crossed her arms as her tail thumped in annoyance. Arguing with Colton bothered Greer. Getting treated like a student by Scott was testing. But she did not need Jean questioning her as well.

"Yes mother. The Professor cleared me when I woke up in the infirmary remember?" Jean did remember Xavier saying something along those lines but that didn't mean Greer was ready to head back into the field.

"Don't you think having another session with Xavier just to be safe might -"

"Jean. I'm fine. Now excuse me as I go ace your boyfriend's ridiculous waste of time." Jean barely got out of the way as Greer stormed past towards the Danger Room.

The red head shook her head in confusion. Greer had never acted this...hostile before... especially not to her. They were best friends. Jean sighed.  
'_Maybe she's just having a rough day_...' she concluded and went to the Observation Deck where she found Scott preparing the simulator.

"Alright Greer. This should be nothing new. This is going to be a group scenario. Your mission is to avoid detection and secure the hostage while the rest of the team create a distraction. Alright?" Scott's voice boomed down to the waiting Greer who just nodded her head silently. Greer shook her arms out to clear her nerves...

She hadn't felt so tense before a mission in years...never mind a simple simulation. Like a coil ready to finally spring. A smile crossed her life as she heard Scott counting down.

"Alright...3...2...1..."

* * *

Greer sat with her head down as Scott and Xavier droned on. She knew she should probably be listening...arguing in her own defense. But she just couldn't...her mind was still back in the Danger Room...working her way backwards...

"Greer!"

She shook her head...

'_What...where..' _Greer had looked around the Danger Room confused as to why her session hadn't started...wait...

One minute Greer had been following Scott's voice as she worked her way through a darkened warehouse while "Amara" and "Peter" took the east side. She had been taking in the scent of potential threats to discern that best path to remain undetected...and that was when things had become fuzzy. A red haze had tinged her vision and Greer had suddenly felt a change in focus.

She had dropped to all fours, intent not on avoiding those scents...but following...no...stalking them.

The first guard she came upon screamed, causing the second to fire blindly in her direction. Greer used the first as a shield, his body going rigid as the bullets found a home, before rushing the firing guard mid-reload, slamming the gun into his face before using her claws to slice his throat to silence him.

Footsteps…lots of footsteps.

Greer had nimbly scaled a support until she was in the rafters above the darkened warehouse. Six guards rushed to where she had been only moments before, calling out to each other in confusion. The bodies of their comrades causing most to panic. Flashlights attempted to penetrate the darkness. Greer had simply rubber her shoulders in anticipation before dripping silently into their midst, satisfied as her claws dug into one underfoot. Dropping low, she disabled another guard by slicing through his achillies, the panicked cross-fire dropping three other guards. Greer shot forwards, eliminating the last two, but allowing them to scream this time…she had wanted the targets to know that a predator had done this...no not a predator...a Wea -

"Greer!"

It had been Scott's voice that had finally cut through to her. That and the fact that the body Greer had been holding had vanished.

Greer remembered feeling...the rush. The exhilaration. Her head felt slightly light headed at the drop in adrenaline. But then Greer had realized what she had done. How it hadn't been a blackout...no...that had been her...

"Greer? Greer what happened in there?" Greer lifted her head to meet Scott's concerned gaze.

"Nothing happened. I just...I completed the objective didn't I?" Greer tried putting at least some cover on what she had done.

"No Greer. You were supposed to stay undetected. Not _kill_ everyone." Greer put her head back down as Xavier wheeled over.

"Greer...perhaps it's time we spoke. You need to face what happened while you were gone. Weapon X -"

"**No!**" Scott and Xavier jerked back at the snarl that had escaped Greer. Greer herself clasped a hand around her throat in shock.

"Just...I'm suspended aren't I..." Greer spoke at a whisper, as if afraid raising her voice would invite another roar.

"It's only temporary. Once you've had some more time -" Xavier's voice sounded gentle but Greer saw the way Scott was looking at her. Even with his visor...Greer saw it.

"I understand. Excuse me." Greer backed out of the room slowly before finally finding the door and making a quick escape.

"Greer...what happened?" Jean had been waiting by the door and moved to follow Greer as she walked out of one of the smaller debriefing rooms.

"Go away Jean." Greer had her head down as she tried to outpace the tall red head.

"No Greer would you just talk to me?" Jean reached out to turn Greer around but when she laid a hand on her shoulder Greer recoiled away with a hiss, causing Jean to quickly retract her hand. Greer saw the look in Jean's eyes, all the anger quickly dissipating from her body, replaced with something else. Something hollow.

Without another word...Greer turned and ran like hell.


	20. Chapter 20

**_A short chapter, I know. Not to worry...the next one will make up for it. I just didn't know how to break it up and making this scene it's own chapter just made the most sense. _**

**_Canuckle - thanks for the "review" and the advice. Now...stop reading this and get back to writing. _**

* * *

Greer grinned as she picked up speed.

"Faster!" her legs told her and she complied, darting through the trees effortlessly while everything became a blur around her.

"Faster!" and she pushed her muscles to their limits, going as far as to drop on all fours. Greer noticed that the blurring world around her suddenly came into sharper focus. It hadn't even been a conscious decision, Greer just thrilled at seeing nature itself bend at her will, the comforting wind that whipped against her, the dirt that she kicked up, the rats, insects and other unidentified animals that scampered out of her way in fear as she came through... She grinned with triumph only to snarl in anger and surprise as her foot got caught on a branch, sending her falling and tumbling clumsily into a lake.

"Damn it..." she snarled as she picked herself up only to catch her reflection in the water. Her hair was a mess, dirt caked her fur and she had torn her uniform and in several places...She looked, wild, vicious, feral... and SHE HATED IT, turning around, she took in the trail of destruction she had left behind, torn up dirt, hacked trees... God... She was acting so much... So much like an animal...

"No..." Greer thought helplessly...

Apex was standing on a strong branch in a pine tree a few hundred yards from the Mansion. It provided an ample view of both the surrounding forest, the bordering lake and kept the Mansion in sight. He had found this spot recently and sought it out whenever the Mansion became too...overbearing. Apex preferred the silence of the forest.

Looking back at the Mansion, Apex's thoughts turned surly as he replayed his argument with Greer.

_'She doesn't understand. No one leaves Weapon X the same...She keeps pretending nothing happened but there's something there. Something she's not facing.' _And the fact that somehow even weeks later she was still showing signs of physical distress...he didn't understand it, but it did not bode well.

Apex's ears swiveled as the silence was interrupted by something crashing through the forest. Animals everywhere began scurrying for cover. Dropping to a crouch, he scanned the forest and saw that whatever was coming, it was coming from the direction of the Mansion.

Apex tensed, numerous possible scenarios of who may have been making a hasty retreat from the Mansion. But when the target came into view, he was surprised at what he saw: it was Greer.

_'_I _never knew that Greer came to the forest as well..._' Outside of the times she had come looking for him, Greer seemed to detest the forest...or any outdoors really. He had heard Jean refer to her as a "house cat" but Greer had not seemed amused at the comment.

He considered calling out until he saw Greer drop to all fours. As she did, her movements shifted from that of a human to those that only a predator could ever hope to match. She moved with unparalleled grace, confidence and lethality...until she lost her focus and tripped over an exposed root.

Apex winced at the sound of Greer now tumbling head over heels through the brush until she came to rest in the shallows of the large lake. While it was cold for October, the lake had yet to freeze over.

Apex dropped to the forest floor to check on Greer but came up short, still in the cover of the trees, when he heard her soft cries.

...

"No please no..." turning away from her trail of destruction and with a wail, Greer struck at her reflection before sinking down on her knees. Silent sobs raking through her body...She was so... confused... So terribly terribly confused... and so alone...These past few days had really just proven to her how... different she was from everyone... That she was a freak among freaks... That she belonged nowhere.

The X men had taught her that she was still human...Normal...Capable of living the life she had always wanted. But time and again, the world slapped her back to reality as if it wanted her to know how naive she was. And it was not only the world that seemed to mock her, sometimes even the X-Men treated her like she was some sort of animal. It wasn't intentional, Greer knew that, but it was there...and she no longer knew where the line stood between teasing and downright insulting...

Colton on the other hand told her to forget her human side...To embrace the beast within and to find some sort of equilibrium between the two... and she HAD tried...SHE HAD TRIED HER BEST. But every time she got comfortable with it... it scared her terribly. What happened at Weapon X...What they made her do to Jamie and Kimura showed her exactly what she could become if she became too comfortable with her animal nature...and those memories never failed to send chills down her spine.

She could never...For as long as she lived, ever forgive herself for what she did in Weapon X. And the memory of the satisfaction and the delightful thrill she felt when she hunted her prey was something Greer could never and would never accept about herself. She refused.

And now to top it all off...she was suspended from the X-Men.

"Greer..." Greer turned slightly to see Apex watching her.

"I don't need to hear it Colton." Greer kept her position on her knees and lowered her head so that her hair covered her face.

"Greer what happened?" Apex took a step closer as if to approach.

"Not now Colton." The last thing she wanted was Colton reminding her how..._damaged _she was.

"Tell me." She had refused to reveal to him what had been bothering her before. But now something had happened. She wasn't going to keep him in the dark. He heard her scoff at his request.

"You were right...OK? You were right. Now can you just - just give me some space." Greer could feel the tears slowly dropping down her face. She didn't want anyone seeing her like this. Especially Colton...she heard him take another step towards her.

"I said **leave me alone!**" Greer roared and shut her eyes to her bestial reflection, head still bowed and her hands clenched around the muddy water as a flock of birds fled from the surrounding trees.

A tense, silent moment passed as Greer's breathing was the only thing making a sound as the forest had fallen quiet. Even during her time at the Facility, Apex couldn't recall Greer ever looking so distressed...so worn. But if she thought she was the only one to know what it was like to be an outsider, she was wrong.

"You're not alone Greer. Never." Greer jerked her head up but by the time she looked, Colton was already gone.

'_Great...really great Greer. Push away the one person you can talk to. Now I'll need to fix that too.'_

Taking a shaky breath and sinking deeper into the lake, she allowed the cold-water to seep into her fur and wash away all her frustrations and most importantly... wash away all her fear.

It was a good half an hour of this before she felt like herself again. Begrudgingly, Greer pulled herself out of the water and slowly made her way back to the Mansion.

...

Jean ran her hand through her hair nervously as she made her way back to her room. She had looked everywhere for Greer...EVERYWHERE...Heck, she had even asked Colton if he had seen Greer...Since they spent so much time together...

"Colton! Colton have you seen Greer?" Colton had just came through the sliding door into the kitchen from outside when Jean had spotted him. Jean waited impatiently as she saw that he was carefully considering his answer.

"Colton, I'm just looking for Greer, no need to hide her from me. Either you've seen her or you haven't." Jean said slightly annoyed.

"No...No I haven't seen her." Jean rolled her eyes and turned to continue her search.

"Jean wait." Jean turned back to see Colton staring out at the forest and making a point of avoiding looking directly at her. If Jean didn't know any better, she could have sworn he was trying to hide something from her. It was always tough to read him.

"What is it Colton?" Jean had a slightly softer tone now. Colton turned away from the forest but Jean still felt he wasn't looking at her.

"You're looking for Greer - did something happen?" Apex saw the concern etched on Jean's face as she replayed what had happened in Greer's Danger Room session. That she had been suspended from the X-Men.

"And I've been trying to find her since. She was so upset and ran off and now I just need to find her."

"Where does she usually go when she's upset?" Colton asked seriously.

"I already checked the gym, the danger room, with Logan, the library...I dunno where else to look really."

"The forest?" Colton asked neutrally. Jean now gave Colton a suspicious look as he again turned to look outside.

"The forest? I mean she's never gone out to the forest before. Not unless she had to. Why? Did you see Greer out there?" Jean now turned to look at the forest as well, already plotting the best paths to check.

"No. I didn't see Greer out there." Jean noted the odd tone when Colton spoke, but when she had turned to ask him what he had meant, he had already started down the hall. Jean considered Colton as he left, for the first time considering if perhaps she was no longer alone in the struggle of helping Greer recover from her time at Weapon X.

Apex however had heard enough.

He went to check the tapes for himself to see if Tigra had followed Greer home.

...

Greer didn't know what hit her...She had heard the door swing open and was ready to apologize to Jeanonly to grunt when she was knocked over.

"Jean..." Greer wheezed as she felt her rib cage squeeze.

"You're back! God, I was so worried about you..." the red head claimed as she wrapped Greer in a tighter hug.

"I'm sorry..." the both of them confessed in unison as they broke apart before raising eyebrows at each other. An awkward silence hung in the air before Greer flattened her ears and gave Jean a guilty smile.

"I'm sorry I blew up at you...God...and hissed at you..."

"No! No that was me. You need your space and I should have respected that...Look Greer, I just want you to be happy. It bothers me when you're not." she concluded before putting a caring hand on Greer's furred shoulder.

"Thanks." Greer said with a soft smile. Jean wasn't buying it, but didn't want to push too much. She hadn't seen Greer this fragile since her first few days in the Mansion.

"You know I'm always here for you Greer. I know the last few weeks have been... difficult for you... After the whole Weapon X incident..." Greer whipped around at Jean's words.

"What are you talking about?" she whispered harshly, fear suddenly reflected in her eyes. Jean bit her lip. Greer thought she had been so careful...

"I haven't been reading your mind or anything! I swear! Its just that...I know you've had some trouble sleeping." In truth, 'trouble' was a vast understatement. Jean had awoken the first night that Greer had been back to Greer moaning in her sleep...But things were getting worse. Jean shook her head to try and forget and instead focus back on her very awake and hurting friend.

Another awkward silence hung in the air, but Greer saw the truth reflected in Jean's eyes. Greer had trouble recalling exactly what had been happening beyond her nightmares but from the look on Jean's face she knew it was bad. Greer bit her lip and lowered her head on her furred knees, unable to meet Jean's gaze any longer. But Greer needed to know the truth...

"Jean..." Greer whispered hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"Are you...afraid of me?"

The red head paused at the question, "_God just say no you idiot_..." Jean thought angrily at herself but as much she wanted to say no...She really did... but... truth be told, Greer did scare her... A lot...

She remembered three years ago, back when they were still in high school, how Greer's feral instincts had kicked in and how vicious and uncontrollable she was when she attacked Blob, Kurt, Evan and even Jean herself. The moment Jean had locked eyes with Greer as she had attempted to rip her throat out... Jean couldn't see any trace of her best friend within those blood red eyes...

This happened again back at the Weapon X base. When she had found Greer with missing portions of tissue, covered in blood, and looking at her with those chilling red eyes as if Jean was some prey Greer was stalking . Moments like those really made Jean wonder how much of her best friend could stay in control before her programming completely kicked in.

Greer waited for an answer but as an acrid smell filled her nostrils, she realized the truth...surprised and hurt, Greer looked up at Jean who drew back slightly from the sudden movement. Racked with guilt, Jean wrapped Greer in another hug.

"I'm so sorry Greer. I should never have let you go find Weapon X alone..." she whispered, guilt welling up in her chest as she rubbed soothing circles on her friend's furred back as they started to tremble.

"I don't know what they did to you but I want you to know this Greer. They are the REAL monsters...Not you or Colton or anyone else..." she said firmly as they broke apart.

Greer sniffled a little, before nodding slowly, still a little shaken that her best friend was... afraid of her...but the sincerity of Jean's voice made her realize Jean still cared deeply for her...she was after all her first friend who happened to have saved her from bleeding to death in an alley...Pushing her misery aside, Greer gave the red head a small reassuring smile.

"Thanks..." she said shakily. This time Jean knew Greer was telling the truth.


	21. Chapter 21

**_CC - you should rent your services as a Logan whisperer. no joke. you know that man waaaay to well to keep it all to yourself. _**

**_Cheshire - glad you're liking everything part of the reason this is all finally working so well is because of your help. so thanks but save some credit for yourself. _**

**_Retro - yea...bit guilty of picking one of my favorite scenes from the arc Cheshire and I worked on and plugging it in here. not to worry, after a few more chapters I'm going to be posting that entire arc in a separate place. that way if cheshire and I ever collab again (yes please...) I can have a place to post whatever we work on next and not have to worry about little things like fitting it into whatever I'm currently working on here in the "main" storyline. _**

**_As always, reviews make the fingers type faster..._**

* * *

"So are we going to discuss it?"

Apex stood quietly studying the board as Xavier waited patiently. Apex had been steadily improving over the last couple of weeks and had agreed to meet with Xavier twice instead of once a week in order to test himself. The majority of their time was spent in silence, but Xavier had slowly been interjecting more and more conversations into their time.

"Colton, the students that you saved told me -"

"I didn't _save _anyone."

"That's not how they described it."

"Then they're exaggerating."

"Really? Because Amara and Kitty tell a different story." Xavier prodded.

Apex just kept mulling over the board. But his mind still drifted to the previous night.

**_The night before..._**

It had been late, long after the rest of the Mansion should have been asleep. He had been in the woods to the east of the Mansion. His mind going over his argument with Greer...and what he had seen afterwards.

He was trained to fight. To kill. To locate a target and complete an objective. But this..._thing _that was plaguing Greer...he wasn't sure how to approach it.

After he had watched the video from Greer's session in the Danger Room, he had deleted it and the backup from the server. No one else needed to see it. He kept an eye on her until she finally retreated to her room earlier than usual. He noted that aside from Jean, no one else in the Mansion appeared to even know anything was bothering her or her change in behavior.

Logan made a brief attempt at speaking with her but she brushed him off...another first. Greer's life revolved around this place. To see her acting...so much like him...was troubling.

If there was something that -

Yelling and shouting coming from the North.

Apex abandoned his position and silently made his way through the grounds to see what was happening.

...

"I'm telling you...I saw something." Kitty had finally pulled her roommate Amara from bed and the pair were standing by their window staring out onto the front of the grounds.

"Kitty, it's late...no...actually it's early. Please, just go back to -"

"There!" Kitty pointed to the fence that ran along the front of the Institute and sure enough Amara could see three shadows making their way towards the front gate.

"Should we wake up Scott?" Amara suddenly very awake and nervous. She had heard about what had been going on with the latest missions. And now there were people outside trying to get into the school_._

"No...let's go check it out before we decide to trip an alarm and wake everybody up." Keeping on their pajama bottoms and grabbing a hoodie and their shoes, Kitty and Amara ran as quietly as possible to the stairs and out the front door that led to the grounds. Kitty being sure to keep a hand on Amara so that they didn't trigger any of the alarms.

As they got closer, the two girls could now clearly hear male voices coming from just outside the gates. With a silent nod, the two separated, Kitty bracing herself against the stone wall that supported the main gate.

Taking a deep breath, Kitty phased through.

Kitty was surprised when she saw that the 'intruders' appeared to be three mutants from their obviously inhuman outlines.

"Hey! Do you need help? Are you trying to get in?" Kitty called out in greeting but took a step back as the three mutants turned to face her. Each one was much larger than Kitty and while they appeared humanoid, each head was a different monstrous visage.

"Who...who are you?" Kitty tried to speak calmly but the way the three mutants just stood silently, watching her, had her very nervous. Looking down she saw that they held spray cans and past them she could make out the phrases "Mutants Die" and other rants were drawn across the Institute's main entrance.

"What the - what hell do you think you're doing?!" Kitty demanded furiously.

The three shared a silent look and began to slowly approach her. Suddenly, Kitty became very aware that she and Amara were out here all alone.

"Stay back!" Kitty knew she was exposed and tried to take another step to run back towards the Institute but the closest mutant reached out and grabbed her wrist in a painful grip. Kitty started screaming and twisting her arm to try and break free. She tried phasing but in her panic all thoughts of powers or training flew from her mind. She just couldn't focus.

Twisting her arm painfully behind her back the mutant placed a hand over her mouth to muffle her screams.

"No! No - get away from me!" Kitty saw Amara trying to keep the two other mutants at bay by throwing small handfuls of magma but one used his spray can and blinded her. The other quickly managed to circle around her and wrapped her in a bear hug before tossing her to the ground. Amara kicked and screamed before getting kicked in the stomach and wrapped up much like Kitty. The two shared terrified looks.

Kitty started screaming mentally for help.

_'Jean! Jean! Help us!' _But Kitty heard no reply.

"Well, well boys. Look what we have here. Couple chickies wandered a little too far from the freak show." Kitty and Amara were dragged over to the remaining mutant so that the pair were facing the main gate.

"Let us go! You have no idea what kind of trouble you're getting into! The entire place is coming down any second!" Amara screamed while blinking desperately to clear her eyes. The third mutant, obviously the leader, looked back at the still dark Mansion.

"I don't think so." He said mockingly before raising his hand and slapping Amara across the face.

"Leave her alone!"

"Hey! Marcus...maybe we should just get out of here." The voice of one holding Kitty sounded nervous...and muffled.

"Shut it, Dom. Just help me hold this one down." The leader said leering at Kitty. She noticed that his voice sounded muffled as well. In fact, she realized his mouth hadn't moved at all.

"Marcus we - we were just supposed to just spray-paint some stuff. What are you -"

"I said grow a pair. We'll be quick, just keep her steady. I've never had mutie before..." Kitty saw the leader take a step toward her and she began trying to kick and squirm but all that did was cause the mutant holding her to tighten his grip. Kitty was finding it hard to breath and her vision started to blur. She felt hands at her feet and fought to stay conscious...until suddenly she found herself pushed to the ground and gasping for air.

Looking to her right, she saw Amara staring back at her as the two mutants that had been holding them were slowly backing away with their hands in front of them.

"Hey! What the hell? What are you two..." Marcus looked between his two cohorts and at the two girls but none of them were looking at him. They had joined with their attackers and were looking at something directly behind him.

"What is it?! What are you all..." Marcus turned at the sound. He'd never heard anything like it. Like thunder. But it made his blood run cold.

Apex looked down at the little man as it scrambled back to join the other intruders. He ignored their incoherent screaming and gave the two girls a quick glance to ensure they weren't harmed.

He registered some slight bruising, but otherwise fine. He noticed a wicked smile on Amara's face as she slowly got back to her feet and turned to face the remaining two attackers.

"I think you three better run." Amara whispered with enough menace to finally cut through their obvious terror.

With a curse they turned and ran.

"Colton..." Kitty and Amara cleaned themselves off as they approached. It looked like Colton was keeping an eye to make sure the three idiots were smart enough to keep running.

"You two should go back to the Mansion. It's against the rules to be on the grounds this late." Apex didn't look at either of them, saving his attention for the quickly shrinking forms of the three attackers now turning into the woods that led to the highway.

"Colton..._we_ should head back to the Mansion." Amara offered cautiously. But Kitty saw how Apex still had his gaze locked on where the men had ran off.

"We needed to let them go..." Kitty reached out to get Colton's attention but came up short when he finally looked down at her.

"I disagree." He said it more as a growl then a sentence. Kitty's eyes widened as she realized what he intended to do.

"No wait!" But before either Kitty or Amara could finish, Apex was already gone. A black shadow streaking towards the forest in the direction the three men had gone. The two shared the briefest of looks.

"Oh shit..."

...

Kitty and Amara were sprinting towards the Mansion and almost made it to the door when Scott and Logan came barreling out of it. In their panic, Kitty realized she and Amara must have triggered just about every alarm on the grounds.

"Logan...Scott...You need to hurry C-" Kitty started but Scott raised his hand to cut Kitty off. Logan just stared grimly at the pair as they gasped to catch their breaths. Amara was holding a stitch in her side.

"What the hell happened?" Scott looked between the two girls noticing the dirt and tears covering most of their clothes...and something covering Amara's face.

Kitty and Amara both started yelling at once, about how they were attacked and Colton's intervention, getting enough across to Logan and Scott for the two to share a brief look of understanding before Kitty started up again, panic clear in her voice.

"Logan...Colton went after them." From the somewhat blank look on Logan's fact, Kitty didn't think they understood the magnitude of what she had said. "The men that attacked us, Logan...they weren't mutants." Kitty held up one of the masks that they had tossed down as they had turned to run. "They were just some assholes from the local college. This was supposed to have been a stupid prank..." Kitty had finally remembered where she had seen the logo on their sweatshirts.

"Logan..." Scott's voice said it all but Logan was already breathing deep, taking in the scent of the boys still covering Kitty and Amara.

"Summers, watch the girls." And with that, Logan bolted towards the treeline.

...

Stalking through the thick underbrush a few miles from the Mansion, Logan was doing his best to stay quiet while keeping a good pace.

He had followed the scent of the boys that he had smelled all over Punkin' and Amara. They had been making a straight path towards the highway in a tight group until they had suddenly broken up and scattered. Judging from the disturbed dirt that and drag marks, he had a pretty good idea what had happened.

When he finally found them, boys were in nothing but their boxers and obviously worked over...but breathing. They were bound and gagged from what he assumed were the remains of their clothes. Apex leaped out of a just finished hole Logan judged plenty deep and far enough away from the Mansion to draw suspicion.

"You here to help?" Apex didn't even look in Logan's direction. He had heard him coming, although his coming alone could have meant a number of things.

Logan couldn't help but shake his head with a little sigh before straightening up and taking a few steps before leaning against a tall oak.

"You gonna bury 'em alive?" Logan asked casually as he gestured towards the moaning bodies.

"I'm not Creed...I was gonna kill them first." Apex's tone sounded almost insulted. He wasn't a sadist like Creed was.

"Is that really how you wanna handle this?" Logan struck a match for his cigar. Since when did this become his job? Wasn't _he _the one that had to be talked out of these sort of decisions? The kid had to know this was gonna bring down heat on them one way or another.

"You think burning them would be more efficient?" Apex had considered putting them in their car and simply pushing it into a ravine but he felt this was more discreet.

"No...I think we need to let 'em go. Besides, ya' think Tigger's gonna understand when this comes out in the wash?"

"I'm not doing this for Greer." Logan just snorted and took another puff of his cigar.

"Sure yer' not...and I'm not sayin' they don't deserve it. But this ain't Weapon X. We don't kill dumb teenagers for bein' dumb."

"They didn't tell you." Apex didn't say it as a question as he slowly turned to face Logan. He had wondered how he had been exhibiting such self-control. He had assumed he had come here alone to exact his own form of punishment.

"Kitty told me enough."

"So then you know. You know how close they came to...having her." Logan furrowed his brow for a moment before realizing what Colton had just told him. What it was that these punks had actually tried to do...to Kitty...Logan recalled the tears on her clothes...

Logan gritted his teeth and drew in a slow, very deep breath. Eyes closed and fists balled up tightly at his sides.

No...the girls had failed to mention that detail.

"So...what do you suggest that we do?" Logan slid his eyes only briefly towards Apex before slowly walking towards the semi-conscious teenagers, looking them over carefully, noting that they'd soiled themselves some time earlier in the evening.

Logan worked his jaw back and forth for a moment as he stood over them before deciding what to do, "Which one the leader?" Apex pointed to the tallest, broadest boy there.

Logan huffed, '_Typical_.' Squatting down so that his eyes locked onto the boy's, for a moment Logan saw hope in his eyes as he popped a single claw and cut him loose...

"Pl - please...don't let it eat us..."

Right before jamming his other fist under the boy's chin and quickly shutting him up.

"Let's get something straight, slimeball," Logan growled, popping the furthest left claw. "I'm doing you the favor of you life right now," the furthest right claw slid up, both having made razor thin cuts on either side of the boy's face tear stricken face. "You so much as breathe a word of this to anyone and me and the big guy here are gonna hunt you down and make all your worst nightmares come true. One. At a time." Logan smirked as Apex's growl enforced his point.

Logan remained cool and calm as the third claw slowly slit out just enough to pierce the skin at this throat.

"I wouldn't move right now if I were you. I might slip." as if in response, the boy held his breath, afraid to swallow and cut his own throat. "Now. You and your friends get to walk. Make sure you get the word out that this kind of shit ain't tolerated around here any more." Logan tossed the leader away in disgust before popping the other two free. The three of them running for their lives towards the highway.

"That's it?" Apex had a hard time believing that they were just letting them go. Logan had made valid points but still...

"For their sake, it better be." Logan slid his claws back up and elbowed Apex to follow him. Last thing he needed was to find out that Colton had followed those animals home and did what he wished he could do himself.

...

"We'll deal with all of this in morning. Hopefully none of them call the police. Amara, you come with me. You need to have Dr. McCoy take a look at your eyes." Apex and Logan had walked through the main doors to find Scott, Amara and Kitty waiting for them.

"I'll take care of Ms. Pride." Kitty paled. Logan never called her that. Sharing a final look of mutual self-pity, Amara followed Scott towards the elevator, leaving Apex, Kitty and Logan alone.

"You alright Kitten?" Kitty relaxed slightly at Logan's concerned tone. She was beyond relieved when Logan and Apex had walked through the doors noticeably absent of blood.

"Yea. Yea besides for some bruises we're -"

"Then damnit half pint! Didn't I teach you _anything_? What the flamin' hell is goin' on in that pretty little head a yers?" Kitty seemed to shrink into the ground as Logan laid into her.

"So you just thought grabbin' yur friend and going out on a recon mission without telling anyone was a tactical decision?"

"Logan! We weren't - it was the front _yard_." Kitty tried defending herself but Logan just shook his head in disbelief.

"Because trouble never follows us home." Logan gave a quick glance over to Apex who just watched the scene. "No, you shoulda' known better. And since you don't seem to realize that, you have detention with me in the danger room every night rest this week."

"Logan that's -"

"And I want you showin' up dressed exactly as you are now. Since that's obviously how seriously you take your own safety. Now - get upstairs before you say somethin' stupid and make it two."

Kitty was furious at Logan...and embarrassed with herself and stormed up the stairs, tears fighting their way down her face.

"And you..." Logan turned and took a few steps until he stood close enough to Apex without having to crane his neck.

Apex wasn't sure what Logan was going to do. This was the first they had been alone, let alone spoken, since their altercation a month ago. Both had seemed to make the silent agreement to pretend the other didn't exist. Apex was also aware that Logan had tailed him a number of times around the Mansion, particularly when he was spending time with Greer. If he was upset that he had -

"Thanks. For watchin' out for 'em." Logan allowed a moment to pass between them before nodding his head, as if agreeing with his own thoughts, and headed downstairs to check on Amara.

Apex had waited a few minutes to let the furor in the Mansion die down before he too headed upstairs.

He had timed it right and had barely stepped into his room and opened the door before she could even knock. He just stood aside to let her enter. He could tell she was worried as she quickly checked him over.

"It's alright Greer. No one was hurt."

**_Present..._**

"They both wanted to thank you but told me that they didn't really have a chance." Xavier still waited for Colton to respond.

"Mmmhmm." Apex moved his rook and made it a point to keep his eyes on the board.

"Regardless, they are thankful." Xavier shifted his king. "May I ask, what were you doing out on the grounds so late?" Apex looked briefly at Xavier before returning his attention back to the board. Weighing what to say...and what to reveal.

"I was on patrol."

"Colton, we don't have a patrol. I assure you, the security we have in place -"

"Didn't keep me out." Apex advanced a pawn.

"Fair enough. If you're concerned I'll have Forge rework our security. You can test it out yourself if you want." Apex nodded his head. Since he had started patrolling the grounds he had found a number of vulnerabilities that needed attention. If they were going to refuse lethal measures, the least they could do was make it secure.

"And why were you patrolling? I assume no one asked you..."

"Because I wanted to." Apex shifted his stance slightly.

"And did you just _want_ to go to the aid of Ms. Pride and Aquilla?"

"I'm not certain I know what you're asking..."

"I'm more curious about why you acted." Xavier clasped his hands in front of him. The game temporarily forgotten.

"Certainly you wouldn't have wanted me to have done nothing?" Apex gave Xavier a cold look.

"Of course not. I simply wonder as to your _motivation_." Xavier tried to not seem too eager and leaned on his arm as if bored. He was aghast at the situation that had occurred so close to home but still...he had been waiting for this opportunity.

"My motivation?" Apex crossed his arms...'_what is he talking about_?'

"Alright, let me try a different way...Why did you let those men go?" Apex understood what Xavier was really asking. He wanted to know why he hadn't killed them.

"Logan's analysis was correct. It would have drawn too much attention to the Institute. They had likely told their peers where they were headed."

"Colton, I don't mean to be crude but I know for a fact you could have killed those three boys and ensured no one ever tied them to this place. So I ask again, why let them live?" Xavier challenged.

"It wasn't worth the risk. I didn't want to place anyone else in danger." In truth Apex had fought every instinct in not killing them. But he hadn't...

"Exactly. Colton...no one _ordered _you to patrol the grounds or to help those girls. You did it yourself. So...why did you do it? What ran through your mind when you saw Kitty and Amara in trouble?"

"I don't -"

"Was it the same reason you didn't want to put the rest of the Mansion in danger?"

"It doesn't -"

"Colton please -"

"I need to protect her!" Apex leaned over the board as he yelled before jerking back and turning his head. He had not intended to say that. He wasn't even sure where it had come from. Greer had spent a good hour in his room where he had replayed what had happened and had resigned to her checking him over to prove that he was indeed fine. He kept expecting her to resume her yelling from earlier in the day but she acted like nothing had happened.

But that didn't prevent Apex from remembering it.

"To protect her..." Xavier repeated thoughtfully.

"I think I've had enough games for today." Apex turned to leave. The only person that he sought to protect was himself...'_Why did I say that?'_

"Colton, I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't." Apex kept his back to Xavier. He never should have gotten so complacent. Relaxed. This was all just to -

"I simply believe that this raises the notion that perhaps Ms. Nelson is not the only one that can benefit from your...protection." Apex turned back to Xavier, for a moment considering if he had somehow read his mind. But he knew that was impossible. No...Apex knew what Xavier was trying to get at.

"I'm not one of your X-Men, Professor. It's not what I am."

"I don't think we should put a limit on what you are Colton. Besides, I was only making an observation." Giving a nod of his head which Apex took as a acknowledgment of his eagerness to leave, Apex quickly left Xavier's study.

Besides, he knew he had lost that game three turns ago and he needed to work off some steam.


	22. Chapter 22

**_Cheshire - yea things can take a dark turn sometimes...but don't worry, Apex is there keeping watch. Glad you liked the chapter and thanks for some Greer insights. _**

**_Canuckle - you are the Logan Whisperer. 'nugh said. _**

**_And...you know...reviews are nice _**

* * *

He heard grunts of frustration the moment he got out of the elevator. Greer was occupied tutoring students in the library so Apex had taken the opportunity to escape to the gym. After what had just happened with Xavier...he needed to think. So he was somewhat annoyed when on his approach he had heard someone already there.

Taking a few steps into the gym he was surprised to find that it was Kitty doing her best to do what he interpreted as a bench-press. Aside from participating in gymnastics with Greer or running on the treadmill, he had never seen Kitty on this side of the gym before.

He stood there watching for a few moments, considering whether to simply leave her to her privacy. It was certainly why he was down there. But as Kitty tried to lift the weight her heard a strangled cry as he saw her arms begin to shake as her strength gave way. Rushing over he got there in time to prevent Kitty from either choosing between phasing through the bench or crushing her ribcage.

Kitty had had her eyes closed from effort from her attempt and when she opened them to thank whomever had saved her, she almost smacked her head on the bar when she shot up realizing it had been Colton.

"Hey." Kitty was breathing hard. " Look - I'll get out of your way. I'm not even sure what I'm doing down here." Clearly embarrassed about getting caught Kitty tried to duck her head to make a quick escape.

"You shouldn't be over here." Kitty came up short and slowly turned around. The last she wanted right now was for Colton to lecture her.

"I know...I know. I don't know what I was thinking. I'll just go."

"You should be using free weights. If any at all."

"Excuse me?" Kitty stared wide eyed as Apex walked over to the rack that held all of the free weights and selected two. Following his gesture she sat back down on the bench and ignoring the bar grasped the dumbbells instead.

"Now, go down to nintey degrees and come back up. Same pace. Every time." Kitty took a deep breath and started moving the weight. "And breath..." Kitty released the breath she hadn't even realized she had been holding. She counted out ten and actually felt what she had been hoping to target. She'd never really lifted anything before and when she had it had always just felt like a giant pressure on her body. But now...she could actually feel her chest muscles working.

"Colton how - hey wait!" Kitty ran after Colton when she saw that while she had been focused on lifting he had moved on to another area. The...square-with-a-bar-in-it...thingy.

"How did you know how to do that?" Kitty pointed back to the weights she had dropped to the floor. Colton however just continued setting up the weights. Kitty stood there for a few moments longer before tossing up her arms in frustration.

"What am I doing..." Kitty muttered walking back towards the bench and leaving the obviously uninterested Colton alone. "I'm just good for running through walls...For running away...I'm tired...of always being...the weak one!" Kitty kicked the bench with her foot.

"Only because you choose to be." Kitty whipped back around to see Colton now lifting the bar but she knew he must have been the one to have spoken.

"What did you say?" Kitty walked back over and waited for an answer until realizing he was once again ignoring her.

"Hey! What do you mean I _choose _to be?" Kitty moved to stand between the cage and the mirror, forcing him to look down at her. She tried not to cringe when he dropped the bar causing the entire structure to shake.

"Exaclty what I said. You're only weak because you choose to be. Strength isn't something you wish for." Apex continued his workout as Kitty stood across from him with her arms across her chest. Kitty looked back towards where Colton had helped her and slowly back over to him.

"So train me." Apex paused for a moment to give Kitty a quick look up and down before going back to his routine. "I'm serious!"

"Logan trains you." Apex knew that Logan was the lead instructor for self-defense and combat. Scott handled field training and tactics. Besides, he had had his fill of training...he was done training...

"I've already trained with Logan. Hell...I'm supposed to be some damn ninja at this point. But I want you to teach me how to be strong. How to be more like you." Apex actually let go of the weight he was lifting causing it to land with a loud bang. He turned to finally give Kitty his full attention who to her credit stood her ground.

"You want to be _nothing _like me." This girl was out of her mind. She was asking for something she had no concept of.

"I'm tired of always being the _weak_ one. When...when those guys _grabbed_ me I couldn't - there was nothing I could do! Even with my powers and Logan's training I - I couldn't even save myself..." Kitty looked up to see Colton just staring at her so she continued. "You think I love it when everyone calls me Kitten? I mean I get it but - no one messes with you. They're all too afraid..." Kitty's voice died off as she looked expectantly to Colton for a reaction.

Apex however just let out a breath and looked off to the side. He considered what Greer would want him to do...Greer...After everything he couldn't help Greer...

"I - I'm sorry. I'll just go, that was stupid." Kitty turned to leave. She couldn't believe she had actually done that. He probably thought of her like everyone else did. Poor little Kitten can't even fend off three stupid -

"You want to be stronger?" Kitty whipped back around to face Colton.

"Yes."

"You'll do whatever I tell you?" Kitty hesitated for only a moment.

"Yes." Kitty almost swore she saw Colton roll his eyes...

"Meet me back here at 1. Tell no one else. Come alone." Kitty looked confused as Colton walked past her.

"But I have class at one o'clock."

"One a.m." Now Kitty just looked dumbfounded.

"I can't train at one in the morning! We're not even allowed out of our rooms!" And after what happened last night, Kitty didn't even want to imagine the trouble she would be in...or the creative detention that would be waiting for her. But Colton just kept walking.

"If you can't slip past security in your own home, you don't get to train with me." He called over his shoulder.

Kitty just moaned, "What am I getting myself into now..."

Apex left the gym and went directly to the library. Greer would be finishing up soon and he would be waiting for her.

...

Amara sat with a Jubilee, Tabitha and Ilyana around one of the circle tables in the library as they attempted to get ready for Professor McCoy's Biology test.

But all any of them really wanted to talk about was what had happened the night before. Amara tried giving them as few details as possible but eventually had to just give them the full story. Otherwise there would be no hope of passing their test.

"Well thank goodness Wolvie was there to stop them." Jubilee whispered. The others solemnly agreed but Amara shook her head.

"It wasn't Professor Logan." Jubilee and the other girls shared a look of confusion. Everyone knew Logan had run out of the Mansion once the alarms had gone off and as was often the case had been the one to get Kitty and Amara out of trouble.

"Well then who was it? Summers?" Ilyana asked and the others had their heads practically touching as they leaned in and again Amara just shook her head. She smiled a little bit as she heard the door to the library open.

"No...it was _him_." Amara nodded her head and the girls quickly turned to see who the hero was and all three froze as they saw Colton accompanying Greer out of the library. He paused for a moment to look over at the table, obviously aware of the stares. But while usually his gaze would cause would be starers to quickly avert their gaze...this time the table just held it for a moment before quickly re-converging in a storm of whispers.

The only one still staring was Amara, who gave him a slight smile and nod before returning to her friends.

"Everything alright Colton?" Greer whispered as she poked her head back into the library.

"Yea...everything's fine." He gave one more look over at the table before following Greer out the door.

* * *

Jean eyed the pair of ferals as closely as she dared without drawing too much attention from either. She didn't know why, she just thought it best they didn't know she was keeping tabs.

Since their talk a week ago Jean had tried everything to get Greer out of her funk but nothing seemed to work. She didn't want to talk, she wouldn't speak to the Professor, she barely seemed interested in her classes...she didn't even want to go shopping. Ever since she had been suspended from the team, Greer seemed to just be...drifting. Her usually personable personality replaced by a sullen person Jean didn't recognize.

Even her clothes were different. Gone were the dresses and shorts and color. Instead Greer was spending more and more time in her torn jeans and a hoodie she kept pulled over her head most of the time. Jean tried bringing it up, but Greer would just give her a half-smile and deny anything was wrong.

"Well at least she's not a complete and utter recluse..." Jean thought with a tad of exasperation. Greer at least still kept to her teaching schedule... and did spend time with everyone but... Jean sighed. As much as she wanted to defend her best friend, she couldn't deny it; there was something different about Greer. If Greer weren't someplace she had to be, she would just disappear for hours at a time and Jean would find her either curled up on her bed or tucked away someplace in the Mansion, faraway from everyone.

Always quiet and always alone...

Well...not quite alone. Because wherever Jean would find Greer, she knew Colton would be nearby. Jean would have been concerned that it might have been Colton enabling this behavior if his presence didn't seem to actually have a positive affect on her. Greer at least seemed...calmer when he was around.

"Do you know what's been going on with her?" Jean had pulled Logan into an empty classroom right before he had to head out to deal with something for the Avengers. She could tell by the way he wrinkled his brow the answer wasn't going to be good.

"I don' think anything we should be concerned about. Give 'er some space, Red. She's back. She's safe...Unless you think somethin's happenin' that I should know about." he watched her expression fall at his assessment.

"No, I'm just worried about her..." Jean said, hugging herself as she leaned against the blackboard. He watched her eyes glaze over, assuming she was reaching out for Greer.

"She'll come around." But Jean wasn't so sure. She considered telling Logan what she had been hearing at night but decided revealing Greer's secrets to Logan probably wasn't going to win her any points and the last thing she wanted was Greer pushing her away. Instead Jean just kept staring down toward the carpet.

Logan knew Jean well enough to know didn't agree, and decided to take another angle. He sighed before taking a few steps closer.

"Tell ya what, darlin'. I'll try to get through to her when I get back - in the meantime, just keep an eye on 'er." Logan did something he always did when he needed to get a point across with Jean, tipping her chin up to look him in the eyes. Jean managed to eke out a half smile.

So there she was, keeping an eye on Greer...although she obviously wasn't the only one.

Colton knew Greer had told him to give her space, but ever since her Danger Room session, when he had stayed with her after breakfast, walked her to her gymnastics class and been there waiting when she was done, she had just smiled and walked quietly beside him. Since then, he would walk her to whatever class she had and be there when she was done. Most of the time they spent in silence, which was fine for him, but slightly disquieting for the usually talkative Greer.

"You should be joining your friends." Apex nodded his head towards the contingent of girls heading out for the night. Likely a movie or another shopping expedition. He was certain Greer would enjoy that, she had mentioned it sometime before. Greer half-heartedly looked, before shaking her head.

"It's ok. I'm not in the mood." She mumbled with a tired smile.

"And why is that?" Greer sighed before lowering herself deeper into her hoodie. The two were sitting quietly in one of the living rooms. Greer sat quietly reading while Colton had taken to playing games of chess against himself in an effort to improve his strategy. Sometimes Greer would play but he knew she did it just to humor him.

"I don't know... It just..." she paused and rubbed her temples before continuing. "I won't enjoy it. Besides...They won't want me around..."

Apex lowered his head so he could get a closer look a Greer's face. He didn't like that she ended it with a growl.

"How do you know that?" There was a harsh laugh.

"Oh come on Colton...Have you seen the looks everyone's been giving me..." Greer practically hissed. "They're all wondering why I've been suspended from the team...I mean... They whisper about me... Look at me funny when I talk to them...Its like they think I'm going to do something truly horrible to them if they come to close and..." Greer ran a hand through her hair. Aside from Jean, Greer was done pretending for the day. She found it taxing.

Honestly Apex had taken note of the whispers that had been following Greer around him around the Mansion. However...there were times he could almost sense that these whispers were slightly different. Sometimes he would glance over at a huddled group and they would give him a knowing smile. Whatever that was about...

But that was a mystery for another time. Right now, Greer was his focus.

"You were the one telling me I need a life outside of this place." Apex reminded her.

"I do have a life...I'll just let them have their fun without having to worry about me." she admitted softly before wrapping her hands around her middle.

"What are you doing tonight?" Greer had a slightly anxious tone as she thought that maybe Colton was trying to get rid of her.

"Staying right here." Greer looked over to see Colton studying his board. She knew better than to think he wasn't watching her. She let out a small sigh of comfort as she tried returning to her book.

It might have been selfish but...she was glad Colton was there.


	23. Chapter 23

**_Finally...our ferals get to have a bit of fun. And speaking of fun (and a warning of obvious but still SPOILERS), you must check out Canucklehead Cowgirl's newest chapter in Lost Memories. Trust me, it's a side of Greer and Colton you have yet to expierence. Hell...it was a side I had yet to experience. _**

**_Cheshire - thanks for Greer insights. As much credit as you give me, there are still some mysteries I just can't write alone. And good luck at university!_**

**_Retro -yea...I just write to slow for my own good. Hopefully that doesn't ruin anything for you but I'm sure you saw all of that a mile away. Glad you liked that last chapter (: 3...?).  
_**

* * *

Apex stood tense on the roof as he kept watch over the Mansion. Forge had come by that afternoon and had gone over the new security protocols. Despite all of his assurances and Scott's confidence, standing up here still felt like something he needed to do.

He rolled his head towards his left shoulder until he felt a crack and repeated the other side. He knew he was getting worn down. What with now splitting his nights working with Katherine or keeping watch over the Mansion. Between that and spending his days with Greer, trying to 'fix' whatever was bothering her...Apex braced himself on the edge of the barrier that surrounded roof.

Since when had his life suddenly been filled with so many...complications.

Apex quickly stood up and felt slightly irritated for a moment when the door swung open and the acrid scent of cigar smoke floated over to him. He crinkled his nose as Logan made his way over and leaned next to him, surveying the grounds with him for a moment. He could never understand how someone with enhanced senses could ever stand to smoke those things.

"You think they're comin'. Don't you?" Logan didn't look up. He didn't have to register the look Apex gave the darkened grounds and forest. He also didn't have to specify who it was he was talking about.

"They'll never let us go. Your proof of that." Logan sighed a little.

It was true...Weapon X never seemed to want to release what it considered their property.

Logan glanced up at the grim feral. He had been out here almost every night since he'd arrived. But if he wanted to solve whatever was eatin' at Tigger...he was going about it in all the wrongs ways.

"Hey kid. I got it tonight. Go on, take Tigger out. She could use a drive." Logan growled out before taking a pull of that damned cigar.

"What are you talking about?" Apex looked down at Logan but he just kept staring out into the dark.

"I said I got it. I'll keep an eye out tonight. Go. They'll be safe," he says as he locked eyes with him. "I mean it. My shift." Apex studied Logan for a moment before he looked back out over the grounds.

"Listen, I ain' saying it again. You -"

"Tomorrow night ... can you give me tomorrow?" Apex looked back at Logan who smirked as he tipped his head in confirmation before taking another good pull off the cigar.

"You got it, kid." Logan growled out, the smoke curling around him as he finally snuffed the cigar out and headed toward the door leading inside. "Keys'll be in the ignition of my jeep when you're ready."

Apex just nodded his head, as his mind was already plotting out the next 24 hours. Logan might have provided the cover and transportation...but there were some things he was going to have to do.

And he knew he was going to need some help.

* * *

"Kitty...what has been going on with you."

It hadn't taken Amara long to pick up on something being off with Kitty. Obviously anyone that had detention with Professor Logan would be ground down, but Kitty had taken it to a totally different level. The only reason she didn't have detention with Professor Grey as well was because Illyana had been able to kick her in time to wake her up before she had started snoring.

Amara had assumed once the next week had started and Kitty didn't have to contend with detention she would be back to her perky self. But all she did was get grouchier.

"What are you talking about?" Kitty asked distracted as the two hurried through the halls towards Professor Braddock's class. She was silently trying to figure out how she was going to slip out of her room again. She had woken up Amara a few nights ago and was now convinced she was waiting up to catch her.

"C'mon Kitty. Just tell me who it is." Kitty slowed down and looked over at Amara.

"Who what now?"

"Phasing or not, you didn't think I'd notice you slipping out of our room? So c'mon tell me. Who have you been sneaking off to go see?" Kitty now just stopped walking entirely and stared at Amara. Of course Amara took all of this as confirmation...sending her into gossip overdrive.

"Come on...tell me! Pleeeeeaaasee!"

"Amara, drop it." Kitty turned to keep walking and silently hoping Amara wasn't going around openly wondering who Kitty Pride was sneaking around with. Logan would probably end up sitting in front of her door for a month...

"Ohmigod...is it Peter?!" Kitty almost fell on her face as Amara had practically yelled she was so confident she had finally figured it out.

"What! No..." Kitty quickly scanned the hall to see if either the large Russian or his blond sister had heard but mercifully only a few passing students had bothered to turn at the outburst.

'Well if you don't tell me I'm gonna just have to figure it out for myself. And if you think that...ummm...hey Colton." Kitty looked up to see Colton waiting by the door to Professor Braddock's classroom.

"Katherine, can I talk with you?"

"Yea - sure." Kitty smiled a little at hearing Colton call her that. She loved that he called her that.

"What are you two..." She turned to see Amara looking between the two with a smile slowly appearing. "Amara, go ahead. I'll meet you inside." Amara gave Kitty a meaningful, '_I'm on to you._' look before finally obeying Kitty.

Kitty followed Colton around a corner so that they could talk in at least semi-privacy as the rest of the students rushed to class.

"So what's up? This about tonight?" The excitement in her voice was apparent. Kitty had only been working with Colton for a little over a week. But she could already see improvements...not to mention Peter seemed to be taking slightly more interest in her now that she was working on his side of the gym. He had commented on it being nice to finally see a girl taking an interest...but I mean that was just like once or twice so...

"Katherine, I'm going to have to cancel our session." Colton noticed the smile quickly drop from Katherine's face as her shoulders slumped.

"Does that mean - are we done?" Kitty asked sullenly. Colton certainly was not the easiest teacher to handle. He was demanding and she quickly learned that excuses or 'try' wasn't something she even thought he understood. But he was precise and great at explaining everything and...she kind of liked the torture he was putting her through.

But now it was all over.

"No...actually...I need to ask you for a favor." Kitty quickly straightened up and looked at Colton a bit more carefully. He was looking around and scratching the back of his neck. If she didn't know any better...she'd swear he actually looked...can giant-lethal-fur covered-ferals even _do_ awkward?

"Sure, what is it?" Kitty stood amused as Colton took in a settling breath.

"Greer needs to get out of the Mansion. But for me to ensure that happens...I need clothes." Kitty stared for a moment as the words that Colton had said slowly sank in. _'Greer...out...clothes...'_

"Hold on...you want me to take you shopping so you can take Greer out?" Kitty pointed between the two of them as if that wasn't obvious.

"Is that a problem?" Kitty let one final moment pass before exploding in whispered hysterics.

"What? No! Oh I know _exactly_ where we need to go." Colton knew Katherine would be the right person to ask. Aside from Greer, she was the most notorious procurer of clothing in the Mansion.

"Alright. I'll meet you in the garage when you finish classes at 4. Oh and Katherine, don't -"

"Don't tell anyone. Come alone. Yea yea I know." Kitty finished impatiently. "Ummm, Colton...you do have something that'll...you know..." Kitty tried to gesture at Colton's appearance as tactfully as possible.

"Yes...I have something." But Kitty was too distracted to notice Colton's discomfited tone.

"Perfect. OK I'll see you at 4." Kitty whispered in an excited, conspiratorial tone as she rushed to class.

...

A few hours later Apex was standing in the garage that held a number of cars the Mansion had for students that had passed their drivers test. But his attention was on a discarded mirror that was standing in a far corner. He kept staring at his own reflection, his hand clenched around the claw pendant and its leather string. Katherine would be out any second. He should be ready. But there he was. Looking in the mirror. Holding on to that pendant.

'_This is stupid. I know what I am. This won't change anything._'

Taking a deep breath, Apex slipped the pendant around his neck and pressed it. He caught the shift in his reflection in the mirror. He slowly raised his head and took a look in the mirror.

"Hey I thought I heard something breaking in here, is everything...all..right..." Kitty could be forgiven for being distracted from finishing that thought, which was a rare thing to see. She was taking in the dark skinned man before her and she was having trouble fitting who stood before her for who she knew it was. The muscles usually covered with fur now stood out against a white t-shirt and his usual school sweatpants. No shoes fit so sandals were the best he could find.

"It was nothing. An animal knocked something over." Apex would rather no one see the broken mirror until he had time to replace it with a new one.

"So are we going?" Amara asked, also now silently staring at the mountain standing before her. Apex however had turned his focus to Kitty and even without his feline appearance, Kitty felt herself wither under that glare.

"Ummm-Yea. So Amara wanted to tag along."

"For the shopping?" Apex had a feeling Kitty was holding something back.

"Yea for that...and for the training too." Kitty braced herself as she waited for the hammer to drop. She had burst into her room after her last class, barely able to contain her excitement and after a quick outfit change had just stuffed everything that she needed into her purse when Amara had slipped into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Katherine..."

"It was either tell her what was going on or explain to Greer what we were doing together." Kitty rushed out, causing Amara to quickly snap back to her senses to recover as Apex turned his attention to her.

"Hey, everything you two are doing? I want in too. Kitty already explained all the rules and I swear, mouth closed. Besides, between the two of us, you are in the best hands." Each girl held their breath as Apex just held his hand to his forehead. He had seen a number of the staff make that motion and suddenly understood why.

But he also knew that if he had any chance with his mission, he would need their expertise.

"Let's just get in the car and get this over with."

"So is that a yes to the training or..." Amara said tentatively.

"Car...now."

Both girls swallowed a squeal of excitement and quickly headed down the line of cars with Katherine going as far as to grab his hand and drag him. He was surprised by their closeness, realizing how comforted they were to see him...like this. But before he could give it too much more thought Katherine turned back to him with a gleam in her eye as she held up a set of keys.

"Do you mind if I drive?"

...

Greer sat in the corner of the game room, her body curled on the seat and her head resting on the arm of the chair, as she moodily watched the groups of students and couples enjoying their evening. The shadow of midterms had passed and the only thing on the calendar was Thanksgiving a few weeks away so everyone was in pretty good moods.

'_Yay for them..._' Colton had missed her last two classes and he wasn't in the gym or the Danger Room. It wasn't that Greer _needed _him 24/7 but with him always being there these last two week or so and suddenly for him _not _to be there was...lonely. With no gymnastics class that afternoon, Greer sullenly was considering how early was too early for her to just slip to her room without raising any protests from Jean.

"Greer, we're going out." Greer jerked her head at the sound of Colton's voice suddenly appearing next to her.

"Colton! Where have - where have you _been_..." Greer found herself at a slight loss for words as she took in Colton's drastic change in appearance. Instead of sweatpants and at best a whitebeater, Colton was actually wearing clothes. The outfit was simple enough with tan jeans, and a black leather belt peaking out beneath a grey t-shirt. But the result was a strong one - at least to Greer and the other female students watching.

"I had to get some things. Now I know you have nothing scheduled tonight, so we're going for a drive." Greer was still taking Colton in when the next shock of the day struck her.

"Wait - we - you want to take me out?" Colton almost hesitated at her tone. He had thought giving Greer no other option was what was necessary but maybe he had pushed her too far.

Colton was prepared to try a different tack but it seemed Greer had finally caught up.

"Yeah! That's great, I mean I'd love that. Cool!" Greer replied excitedly before practically springing out of the armchair and running out of the game room towards the stairs. Apex watched in amusement as she suddenly ran back to him.

She was smiling…

"Just give me five minutes! No wait, Ten minutes! I'll be right back." She pleaded before dashing back out of the room once again. He watched her go, before slowly lowering his head to conceal his smirk from the students sitting at the opposite table. Greer never failed to amuse him.

Jean was in the process of walking down the stairs when something furry and orange whipped past her.  
"Greer?" she asked in confusion as she realized who it was. "Are you ok?" she asked again when she realized her roommate… was… smiling… And looking much happier than Jean ever remembered her looking in the past few weeks… Did she hit her head somewhere?

"Colton." Greer almost sounded out of breath.

Jean blinked.

"Who?"

"Colton. You know, new mutate, lives across the hall from Peter. Loves to keep to himself…Well he just asked me if I wanted to go for a drive with him!"

It took a second for Jean to compute that properly.

"That's great…" she finally managed, not entirely liking the idea but if this was what it took for Greer to act like herself…She'd go along with it.

"I know… I mean its been so long since…" Greer paused before her smile faded a little.

"Since?"

"Nothing… Just come help me out!" and Jean tried to keep up as Greer pulled her back to their room.

"Ok… So what should I wear? I mean I don't want to…you know, be too overly fancy or underdressed…How about this? No… I'll look awful… aghhh this is so hard…"

Jean smirked as Greer worked herself into a frenzy. So her old roommate wasn't completely lost. The scene unfolding in front of her was evidence enough…

"Greer, its just a drive. Relax." She pointed out before frowning at the amount of clothes that now littered the floor.

"You are going to clean this up… Right?" she asked sarcastically knowing very well that Greer wouldn't.

"Hmmm yeah of course but… I don't have any clothes meant for this kind of thing…How's this?" Greer held up a green shirt. Jean grimaced. That would clash horribly.

"Why the sudden…you know, incentive to dress better? I mean… I've been begging for you to do it for the last few days…"Jean asked cautiously. She knew she was pushing her luck with Greer as it is… But then again… She was genuinely curious.

Greer frowned at Jean's question.

"I don't know but… Its been so long since a guy… you know… and I want to look nice." She said softly before bowing her head. Jean, noticing the sudden silence, realized what her roommate was thinking about and quickly got up and wrapped her arm around Greer.

"Well then that's what we're gonna do." she said comfortingly before reaching into the closet and doing her best to help. "But, my guess if you dress too differently, you'll make Colton uncomfortable."

Greer thought about that carefully before grinning. The image of Colton nervously eying her from head to toe and trying to analyze her sudden change in wardrobe was actually pretty funny.

"Alright I follow you… So what did you have in mind?" Jean smirked as Greer's exuberance reemerged. This had been something they had done all the time when Greer had first came to the Mansion.

"Jeans could work...but how about we go with a pair without all the holes?" Jean passed a dark pair of skinny jeans over her shoulder which Greer quickly pulled on. "And lets just lose the hoodie… I've got something right… Aha!" Jean announced before pulling out an elegant looking black shirt from her own closet.

"Try it on." She instructed before turning around to give Greer the privacy to change. When she turned back around, she couldn't help but admire how… good Greer looked. The shirt was form fitting, showing off Greer's willowy frame perfectly and it was a vast improvement from the shapeless grey hoodie. If only Greer would stop looking so nervous…

Greer meanwhile couldn't help but fidget a little in her shirt. It was definitely tighter than she would have liked, hugging her across her chest and stomach. And it seemed…so unprotective somehow…compared to the hoodie anyway. Also, how low the bust line was…bothered her…Tremendously.

"I dunno Jean… I think…"

"You look great." Jean interrupted with a smile before shoving Greer in front of the mirror.

"See?" and Greer carefully surveyed herself…albeit very reluctantly. She hated mirrors.

Greer bit her lip as she took in her reflection. Ok…She did look… Pretty good… and mercifully the mirror reflected that. Turning 360 degrees, Greer started to smile a little. The black shirt hid enough but also showed enough for her to start feeling…a little more confident in her own skin… or fur…

"Oh and one more thing." Jean said quickly before rubbing something into her hands and skillfully gathering Greer's long mane hair and gently fixing it so that it fell into two large waves around her face.

"There you go." Jean sounded clearly pleased with her work. "This makes you look so much better. You need to stop hiding that face." the red head suggested before giving an encouraging smile.

_'I would if I could_.' Greer thought a little bitterly before she stole another reluctant peek at her reflection. She raised an eyebrow. With her hair like that she looked… different. Younger…less tired…a bit like her old cheer captain self. Remembering what Colton had been wearing, Greer quickly zipped up a pair of fashionable combat boots Jean had grabbed for her and her leather jacket.

"Thanks Jean." Greer turned back to her best friend.

"No problem. Now have fun and be sure to be back by ten." Jean teased before leading Greer to the door.

"Ha ha. Very funny." But the smile Greer wore was evidence enough she loved hearing it.

Greer started to clench her fists as she slowly made her way down the stairs…Somebody actually asked her out… God… She never thought it would ever happen again after… all this…

'_Stop__ it_.' She scolded herself, determined not to let her thought drift back to Billy or Damien or another jerk or anything _else_ that might have happened these last few months.

'_Its happening. So don't question it and stop feeling sorry for yourself. You're going to have fun tonight_.' And with that, Greer tried to pacify her accelerating heartbeat before gleefully running down the rest of the steps.


	24. A Drive

**_Canuckle - yea, whoever thought up that entire Logan scene is pure genius. No debating that. Glad you think I nailed Kitty, I'm really just pulling for XME and well...just pick your preferred preppy girl from high school (except this one is a ninja!). _**

**_Cheshire - you're too kind. Hopefully you like what's coming next. _**

* * *

Greer raced from her room to the stairs and stopped, taking a deep breath to collect herself. She glance at the windows, just to check that what she had seen in the mirror in her room wasn't a one time thing. Doing a subtle 360, she grinned before making her way down to find Colton leaning against the large grandfather clock patiently waiting for her. She slowed herself down, taking great care to travel the last few steps a little more...gracefully.

As she reached the bottom, Colton finally caught sight of her and gently pushed off the wall at her approach.

As Greer started over, she noted a number of students that had been waiting on either rides or dates stop to take her in. The whole thing gave her a brief deja vue from high school and Greer felt a bit of her old confidence return. '_God...this was just like prom all over again._'

While usually the weight of all those stares would have weighed Greer down...what she did next was almost instinctual. Keeping her eyes on Colton, Greer swayed her hips subconsciously as she strode up to him, her tail gently trailing behind her as her heels never quite touched the ground. Once she was a few steps away, she smiled up at him - something she hadn't done in weeks.

"Ready to go?" she asked, brushing a loose tendril from in front of her eyes.

At first Apex didn't even register her question. There had been something about the way she moved...

"Let's get out of here." Colton's own half-smile was enough for Greer, giving the entire foyer a quick backwards smirk as the two walked out the main doors and into the chill November evening.

When they entered the garage, Greer considered what car was the best option for the evening.

"Colton what car do you want to take?" Greer was considering the grey Accord she had driven home a few months ago, but then again...how was Colton supposed to sit in there...She didn't want to put him in an uncomfortable spot. He was so far out of his comfort zone already and she appreciated that…and the last thing she wanted was to be the source of more discomfort…the van maybe? No that'd be to…

"We're taking this one."

"_That _one?" Greer followed at a more cautious pace as Colton headed straight for Logan's jeep."Colton, I don't think we're allowed..."

But without any hesitation Colton simply jumped into the drivers side and turned the keys waiting in the ignition. As far as Greer could recall, _no one_ was even allowed to _touch _Logan's jeep.

But there was Colton adjusting the seat and checking the gauges behind the wheel. Greer doubted Colton would ever steal Logan's ride but that could only mean...

'_That sneaky old man...'_ Greer tried being angry but just couldn't stop the grin that plastered her face as she quickly jumped into the passenger side and fastened her seatbelt. Although…she knew someone else would have done the exact same thing for her…Someone with sandy blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes ever, a man who always watched out for her…just like Logan. Greer allowed herself a small nostalgic smile and she gripped the seat belt a little tighter before turning to Colton.

"You can drive right?" she asked with a smirk, enjoying how he raised an eyebrow at her. _'__Oh this was going to be a good night…'_

She could practically feel it in her body as Colton revved the engine and looking over she saw what might have been the first look of _fun_ on his face.

With a quick glance to make sure Greer was ready, Colton stepped on the gas and for the first time in over two months made her way down the gravel driveway and onto the road leaving the safety of the Mansion in the rearview mirror.

...

Jean watched Logan's jeep until she lost sight of it as it cleared the gates and headed towards the highway. She was able to still get a sense of Greer's excitement and nervousness for a few more minutes before finally that too was gone.

'_Well there she goes..._' As much as Jean wanted to just be happy for her friend, she couldn't help but have a sense of unease weigh on her. Jean had practically begged Greer to go out with her to the movies, for dinner, for shopping...anything. But Greer would just mention some excuse and slip away.

Now Colton of all people had her dressing up and going out and acting as if these last few months had never even happened. And really...what did she know about _him_ anyway?

Speaking of which, where had Colton gotten the sudden upgrade in clothing? And what was he doing driving Logan's jeep?

Jean was determined to solve at least one of these mysteries.

Reaching out and locating Logan, the tall red head marched back upstairs towards the teachers wing.

She found him in his room with the windows wide open to the November chill, watching hockey, cigar and beer in hand. Xavier had forbade Logan from smoking indoors but Jean was fairly certain that Logan didn't know how to watch hockey without the two...so a compromise was struck.

"Better be good Red." Logan kept his attention on the game as he blew the cigar smoke out the open window. Being so far north, the Institute actually picked up local Canadian channels and he preferred listening to announcers who actually knew something.

"You have anything to do with it?" It was only Jean's respect for Logan that stopped her from simply picking it straight out of his head. Instead she settled for standing in his doorway.

"You'll need t'be lil' more specific."

"So that wasn't your jeep headed down the driveway with Colton behind the wheel?" Logan put down his beer to get a look at just how pissed Jeannie was.

"I told ya' I was gonna take care of Tigger. This is what the girl needed. You gotta a problem with that, don't come askin' me for help."

"And what? You thought having her go out on a date with our newest Weapon X recluse was the best solution?"

"First, it's a drive. Second, if you think it'sa date that Tigger needs, it's lucky for her you came askin' me soon as ya did." Logan tipped back in his chair and took a long pull of his beer. Giving him a frustrated look, Jean was clear of the door when the chair slipped out from beneath Logan causing him to fall ass first onto the floor and spill his beer all over himself.

"Freakin' women..."

* * *

Colton shifted gears as Logan's jeep barreled down the two lane road.

The sun was still setting, its light filtered through the branches and few remaining leaves still clinging to them as they rushed by. Colton had rarely had the chance to drive while at Weapon X. But that didn't mean he wasn't trained for it. And as fast as he could run...there was nothing faster than this.

But if his eyes weren't on the road, they weren't taking in the bucolic scenery...they were shifting over to Greer.

Arms out, eyes closed and head tilted toward the sky with her red mane blowing around her, Colton had never seen Greer so peaceful.

When Colton had taken the top down Greer had immediately wrapped herself tighter in her jacket. Suddenly anxious if someone saw them.

"Take it off." Greer whipped her head over to Colton.

"Excuse me!" she felt the need to yell over the roar of the engine and wind. Did Colton just -

"The jacket. Take it off." Greer glanced down at the leather jacket she was grasping around herself like a protective shell.

"But what if someone sees us?"

"Just do it...Trust me." Greer met Colton's eyes and with a nervous breath slowly peeled off the jacket.

She had been prepared to brace herself against the cold but as the jeep picked up speed, Greer just felt the cool air washing over her fur and whipping around her hair. It was as if the wind was just rushing over her...everything that had been bothering her washing away with it. Soon she had taken up the position Colton was currently appreciating.

Honestly, he had never taken much notice of clothes. He found even the bare minimum he was wearing itchy and unnecessary. Although, glancing over again to take Greer's in...he was grudgingly reconsidering the benefits as he slowly took in Greer's choice in attire.

"What?" Colton shifted his gaze back upwards and saw Greer had popped one eye open.

"Nothing." Colton quickly returned his focus to the road but saw Greer slowly lower her arms, placing one along the side of the car and the other behind her seat as she leaned into the corner of the jeep so that she was more facing him then the road.

"What is it? Saw something you liked?" Colton could hear an unfamiliar tease in Greer's voice and instead of responding just shifted the jeep into a yet another gear. Greer pouted a little. '_Ok...so that failed..._' and she should probably be feeling horribly embarrassed…but then again…it was Colton. She had kind of expected that reaction… In fact, it was quite… she wouldn't say cute… but… God she couldn't find a word for it… but it was ok… She didn't mind it...she kinda liked the feeling of making him just a _little _uncomfortable.

Greer smiled before tilting her head back and laughing over the wind and roar, before more leisurely placing her head on the door and watching her arm dance on the wind as night quickly descended.

"Wait a second..." Greer picked her head up and gave her surroundings a bit more of her attention. They had been driving around for almost an hour before Greer recognized that they were headed back towards the direction of the Mansion on a familiar road.

"What is it?" Colton's usual intense gaze was now eying her and not the road. Greer blinked, wondering if that was safe before replying.

"There's a great bar just off this road. Jean never shuts up about it..." Greer turned back around with obvious excitement in her voice in an attempt to gauge Colton's interest. But after a moment the smile faded as Greer had gone from looking to Colton to taking a quick look in the mirror.

Greer slowly slid back into her seat. "I mean, what's so great about a bar? Drunk people, a crowd… Heck I don't even like beer…" Greer muttered softly . To Colton or herself she wasn't sure.

Colton of course had seen all of this and only took a moment to reconsider what he had planned.

"Do you still have your inducer on you?" Greer slowly glanced over at Colton and nodded her head affirmatively. '_Of course she does.' _Colton knew that Greer never traveled anyplace without it.

"Yea..." Greer only felt a little guilty. She had kept the cat pendant in her back pocket ever since she had agreed to stop wearing it. She told herself it was just in case of emergencies. There was nothing wrong with that...right?

Greer just kept staring at Colton as he turned off of the main road and deftly maneuvered the car through some turns until the bar she had been talking about came into view. '_Wait, is he really? Are they actually?_'

"Colton what are you doing! We can't go in there!" she protested, albeit a little weakly. Logan and other senior staff along with some more knowledgeable students would frequent the bar that also served food and had a few pool tables.

Without saying a word Colton reached into his shirt and pulled out his claw pendant while giving Greer a meaningful look. Greer just stared opened mouthed for a moment. She couldn't believe it. Were they really? He would do this…Really? No, Colton hated people and he _hated_ public places. A bar was a literal combination of both… He wouldn't… But Greer couldn't explain the strange surge of heat that rushed from her gut to her face...and spread everyplace else.

"Are you - can we..."

"This is the place you were talking about?"

"Yes!" Greer practically squealed when she realized what Colton was planning. Quickly clasping the pendant around her neck, Greer clicked on her image inducer as Greer Nelson suddenly appeared in the passenger seat, smiling excitedly. Colton meanwhile had drawn the hood back onto the jeep as he parked in a dark corner of the lot.

Greer didn't speak, simply stared expectantly as Colton took a single breath and pressed on his own inducer.

"Let's go." Greer heard the tinge of anxiety in his voice and for the first time…really considered how much Colton didn't like being around people. It was obvious he didn't from the start but at that time she thought it was because he was new to all of it…but now she wasn't so sure. And to think he...he was doing all of this for her…Greer bit her lip and rubbed her shoulders. OK now she felt a little selfish…Colton was practically leaping out of his comfort zone for her…but now that she was here...with him...she hadn't realized how badly she wanted it.

The two now very human looking ferals got out and Greer waited as Colton came around to her side. As the two started walking over the gravel lot Greer stepped closer to Colton and wrapped both of her arms around his, leaning against him gently. Greer found that she liked the warmth of having her fingers wrapped in Colton's fur and rubbed her cheek against his arm, subtly taking in his scent. It smelt like the forest and some deep spice...and she loved it.

Greer felt Colton only break stride for a moment as he glanced down at her before continuing on. She smiled…he noticed. She knew he did and that made her grip him a little tighter. Colton had seen others at the Mansion walk like this...although it was usually reserved for more intimate pairs. He honestly had no idea what to make of it. But the feel of her against him, her familiar scent of cinnamon, cotton and lemon grass, so close was...assuring.

And as they approached the noise of the diner, having her close seemed like a good idea.


	25. A Drive Pt 2

**_Cheshire - glad you still loved that last chapter after all that reading. Lots planned for our favorite ferals (don't tell K/Logan) and happy you approve._**

**_Retro - yea yea...so maybe I have a heart. Ill admit a lot of that writing is tough for me but hopefully I dont butcher it totally. Still fun to write though._**

**_Canuckle - well Logan had to come along and give me some advice so if you want someone to thank for all this, go thank him (sneaky old man). Here's a whole chapter of stuff you'll probably love if those last chapters did it for you. And yea...at some point, the world always falls apart. So lets just enjoy this while it lasts...or just look forward to more..."heated" times ; ) _**

**_The rest of you? I see you checkin' out the story. Don't be afraid. Reviews are your friend. _**

* * *

"Penny for your thoughts..." Jean had been staring off into space just taking in the general mood of the Mansion when Ororo had sat down on the couch next to her.

"Nothing worth selling. Just...taking it all in." Jean waved her hand above her head.

"I take it you've heard the latest gossip about our recovering feral?" Storm raised an eyebrow at the huff that came out of Jean.

"Of course I have. I was there to witness the first sighting of my roommate in over two months just to watch her drive off with..._him_."

"Him? Since when was Colton '_him'_? I thought you wanted him to stick around." Ororo said sarcastically.

"I do...I just...I dunno..."

"Just don't want him taking your best friend out on drives?" Jean gave Ororo a scowl but Ororo just smiled back at her. "I think it's good for her. And it seems I'm not the only one."

"Don't remind me." Jean rolled her eyes. She had been gauging the the Mansion's reaction to the scene that had unfolded in the foyer as Greer had been leaving. Most of the new students had been fixated on the drastic changes to the always dour and reclusive Greer and the confident tiger woman that had practically strutted out of Mansion. She had unfortunately brushed across some very inappropriate thoughts by some of the male students questioning their taste in women.

But the older students were just talking about what Greer was doing out with Colton. Jean had suspected that the majority of them would have been cautious like she was. But instead...they had been talking about how good it was to see _Colton_ going out.

"Well I think it's good for both of them. Greer has been far from herself these last few months and she is exactly what Colton needs to find his place." Ororo smiled a little wider. "Besides, without her I've had to be the one to keep up with you at the mall...and I'm not certain how much more stamina I have left." Jean couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Oh...are you two talking about Colton?" Kitty leaned over the edge of the couch.

"Jean here seems to have taken issue with our Greer going out with Colton."

"Hey! Woah...they are _not _going out." Jean hadn't even considered that...when was Greer getting her furry butt back here?

"Well I think it's adorable. Besides, Colton's a great guy." Ororo and Jean raised eyebrows at that. "Well he is..."

"And how would you know that?" Kitty quickly realized the danger she had just thrown herself in. If Jean really wanted to, there was nothing she could do to stop her from finding out what her and Colton had been up to.

"What does it matter? I don't know about you but that was easily the happiest and _best _I have seen Greer in a looong time."

"She has a good point Jean."

"Well yea but -"

"Not to mention what he did for me and Amara. Practically every girl in this place knows he's a good guy just based on that. They all know and accept it. Why is that so hard for you?"

"Kitty it just doesn't feel right..." Jean tried to reassert her argument but Kitty just shook her head.

"So what does it matter how it makes _you _feel? Maybe for once you don't need to be the one controlling _everything_. If he can have that kind of affect on her, you should be supporting it. You _are_ her best friend." Kitty crossed her arms and Ororo balanced her head on one arm with an amused smile on her face. Jean meanwhile looked taken aback at the usually agreeable brunette's verbal assault.

"Wh - I - of course I support her!" Jean said defensively.

"Well that's good to hear. Now..." Kitty hopped over the side of the couch to sit between the two older x-women. "What did you think of what Colton was wearing?" Kitty said with a conspiratorial smile.

...

Greer was practically bouncing in her seat, turning over one shoulder just to turn over the other to take in everything that was going on in the bar.

After all that had happened, everything had just seemed so faraway and distant… But to be in a bar, with her friend… Enjoying a night out like any other person her age. It was just a new and wonderful experience again.

Greer leaned against the seat, soaking in her surroundings and smiled in satisfaction, before raising an eyebrow. There was a surprising amount of college students, at least from what Jean and others had described at the usual clientele. When Greer had asked the waitress that had brought over their burgers and coke about it, she had said that some fraternity was hosting a party.

Colton had of course just stood frozen in the doorway when they had walked in, taking his time to size everything up and while she appreciated the idea of knowing the fastest exit, Greer was more interested in just grabbing some dinner. She missed the outside world…She missed the normal world… and she especially missed the junk food. So taking Colton by the hand, she had guided them to a booth as close to the back as possible. Surprising no one, Colton had taken the seat facing the entrance while Greer took turns over each shoulder taking in the lively bar.

"This is fun right?" Colton looked back at Greer from scanning the bar. He had assumed that the mass of people would have given Greer pause but she seemed to actually be relishing in it. But if this is what it took to get her to keep acting like this, he could handle it. Besides...hamburgers were delicious.

"Yea...fun." Greer scrunched her brow a little and returned her focus to the obviously tense Colton. She couldn't see it but she knew his ears were flat, his fur on end and his tail was flicking someplace on the seat dangerously. She smiled fondly, she needed to get his mind onto something else...

"Alright so tell me...who's idea was this?" Greer tried not to smile to broadly as the suddenly unreadable Colton looked uneasy.

"Logan...might have suggested something." Now Greer let her smirk show.

"I _knew_ it." Greer announced.

"And the clothing upgrade?" Greer gestured...and did her best to not stare too long. Because if the change in clothing hadn't been distracting enough when he was still feral...seeing him like this was almost too much. She didn't know why… But she suddenly felt strangely proud that Colton was with her and her only. She could see a number of other girls glancing over at them and she had fought back the urge to snarl.

"That would be Katherine..."

"Well that explains a lot." Greer had thought Kitty looked a little too smug when she had passed her earlier in the day. Now she knew why. "Wait...you went with her to the mall? Tell me you didn't..."

"I let her drive." Greer almost spilled her drink she started laughing so hard. Colton had looked so pitiful in that moment as he had stared out obviously reliving the life experience that was Kitty Pride behind the wheel. Although the entire experience had been eventful. Once at the mall they had gone straight to a store in a rather isolated section. But it had turned out that the owner had a separate store in the back that catered to the mutant community...tail and all. Greer brought most of the clothing she bought there for alterations.

Kitty and Amara would have kept Colton there for the entire night they were so obsessed with filling out his "wardrobe" that they almost seemed pained when he had held them to jeans and other basics.

"I'm glad you find it so humorous..." Colton grumbled as Greer did her best to get a hold of herself.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I'll just have to thank her later." Greer coughed as she tried to stop herself from laughing too much. But when she saw that Colton wasn't enjoying all of this quite like she was, she stopped, immediately guilty.

"But you look good Colton...really. And thank you for going through all that agony for me, I appreciate it." She said seriously.

She let it rest there for a few extra moments. Eventually, Colton looked up to meet her eyes...they weren't quite the same but he didn't think Greer would like to hear that. Instead...there was something he needed to know about.

"Greer...can you tell me about the nightmares?" Greer bit her lip and withdrew her hands, instead choosing to fidget with them underneath the table.

"Do we really need to talk about that right now?" This was the absolutely last thing she wanted to hear from Colton. She had been having such a fun time and now everything wrong seemed to be following her.

Colton saw the change in Greer's behavior and immediately regretted bringing up her troubles. He had hoped a change in location would make the conversation easier but obviously she still felt guarded about it.

"No, of course not. But..." Greer looked up and just for a moment, looking at his human features, she thought she saw a glimpse of...something, "Just...when you are ready..." Greer reached out, wrapping her hand around Colton's larger one.

"You'll be the first one I talk to." Colton nodded his head, while Greer let her hand rest over his for a few extra moments.

A few more minutes passed, with the two talking about random things around the Mansion, Greer fascinated by the level of insight that Colton had on the different people, clicks and couples in the Mansion, before he suddenly stood up as if he was leaving.

"What's the matter?" Greer looked around the bar suddenly concerned.

"Nothing...just going to the bathroom." Greer couldn't help but smile at the...normalcy of the entire situation.

Greer put her head on the back of the seat and stared out into the bar. She knew that _she _was having a good time but unless she wanted this to be the last time Colton and her went out...she needed to do something that would make sure he had a good time as well.

Greer scanned the bar until her eyes fell on something and a grin appeared on her face.

Colton was gone for only a minutes as he made his way back towards their booth. They would stay for a few more minutes with their food finished and then they could escape back outside. Soon they'd be back at the Mansion and everything would be...Colton stopped short and froze.

The booth was empty.

Greer was gone.

"Greer?" Colton turned back to the bar and began scanning for Greer's red - no...raven colored hair.

"Greer!" he started shoving people out of his way with a few angry curses directed at his back in an effort to find her, but he didn't care about that right now. Why couldn't he find her? He never should have left her. If anything happened to her...

"Colton!" whipping around he saw Greer waving at him from the pool tables. He let out a silent sigh of relief. He let out a low rumble of frustration before approaching her. Greer noticed this and grinned apologetically.

"Oh C'mon I just wanted to play..." she explained before tossing him a stick. If there was one thing she knew, it was that Colton appreciated some good competition. Also, she wanted him to genuinely enjoy himself tonight…She was determined to get him to do so.

"Are you sure..." But Greer was already racking up the balls. Colton stared down at the stick in his hands for a moment before looking back over at Greer and giving a shrug, moved towards the other end of the table.

"Now...what you want to do is -" Greer stood back as a loud crack resulted in Colton sinking a solid. The lithe woman just raised a surprised eye brow, her eyes questioning.

"What? I don't spend _all _my time in the danger room." He had seen the other students and teachers competing against each other and after a sufficient grasp of the rules, had played by himself a few times while waiting for Greer or between patrolling the grounds.

Greer quickly changed her expression from surprise to something he read as competitive.

"Alright smart guy. So let's see what you got..." she announced before getting into position. Greer might not have been the best pool player in the Mansion, but she certainly was one better ones and their "friendly competition" evolved into something far more intense. Colton seemed to have an incredibly unfair ability to read angles and place his ball but Greer was still able to keep it close.

She also noticed he seemed to take a particular interest whenever she had to lean over the table to take a shot. She found herself doing that a bit more than she really had to...

"Hey beautiful. You mind playin' game with us next? We're short one..." Greer looked over her shoulder to see a few guys around her age had walked over. She just blinked at first...it felt a bit surreal to have someone not from the Mansion talk to her. But looking back at Colton, she already knew he would never want to play with anyone else but that didn't mean she wanted to be rude.

"Sorry guys. I think we're done after this one." Greer leaned against the table and the guys stepped a little closer.

"What? No, you need to stay a little longer. How am I supposed to buy you a drink if you leave?" The taller one with some very carefully ruffled red hair smiled at her. Greer felt herself blushing, her hand finding its way onto her arched hip, her tail uncurling from behind her...

'_Is this - Oh god...I think this guy is flirting with me...' _she grinned girlishly at that. This was just too much. And she felt really horrible for saying this… But.. she was getting a kick out of it .

Tucking a strand of hair behind her hear and tilting her head towards her shoulder Greer called up some of her favorite high school poses.

"Sorry guy...but I don't think that's happening tonight. Maybe another time..." Greer gave an apologetic smile that almost felt foreign on her face she hadn't used it in so long to let a guy down. She chuckled mentally, it used to be she had to use it before every weekend. '_Good times...'_ she smirked to herself.

"Damnit...OK, how about this. I buy you ONE drink...and you show me some moves at the table?" The guy casually placed his hand on Greer's thigh, suddenly shaking Greer back into just how close she had let this person get, anxiety seeping in as her temporarily forgotten tail wrapped tighter around her leg...She was about to decline again when Colton suddenly appeared and pushed the guy backwards into his friends.

"Hey! What the hell you think you're doin'?" Ruffled hair looked back at his friends to make sure they were still there as he confidently took a step back towards Colton. Greer raised an amazed eyebrow. This guy was either incredibly brave or just really stupid. Image inducer or not, it was impossible not to be intimidated by Colton's menacing physique. Ruffled hair clearly did not stand a chance and would be an idiot if he thought he could do so…

"Back off." The bar was too loud but with her back pressed against his chest, Greer actually felt his growl rumble through her from her chest all the way down to the tip of her tail.

"I was talkin' to the girl. Just mind your own business man!"

'_Man...why did the idiot have to call him man..._' OK now things were going to get really out of hand. Colton placed his hand on Greer's hip and slipped her behind him but Greer, experienced at this point, just slid back around so that she stood between Colton and the group.

"It's alright. Just let it go. We're leaving." She told Colton.

"What do ya mean you're leaving..." Greer turned and saw ruffled looking put out...and maybe a bit more drunk than she realized.

"Stop talking to her."

"I'll talk to whoever I want asshole!" Greer looked back at Colton for a moment, realizing the situation was getting out of control and concluded that she had better stop this before someone ended up in the hospital.

"Just give me a second..." Greer whispered, knowing Colton would be the only one that could hear her. Giving him a quick wink, she walked over to the guy and his friends, each with a huge smile thinking they had won her over.

'_Cute_…' she thought before clearing her throat.

"Listen boys. My...boyfriend over there," Greer pointed over her shoulder to a teeth baring Colton for emphasis, "Gets a little protective. You have to forgive him. It's just - well - Marine combat trainers can be hard to deal with." Now the group took a moment to take in the seething Colton who couldn't believe what Greer was doing.

"That - that guy trains Marines?"

"Mhmmm...but we're just gonna go so you can use the table. That sound good?" The group just nodded their heads in silent awe.

Greer smirked, '_Who knew? I still got it_.'

"Thanks guys. You're doing me a huuuge favor." Greer gave them one last smile before slinking back gracefully over to Colton who had kept his gaze locked on the group.

"C'mon...we're leaving." Greer put a hand onto Colton's chest, able to still feel the reverberations from his growl. Reaching up, Greer put a hand around his neck, forcing him to look at her.

"Take me home." Colton let out a breath and taking Greer by the hand led her outside. For some reason, the group of idiots called out after them 'thanking him for his service...' whatever the hell that was about.

But Greer was beside herself with the entire situation. Her mind replaying the entire thing and trying to pick out her favorite part...

"Way to be sociable Colton." Greer managed to tease between her giggles.

"Being _sociable _wasn't my concern..."

"Awww what's wrong? Those kids make you jealous?" Colton huffed and just kept walking towards the jeep but this time Greer wasn't letting him ignore her. Switching hands, she took a step into Colton, putting his hand on her hip so she could wrap hers around his waist, twisting around so that she was standing in front of him.

He looked at her strangely, his amber eyes questioning. Greer just hugged him closer to her.

"Hey..." They had reached the darkened corner of the lot where Colton had parked the jeep. "Thank you...For tonight." Acting before she could talk herself out of it, Greer reached up and pecked Colton on the cheek, his fur gently brushing her face.

And with that Greer playfully hurried over to the jeep.

Colton felt oddly warm for a moment and just stood there.

"C'mon! Let's get back." Greer called from the passenger side of the jeep.

Giving his head a quick shake, Colton clicked off his inducer before getting behind the wheel.

...

The ride back to the Mansion didn't take long. The two ferals didn't say much but every so often Greer would glance over and either smile or fight to repress a fresh set of laughter. Apex had never seen her so happy before. So relaxed.

For once he actually gave her a half smile back. And while he was loath to admit it...Logan had been right.

Once they had parked the jeep, they headed towards the Mansion.

"Hold on..." Colton stopped and saw that Greer was staring down at her pendant as she fiddled with it. She had almost forgotten she had even had it still activated. But now that they were back...

"Leave it." Greer looked up to see that Colton had walked back to stand right in front of her. For once his gaze not locked on the inducer.

"What?"

"Just...leave it...if you want." Greer looked between the inducer and Colton a few times before ripping off the inducer and stuffing it into her back pocket.

"Greer you don't have to -" But Colton shut up as Greer closed the small gap between them and wrapped herself around Colton, just holding herself there for a moment. Colton stood with his arms out and looked down to see the side of Greer's face. It was peaceful and pressed into him. Her scent was everywhere.

Greer popped her eye open for just a moment and just hugged Colton tighter when she felt his arms drop so that they fell to gently rest around her. She just wanted to stay in this warm place a bit longer and took in a deep breath...instinctually just taking him in.

She felt..._safe_ here.

"Thank you again...for tonight." Greer whispered into him. Taking in another breath...she didn't even blink when it came out as a light purr. Colton could feel the small reverberations coming from the tigress pressed against him.

'_Anything...I'd protect you from anything.' _Colton didn't say it...but he held Greer a little tighter.

* * *

**_BREAKING NEWS..._**

**_And in other news tonight, local college student Marcus Bryant, was found dead behind the wheel of his car last night. His car was found a few miles from a local rural bar where he had been seen drinking for most of the night. Police believe he lost control of his vehicle and crashed when his car lost control. He was declared dead at the scene. _**

**_Now to sports..._**


	26. Chapter 26

**_Sorry for the delay on this chapter. The good news is that I spent most of this last week working on FUTURE chapters for this and trust me...whenever it is I get there, you will not be disappointed. It was just an idea that I had to work out otherwise I'd never get anything else done (shout out to CC)._**

**_Good news is that I'm back and expect at least one more chapter this week. Hopefully two. _**

**_CC - Marcus, if you recall, was the name of the "leader" of idiots that attacked Kitty and Amara...bit odd that there was that college party at that bar...And yes, someone made me question why I can't get to slashing AND some progress with our feline ferals. So advice I guess._**

**_Cheshire - thanks for the helps as usual. Glad you approve, cause these two have a lot in front of them. _**

* * *

When Greer woke up that morning, it actually took her a moment to realize why she felt so good.

She felt _good_.

Taking in a deep stretch that matched the sleepy smile on her face, Greer gave herself a mental fistpump.

When she had gotten back from her...drive with Colton, she had found Jean, as expected, awake and waiting for her in their room.

"Well..." Jean prodded as Greer nonchalantly went over to sit on her bed.

"Well what?" Greer lazily took off her boots.

"Oh don't give me that. How was your _date._" Greer's hair was down so it gave her a minute to recompose her face to neutral.

"It was just a drive..."

"and it was..." Jean led on.

"and it was _amazing_." Greer giggled and ran over to Jean's bed to replay her the entire night. Jean heard Kitty's voice smugly in her head, '_told ya so._' It was obvious that Logan had been right, that whatever she and Colton had been up to, it had been exactly what Greer had needed.

"Sounds like you had quite the night. So does this mean that you and Colton are..." Greer might have lost her ability to blush but the feelings radiating off of her were like a light show to Jean.

"We're friends...I dunno. I just had a great time. And he makes me..." Greer looked off for a moment trying to place it as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Safe...he makes you feel safe." Greer couldn't hide her smile this time as Jean had picked it right out of her memory. She just nodded and Jean smiled. '_So that was what she needed...'_

"Yea...it's just too bad..." Greer looked over to her bed and felt all the energy she had been riding begin to ebb.

"The nightmares?" Greer nodded solemnly. Why did such a _good _night have to end with nightmares?

Jean saw the darkness(?) begin to appear around Greer. She needed to do something.

"Wait a second." Finding Greer's ipod, Jean carried it over to her desk. Greer watched as Jean fiddled around for a few minutes before retaking her seat next to Greer.

"Alright, so if seeing the Professor is still out of the question," Greer quickly nodded her head, "Then here, when you go to sleep tonight, I want you to listen to this."

"My ipod?"

"Yes. When I was younger and even now when my powers get a little overwhelming, my dreams can get a bit...crowded. It's like a migraine for a nightmare. All those voices vying for attention...But this helps me focus. Block it out. I put on my favorite playlist...maybe it'll help." Greer looked up from her ipod and gave a shrug.

That night, Greer put her earbuds in before going to sleep. While distracting at first, eventually Greer had fallen asleep.

And there she was, for the first time in _months..._waking up with a smile on her face.

* * *

"So...Colton...couldn't help...but notice...you and Greer..." Kitty panted between situps.

"Yea...you two...sure seem...getting...close..." Amara finished.

Apex had the two trading a medicine ball in between situps. Obviously he had underestimated their progress since both seemed to have the breath to keep speaking.

"I've been giving Greer more space." Apex contradicted as he watched the clock, "Switch." Kitty and Amara scrambled over to the pull up bars.

"Well...yea...but..." Kitty thought she might die. I mean not really but...this was a bit much. That didn't mean she was going to stop working...or bugging Colton. It was all anyone wanted to talk about. And Kitty wanted the inside story.

"You...were always..._around_ Greer...now though...when you are around..." Amara panted.

"You seem...closer..." Apex noted Kitty's elevated heart rate and Amara was taking spastic gasps of air.

"Break." The two girls dropped from the bars and collapsed on the ground. Both struggled over to get some water as Apex just stood his ground, lightly thumping the end of his tail in thought.

The two weren't wrong in their observations. Without being aware of it...somehow he and Greer had progressed passed something he knew how to quantify.

After their drive, Colton had noted a strong resurgence from Greer. She seemed happier, healthier...more vibrant. But that also meant that she insisted that he again give her some space...she said she needed it to feel, 'strong again,' as she put it. At first Apex had been wary, but that had also come in combination with that when they _were _together, Greer had begun acting...differently.

She no longer wanted to simply spend her time with him alone, she wanted him to spend his time with her...along with everyone else.

"What do you want? Owww..." Kurt gave Kitty a hurt look as he rubbed his arm.

"Looking for Greer?" Kitty offered. Illyana, Bobby, Rogue, Kitty and Kurt had been debating on what movie to watch that night when Apex had walked in attempting to find Greer. She had mentioned that she had wanted to go do something that night but he had yet to find her. Although he knew she had been here just a few moments ago..

"Found it! Betsy had it in her room." Greer appeared from the other hallway carrying a DVD victoriously in her hand, "Oh good, Colton you're just in time." Handing off the disc to Rogue, Greer walked up to an obviously confused Colton.

"Greer I thought you wanted to go out." Apex whispered but Greer just smiled and shook her head.

"No...I said I wanted to _do _something and tonight," Greer led Colton over to an empty loveseat, "that means eating too much popcorn and watching a movie." Apex noticed the amount of stares attempting to _not _look like stares that were being sent at their direction which was normally enough for both of them to slip away, but Greer's expression of...expectation was enough for him to slowly lower himself into the seat.

He had honestly been looking forward to getting out of the Mansion for a couple of hours. It had been a week since their drive and now he had gotten dressed for no reason. At least now he'd be able to -

Apex looked down as Greer quickly lifted his arm and slipped between himself and the side of the seat once she had ran to turn off the lights. She tucked her legs up so that she was wedged against him, her head resting on his shoulder. When he turned his head toward her, he closed his eyes, the warm scent of cinnamon drifting up from her hair making making any comment he had seem...insignificant.

Colton honestly could not remember much of the movie. About half-way through Greer had sleepily reached up and pulled his arm down so that it rested across her. She had promptly fallen asleep and in turn immersed him in her scent.

Just thinking about it brought the smell to his memory. It reminded him of something warm...like the sun.

And that had only been the first time. It seemed Greer was done allowing him to simply spend time with her and avoid everyone else. It had become clear that if he wanted to be with her...that meant doing so with everyone else around. But if that meant being with Greer, he was willing to tolerate it.

But that evening had not ended well. As the movie was turned off, the news appeared, describing what appeared to be an attack on a known mutant apartment building in New York City. Firefighters were still trying to control the blaze that had resulted after an explosion had left a crater in the side of the building.

Colton had felt Greer flinch at the images on the screen and her grip on him tighten as she emitted a low growl. Jean and the others had gone out to see the site of the accident themselves, while he had sat with Greer for most of the night until she had fallen asleep, her face pressed into his fur.

"Yea, and I hear you're going to be practicing with the X-men." Kitty prodded between sips from her water bottle.

"You're not here to ask me questions." Apex pointed a thumb back to the medicine balls and with a groan Kitty and Amara got back in motion.

Although once again...the girls were correct.

Greer's position was that if he wasn't letting Xavier into his head, she didn't need to let him in either. Honestly, it wasn't a point that he was going to argue. But that didn't mean that Greer didn't need some sort of assistance in finding balance.

"So I was listening to what you said the other night and I've started taking yoga with Betsy and bugged Logan into letting me meditate with him again." He and Greer had been sitting outside eating dinner while the rest of the Mansion huddled indoors. Greer had come to embrace the cold, much like he had, and it gave them a chance to be alone and talk. She still felt the need to wear boots and a sweater, but he wasn't going to push Greer on that.

It seemed Greer had a great affinity for "fashion."

"I'm glad."

"Good...because Xavier says that I can start practicing with the team again soon...you know, once I get a few more sessions in. After what's been happening...I need to get back out there." Apex had simply nodded his head, leaving his anger for the man responsible.

"It's not happening." Xavier had known something was wrong the moment Colton had stepped into his office the next day. It seemed chess wasn't on Colton's mind.

"Colton, I already know what you're going to say, so just allow me to explain my reasoning before you continue." Apex crossed his arms and stayed silent, Xavier taking that as a sign to continue.

"You've seen the news. Things are getting worse for mutants, even close to home. And I'll tell you this honestly, the X-Men are needed more than ever and in turn...the X-Men need Ms. Nelson. She is an important member of the team and I think you know how important being an X-Man is to her as well."

"She isn't ready."

"Of course. That is why I cleared her to resume practicing with the team. Not go out on missions." Xavier was calm, but Colton was clearly agitated.

"It's a bad idea."

"You're worried she won't be ready? Colton, I can assure you, Greer is fully capable of handling herself and with the aid of Elizabeth and Logan, I think she'll be just fine."

"It's not Greer getting hurt that worries me. It's what she might do if she were to harm someone else." Regardless of what Xavier said, and no matter how much progress Greer might have been making, placing herself in that type of situation...of placing herself in danger...

"Well if you are that concerned about Greer...might I suggest an alternative?" Colton looked up carefully at Xavier. Suddenly everything fell into place.

"No."

"Colton..."

"My answer was no. It still is no. And you using Greer just to get to me is not going to happen." Colton had said it with a growl but Xavier seemed insulted.

"Colton, please. Greer came to _me _about this. You joining her for the practice sessions will allow her to regain some sense of normalcy and self-worth while giving you the peace of mind that nothing happens to her...or anyone else. I believe this is the best course of action so if you wish to tell Greer she cannot return to the X-Men, that is up to you." Colton sneered at Xavier, furious at this manipulation. But he had seen how excited Greer was at the prospect of returning to the team. If he was the one to deprive her of that...

"Very well." Xavier smiled and nodded his head.

"Excellent. I told her she could start when the full team returns from winter break. Storm should have something for you before then." But Colton had already headed for the door and slammed it on his way out.

That had been the last time he had met with Xavier. Checking the clock, he finally let the two off for the night.

"Hey...Colton?" Apex glanced up to see Amara still standing by the door.

"Yes Amara..." Apex was tired and ready to get to sleep himself. Despite what the two girls might think, he actually did need it.

"Everything that's been going on...in the news...does that - is that why you go out at night?" Apex studied the teenager for a moment and took a few steps closer. She was rubbing her arm the same way Greer did when she was nervous.

"You're worried that whatever has been going on will come here? To the Mansion?" Amara just nodded her head. That night had only been the first. More coverage of a strong uptick in anti-mutant violence. He was picking up more and more chatter among the students on the subject. Greer preferred to not discuss the topic...despite him knowing that it weighed on her...and Amara as well.

"No, that's not why I go out at night. You're safe here." Amara seemed distant and nodded her head before heading toward the elevators.

"Amara," the brunette turned back towards Colton.

"If any of that ever came to this place...if anyone ever came to harm you or anyone else...they would be gravely mistaken." This time Amara gave a real smile, nodding her head as she ran to the elevators to catch up with Kitty.

Apex stood there until the two went into the elevator before heading in the opposite direction towards the Danger Room.

* * *

The week of Thanksgiving was usually one of the more exciting times in the Mansion.

Many students returned home for holiday break, so this was the time that everyone was able to enjoy at least this holiday with all of their friends. This of course led to all kinds of trouble, mostly due to a lack of classes, snow and a good dose of hormones.

But this year...the Mansion was uncharacteristically quiet.

"And we still don't have any idea why this is happening?" Greer and Jean had just finished getting dressed for dinner as they headed out of their room. Jean massaged her forehead in an attempt to keep a headache at bay. She and the Professor had been on Cerebro for hours each day in an attempt to prevent the next incident but thus far all they had been able to do is direct the next team where to go.

"No...we're still stuck just putting out fires_." _The only consolation was that thus far the majority of the attacks had resulted in damage...and not death. But everyone was worried that it was only a matter of time. Jean noticed Greer wrap an arm around her waist...

"How have the sessions with Logan and Betsy been going?" Jean tried turning the conversation onto something more productive.

"Alright...I think Betsy's mission is to find a pose even my spine can't handle. And Logan's been...well Logan." Jean laughed a little at the look on Greer's face, who returned the favor.

Between getting a few good weeks worth of sleep and the work she was putting in with yoga and meditation, Greer finally felt like she was back to normal. A few more weeks and she would be practicing with the X-Men and be back on the team when classes started. Not to mention her...progress with Colton.

It had actually been Ororo who had finally nudged her to stop waiting for something to happen. Ever since their drive Greer kept thinking about him...sometimes she could close her eyes and imagine the smell of pine filling her senses. That was why she had told him that she wanted a little bit of space. So that when they were together, it was because they wanted to be. Not because he felt the need to.

She might have been pushing things a little with all the contact but...it wasn't like they had kissed or anything...Greer's ears drooped a little.

"Just give it some time." Greer looked back at a smiling Jean before realizing what she must have been projecting.

"I know that. I just wish I could - I dunno..._read _him a little better." Greer grumbled.

"Well at least it's obvious you have his attention," Jean nodded her head over to where Colton stood watching, his attention obviously caught by Greer, suddenly appreciating that Jean had talked her into buying the leather skirt. "I'll see you at dinner." Jean whispered and headed over to Scott.

Greer beamed as Colton walked over and slipped her arm around his, noticing how he pulled her a little closer whenever they talked with anyone. Greer coughed a little to cover a purr.

Dinner had been loud and long. Greer had been nervous Colton would want them to slip away but in a surprising move Scott had instigated a conversation that seemed to actually be holding his attention. Greer only had to slide her eyes over to Jean, '_Thanks for the assist.'_

Greer knew that Jean and the other women of the Mansion were making a concerted effort to turn the tide on Colton's behalf. And if Jean had actually won over Scott on the subject...things had to be going well.

It was a while later, most of the students scattered around the Mansion or already back in their rooms, Apex stood outside decompressing from the evening. Greer was inside getting something...'spiked cider' or whatever she called it.

"Mind if I join you?" Apex glanced down for a moment to acknowledge Ororo as she joined him by the railing that encircled the deck. The two stood in silence for a moment, Ororo shivering slightly against the cold, the ground covered in a few inches of fresh snow from that afternoon.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Storm spoke softly but he still heard her clearly.

"In terms of what?" Apex kept his focus on the snow covered grounds. The Mansion would likely not go quite till far too late for him to make any patrol tonight. But that didn't mean that -

"With your tigress." Ororo joked and Apex scoffed a little as Ororo finally had his attention.

"I don't think Greer would like that reference. And she's not _my _anything." Ororo turned to rest her elbow on the edge and to get a better look at Colton. Her face losing its pleasantness.

"If that's the way you think about her, then I suggest you be careful. There are those of us who have cared for Greer much longer than you." Apex wrinkled his brow as he now turned to Ororo in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Ororo held her face firm for a moment before blinking, '_He has no idea...'_

"Colton...you do realize what's happening between you and Greer? I mean you must see it..."

"See what? Is there something wrong?" Apex turned to located Greer and saw she had gotten caught speaking with Kitty and Illyana.

"Colton...you do care about her don't you?" Ororo asked cautiously. She had come over to make sure at least _someone_ had spoken to the young man in Greer's interest. Ororo had been sitting nearby when Jean had walked over to enlist Logan's help...but as a mind-reader Jean really should have seen his response coming.

"Nope. No. Just stop. Don't wanna hear it. Not my business what he and Tigger get to - as long as he don't hurt her, I don't wanna hear it. They're adults. Let 'em deal with it like adults." he paused for a moment then narrowed his eyes. "It ain't really _your_ business either, Red. Worry about your own ... you know what? NO. I don't wanna think about it." Logan had promptly collected his glass and bottle and headed for the sanctuary of the garage.

Ororo had volunteered to a very grateful Jean. But now she saw she was dealing with a totally different problem.

"Colton?"

"Of course. I would never let anything happen to her." Ororo relaxed slightly, the conviction in his tone reminiscent of Logan, but she feared the large feral was missing what she was attempting to get at.

"Well that's a start. But Colton," Ororo placed a hand on his arm, "maybe it's time you realized that perhaps protection isn't the _only_ thing Greer wants." Colton looked back at Ororo but at that moment Greer finally made her way outside.

"Ororo! I'm sorry, I would have grabbed you some." Greer said apologetically holding up the two steaming cups but Ororo brushed it off.

"Not to worry. I was already heading back inside." Greer let Ororo pass before walking over to Colton who kept his gaze on the ex-queen. Greer looked between the two.

"What were you two talking about?"

"I have no idea..." Greer shrugged, putting the two cups on the rail before wrapping her arms around Colton's waist, relishing how the cold air played on her fur in contrast to the warmth she felt radiating from him.

Well practiced now, Colton didn't hesitate and wrapped an arm around Greer, his tail trailing around her. The two stood quietly for a few minutes, just enjoying the feel of the other.

"Greer...is there," both ferals turned their heads to the sudden commotion going on inside the Mansion. It looked like the festivities had come to an end...

Sharing a look, the two quickly made their way to find out what was going on.


	27. The Farmhouse

**_Cheshire - balance is something I'm working on so glad you approve. _**

**_CC - yea...you're one to really bug me about cliffhangers. But not to worry, here's the next chapter. Thanks as always for the support and feedback._**

**_Retro - yes, something wicked this way comes indeed. Luckily, someone is there to meet it. _**

**_Esme Statue- thanks for all those early reviews. I still appreciate it when people leave reviews for those chapters, the feedback is vital. Hopefully you'll be all caught up soon. _**

* * *

Apex and Greer stood in the hallway that led to the hangar as the team slowly trudged by. Greer had taken to waiting for the teams to return since her suspension and Apex always accompanied her...even if it was just to watch her pace.

But as the team walked past, no one gave them much attention. Their focus was on the three black bags laid out on stretchers. Logan had simply stormed past looking grim and likely headed to the nearest bottle. Apex could tell that Greer was stressed at the sight, silent with ears flush to her head and tail barely moving.

It was just before midnight at this point and a few hours earlier a team led by Scott and Jean had headed out on what Apex had at least deemed a routine extraction. And he noted that none of the team showed any sign of a struggle.

So what had happened?

"I - I don't believe it..." Greer whispered as she seemed entranced by the black bags and took a step closer to Apex and further from the stretchers as they passed. Colton moved to stand beside her, placing himself between her and the gurneys.

Jean noticed Apex staring as Scott guided the stretchers to the infirmary for Dr. McCoy to examine.

"We think it was the Sapien League..." Jean spoke quietly, still shaken from what they had found. Greer reached out and took Jean's hand. Apex wasn't certain either was even aware they were touching.

"Is this normal?" Apex was referring to the last few weeks. Greer remained quiet, obviously deep within her own thoughts.

Despite Greer not yet operating with the senior team, Apex was certain to keep track of most of the X-Men's coming and goings. But what he had taken most notice of recently was the state of the mutants that they were bringing back...at least the ones still breathing.

This was the third time in as many weeks that a team had come back bearing body bags. The first time being Thanksgiving night. Xavier had clutched at his head while speaking with Hank as he had picked up on a desperate call for help. But this wasn't totally unfamiliar; a few mutants in trouble and in need of a pick up. Maybe a place to stay for a few days. Apex had not expected there to be any fighting, Scott's optic blasts or a strike from Storm usually dispersed even the most hostile mobs.

But there had been no fighting...only bodies.

"No...it's not. I mean it didn't use to be...one of them must have been just five or six." Jean said quietly, almost to herself. Giving Apex and Greer a quick goodbye, Jean made her way down the hall to follow Scott to debrief.

"I - I need to go." Greer pulled the hood over her head and quickly made her way to the elevator. He suspected she was headed to her room to wait for Jean. Normally he would have followed.

But Apex remained where he was.

Thinking.

Things had changed for him in the Mansion...He had changed.

He hadn't been certain of it at first. It wasn't until a he had walked into one of the living rooms favored by the students for its assortment of games and televisions looking for Greer that he had realized what was different.

Nothing happened.

He had walked in, a number of students and teachers had noted his arrival and...not a thing. Not a sudden silence. Not a marked increase in noise. In fact, he swore a number of older female students smiled at him as he had scanned the room.

He would have assumed he had been mistaken if it didn't keep happening whenever he found himself surrounded by the other members of the Mansion.

When he had pointed this out to Greer, she gave a pointed look around the room and told him he was being paranoid. At which point Jean and Betsy came and sat at their table. Greer smiled at their arrival and quickly fell into conversation with the pair.

Eventually Greer had to head to teach her class and Apex used that as an excuse to remove himself. Betsy and Jean had said good-bye to him as they left.

And that had been the Mansion's behavior since. While no one had taken the step of actually approaching him and he maintained his distance, it seemed everyone had moved past attempting to avoid him. Even Scott had relented on glaring at him whenever the pair found themselves in the same room and since Thanksgiving had gone out of his way to include him in discussions relating to tactics or a particular mission.

Had Greer been asked, she wouldn't go so far as to say Colton had made any _friends_, but she could tell he preferred the change, even if he wouldn't admit it. She could see him keeping tabs on all of the students as they moved around him going about their lives. The sight had made Greer smile.

This left Apex standing in the hallway and thinking about all the students upstairs. Thinking about Greer. About Kitty and Amara. About Ororo. About the students...

He had asked Scott why Xavier allowed these sort of threats to exist when he could simply _think_ them out of existence if he choose. Scott had explained that was not the world Xavier wished to live in.

But that wasn't the real world.

It wasn't the world the mutants in the body bags had died in.

And there was something else bothering him. Something about the way the X-Men kept being just too late. About the uptick in violence...

When he was sure the team had gone upstairs, Apex walked into the infirmary. He wasn't sure why he was curious. They were dead. He never knew them. So why should he care?

But that didn't stop him from unzipping the smallest bag.

Now he understood why Jean had been uncertain about his age. He knew it had been 'he' from the few strands of short, amber colored hair. But the rest of his features were hard to determine because when a body burns, it leaves little trace of what was there before.

Apex zipped the bag back up and gazed at the other two.

He knew what would happen.

Nothing would be done.

Xavier would urge restraint and lament the loss. Scott would rage and push for more training. Logan would continue his pattern of drinking and self-abuse, growling at whoever came close. And the rest of the team would try to move on and 'do better the next time.'

But Apex knew something else: The X-Jet kept a log of its last ten coordinates.

...

It was still dark out when Greer jolted awake…she looked around wildly in the dark…taking a moment to realize she was home...she was safe...

'_Then why don't I feel that way?'_

Greer buried her face into her hands. She hadn't meant to fall asleep, and even if she had, she hadn't meant to do it without her ipod. She had just been so worried and had tried to stay up to talk with Jean that she must have just leaned back and fallen asleep...and now she felt like she had just returned from Weapon X. With the headaches, the exhaustion and the general feeling of dread all over…

If she wasn't focused on her sessions with Logan or class with Betsy or teaching her own, all Greer could think about was what was happening on TV. Things were getting worse...and somehow Greer felt like it was her fault. She knew that was irrational but it didn't make it any easier.

Stepping out of bed, Greer looked over to find Jean sound asleep. She felt the sudden compulsion to wake her up...to talk to someone and it took her a moment to realize that it wasn't Jean she really wanted to talk to. She wanted to talk to Colton. To take in his scent…to feel that warmth…she wanted to feel safe in her own home.

Slowly, she made her way down the hall, depending on his scent she easily recognized the door, even without her ability to see clearly in the dark, she would have been able to find him. Greer hesitated for only a moment before taking a breath.

"Colton? Colton…" she whispered before gently knocking on the door. She frowned… There was no answer.

'_Maybe he's asleep_?' she thought only to reconsider. He would have heard her…what with his superior hearing and all that… Also, it wasn't like he would just ignore her…

"Colton?" she tried again, a little louder this time. Nothing...Suspicious, Greer reached for the doorknob only to blink in surprise as it turned…He didn't lock it. Quickly entering, Greer froze as all her worst fears came through all at once…

The window was open, the room was empty and Colton was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

It had been simple enough to pull up the travel log on the X-Jet and plug in the coordinates. Less than an hour to travel to the site...or what remained of it.

The home had been small, off of a main road in a relatively rural town. Likely the family had thought that being away from the focus of the major cities would provide them with some sense of security. Standing amongst the remains of the home, obviously a misguided conclusion.

He continued to walk among the wreckage, kneeling down every so often to trace a footprint, flip over a piece of wreckage or get a better scent. Eventually he tracked the group...five...maybe six...to a dirt road less than a mile into the forest. Likely used by local park rangers or hunters. Clear of the smoldering remains, it was easier to follow the scent to another dirt road until he found himself crouching in the tall grass just bordering a rundown farm.

It wasn't much: a two story farmhouse and a barn, each in need of repair, surrounded by a few acres of farmland and rusted equipment.

He had counted a total of ten: eight men and two women. Ages ranging from early twenties to late fifties. Not all of them were armed...likely keeping whatever firearms and ammunition inside the house. Here they felt safe...secure in their 'fortress.'

He spent another hour moving around the perimeter, plotting the layout of the house and likely exits based on what he could see through the windows. The only thing he couldn't place was that one of the men, sometimes in pairs, would go to the barn and after a few minutes spent inside head back to the house.

Apex waited until the majority of the lights inside the farmhouse went out before making his move. He was half-way between the farmhouse and the barn, silent on all fours, when a sound caused him to pause. A hollow rattling.

There it was again...

Giving the house a last look, he changed direction and made his way towards the farmhouse. He climbed through a window, pausing only for a moment to take in what he saw and ensure he was alone before dropping to the dirt floor.

The girl was in shock, totally missing his appearance, her eyes half-closed but showing them to be completely blue, without any discernible iris. A mutant...like him.

She was young...around Katherine's age but slightly taller and with similar build. Hair like her brother's. Her breathing was ragged, explaining the noise he had heard. Her feet dragged on the floor, hands tied above her head with a length of rope connected to a rafter. As she slowly spun, he saw the back of her dress had been ripped open...long slashes covering her back.

He could clearly see the path beaten into the dirt floor where they had come and gone, the path leading to a whip resting on a tack.

Noises...coming towards the barn.

Apex moved quickly to a little nook hidden well in the shadows, and waited.

A few moments passed as one of the men stumbled out, half drunk and swearing under his breath, laughing to himself. On hearing one of her captors the girl took a sharp intake of breath, feebly attempting to get away from the pain but unable to stand.

When he stepped into the barn the look on his face was one Apex recognized. Cruelty shone from his eyes as he sought out the whip that was no longer on the rack. He searched the floor, swearing to the young woman all the horrible things he had planned for her. Finally he saw it.

He bent down and reached for the whip...and it moved.

He furrowed his brows and after a few more attempts took a hold of it...and looked up just as Apex's snarl rendered the air.

...

"He's out...that's it...he's done..."

Once Greer had realized that Colton's scent wasn't as strong as it should be had he just been in his room, Greer retraced her steps to find Scott pacing in the hangar. Ororo and Xavier were huddled by the monitors while Logan was quietly leaning against a wall with the brim on his hat falling over his face; making it impossible to tell if he was pissed, thinking, or simply had fallen asleep.

"What's going on?" Greer had momentarily forgotten why she had come running down. It was the middle of the night and the last thing she had expected was this.

"Colton." Scott said it at a whisper.

"What about Colton? You know where he is?" Greer looked expectantly towards Xavier but Scott wasn't finished.

"_Colton_...stole the X-Jet to do god knows what and when he gets back...I'm gonna kill 'em." Scott only stopped his pacing long enough to seethe at Greer before returning to it. Greer meanwhile was struck silent at just how many things in that sentence were in need of explaining.

"How - how long has he been gone? Where did he go?" Greer hurried over to the monitors to look over Ororo's shoulder.

"Well, we know he's been gone for three hours from the security footage. What we don't know is where...somehow he's blocking the X-Jet from pinging back to us." Ororo was busy typing on the key board. Kitty would have been the best one to handle this but she was at her parents.

"So we don't know where he went? What if he's in trouble? What if he-" Greer started to ramble.

"Relax Tigger. Somethin' tells me your boy can handle himself just fine," Logan grumbled, unsure why he had to be here at all, only to cock his head to the side, "Speak of the devil."

Sure enough a few minutes later the X-Jet made its landing, Scott fuming as the door slowly came down.

"Who the _hell _do you think you are? You can't just -" Scott's voice died off as Colton slowly came down the ramp, a limp body in his arms.

"Charles, call Hank! We need to..." Xavier laid a hand on Ororo's arm with a slow shake of his head. Scott took a step back to allow Colton to pass, the feral stopping beside him.

"Four...there were four of them." The rest of the small welcoming party followed silently as Apex took the body of the young woman to join the rest of her family. Greer however being the only one to follow him out of the infirmary and up to his room.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Apex looked over his shoulder for a moment to look at Greer. Her concern was obvious but telling her what he saw...what he had done...no, that wasn't what she needed to hear.

"I'm fine. Nothing happened." Apex tried walking over to his window but Greer beat him to it.

"Nothing? You slip out in the middle of night and come back hours later with a dead girl in your arms...and you call that _nothing_?" Apex just stared back, Greer searching his face for some sign of recognition...and seeing none.

"Did you find the men responsible?"

"Yes..."

"And what did you do to them? How did you find the girl?" Apex saw that Greer wanted to know, but he refused to do this. He protected her...that was all she needed to know. Greer saw Apex look away from her and it felt like a physical blow.

"Don't. Don't do that. Don't lock me out." Greer placed her hands on Colton's arms but he barely reacted.

"I'm not doing anything. I just want some air." Again he tried moving around Greer but she held onto him tighter.

"Stop it! You can't do this." Apex heard the tremble in her voice.

"Do...what?"

"I don't want you going out there. I don't want you _killing _people anymore."

"Greer...just go back to your room. Go to sleep." Apex shrugged her off but now Greer knew she was losing it as he turned his back on her.

"I can't sleep! Don't you get it? I came in here because I _needed _you...I needed to feel _safe_...and you left me...you left me..." She was cracking...she couldn't see...

It was like night had suddenly descended, a dark blanket enveloping her in soft blackness. Greer breathed in deep, his scent blocking everything else out, his arms wrapped around her like a shield.

She didn't fight as he gently picked her up, her arm snaking up to his neck, and carried her over to his bed. When he tried setting her down, Greer just worked her fingers deeper into his fur, refusing to let go.

"Greer..."

"I just...want to fall asleep..." she sounded exhausted, breathing deeply in between words.

"I'll be here. You're safe." Greer opened an eye and saw Colton take a seat across from the bed...a memory of him sitting across from her...except they were in a jungle...watching over her. Greer never took her eyes off of Colton until finally exhaustion won out.

Once he had started his trip back to the Mansion, all Apex could think about was what he had seen...what he had discovered...and what it all meant. He had already began plotting out what he would have to do. How he would do it.

But now...now all he could focus on was the tigress laying across to him. He had left to protect her...but something Ororo had said...'_Maybe she needs something more than protection._'

"I will protect you Greer. I promise." He knew she was already asleep, but somehow he saw her smile regardless.

Colton sat thinking for hours as he watched over Greer as she slept.

Greer had no dreams that night.

* * *

** BREAKING NEWS: _In a night of tragedy, two fires claimed lives tonight in rural upstate New York. The first belonged to the Miller family, the husband and wife of twenty years along with their two children. Firefighters are still attempting to locate the bodies. Only a few miles away, another fire was found by local authorities in what was believed to have been an abandoned farm. But after putting out the flames to the farmhouse and barn, firefighters found the remains of a yet unknown number of inhabitants. It is not yet clear if the two deadly blazes were connected..._**


	28. Chapter 28

**_CC - thanks as always for the review. Yea...Colton has a lot to realize before it's all over. _**

**_Cheshire - we lose a nuzzling scene...only to gain I think an even better one ; ) _**

* * *

Apex watched her sleep.

Greer never looked as peaceful as when she was sleeping.

It wasn't every night, but sometimes Greer would find a reason to stay in his room long after he knew she usually fell asleep and eventually she would lay down, her eyes on him...until she would fall asleep. He tried asking why but all she said was that she felt safer in here.

Apex stood up from his chair, taking in the sleeping feline one last time. A deep breath.

Without a sound he moved to his window and being careful to close it behind him, jumped down into the moonlit grounds and headed for the forest.

* * *

**BREAKING NEWS: _Explosion at upstate New York research facility, Pegasus Inc., last night. A spokesman from the company said that the explosion was the result of a gas leak. No injuries were reported._**

* * *

"Ahh...Colton, I'm glad you could join us," Kitty and Amara turned for just a moment before the pair shrunk a little further into their chairs as Apex slowly closed the door to Xavier's office. "Please, take a seat."

Apex had been sitting with Greer and Jean at breakfast when Elizabeth had walked over to let him know that Xavier needed him in his office.

"Not interested." He assumed this was another attempt of Xavier's to win back his trust and had thus far refused his advances. Greer had wondered what their current argument was about but thus far had allowed Colton to leave it at 'him not wanting to join the team.'

"He said it has to do with Kitty?" Betsy said it as if she wasn't quite sure to believe it.

"What do you have to do with Kitty?" Jean asked what Greer was thinking and he wasn't surprised at any of their confusion. Why would Xavier request him with anything to do with Katherine? Apex just leaned back in his seat for a moment to let out a slow breath before getting up from the table.

"I have no idea." With a quiet goodbye to Greer he headed towards Xavier's office, betrayal on his mind.

The other night, he had waited for half-an-hour before deciding that Katherine and Amara would not be coming for their training session. With winter break so close, and finals over, it was possible the two had simply forgotten...or had been too tired from that nights party. Although...Amara had spoken with him at dinner to ensure that they were on for tonight...

But seeing the two girls sitting in front of Xavier was all the answer he needed. Not to mention the amount of sweat they were producing and their increased heart rate at his appearance made their guilt obvious. They had exposed what they had been doing to Xavier...and now he was in trouble.

Apex walked over and ignoring the offered chair, stood a few foot to Katherine's right, who gave him a quick look before returning her eyes to the floor.

"Colton, I was hoping that you could help shed some light on an incident that occurred last night. Ms. Pride and Ms. Aquilla were found wandering the halls well after lights out. Now, when asked what they were doing out of bed at such an hour, their response has thus far been..." Xavier looked over to Kitty and Amara who avoided his gaze.

"We were just walking to the library. Kitty thought she forgot her phone..." Amara tried to sound confident but even without his enhanced senses Apex would have known she was lying. Not to mention she was attempting to do it in front of the world's strongest telepath. But...it appeared they had been attempting to cover what they had been doing. Failing horribly...but attempting.

"Girls...can we pretend for a moment that I don't already know that is not why you were out and give yourselves another chance to -"

"They were coming to meet with me. They were only listening to my instructions...including to not tell anyone what we were doing. I take full responsibility. Any punishment should end with me." Both Kitty and Amara gave him surprised looks before quickly turning their attention back towards Xavier, now eager to see if Colton's admission would get them off the hook.

"And where may I ask were they coming to meet you at close to 1 a.m. in the morning?" Colton tried to keep his growl in check. He knew Xavier was toying with them.

"They -"

"In the gym...He's been training us...we asked him to...Yea, it was our idea." Amara and Kitty finished each others sentence. Colton gave them a look to get them to shut their mouths but they seemed determined to make it clear what had been going on was not Colton's fault alone.

Xavier just pondered the threesome for a moment, looking between the grim feral and the two teenage girls...a small smile on his lips as he addressed Kitty and Amara first.

"Kitty...Amara, we will deal with this once you both return from winter break. But for now...you may go." Both teenagers got up for a moment before slowly sitting back down, sharing a look of concern.

"Professor...what about Colton?" Kitty spoke for the two of them. Colton braced himself for the punishment...but Xavier just kept that smile on his face.

"I have something in mind...but I think we can discuss that at another time as well. For now, all of you may go. Have a good break."

All three used the dismissal as a quick escape, in case Professor Xavier suddenly changed his mind. Once out the door, Amara and Kitty tried apologizing but Apex just waved them off.

"This was my fault. I never should have placed you in a position to get in trouble."

"But does this mean...are we done?" Apex turned back to look at the two girls who suddenly seemed more concerned now then they had in Xavier's office. '_Does this really mean that much to them?'_

"Let it rest for now. We'll see what Professor Xavier has in store for all of us and go from there," the two of them just kept staring, "alright?"

"Yea...Alright that sounds good." Kitty and Amara seemed to relax a bit. "Colton we gotta go get packed before the party. Thanks for watching out for us!" The two rushed forwards, Apex raising his arms just in time for the two to give him a tight squeeze before rushing off.

He just stood there for a moment with his arms raised looking after them before slowly shaking his head and going off to find Greer.

'_And what party?'_

* * *

**BREAKING NEWS: _Gang violence in the big city. Members of the suspected anti-mutant hate group Friends of Humanity are suspected of killing a mutant on the F train late last night. The disturbing video shows four men wearing Humanity colors beating an as of yet unidentified male mutant and his girlfriend on a deserted train platform. The police are asking for any witnesses to come forward...both mutants are in critical condition...  
_**

* * *

Greer took a deep breath, giving herself another quick look in the hallways mirror to fuss over her entirely too short dress, before cautiously entering the room.

'_Big mistake_...' she thought instantly as the students, especially the younger ones quieted down to stare at her, her ears falling flat. She mentally slapped herself for ever thinking this was a good idea. Colton had been right...this was no place for either of them.

Greer had slipped into the Danger Room just as Colton dispatched the final robot, Greer cringing for a moment at the sound of a snapped neck, before replacing it with a smile as Colton turned to face her.

"I thought you might want some company, maybe head out to the forest for a while before we get ready." The Mansion was a hectic place, as students rushed to pack up their suitcases for the winter break while also getting prepped for the big night. Tonight was the Christmas Party and was about as close to a formal dance as they got. Greer knew first hand that all the chaos could be a bit overbearing, and if she felt that way, escaping with Colton into the forest for the worst of it was the least she could do.

"Get ready?" Colton turned as two more robots attacked, Greer taking a few steps back to give him some space to work.

"For the party...I told you about it a few days ago?"

"Right...that," Colton caught a high kick and displaced the knee cap before shattering the support leg, "I'm not going."

"Colton it's really not a big deal. It's just the holiday party. Everybody goes." She tried to not sound exasperated. She knew this was probably going to happen but she had already picked out her dress and found the perfect heels (not an easy thing to do with claws...) so if Colton thought he was skipping this...he had another thing coming.

"I'm not interested in going to some...party." He felt the remaining adversary's chest cavity cave...he needed to find out if he could upgrade these things...

"Oh come on. It's not like we're even going anywhere. It'll be fun." Greer replied distractedly. She was wondering what she could do with her hair...

"I'm not going." Greer crossed her arms and fought back a growl.

"Well _I'm _going...and I assumed - don't you want to be the one to take me?" Greer's voice had a testing tone to it.

"You can do whatever you want." _Now_ Greer let loose a low growl that got his attention.

"Is there a problem?"

"You tell me!" Greer's hackles rose, "I'm telling you that I'm going to a party and you're reaction is for me to go by myself. I thought that we -," Greer caught herself...suddenly a little unsure if she was just overthinking as usual..."I assumed you'd want to take me." She muttered.

"Greer...do you honestly think that a high school dance is a place for me?" Colton crushed a persistent robots attempt at grabbing him by crushing its head underfoot, putting an understated exclamation to his point.

"It's - it's not _just _for the students. All of the teachers go..." Greer tried to regain her sense of conviction. This was supposed to be a fun day...how was it all going so bad so quick?

"Well then I guess it's a good thing I'm not a teacher." Calling out for another wave, Colton was still aware of Greer giving him a hurt look before storming out of the Danger Room. He considered going after her...but the opportunity of the entire Mansion being focused on this party was not something he intended to pass up.

He had his own plans for the evening.

Finishing out his session, Apex exited the Danger Room and made his way upstairs. Greer had been correct about one thing...the Mansion was almost unbearable, the rush of students and noise wearing on his nerves. Looking down he saw Logan just a few steps behind him, likely just making his way from the garage, the smell of motor oil and beer coming off him in waves.

"You comin' to the party tonight?" Logan grumbled.

"No...are you telling me that you are?" Apex asked skeptically.

"Chaperone duty...besides, won't Tigger be expectin' you?" Logan gave a raised eyebrow but Apex just ignored it.

"Greer can handle a party without me."

"Why...you got other plans?" Apex slid his eyes over to Logan for just a moment.

"Of course not."

"Good," Logan started to walk away before pausing to speak to Apex over his shoulder as he turned halfway to face him. "Course, if everybody else is at this shindig and you don't show, some more _suspicious_ types might just get to wonderin' what you might be up to." He paused a moment longer. "Have a nice night."

Apex had come to a complete stop, watching Logan keep marching down the hall. He wasn't sure if what Logan had said was advice...or a warning.

...

When Greer had muttered to Jean through her pillow that she wasn't going to the party, Jean simply wasn't having it.

"No. Nope. Not going to happen. We didn't spend all this time planning for nothing." Jean ripped the pillow off of the glum tigress who only halfheartedly hissed at her in response.

"But Colton -"

"Forget Colton. He wants to go be grim someplace, let him. _We _are getting made up and _you_ are going to have a great time. Now...get that furry butt in the shower. God only knows how long it takes you to dry off enough for me to do anything with that mane of yours." Greer tried mumbling something but her smile ruined the delivery.

Two hours later, Greer had waved goodbye to Jean as Scott stopped by their room to pick up the stunning red head. Now she wished she had just tagged along as the ballroom turned to take her in before mercifully returning to their dates.

"Woof..." Greer mumbled sarcastically before wrapping her tail around her leg. She didn't want it freaking anyone out as it is…certain the rooms reaction was to seeing someone like her in a dress.

After standing around and feeling incredibly awkward, Greer decided to do something that at least resembled a semblance of normality and trudged towards the table and poured herself a glass of punch, only slightly disappointed none of the students had attempted at spiking it yet.

"Whoever did you hair is a true artist." Greer looked to her left.

"Wish I could say the same for you...just awful." She gave Jean a half-smile as she and Scott came over for some punch. Jean already out of breath from dancing and clearly having a good time.

"Well...despite your lack of gratitude, I believe someone has been waiting to ask you a question..." Quickly scanning the crowd, Greer turned to see who Jean was waving to and saw Peter quickly cutting through the crowd. Greer gave a quick questioning glance at Jean before Peter finally made his way over.

"Peter...look who I found." Greer felt her stomach clench...Jean had _that_ look on her face...

"Yes...Greer. I am glad you came."

"Oh...uh..Hi Peter..." Greer tried to put her awkwardness back in its place.

"It's actually Piotor…" the russian bellowed back, poking fun at her attempt at a Russian accent.

'_Slick_…' she thought to herself. '_Insult the first person that talks to you… Wonderful just wonderful...'_ Greer mumbled to herself before flashing the Russian an apologetic closed lip smile. She knew he turned into organic steel and all but that didn't mean he'd be turned off by her…

"Sorry Piotor…Um you wanted asked me something?" she asked uncomfortably, habitually trying to brush a strand of hair behind her ear only to realize she couldn't due to the extravagant knot Jean had managed to get it into…somehow that made her feel even more uncomfortable…

"Yes, I was wondering if you wanted to dance…"

Greer nearly crushed her glass in surprise. Confused, she was certain she had heard incorrectly only to come face to face with the resident's favorite Russian as he looked up expectantly from a rather elaborate bow.

"You want to dance with me?" she asked uncertainly, not sure if she heard that correctly.

"Yes…"

"But why?" Greer wondered before she realized she has said that aloud. She noticed him give a quick look over to Jean, causing her to let out a low growl that was covered by the blaring music. Jean however heard Greer's thoughts loud and clear.

"_Jean..._" Peter quickly realized his mistake, quickly placing himself in Greer's way as Jean grabbed Scott's arm and led them far away from her.

"It's fine Peter, you played your part. Now just let me get that meddling ginger..."

"No, Greer. I want to dance with you...honest." The huge Piotor seemed to lower his head, his eyes betraying his stoic appearance…

'_An almost Colton thing to do_…' Greer noted with some amusement and a little fondness before smiling sympathetically.

"Alright Piotor, I'll dance with you…" she said cheerfully before instantly regretting it as Piotor literally yanked her to the center of the dance floor, Greer noting a seething Kitty glaring furiously from behind Illiyana.

Meanwhile, Apex rumbled in anticipation as he gracefully clambered onto the rooftop, breathing in the cold night air and basking in the _silence_. Just a simple run and a jump over the Mansion's fence and he'd be in the woods…unseen and undetected. Everyone preoccupied with their...party.

Slinking into the shadows, Apex ran silently along the rooftop, his mind 100% focused on his objective...when it wasn't attempting to decipher what Logan had been talking about. No one was thinking about him...or what he might be doing. As far as anyone was concerned, he was still patrolling the grounds. On one of the few nights that Greer needed him, he would simply wait for her to fall to sleep and slip out...back before she ever awakened.

However catching sight of a familiar face in one of the lower windows, he skidded to an abrupt halt. It was Greer…at the party…she looked...

Almost in a trance, Apex found himself kneeling down to take a closer look at her. All of the female students were in dresses and gowns, the boys dressed in suits ranging from ill-fitting to _almost_ dignified. The teachers were of course as ravishing and gallant as always...but Apex's attention was solely on the tigress. She wore an elegant dark green dress, one that brought out the emerald in her eyes. And her hair…he cocked his head to a side. It was nice to see Greer's face when she didn't obstruct it…taking note of the two stripes that decorated her cheeks, usually covered by her hair. He rarely noticed those...

But he wondered why she looked so nervous. This was after all what she had been pestering him about.

But he knew now how to see through Greer's smiles. Though everything about her looked perfect, he could see the slight drooping of her ears, the arm wrapped around her stomach and how her tail draped around her leg…Greer wasn't having the _fun_ she said she'd be having. Apex stole a glance towards the woods and then back at Greer…Maybe he could...

Apex snarled and shook his head, "Objective first." Colton grumbled before turning towards the woods only to snap back when he  
saw something that made his hackles rise, a deep rumble filling the air.

"This is fun no?"

"Yea absolutely…" Greer replied uncomfortably, practically panting after being maneuvered by Piotor across every centimeter of the dance floor. Her tail working overtime to keep herself upright in these heels. They had almost crashed into several people and Greer practically cried for joy when the song came to an end. Peter may have been the strongest member of the X-Men...but he was certainly not the most graceful. Looking for an escape route, she settled for ducking through the crowd to get back to her room safely…

"Well that was fun…But I think I'm going to…"

"Ah no! Another!" Piotor exclaimed, refusing to let go of her arm. Greer sighed… Fine… One more… Just to please a housemate…who she was going to _murder_.

"Enjoying the party?" rumbled a familiar voice. Greer couldn't resist the smile that crept onto her face.

"Colton!" she exclaimed, turning around and wrapping her arms around him, taking in his familiar scent before looking up at him.

"So you came after all…" she teased, getting a shrug from him. Greer couldn't care less though, even overlooking the t-shirt (she was going shopping this week...with or without him), she was just glad that he changed his mind.

"Greer?" she heard Piotor call and she winced… Right…One more dance…

"I'm sorry, Peter. But I think I'm all danced out." Peter looked disappointed but caught the look Colton was giving him and the way Greer had slipped herself around him, a different sort of smile on her face.

"Very well. Take good care of her kot…" he chuckled before nodding to Greer and retreating back towards Illiyana and a positively ecstatic Kitty who shot Greer one last look of contempt. '_What's her problem?'_

"We don't have to dance...do we?" Greer fought back a laugh and guided Colton off the obviously intimidating dance floor.

"No, I think Peter crushed all the dance out of me." A companionable silence soon formed between the two as Greer took Colton's arm, the two content to stand back and allow the students their night. The smile on Greer's face grew as she kept catching Colton taking in her dress.

_Now _she remembered how Ororo had talked her into buying it. The confident tigress slowly reappearing as the night wore on, neither she nor Colton ever fully separating from the other.

"Ready to call it a night?" Greer whispered, noticing most of the students had started heading elsewhere, to their rooms...or whatever hideaway they thought would keep them hidden longest until Scott yelled at them that this wasn't a brothel.

Apex just nodded his head, happy the evening was finally over. Had it not been for Greer pressed against him, he would have made an escape an hour ago.

The two headed upstairs, Apex a little surprised when Greer led towards his room...he had thought after a night like tonight Greer would have no problem falling asleep. But no...instead she just prowled towards his room and once inside, closed the door behind them.

Assuming Greer simply wanted to sleep in his room as usual, went to rest in his chair, wanting to give her the privacy she always fiercely protected. But Greer grabbed his hand, stopping him. Keeping her emerald eyes locked on his amber, Greer took a small step back and reached behind to unzip her dress, letting it fall to the floor as she stepped out of her heels, leaving her in just her black essentials.

It took almost a minute for Colton to accept that Greer just did that… She… She barely dared to wear a skirt that went above her knees and yet here she was standing calmly in front of him… Her tail uncurling and curling from behind her…he counted the stripes on her hips...her stomach...

"Greer...what -"

"The dress's expensive, I don't want to ruin the fabric…" Greer replied silkily, though he was pretty sure she had just came up with that excuse on the fly.

As if in a trance, Apex approached a smiling Greer… He suddenly had the urge to wrap his arms around a waist…but, he stopped himself halfway… Suddenly hesitant… What was he doing?

Apex stopped thinking as Greer gently placed his arms around her and then he rumbled a little as she started to rub soothing circles on his back, getting the tense muscles to loosen and relax. In turn, he followed silently as Greer led him to the bed, where they calmly both got into. At first, Apex just lay there rigidly, not daring to even move just in case it bothered the curled up tigress next to him only to turn on his side in surprise as Greer suddenly cuddled up next to him and lay in a way that her back rested against his chest, her head resting on his arm while pulling his other hand so that his arm rested across her, her hand clasping into his, tracing a pattern on his thumb.

"Goodnight Colton…" he heard her whisper , her long hair gently caressing his face… Colton blinked, his senses being assaulted… It was like she was everywhere and all he could register was her scent, her body pressed against his. He had never felt this before...this feeling that he never wanted to be anyplace else. And for once...the prospect of not knowing something didn't bother him.

For once, he didn't care and he found himself pulling Greer a little closer, who turned over in surprise but proceeded to purr lovingly and her purrs all he wanted to hear…

* * *

**BREAKING NEWS: _More fires in upstate New York last night. Officials are not ruling out arson, but believe these last fires to be drug related. Large trace amounts of the street drug knows as 'Banshee' were found at the sites of each fire. It is believed the highly volatile drug making process may be to blame. Police are not reporting any casualties although witnesses claimed to have scene a number of bodies at the scene...  
_**

* * *

"Logan? What are you doing in here?" Logan looked up from the computer to see Ororo standing in the doorway, her white dress making it clear she had just left the party.

"Just goin' over some things." Logan had minimized the windows that showed the reports he had been reading through once he had caught wind of Ororo's perfume coming down the hall.

"Well we need you on roundup duty. And please...leave the flask behind." Ororo waved a goodnight and headed upstairs.

"Sure thing 'Ro." Logan muttered as he slid the flask back into his suit pocket.

Giving the screen one last look, Logan closed the browser and wiped the memory, before turning off the lights.


	29. Chapter 29

**_Cheshire - even though Greer might not always like it, Jean is always doing her best to help out her friend. And I think she knows that...even when she wants to strangle her. Glad you liked the training with Amara and katherine...which means you're probably going to like (most) of what happens next. _**

**_CC - seeing as how you wrote the book on canoodling ferals, glad you liked it. Hopefully there will be more of that in the future and YES...this worked much better. _**

* * *

Greer hurried through the corridors, it was still way early in the morning and she was trying to get to her room undetected, not fond of traveling through the halls in just her bare essentials. But then again, she was not that keen to squeeze back into that tiny dress, which was rumpled beyond recognition anyway…

Spotting her door, Greer made a mad dash, threw herself into the room and slammed the door behind her...No one had seen her.

Satisfied, Greer turned around to take a well-needed warm shower only to freeze as there was Jean sitting on the chair, drumming her fingers and going from smug to absolutely horrified when she realized what Greer was wearing…or more accurately _not _wearing. There was silence between the two women before Greer finally spoke up.

"It's not what it looks like…"

"GREER!" and the tigress groaned as a shirt landed square on her face.

"Are you _insane_? WHAT DID YOU TWO DO LAST NIGHT?"

"Nothing!" Greer insisted as she started blow drying her hair. Jean had been at least kind enough to allow her to take a shower before going completely ballistic.

"Nothing? You disappear into Colton's room for an entire night and come back in your undergarments and expect me to believe you guys did nothing?!"

"We just cuddled…" Greer argued. Well she was tempted to say nuzzled but she preferred 'cuddled.' Though the difference hardly mattered as she could barely hide the dazed grin on her face before becoming more serious when she saw Jean's reaction in the mirror.

"By that, I'm being serious… We really just cuddled."

Jean frowned….

"You can read my mind if you don't believe me…" Greer grinned, holding her hands up in a surrendering position causing Jean to finally lay off.

"Fine… but a warning next time you… go off…"

"Hey I don't ask for a status repot whenever you and Scott disappear doing God knows what…" Greer's sentence died off as she brought up Scott...Scott..Greer put down her brush and slowly walked over to Jean, the red head suddenly uncomfortable by the smile crawling across her roommates face as she finally got close enough to take a good sniff.

"You dirty hypocrite." Greer whispered with mock-malice.

"What are you talking about?" Jean tried getting some distance but it was way too late. Greer had been distracted before but now she caught it.

"Sorry Jeannie...nose doesn't lie. Just tell me...did you at least let Scott stay or did you kick him out at 3 am when you thought I'd be coming back last night?" Greer said smugly as Jean's face turn as red as her hair...

"We don't… Ugh! You are so immature sometimes…"

"And you're a total control freak…" Greer smiled before backing away in surprise as Jean burst out into laughter.

"What… Whats so funny?" she demanded, her tail thumping the ground.

"Nothing… It's just nice to have you back roomie." the red head grinned before wrapping her hand around Greer's shoulder.

Greer smiled…

"Nice to be back…now for the love of god, get in the shower before Colton gets the wrong ideas."

* * *

Greer and Logan were on the dock overlooking the frozen lake meditating.

Logan had almost always preferred to do his meditations outside and since Greer had been the one to join him...she was now doing most of her meditating outside. In the winter. Before the sun had come up.

_'This all better be worth it._..' Greer mumbled as she shivered slightly from the cold. Logan and his god awful sense of timing… Speaking of timing…

"Seems like you been spendin' an awful lotta time with Colton." Logan suddenly said , causing Greer to slide an eye open only to see Logan looking as peaceful as ever, his breath making steam in the cold.

"Yeah… I enjoy it… And he does too…" Greer replied back before shutting her eyes and trying to concentrate on nothing but her breathing.

"Somethin' on your mind Tigger?" Logan cut in again, causing Greer to shake her head.

"Nope...I am totally zen."

"Really?"

"Like I said...totally zen."

It was the truth. Greer had rarely ever been happier. And with the Mansion practically empty save for a few students with no place else to go and the senior staff, she and Colton had been spending most of their time together. Greer knew they had obviously done that before but now...she knew it was different…. They were closer, more intimate.

Case in point being that she was now spending most nights snuggled next to him in his room. Jean seemed to have taken a new interest in scented candles too...

"You know what you're gettin' into, kid?"

"I'm not a _kid_, Logan." Greer now had both eyes open, her sense of zen long gone, as Logan stared right back at her. Although mentally Logan fought the urge to remind her that to _him_...everyone was a freakin' kid.

"Yeah, I know that. But this ain't some schoolmate kid your sharin' a bed with either." Greer fought back the urge to both blush and growl.

"God, Logan ... It's not like that ...we haven't done - It's nothing you need to worry about." she said quickly before feeling a sense of awkwardness wash over her…

'_Oh my god, is Logan giving me the talk?_'

"Trust me Tigger, none of that is my concern. I just want you to watch your ass. He may not be who you think he is." Logan slowly closed his eyes and took a deep breath, resuming his form but Greer was still staring open mouthed.

"I'm sorry… What did you say?"

"I said, Colton may not be who you think he is." Logan answered calmly which seemed to only fuel Greer's sudden irritation. What was Logan talking about?

"What the hell do you mean, 'not who I think he is?'" she probed, her hands now on her knees as she leaned forward, demanding an answer. Logan took a long, deep breath, exhaling in a huff through his nose.

"You really need me to spell it out for ya?"

"Please, feel free."

"That trainin' don't just go away. He's hard wired the way _they_ wanted him. You might have him actin' civil when you're around but you can't watch him all the damn time and once it's out, you can't just shove the beast back into it's cage without someone gettin' hurt in the process." Logan hoped Greer had gotten the message but instead she had only honed in one word.

"Colton is not a beast. And you have no idea what you're talking about,"

"You sure about that Tigger?"

"They did the same thing to me and you don't see me going around hurting people. Colton isn't like that." Greer argued back, determined to defend Colton. However what she said caused Logan to stare at her carefully, his eyes full of unspoken words. Like he was implying what she was saying _was_ completely and utterly wrong…

"If you say so kid… I just wanted to give you fair warning…" Greer shot back onto her feet, a growl echoing over the lake.

"Not everyone has your issues Logan." She mumbled before turning on her heel and storming through the snow back towards the Mansion, Logan watching her every move.

"Just watch yourself kid."

Even though she didn't stop, Logan knew she had heard him.

...

Greer was furious at Logan for having even _thought_ what he had told her. Colton was a different person...a _good _person. He was here...with her...and as if just to prove her point, Greer had found out some rather surprising news.

"I don't believe it…I just really can't believe it…" Greer just shook her head in disbelief.

"Don't say anything." Apex rumbled low in his throat.

"Colton...how can I _not_ say anything? I mean, you've been secretly coaching Kitty and Amara for how long now?"

"Seven weeks and five days…Well six weeks and five days for Amara." he mumbled grudgingly, his ears pressed flat against his head in annoyance. Greer giggled before lowering her head on his shoulder, nuzzling into it knowing it was a surefire way to get him to loosen up. She grinned slightly as she felt the firm muscle beneath the soft fur eased as a deep breath travel through him.

"What did I do wrong?" Greer blinked upon hearing that, not really sure if she heard that right.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" she asked quickly, her emerald eyes bearing into his. Apex shook his head as if trying to clear his thoughts.

"I said, what did I do wrong?" his amber eyes aimed straight to the ground…Greer raised a confused eyebrow.

"Colton you did nothing wrong...OK so maybe getting them out of bed at 1 am wasn't the _most responsible_ thing to do but you had good intentions."

"Then why am I waiting here? What are they doing in the conference room? Why are they keeping me cooped in here?" Apex growled lowly. Greer's eyes widened when she realized what was going on in Colton's head.

He and Greer had been in the gym, her on the high bar while Colton did circuits below. Greer enjoyed watching him work...when Jean had walked in straight-faced, telling Colton that Xavier would be discussing his actions concerning Kitty and Amara with the rest of the senior staff and that he was expected to join them afterwards.

Greer had tried asking Jean what it was all about but she had just mentally whispered for her to make sure Colton didn't run off and to show up. Her 'voice' not matching her stern demeanor.

After that, Greer had joined Colton in his room after a quick shower to find out what was going on. When he had told her...well she had actually never been more proud of him. Maybe little ticked he hadn't told _her _about it...but pride won out.

"Colton, it's not like that… You know they're just… No one's going to punish you or anything like that."

"Then why did the professor insist on calling me into his office in the first place. Why did he insist on holding this meeting with the entire staff?" Apex snarled softly his ears once again pressed flat against his head his every muscle coiled as if ready to defend some oncoming attack. Greer sighed before grabbing onto his hand, trying to get him to look at her.

"Colton, as far as I'm concerned, you didn't do anything wrong, in fact you did Amara and Kitty-"

"Katherine."

"Fine, Katherine… A lot of good. Have you seen them during their danger room sessions? They're amazing. And as it turns out, all thanks to you…"

'_All thanks to you_…' That made Apex loosen up slightly and his scowl to turn into a more relaxed calm.

It was true, he saw progress in both Katherine and Amara, not in just their physical performances but how they acted in the field as well. No longer were they huddled in the back and waiting to be tagged out but they were starting to take on more proactive roles…Always going for the offensive…Katherine especially... he had considered moving her training towards more practical... He hadn't put much thought into it before, but yes, technically he had been the one who trained them and to suddenly reflect on how much they had improved made him feel… satisfied…

It was a strange feeling…But one that he rather liked…

"_Colton, could you please come into the conference room? We have made our decision_." Apex bared his teeth a little as his thoughts were shattered just like that by the professor's telepathic intrusion. Greer noticed and closed her hand around his.

"C'mon, I'll walk you there…" she offered before gently tugging, prompting Apex to get off his bed and exit his room with her. They walked in silence until they reached the conference room door and Greer noticed how Colton's ear flicked with irritation.

"Hey… It'll be fine… Nothing to be afraid of…" she joked casually.

"I'm not afraid." Colton muttered back though Greer noticed how his palm never left hers.

"Of course not… But I just want you to know… I still think you did an amazing thing with Kitty and Amara. So don't you dare let anyone make you think otherwise… Promise me that?" she said softly, her emerald eyes locking with his amber. Colton paused before simply nodding and entering the conference room, doing his best to remember that sense of pride Greer made him feel before it was to be taken away from him.

As the two entered, Apex noted that indeed the entire senior staff were present in the conference room. The were seated around a large table with Scott and Xavier in the center of it...some sort of grid with times was projected on the wall.

"About time you two got here. Go ahead and take a seat." Scott sounded exhausted, his sleeves rolled up and a pen in hand. Apex scanned the room expecting grim faces but most of the staff seemed...bored. He and Greer moved down the table, Greer taking a seat as he stood a little behind her. If he was going to go through this...it wouldn't be sitting down. Too vulnerable...

"Alright...Greer...are you going to be able to keep your current schedule for next semester?" Greer looked around confused for just a moment before making the realization.

"Wait...this is the class semester meeting?" Greer saw the schedule now projected behind Scott, her name in green covering a few time slots.

"Thank you for catching up. Now, you were doing two days a week four to five and Sunday one till three...that still sound right?" Scott had obviously been at this for a while.

"Umm...yea. Yea that's still fine..." Greer looked over to Jean to see if she could get a read on this. Why hadn't she just been invited like normal? And what did this have to do with Colton...

"Greer? Do you need anything?" she turned back to Scott.

"Oh...ummm...well we need a new bag of chalk and the balance beam has seen better years." Scott glanced over towards Betsy who had the accounts in front of her and she nodded her head, making a few marks.

"Alright so that settles that. Now...Colton...how does three nights a week from seven to nine sound?" Greer actually _felt_ Colton stiffen up behind him.

"No." Scott didn't even bother looking up although the rest of the teachers shared a look and leaned a little bit more forwards.

"Alright...does an afternoon on a weekend work better? I just assumed most students are going to want to go at least twice during the week..." But as Scott rambled Apex's eyes were on Xavier.

"I said no." Everyone noted the growl in his tone but Xavier seemed unconcerned.

"Colton, if you're going to be training the students, don't you think it best we select a time where they don't feel compelled to sneak out of their rooms in the middle of the night?" Apex was about to respond with simply walking out when Logan spoke up from the other side of the table.

"What's wrong, Colton - Couple times a week gonna dig too deep into your _activities_? You gotta hot date late at night?" Logan growled out, his arms crossed as he leaned back in his chair, his boots kicked up onto the edge of the staff table. Greer growled slightly at Logan's words as he locked eyes with Colton as if there was no one else in the room.

"So is that a yes Colton..." Scott had been at this for hours and just wanted it to be over, unaware of the stares between the two ferals. Colton looked down at Greer before taking another look over at Logan...and addressing Xavier.

"Are you expecting me to..."

"No teaching Colton. Just supervise the weight room a few hours a week. If Kitty and Amara are any indicators many more students can benefit from your guidance." Xavier's words got a few nods around the table. He had explained before Colton and Greer's arrival what had been going on before a quick vote had supported the decision.

"So the times..."

"Fine...the times are fine."

The rest of the staff threw up their hands in mock celebration and Greer was already talking about everything they could do to prepare for the new semester but Apex just kept his eyes on Logan...

* * *

The rest of the week went by without any surprises outside of Greer's success in getting Colton to be social. She had actually convinced him to come join the rest of the staff in a snowball fight. Although she might of phrased it as ambushing Scott and Jean...either way, it had been a blast. Hell...she barely had to twist his arm to go out with a few other couples for drinks...or it might have had something to do with the amount of stripe she had been showing or those leather boots...regardless, Greer was liking all this extra time they were spending with everyone and it seemed the rest of her time was spent either going shopping with Jean and Betsy or snuggled up with Colton.

But despite all of that...over those last couple of days...Greer just couldn't escape what Logan had said. She would scold herself and convince herself but eventually she would find herself just staring at Colton, wondering about all the things she didn't know about him. And whenever she brought herself to _want_ to ask him...she just...

"Is something wrong?" Greer realized she had been squeezing Colton's arm hard enough that her claws had started to sink in and let out a slow breath she'd been holding.

"No...everything is fine." Greer smiled before tracing designs in Colton's fur...obviously still thinking.

"Greer..."

"Are you going on patrol tonight?" She could tell from how he was pressed against her that Colton was attempting to get a read on her face but she just skillful rolled a little more into his arm.

"I was." Greer felt his voice more than heard it. Usually it calmed her but... She had to be sure…

"Don't go... Just...stay here with me tonight."

There was a pause…

"I can't..."

"Why not?" Greer asked, turning around to face him, her emerald eyes questioning. Colton didn't reply, instead just staring at her...although Greer considered it more like staring _through _her. She was about to ask again but caught her breath as Colton pulled her even closer and gently brought his muzzle down and rubbed the spot behind her ear. Greer felt herself go limp from the amazing sensation.

"Colton…" she mumbled only to stop as Colton nuzzled harder, now going towards her neck. God how was he doing that…

"It's late, we should rest…" Colton rumbled gently, pulling her closer to him. Greer sighed with contentment.

"Does that mean you'll stay?" she whispered, burying her head into his soft fur as her tail wrapped around his leg.

There was a pause.

"Yes. Yes I'll stay." Greer purred before she finally closed her eyes just taking all of Colton in.

...

Greer was suddenly awoken by a loud thunderclap causing her to shoot straight up.

Rubbing her eyes, she turned around to reach for the sheets only to realize how empty the bed felt, Looking around, she noticed that she was alone…Alone in the room. It took her a second to absorb that…

"No. No… Don't panic, he could just be in the bathroom… Even Colton needs the bathroom…" Greer whispered to herself only to feel a gust of wind blow past her.

Turning around, she buried her face in her hands when she realized what Colton did… He left her alone again… With only an open window as an explanation...

'_He might now be who you think he is_.'

"No...that's not my only explanation." Taking a deep breath, Greer tossed off the blanket and without another thought jumped out into the night.


	30. Chapter 30

**_A/N: If some of this looks familiar...well some of this might look familiar. Not to worry, that just means I'll be posting another chapter VERY soon and hopefully you'll still find it worth reading. Oh...and reviews can be nice..._**

**_CC: That girl needed a good walk of shame...unfortunantely that might be her last one for a little while. A storm is coming..._**

**_Cheshire: Glad you like all of this. And more is definitely coming...now go check on those kittens ; )_**

* * *

The sun had yet to rise but Apex didn't mind. He usually preferred the Mansion when it was silent. When he could have some time alone...or with Greer. Although...time with Greer was beginning to win out. Especially after nights like tonight. Slipping through the open window, Apex closed it silently behind him, intending to slip next to Greer and rest_._ It wasn't until he turned and saw her eyes glint in the early morning light that he sensed he was in trouble.

_Shit_.

"Where the hell have you been?" Greer had been waiting in one of the darkened corners and now stalked towards him, her eyes accusing. This was not good...

I said, where the hell have you been?" Greer didn't even try to hide the growl in her voice. She had slipped back into her shorts and tank top, meaning she must have woken in the middle of the night to once again find Colton missing. But this time...this time she wanted to know the truth...and had followed his scent across the grounds and into the woods. At first she had been relieved, following his path around the Mansion, certain that Logan had been wrong.

Colton had gone out to patrol the grounds. She might have wanted him to stay with her but...he did it for her. For everyone...it wasn't like he...

But then Colton had turned right and soon Greer found herself standing on what she knew to be the edge of the Institute's grounds. Colton had gone beyond that point. He had left...and having spent the rest of the night and early dawn awaiting his return, she intended to find out _why_.

Greer noted that Colton was dressed in shorts he usually wore around the Mansion but that still seemed off. He certainly did not smell like someone that had spent the night in the woods...Greer growled again as her patience waned.

"I won't ask you again...now tell me what you have been up to. I know you've been leaving the grounds." She was standing right in front of him, hackles raised and a growl permeating every word.

"Where I've been isn't any concern of yours." Greer was actually taken aback by Colton's frigid response and his move towards the door. She had been ready for a lie, hopefully the truth, but not such a cold dismissal.

Before Greer could even muster a response, Apex had left the room without so much as a look. Closing the door, Apex left Greer alone in the dark, much to her dismay.

* * *

"Colton... Colton... COLTON I WANT TO TAK TO YOU!"

Colton tried not to flick his tail in annoyance... This had to be the tenth... No. Eleventh Greer had try to corner him that day. After how he had dismissed her the morning before, she seemed more hell bent then ever to talk to him and his efforts to avoid her had thus far been unsuccessful.

"I'm not feeling well..." he said simply while quickly turning to walk the opposite way. He had intended to go work out with Colossus... Vent his frustrations off but it seemed highly unlikely if Greer was going to continue to interrogate him. He should have known better though... Greer was far too stubborn and curious to be satisfied with such a feeble lie. He held back a growl as Greer daringly grabbed onto his arm, freezing him to the spot.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you avoiding me?" she asked softly, her hand tightening on his arm. Apex rumbled low in his throat. '_She cannot know..._'

"It's nothing Greer. I just want to be alone."

"Why won't you just tell me the truth? Colton...I won't tell anyone else but you need to tell me. Please..." Greer demanded still refusing to budge, Apex didn't even turn to face her, he knew she was holding in the urge to bare her teeth. Another low low rumble formed in Colton's throat... Even Stryker had been much easier to answer to compared to Greer. He was always satisfied with a simple "yes" or "no". Greer was never satisfied with a "yes" or "no"... she expected details upon details and had this strange talent for making him feel guilty when he lied to her. Stryker had never had that sort of control over him...and Colton tried not to snarl back with frustration. He wanted to end this interrogation, not escalate it.

He needed her to back off...or he'd never get back to...whatever it was he was doing. He had come too far.

"I was out patrolling the grounds."

This time the low growl didn't come from him...

"Don't...don't even try it. I wasn't born yesterday Colton, I _know _you left the grounds. I know you've been going somewhere." The two ferals just stood staring at each other for a moment.

"Wherever I go...whatever I _might _be doing...is to protect you. To protect everyone. Isn't that enough?"

"No...it's not. Colton, if I don't know what you're doing...if you don't trust me enough to even tell me that, how can I trust _you_? I thought...How...do I even really know you if I know you lie to me?"

"Maybe you can't."

He watched Greer's eyes widen, but then was actually quite surprised when she simply slumped her shoulders and moved to a side and allowing him to pass through...He almost hesitated, the way those emerald eyes had hardened worried him. However, not wanting to take any chances and without meeting her gaze again, Apex quickly stepped into his room and shut the door.

Greer sighed at Colton's hasty retreat.

Why was he lying to her? No really...why was he doing that? He had no reason to...Everything had been going so well between them...Did she make a mistake confronting him about this?

Greer bit back a snarl and shook her head...Her tempter rising quickly she felt the need to hit something and then rip something else in two...Emitting a low hiss, Greer lashed out at a nearby table, knocking it over before coming to her senses when the crash echoed around the corridor.

She blinked...'_Why did I do that_?' She knew she was grouchy from the lack of sleep and the return of her damn nightmares...but this? This wasn't her...she'd never been...Shakily, Greer bent over to return the table to its original position, still disgusted by her sudden violent outburst. Come to think of it...she had been acting rather off again now that she was back in her room...Was it possible that...

'_Stop! Stop...I'm just being paranoid... This has nothing to do with Weapon X...it was a long time ago...I'm just...tired._'

But a part of Greer couldn't help but reason that if Weapon X couldn't change her...how much had she really been able to change Colton...and with that, Greer turned back around and in a weak attempt to comfort herself and gather her nerves, activated her image inducer, catching her human reflection on a window, she smiled a little...before just shaking her head and flicking it off, tail between her legs as she made her way back to her room.

...

Apex stood silently behind the closed door now separating himself and Greer. He silently berated himself for having caused her harm, even of the non-physical sort. He had been attempting to prevent this exact scenario. All this time he had thought he would gain distance from her...only instead he had only been getting closer. And now...he had been doing his best to gain some distance from Greer, and all that seemed to be doing was encouraging her to try to fight to stay closer.

'_But that's the way it has to be_.'

He let out his breath as he heard her walk away from the door. He almost swore he heard a swallowed snarl followed by something being knocked over before she had left. Another wound he knew he was responsible for. It was starting again...Worse, it was starting again and Greer was trying to hide it, to keep it from her...friends, but he knew what Weapon X was capable of. He knew that Weapon X had done everything possible for Greer's feral side to assert itself during the weeks Greer had been captive. And Weapon X did not fail...and always left scars.

Apex surprised himself when he found his hand on door, wanting to open it, let her know that what he was doing was only to protect her, to keep her safe, to keep everyone safe. To prevent her from learning the truth. Or maybe he _could_ tell. But no...telling Greer was still a mistake. He just couldn't take the look he knew the truth would cause Greer to have when she looked at him. That look of disappointment.

'_She just won't understand...She'll never understand_.' Going to the window, Apex quickly made his way to the forest.

After all, he had work to do.

...

Over the next week, Greer just spent her time ignoring Colton, or maybe he was ignoring her…She didn't know, but he didn't make an effort to stop her from continuously doing so anyway. So...

'_Let him do what he wants… If I'm just going to be such a bother to him than I just won't go near him. He's probably happier that way_…' She concluded remembering how eager he was to escape her.

That had hurt her more than she wanted to…

Greer did her best to keep her head above water, not wanting to worry Jean or give Logan the satisfaction...she just told Jean she thought she was coming down with something. It gave her an excuse to stay in her room and keep a safe distance from the rest of the Mansion. It took most of her will to not just growl at Jean whenever she asked her, '_If everything was alright_.'

At first she would try figuring out what Colton might be doing on her computer, but he kept all of the work he did in the Mansion protected or wiped and Greer really had no idea what she was looking for outside of that. Eventually she just ended up sitting in her room in silence...

Although Greer couldn't bring herself to confront him about what he had been doing…Or rather… has been doing… She kept awake at night, watching him disappear into the woods…. And she'd stay like that, by the window until he came back, always relieved that he was safe but always terrified when her thoughts drifted to the possibilities of what he could have done…but it was better than the alternative. It was better than falling asleep.

Because the nightmares were getting worse.

* * *

'_Damn it_.'

Apex sat up with his feet on the floor at the edge of his bed. He couldn't help but look over his shoulder and notice the empty space next to his...he could still smell her scent...'_Stop it_.'

He knew she had been ignoring him. In fact, he was fairly certain that aside from briefly appearing at meals Greer had returned to spending all of her time locked away in her room. Jean had asked him about it but he claimed to not know either. Logan had kept his distance as well...but he assumed he was satisfied with the distance now between himself and Greer.

He got up and started pacing but it felt like his room was too small...all he could smell was her...He had considered simply slipping out to the forest but found himself wandering through the hallways, the rest of the Mansion blessedly silent with so many students home for break and the hour. He just kept going until he found himself in a very familiar hallway.

Greer...why couldn't he just -

His ears twitched when he heard a stifled scream. It almost sounded like it came from…

"Jean?" Apex spoke softly, unsure of what he was supposed to do. He had made his way to outside of Greer and Jean's room in seconds, but now that he was standing there he was hesitant. What if he was wrong? What if...But now a roar rang through the Mansion along with what he now knew to be Jean's own screams.

"Greer!" Apex tried the door to find it locked. Hearing what sounded like a struggle going on inside the room, Apex took a step back before kicking down the door, breaking it into splinters. Apex rushed into the room to find Jean with a look mixed of terror and pity as she had her back flush to the wall, still cornered on her bed. Apex turned his attention from Jean to the mass thrashing on the floor.

She looked around nervously, her ears swiveling wildly, cold sweat rolling down her forehead. Danger... Danger everywhere... She couldn't see it... But she could hear it... She could SMELL it... Something behind her snapped and she instinctively froze. Her breathing quickened while her heart rate doubled and then... she started seeing red...

"No... No... No..." she muttered clutching her head, pulling at her hair, anything to hinder the process...

"Greer?" a familiar voice called.

"Jean? No! Not Jean! NOT HERE! NOT NOW!" scrambling to her feet, Greer started to run only to get her foot trapped in something she couldn't see, her vision blurring... She snarled in frustration, thrashing wildly in an attempt to free herself only to have the red haze get clearer and clearer while Jean's footstep got closer and closer until finally to Greer's horror, Jean's face loomed over her , her bright blue eyes filled with fear.

"Greer? Your eyes..." Jean's voice was all around her. That look of fear filling her vision. Her mutant scent filling her senses.

"Jean…Jean get away!" But suddenly Jean's face blurred and for a moment Greer relaxed, but then she felt something holding her. Greer panicked and tried to force herself free but froze when a face suddenly appeared. At first Greer didn't immediately recognize who she was looking at. It had her eyes and her hair but the face…it was familiar but...it wasn't a face…it was a muzzle. Suddenly Greer realized what she was seeing and that was when Greer felt herself snap.

"**NO**!" Greer screamed as she thrashed and sat up violently, her claws tearing at whatever was holding her. Greer could feel her claws ripping into something and her mouth filled with an familiar copper taste...she wanted _more_...

"Logan take her!" Greer thought she heard a voice she recognized but kept fighting. Trying desperately to get away.

"Greer…Tigger! Breathe girl! Breathe…you know me! Wake up!" Greer kept struggling but as she breathed in her senses were filled with pine and cigar smoke.

"That's it girl. Come back to me."

Greer kept breathing, her struggles lessening, following the familiar voice and scent until Greer slowly opened her eyes.

It too her a moment but Greer eventually recognized what she was seeing...that she was back in her room...destroyed. Her vision filled with her room and bed in tatters. Deep gauges marking the floor. The next thing she noticed was that Logan was holding her. He had her back wrapped to his chest by his arms, her hands clasped together under her chin.

Logan noticed the change in Greer's breathing but kept his grip tight.

"You back with me Tigger?" Logan asked quietly. All Greer could do was slowly nod her head. As Logan relaxed his grip Greer suddenly tensed up, causing Logan to resume his hug but Greer didn't notice. What Greer had noticed was the most overpowering smell she had ever encountered. Greer felt frozen, unable to move. Because Greer knew what was standing in her door. The acrid smell of fear radiating off of them. Greer could imagine all of their faces just from the look she could see from her position that was plastered on Jean's face.

"No…please no…" Greer whispered quietly to herself as Logan's grip softened into a tight embrace. Logan could feel Greer softly shaking. Keeping her face buried in his shoulder, Logan adjusted his position silently picked Greer up and carried her out of the room.


	31. Chapter 31

**_A/N: As promised, a new chapter post a little faster than usual. _**

**_CC - well I had a great teacher when it comes to bouncing between two ferals. So glad you liked it. _**

* * *

Logan watched Greer who sat motionless on one of the hospital beds, rocking back and forth while her eyes stared blankly into space. She had been in that position for almost three hours, not once breaking out of it to eat, sleep, drink...Nothing...and it was unnerving him. For once he felt so... powerless.

He looked up when he heard the Professor wheeling down the hall.

"And how is our patient doing?" Logan shook his head as he gestured at Greer's almost catatonic like state.

'_Not good Chuck... Not good at all... Hasn't moved since I brought her in here... Hasn't said a word either..._'

"_Yes. That doesn't surprise me. I have been doing my best to delicately see what I could but it is very unclear. I am fairly certain that Greer is simply in shock and her mind doesn't know how to cope_ _with what is happening."_

'_And what is happening, Chuck?'_ The Professor's eyebrows furrowed before he carefully approached the shaking girl.

"Greer?" There was no answer.

"Greer..."

"Locked up... That's what I have to be... Locked up for the rest of my life..."

"Greer…Greer it will be alright We are going to help you through this." Greer heard the Professor's calm voice but it didn't help. All she could see was the damage that she had done. Remembering the mess around her, not wanting to believe that she had done... all of that... What was left of her bedroom had looked as if a wild animal had been trapped within them…

"No Greer! You must not think that. You must never think that." The Professor said wheeling himself around to face Greer, Logan now protectively at her side. But Greer wasn't listening. She noticed for the first time that once again her claws were covered in blood. Greer turned and looked desperately at Logan.

"Oh no! I hurt you! Logan I cut you…I hurt you!" Greer's voice was near panic as she withdrew from Logan as if afraid she would suddenly strike him. Logan spread his arms and kept his voice low and calm.

"No you didn't Tigger. See? Not a scratch." Greer slowed her hyperventilating enough to realize that Logan was right. There was no healing wounds, no claw marks on his clothes.

"But I remember…there was someone else there…I remember the blood…" Greer barely whispered that last part, simply staring down at the drying red on her claws.

"You didn't hurt anybody Greer. You must have scratched yourself when you were trying to escape." Xavier had read Logan's mind and they agreed it was best to keep Greer in the dark.

"But everyone…everyone saw me. They all know the truth now. That I'm some – some animal that belongs in a cage." Greer had her hands across her chest, grabbing her shoulders as her ears laid flat on her head.

"No one thinks that Greer. You need to give them more credit than that. They love you. They're your family." The Professor reached out to grab Greer's hand but she jerked away. Suddenly the room she was in, the brightness, the medical equipment and the looks on Logan and the Professor's face…it was too much, the room was too small. She needed to get out.

"I need some air..." she heard herself mumble but Logan put a hand on her shoulder.

"Not yet kid. You need to give this some more time. Just rest for now." Greer wanted to argue but dropped her head...all the fight she had just wasn't there. Logan and Xavier shared a look and silently left the room as Greer just curled herself up so her tail draped around her in the middle of the bed.

...

"You just going to stay in here?" Colton didn't respond as Jean stood in the doorway to the darkened security room. The infirmary was on the main screen.

"How can you not be in there?" she sounded disappointed.

"You saw what happened...the last thing Greer needs right now is me." Colton rumbled.

'_Jean, c__an you meet us in Debriefing Room A_?'

"You're wrong." Jean gave Colton a final look of disappointment before heading down the hall where Logan and Xavier were waiting for her. Colton stayed where he was.

"Tell us, what happened?" Jean looked pretty raw. After what had happened she hadn't been able to do anything but worry about her friend. But now she gave both Logan and the Professor nervous looks.

"We want to help her Red. Just tell us." Logan prodded. Jean took a steadying breath and nodded her head as she started.

"Greer she – she's been having problems sleeping. Nightmares. She had been doing so much better but...recently...Sometimes they're strong enough that she even projects them into my sleep. They're…they made her do horrible things Professor. Weapon X. And somehow that's still affecting her." As Jean spoke the Xavier remained silent and Logan simply did his best from tearing up the examination room. He knew things had been bad with Greer but…he never knew it was this bad.

"And what happened tonight Jean?" The Professor asked.

"I'm not sure. I mean it was horrible…one of the worst episodes she's had but she kept getting worse. I think she was trying to run away from something but she got tangled in her sheets. I went to help her but she was still…lost. Lost in her nightmare and she…" Jean couldn't tell them. She was afraid…afraid of what had happened and afraid for Greer.

"Go ahead Jeanie..."

"Colton must have heard me. One minute it was just me and Greer and the next he was there. He was trying to hold her…to bring her back, but for some reason when he got close to her she just lost it. I've never seen her like that before. Everyone started crowding into the hall but Colton just kept trying to get Greer to calm down. Eventually he called for Logan and when Logan got there he left and…well you know the rest." Xavier looked sideways at Logan who gave a slight nod of his head.

"Alright Jean…that's enough for tonight. I think it's best you slept elsewhere for the time being." Jean seemed shocked after reliving the episode and silently left the room.

"Professor…Greer will – will Greer - " Jean spoke hesitantly in the doorway.

"Don't worry about Greer, Jean. We are do all that we can to help her." Jean gave a sad nod of her head and left Logan and the Professor alone.

"What are we dealing with here, Logan?" The Professor said seriously as Xavier noted Jean head into the elevator.

"I dunno Charles. Weapon X has a pretty straightforward mandate: they make mutants into weapons. Whatever they did to Greer...somehow it's still affecting her." The Professor frowned in worry as Logan just kept replaying what he had seen. The bed, the torn sheets, the deep gauge marks in the floor...and Greer thrashing.

"And what about tonight?" The Professor asked.

"I think she was in such a state that when Colton came in and tried to restrain her that her senses just equated him to Weapon X. His scent just reminded her of that hell hole..." Logan was now frowning deeply as well. Charles sighed and rested his head in his hand. Neither had gotten much sleep.

"Almost all of the students are gone for the holidays. We will need to figure out what to do for Greer before they come back." The Professor's words shook Logan from his thoughts but all he did was nod.

There was something happening to Tigger...and Logan had no idea how to stop it.

...

Greer hadn't hadn't been able to fall back asleep. In truth...she didn't really want to fall asleep. Hank had promised her the medicine would stop any dreams but...it just wasn't worth the risk. Her sharp hearing had picked up everything that was being whispered in the Mansion. Words like "animal" and "afraid" sticking out the most.

SHe tried closing her eyes but that didn't stop her from reliving everything...just deepening her shame and gritted her teeth as she realized that from what she had seen...Her pillow had been torn open... but not with her claws... But with her teeth... Ripped apart viciously apart by her fangs... Like some blood thirsty animal…

Greer curled further within herself while her hands fumbled wildly to reach her furred shoulders as they started to tremble uncontrollably. "What have they done to me? What will they all _think _of me…" she whispered fearfully, feeling the tears welling up in her emerald eyes. Bringing her head to her knees, she sobbed softly.

For so long... she had tried to convince Colton... convince herself that weapon x didn't change them... didn't change her... But... from the look of things... All that had happened these past few months... Was she just lying to herself? Was it possible that...The answer was just too frightening to think about...

Apex watched warily from the security room. The claw marks on his chest and arms were slowly healing but that wasn't his focus at the moment aside from a slight itching. Greer was clearly distressed, never once uncrossing her arms that were wrapped firmly around her shoulders. He allowed himself to relax slightly when he realized Greer clearly wasn't going anywhere. His original concern would be that she'd take off...

Greer spent the rest of the night like that of until the need to talk to someone...anyone...her mind drifted to Colton but that just made her feel worse. But if not him then who...

Apex noted Greer reaching for her phone and made sure to pick up on the call. Who could she be calling? His eyes narrowing as he observed her more closely...

'_Tensed_..._hackles raise__ and the twitching of her tail means she's nervous...Or frustrated...probably both. Her breathing's picked up...Could she be afraid?'_ Apex released a small growl. '_Who is she calling?'_

Apex slowed his breathing when he heard a voice on the other end...

"Hello?"

Greer's heart skipped a beat when she heard that familiar voice. Apex on the other hand couldn't help but notice how relaxed her posture suddenly became.

"Oh thank god...I was so afraid you wouldn't pick up..." He heard her exclaim. There was a pause on the other side of the line.

"Greer? I... I don't believe this..." The voice didn't sound happy and Apex looked in concern as Greer's ears lowered. The voice seemed to sense it too as his tone suddenly became more lighthearted.

" I love you and everything but really 5 am is a little pushing it..." Apex raised an eyebrow_, "Who was this person?"_

Greer clutched the edge of her tee harder.

"Yeah I know. I'm sorry...But... I just need someone to talk too... I know it's early but Gabe...Please..."

There was a pause on the other side from the one called Gabe, a name Apex was trying to put a face to. '_She seems to trust him, more than Logan... Or Jean...'_

"_Could be a relative..._" he concluded seeing that was the most logical explanation. Who else would Greer trust more than the X-Men?,

"_Unless..._" Apex tensed up as he heard an intake of breath from the other side of the line...

"OK sis... What seems to be the problem that couldn't wait till a civilized time?"

Apex relaxed. He was right. Relative of Greer's... Her brother...One of the humans. He shook his head, that piece of information still unsettling to him.

Greer bit her lip as she considered if this was a good idea, feeling as if the weight of the world was trying to crush her.

"Gabe... I... I scare people..." she said finally. Her throat suddenly deciding to constrict just from the very thought of trying to describe to Gabriel what she had done. She paused, trying to be less vague and actually tell him what happened but a sudden wave of anger stopped her when there was a scoff from him.

"Greer you're just over reacting... What could you possibly have done to..."

"I almost attacked a friend..." Greer chocked remembering how Jean had literally plastered herself to the wall trying to get away from her. "And I think I attacked a teacher..." she said softly remembering the sensation of tearing through flesh...

"What do you mean you think?!" Gabe asked in confusion.

"There was blood... Everywhere... In the room, on the floor... Even on my... hands..." Greer confessed shakily before casting her eyes away from her claws... She could still smell the dried blood on them... She could practically still taste it in her mouth...

There was a pause on the other line.

"Oh..." was all her brother could muster, his lighthearted tone completely gone followed by a deadly silence causing panic to well up in Greer's chest.

_"Is he... Is he scared of me too? No Gabe... Not you too..._" she thought fearfully as she gripped the phone tighter. "Gabe... Gabe are you still there?" she called desperately. Her phone threatening to crack from her iron grip. There was a cough.

"Yeah I'm still here..." came a forced reply, and Greer tried to ignore the discomfort in her brother's voice.

"Gabe, you have to help me..." she pleaded.

"Help you? Greer I... I don't know how... Look... Why don't you ask that professor guy, he might know what to do." came his frustrated reply causing Greer's heart to sink and a second wave of fury to wash over her.

"I called you because you're the only one who understands me Gabriel..." she said slowly, hearing the hint of growl at the end of the line.

"Well I'm sorry if I don't know what to say OK? Look I need to get up for class in a couple hours..."

"DON'T HANG UP ON ME..." Greer snarled fiercely "Don't you dare hang up on me you ass. _You_ are the reason I'm in this mess in the first place..." Her blood now starting to boil at critical levels. Greer continued, an irrational fury making her say things she'd never thought she'd say.

"YOU were the one who got kidnapped by MINOS not ME. YOU!"

"Greer I..."

"I could have easily just let him take you but no. No, I went after you..."

"Greer please..."

"I went after you...That must have been the single stupidest thing I could have ever done..."

"Greer..."

"If I hadn't gone after you... If I hadn't tried to save you...I wouldn't be having these nightmares...I wouldn't be hearing these _things_...I wouldn't be..." It was only now that Greer realized she was crying."I wouldn't be... I wouldn't be a... a..." and then she broke down sobbing...

Back in the surveillance room, Apex tried his best to absorb whatever that had just unfolded in front of him. He looked away uncomfortably...He felt out of place watching Greer like that...He felt out of place learning what had happened to her. For the first time, this was information he wished he didn't gather and he tried his best to block out the rest of the conversation between Greer and this Gabriel.

He could still hear bits and pieces but he no longer wished to catalog or analyze it. Apex didn't need to anyway... The person on the phone, Gabriel, was now doing a significantly better job of comforting Greer who was now telling him about the ordeal she underwent during her time at Weapon X... something Apex didn't need to hear. Something he didn't want to be reminded of...

Flipping off the screen, Apex sat in the darkened

As he readied himself to leave, a single line from Greer caused him to stop and slowly sit back in the chair, "_As if I can still hear them in my sleep…_" for some reason that gave Apex pause…_  
_

...

"Greer, it would be best if you would relax before we begin." Greer gave Xavier a look of trepidation as she tried to calm herself. She wished there was something she could do about her tail but as always...it had a mind of its own.

"Professor, if you don't mind, I'd just like to get this over with." Greer had finally relented to her brother and Xavier's request to try and scan her mind. Greer had felt terrified at the thought but eventually had agreed when the promise of being allowed outside of the infirmary was offered. Even though it had just been a day...Greer felt the need to get out of there.

"Greer, this is only for me to be certain that you will not be a danger to either yourself or the rest of the Mansion. I won't be digging any deeper than necessary. Now are you sure I cannot put the mental blocks back -"

"No." Greer fought back the snarl that wanted to accompany her refusal. She might have argued with Colton about it, but Greer didn't want to feel caged anymore...not even in her mind. Xavier had been surprised by her response, assuming after everything that had happened she would welcome it, but knew better than to push.

Xavier gave her a slightly worried look before closing his eyes.

At first, Greer could just see darkness. But soon her mind was flooded with images...as if a movie had suddenly been turned on but at double speed.

She had trouble deciphering what she was seeing...except that it was everything she was trying to forget.

Images kept flashing by..._Stryker...of Creed...of Jamie...she could feel her breathing picking up...oh god...she had killed Jamie...blood...why was there blood on her hands..._

_'Greer...I need you to stay focused.' She could hear Xavier's voice and tried to regain some control..._

_Colton sitting outside of the cage watching her..._

_Tigra...Stryker...doctors...people hurting her...her head hurt...  
_

_'Greer, stay calm...I'm almost there.'_

_Things were getting worse...voices...she heard voices...god why did her head hurt so much..._

_'Greer? Greer I need you to wake up!' _

"Greer!" Colton was standing over Greer as she had started convulsing, blood beginning to run from her nose. His hands on her shoulders trying to calm her, Xavier looked horrified.

"What did you do?!" Apex didn't even look at Xavier for an answer, his focus on trying to stop Greer from convulsing. Only a few seconds later Hank ran into the room and attempted to get to her.

"Stay back!" Apex roared at Hank, placing himself between the doctor and the shaking tigress, but Hank spoke in a calm but urgent tone.

"Colton...let me help her. I need to help her." A moment passed where Xavier was calling out for Logan to get to the infirmary, unsure of what was about to happen, before Apex gave a small nod of his head and Henry got to work.

"Greer? Greer can you hear me it's Doctor McCoy." Hank was trying to shine a light in her eyes but Greer's struggling was already slowing as Hank injected her with something.

"Voices...I hear voices..." was the last thing Greer muttered before she finally passed out.

Xavier looked up at Colton, the look on his face clearly going from concerned...to fury.

"Colton...what is it? Colton!"

But Apex was already at the stairs, not stopping until he reached Greer's room. Quickly entering, he didn't even verbally acknowledge Logan who had followed him in, likely on Xavier's orders.

"Kid, what are you -" Apex held up a hand to silence him, Logan being aware enough to realize he was looking for something. The two shared a nod as Apex began moving around the room making as little noise as possible. Finally, Apex came to Greer's bed and stopped. Logan noticed and stopped moving as well. Both breathed as little as possible.

Crouching so that he was even with the remains of the bed, Apex extended a claw and made a small hole in the wall that Greer's bed rested against just adjacent to where her head would rest. Reaching inside, Apex withdrew a small device that now outside the wall the pair could clearly hear. It was a recording of Greer's voice and what it was whispering…

"I know what this is. They use it for conditioning." Apex turned to see that Logan's claws were already out but Apex told Logan what he already seemed to know. "This is Weapon X."


	32. Chapter 32

**_CC - glad that ending still got your attention. And just think...it only took like 5 months to get back to it...sorry bout that. But expect lots more work coming your way._**

**_Retro - welcome back. Yea...Weapon X are some devious bastards. _**

**_Cheshire- as always, thanks for the Greer insights. Not to worry...all will be explained...in time (ominous music plays)_**

* * *

"What are we looking at Hank?" Scott's voice was grim as he spoke. The rest of the senior X-Men were gathered in the briefing room, their eyes on the small device in the center of the table. While everyone looked concerned, Scott's face said it all. He had been the one in charge of security for the Mansion, for his team, for the students...and _they_ had been here and left without anyone ever even knowing.

"It's some kind of recording device. Honestly, it's something you could make from a local hardware store. The interesting quality about it is that it was never touched by a human...or mutant for that matter." Hank gave a knowing look towards Logan.

"That's why Greer and me didn't even notice it when it was in there. No scent." Logan muttered.

"It's not just that. The recording was playing at a decimal and pitch only the most acute hearing could even pick up. I'm fairly certain Greer never heard it unless it was completely silent. Such as when she was sleeping or completely alone."

"What was on the recording?" Peter asked what everyone else was wondering. The look on Hank's face flashed anger before Xavier spoke up.

"That recording will never be played in these halls again. It was Greer's voice. Her own voice being played back at her from her time at Weapon X. It was feeding into all of her deepest insecurities and fears. It was manipulation. Pure and simple." The anger radiating in the Professor's voice put everyone on edge. It was rare Xavier show such emotion, but the Professor had created the institute as a haven for mutants. And that haven had been violated.

"But Hank...how did it get here in the first place?" Scott punctuated each word with a silent slam of his fist on the table. It was obvious he was having trouble maintaining control.

"We both rechecked all the videos for the last number of weeks and even the weeks after Greer's return. Logan checked all the alarms outside. Nothing was tampered with. Nothing was triggered." Scott slammed both his fists hard on the table this time. Jean rubbed his back as the rest of the X-Men now better understood Scott's frustration. Weapon X had been in and out...and no one had ever even known.

"So what are we going to do?" Jean spoke from behind Scott, each member of the X-Men sharing looks. The Mansion had already been swept and no other recording devices had been found. No one knew how the device had gotten there. The question still remained on what to do next.

"What about Greer?" Ororo asked.

"What about her? Can't tell her about it. Not yet. Now that this...thing is gone she oughta recover," Logan said, arms crossed as he stared at the remains of the device on the center of the conference table.

"We have to tell her something," Scott argued, but his point was lost at the look Logan gave him.

"Tellin' her now will wreck any kind of feeling of safety she has here. You wanna take that from her, Slim?" Logan growled out low. "Cause I sure as hell don't."

"I don't think it's quite that simple," Hank mumbled as he lowered his glasses and rubbed his eyes in obvious exhaustion. "We may have removed the device but we have no idea what long term effects Greer may be suffering through. We have no idea the danger she may pose to herself or others. We need to discuss what type of therapy to provide her, not to mention what to do with Greer in terms of the Mansion."

"That wasn't her Hank. And if you think you're going to be locking her up, she won't be the only one in need of therapy." Logan had his fists at his sides while Henry looked ready to stand by his concerns. Ororo however had a different thought that cut through the noise.

"What does Colton have to say about any of this?"

...

"It's alright Colton...it's just me. I brought you some coffee"

The growl lasted another moment before finally dying out, his attention shifting from the red head in his doorway back towards the sleeping Greer. He had yet to leave her side since Xavier's venture into her mind.

"Hank says she's doing alright...really we're just waiting for her to wake up. Charles wanted to do another mental scan," Colton let out another growl, "but he agreed with Betsy and I that it would be a bad idea." Jean finished quickly, putting the mug down on the dresser. Once Hank had explained that _physically_ Greer was fine, Apex had picked her up and carried her to his room. Hank had shared a look with Charles and Logan with the unspoken question of, _'_Do you want to tell him no?'

Jean stood in the room for a few more minutes, Colton seemingly forgetting she was even there, before finally speaking again.

"Colton...what are we supposed to do?" Jean waited patiently for an answer...until it soon became obvious she wasn't going to get one. Scott was convinced that Colton somehow knew what had happened to Greer, but the rest of the X-Men disagreed. Still, it didn't hurt to ask.

"She's going to be alright...she will," Jean wasn't sure if that was for her benefit or his, "just let me know if you need anything." Jean gave Greer another sad look before quietly leaving the room.

Apex stood in silence, just watching her, for another hour before he finally spoke.

"I'm going to break their world apart..."

* * *

**BREAKING NEWS: _Terror grips the Big Apple. In a rash of fires, bombings, and gun fire, it seems the violence that has been plaguing the rural tristate area has finally come to the City. While police are staying tight lipped, evidence points to a wide spread gang war. Warehouses, known gambling and drug dens have been destroyed and hospitals filled with the injured. The District Attorney only had to say that they were investigating all leads. It would appear that we are all in for a long winter..._**

* * *

Logan stood among the bodies with a deep scowl on his face.

Each one was riddled with bullet holes and a mask covering its face.

This had been a Sapien League headquarters...really not much more than an old warehouse in the middle of an industrial park but these were mostly displaced backwater hicks so what did they know.

But something wasn't right.

"Looks like we were late again."

It had been the third time Logan had led a squad to break up a Sapien League meeting and the third time they had come across a scene like this in the span of a week.

Scott had sent the rest of the team to search the surrounding area and to give Logan as clean a scent as possible. But that was pointless. Something hung in the air and burnt Logan's nose each time he breathed; preventing him from getting a good scent.

It was pissing him off.

"What do you think Logan?"

"Not now Summers." Logan slowly made his way through the dozen or so bodies. Logan would stop and turn every few steps, taking in the carnage. Visualizing what had happened. Attempting to recreate the scene.

"I think we were right. Looks like a power struggle within Humanity. Maybe a rival gang..." Scott had voiced the same theories after returning from the second massacre. Logan however had been unconvinced.

"Maybe..." Logan stopped near the middle of the mess and squatted down. The rot had already set in. These bodies had been out here for at least a few days. Logan was about to move on when something caught his attention. Shifting a body he picked up an assault rifle. Logan examined it before taking a sniff.

"You got anything?" Scott walked over to stand behind Logan.

Logan ignored Scott and placed his finger on the trigger, slowly flexing his finger and staring at it. Continually taking deep breaths in an attempt to catch something he knew wasn't there.

"Logan..."

"No...nothin'. I wanna to take this back with us. Let Hank take a look." Scott gave Logan a confused look as he got up and started heading towards the exit, rifle in hand.

"Why? What can we learn from a gun?" Scott moved to follow Logan out.

"Plenty. If you know what to look at." Logan stepped over the last body and headed back towards the jet.

There was someone he needed to see.

...

"What do you want?" he demanded not even turning away from the window to look at the intruder as Logan daringly entered his room without knocking. There were only two people in the Mansion that would have done that anyway...and one of the was still unconscious. It had been two days...

"We need to talk." Logan leaned against the dresser staring holes into the back of Apex's head.

"I already told Jean...and Hank that I have no knowledge of what happened to Greer."

"Ain' why I'm here, kid."

"Then we have nothing to talk about. Now leave." Apex let a growl into his voice... Just to get the message across but all Logan did was snort and pull out a cigar.

"That alpha cat shit doesn't work with me kitten. So if you don't wanna talk then you can just stand there and listen for all I care." Apex turned and gave a serious look between Logan and the door. Logan simply took a drag from his cigar and gave Apex a sideways glance, as if daring him to see if Apex could get him to leave. Apex bared his teeth but leaned his shoulders back against the wall. Logan took it as a sign to continue.

"Alright look, I'm not gonna turn this into some hippy drum circle bullshit. I've been through the same shit that you have. I've been through it all. Wars, black ops, assassinations, and stuff would give anybody else nightmares. I wasn't a nice guy before I went through Weapon X - and it spat me back out as something worse. But I've had more missions than I can remember...the things I knew that I needed to do. The things I knew that only I could do. I've been to that dark place where you need to go to get that stuff done." Logan bowed his head as he took another drag from his cigar, obviously remembering those dark places. Carefully choosing what he wanted to reveal.

"But there's a reason I'm still here...Why I'm still sane. It's this place. These kids. What Charles represents. Hell, even what Slim fights for. I come back from those dark places because I know that there is a lighter place to go back to. Someplace worth fighting for because without it- the fight doesn't matter. You need that or else you end up staying in that dark place until it destroys you." Logan turned back to Apex, obviously waiting for some recognition that his message was getting through.

"Maybe I like the dark. Maybe I prefer it." Apex replied firmly, an edge to his voice.

"You say that just cause you don't know any better. I don't mean you need to go make friends with everyone. You don't need to change yourself either. But you better find something else outside of what it is that you're doin' or else things will turn ugly." Apex didn't bother contradicting Logan...denying what he had been up to made no difference at this point. If Logan had intended to stop him...he would have already done so.

"There is nothing else..." Apex said softly but Logan noticed his eyes had shifted towards Greer. Logan just looked at her still form for a few moments before turning back to Apex, his attention still on her.

"You really should stop pushing her away if you care about 'er. She's stronger than you give her credit for." Logan hinted. He rarely tried to get himself involved with these things but...he knew that unlike the rest of the Mansion, Greer had been struggling with Apex's distancing from her before all of this had happened...and she deserved better than to go through this alone.

Logan took another drag from his cigar as he shook his head. He had tried to speak with her about it several times but every time he even mentioned the word "weapon" she had just shut down... and Logan knew what could happen when you tried to keep that kind of stuff bottled up...Apex and Logan stood in silence until Apex finally spoke.

"The last thing she needs is me... All I can do is remind her of exactly what she needs to forget." If he had just kept his distance...if he had only kept her safe...if he had never entered her _life_...none of this would have happened. She wouldn't be here...

"Or maybe you're exactly the person she needs. Cause in case you were blind, it looked to me like _you _were the one thing making her happy...happiest I've seen that kid since the day we brought her here. Either way, you should let her be the judge of that." Logan suggested bluntly before pushing himself off the dresser and making his way back to the door, turning just before he closed it.

"She needs you...and whether you like it or not...you're going to need her too."

Apex watched Logan go and opened a window despite the cold. Last thing he needed was his room stinking of cigars.

But as much as he would have liked to shrug off what Logan had said...it stayed with him. He had tried distancing himself from her, of keeping her away from what he was doing...and what good had that done? Colton turned his attention back to Greer.

Logan had said that she'd been...happy. The happiest he'd seen her since...Apex shook his head...he still found it difficult seeing Greer with her inducer, never mind considering that was who she had actually _been_. But that didn't matter right now...what mattered was keeping her safe.

And if that meant keeping her close...and that meant seeing her happy...well...there were worse things.

* * *

"When will you be back?"

Apex turned back from the window and saw the worry etched on her face. He didn't want her worrying...he didn't want her being scared.

"In a few hours. I don't want you staying awake...you need your rest."

"I think I've slept enough, thank you very much." Greer grumbled, looking ruffled, which Apex had to admit was rather endearing considering how Greer usually kept herself.

She had woken up with a _very_ bad hangover two days ago to find out she had been unconscious for almost 72 hours...much to her horror. Thankfully, Colton had been sitting next to her and when she had groaned herself awake, he had been the first thing she had grabbed on to, burying her face into his chest until his scent helped clear out the fog in her head.

She could barely stand having Hank check her out, his questions made her head hurt, and she had spent the remainder of that day tucked next to Colton. After assuring her that she was doing better, Greer consumed the food Jean had brought up and satisfied she was no longer malnourished Colton had urged her to get some rest. But Greer just shook her head.

"It's not safe..." she felt her hands grip onto Colton like a life preserver.

"You are safe...here." Greer had glanced up for a moment before finally relenting and closing her eyes.

She knew she had nightmares that night...she was sure of it...They just refused to go away...but...each time she felt herself begin to panic, she heard a growl that would keep the nightmares at bay. When she woke up in the morning she could tell Colton had been up the entire night...watching over her.

"You need to sleep yourself." she whispered guilty. It wasn't fair that Colton went through all this for her...but he just shook his head head stubbornly telling her he was fine but she didn't buy it. She wasn't going to let that happen. She told him they'd discuss it once she got out of the shower...she knew it had been a few days and she felt the need to wash this all off.

When she walked out she was relieved when she saw Colton passed out on the bed. He hadn't moved...how long had he been awake? A day...two...three? She walked over to the one dresser he used to pull out something to slip into and was shocked when she found her own clothes instead.

Tiptoeing to the closet, she saw that almost all of her clothes had been put in. Greer looked over to the sleeping panther. She had been looking for his clothes because the idea of going into her own room was...well she just wasn't ready to see that yet. But somehow Colton knew that...so he had brought most of her things in here. Where he knew she'd be safe.

For the first time since waking up, Greer found herself with a small half-smile, and even though her own clothes were there, she went to the remaining dresser and slipped on one of Colton's t-shirts before she quietly took her place next to him. As she curled her smaller body next to his she felt Apex jerk awake.

"Shh… It's ok… I'm ok… Let's just sleep…" Greer whispered before slowly allowing herself to nuzzle him… Rubbing her cheek against his chest… Once, twice, she kept doing it and running her claws through his fur… Slowly, she felt Colton lower himself back down and then smiled when he placed a protective arm around her, pulling her closer to him as she started doing the same.

Greer let out a slow breath...she felt safe.

* * *

"Glad to see you up and about Tigger." Logan stood in front of the table where Jean and Greer had been huddled up together.

When the red head had seen her best friend that morning make her first trip outside of her room since...well that wasn't important. Greer had to wave her hands and claim a headache to get Jean to quite down.

The two had spent most of the following days together, their only interruption when Colton would stop by every couple hours to check on her. Jean kept her eyebrow in check the first time Greer had reached up to pull Colton behind her, adjusting so that she sat with her back to Colton's chest. Greer would just take deep breaths and let Jean talk at her before finally relinquishing her grip and telling Colton to get on with his day. After spending so much time just locked in with him...Greer found it reassuring to get a little bit of that throughout the day.

And from the way Colton kept showing up and simply allowing Greer to drape him around her, she knew he liked it too.

In honesty, her headaches were improving. Along with her sleep. After the third night she had actually slept fairly well, waking up find Colton studying her face. When she had attempted to hide and sleepily asked what could possibly be so interesting, he had simply replied that it was the first time she had woken up...peaceful.

Building off of that, instead of going out to the woods with Colton as usual, he had allowed Jean to convince Greer to go out with her and Betsy instead. It had felt good...normal. Once she had gotten back, she had immediately hunted down Colton who had just gotten back from his Danger Room with Peter. When he saw her, he knew he had made the right decision. This was the Greer he knew.

Which had made that night so difficult when he had whispered good-bye and slipped out. Greer had taken his pillow and buried her face in it, and while it wasn't as good...or warm, it kept the nightmares at bay until she had felt Colton wrap his arms around her and she breathed deeply before falling into a real sleep.

"Mind if I talk to you alone for a minute?" Jean gave Greer's hand a squeeze and reminded her of their plan to head out with some of the younger girls after lunch.

"What's going on Logan?" Greer didn't mean to eye Logan suspiciously...he had just kept his distance these last few days. She had expected him to be all over her once he saw that she and Colton back together but instead he had simply came over to make sure she was feeling alright the first morning she had come down and that had been it.

"Just wanted to check in...see how everythin' was goin'."

"I'm doing alright...having attacked anyone in days." Greer said sarcastically, doing her best to at least lighten what had happened. She had asked Jean to bring her the rest of her things from their room and while that had gotten her an earful, she still had no interest in setting foot back into that place. Xavier had informed her that everything had been repaired but still...she just didn't like it. Besides, sharing a room with Colton had it's benefits...

"And you and Colton are..."

"Logan, drop it. I don't care what it is that Colton's been doing...does. He's doing it to protect the rest of us and that's good enough for me. So if you want to talk...talk about something else."

It had been the second night. Greer had laid quietly as Colton told her what he had been doing for these last few months...ever since he had come back with that girl in his arms. He hadn't gone into any details and Greer hadn't asked for any. Colton didn't want to lie to her anymore and Greer didn't want him to feel the need to. No more lies.

But instead Logan just raised his hands, "I ain' gettin' in the middle of that darlin. Not my place...doesn't take a genius to see you're better with him around." Greer just blinked a few times...it wasn't that she had wanted it but Logan suddenly being supportive was...not expected.

"Just want to make sure you two look after each other. Like I told him...he's gonna need you. Even if he's too thick to know it yet." Greer eyed Logan as he gave her a little nod and wandered off.

Greer wondered just how much her mentor knew because despite what Colton might think...she agreed with Logan. And she was going to make sure Colton knew that as well.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Retro - first, want to thank you for the real feedback. I agree...things have been dark and in these next chapters it will only get darker. However, I too have been wanting for some more...tender moments between these two. Now that might be hard to come by soon, but let me assure you, if you stick around, you will not be disappointed.  
**_

_**I have been trying to balance out the serious with the tender though...still a work in progress. **_

_**Canuckle -you should ask around for the Logan Whisperer...she's the one to talk to ; ) As for Scott, he's always so uptight and serious in everything I read and I guess I should give him a little more credit but just felt the need to give him some freakin' passion for once. Guy isn't in front of a team or prepping for battle...someone invaded his home and that hurts. Glad you approved.  
**_

* * *

Apex checked his gear one more time as he crouched in the shadows. He knew he was prepared, but habits like this kept one alive.

The intel had been good. The target was in the back room of the warehouse. This was supposed to be covert...minimal collateral. Obtain the target and return him to the extraction. It was made clear that no one was supposed to know he had ever been there. Quite. Simple. Apex checked the rifle's magazine last before clicking it into place.

He had counted two guards at the door, six inside the first room and then at least a dozen with the target in the main section of the warehouse. The previous objective had eight – which means they now knew that someone was coming for them. Taking them one by one. Apex knew that was still too slow, one by one, but he had to be patient. Precise.

He turned towards the light at the end of the alley, ready to move, but a quick movement on the rooftops across the dock brought Apex up short. A sniper covering the building? It's what he would have done…He looked harder but saw nothing…no, he was alone. Just him and his prey. He was ready…

"What am I doing? What am I doing?" Greer was not where she was supposed to be. She was not supposed to be sitting in her field uniform. She was not supposed to have tailed Colton. She was not supposed to have followed him to these docks. She was definitely not supposed to be sitting on top of this warehouse in the middle of the night freezing her tail off.

Again, Greer silently berated herself to just slip away and get back to the Mansion. She had promised to trust him, he gave her the distance when she needed it and she should be doing the same…

'_But I cant_…' Greer thought guiltily. Colton and her were...they were together. There was no other word to describe it and Ororo and Jean had made sure she knew it. They had spent almost the entire time at the mall pestering her about it until she had finally relented and said it out loud.

'_We're sleeping in the same room for god's sake...what else am I supposed to call it_?' But when asked whether she had discussed that with Colton...Greer glanced over at the warehouse...hoping to catch a glimpse of the panther. It wasn't that she was afraid he'd disagree with her it was just...she wasn't sure he even really knew what that meant...and she didn't want to risk changing their relationship again. When they had mutually ignored each other, it had been one of the hardest weeks for Greer...She didn't want that...Not again.

But that wasn't the only reason she was sitting on this frozen rooftop...there was something different about Colton. His behavior around her was the same, improved even. He actually sought contact with her now...the two of them rarely apart from each other when together. He didn't even avoid the rest of the Mansion. But there were times...times she knew he was someplace else. Somehow he was becoming...distant. Removed. It was hard to explain…

There was an afternoon she had planned to go out with Illyana and Kitty, but there train had been delayed. So she had headed down to surprise Colton in the Danger Room. She hadn't been surprised to find it locked so she went up to the observation deck and...it was like she had been transported back to Weapon X. She didn't recognize the man she saw down there...it had been vicious. She hadn't seen Colton like that and it worried her.

But the biggest reason of Greer breaking her promise to Colton… Much to her chagrin… Was because she had seen the state he was in when he returned back to their room now that he didn't need to hide it...although a part of her wished he still did. She would pretend to stay asleep when he took a shower…but she could still smell it from when he walked in…the blood. When he lay next to her that night and wrapped his arm around her waist… She could tell it was…broken. He had been hurt…and Colton being hurt didn't rest well with her.

And even if he tried to hide it she saw he was battered. That strange sort of hollowness in his eyes that she wasn't familiar with…it reminded her of Logan.

All of this made Greer finally crack and just to keep her sanity in check, she decided to just tail him for one day. To ensure he was OK. That he wouldn't get into something big enough he couldn't get out of. Because if Colton was bad at something…it was knowing his limits.

It was why she had wanted to call out and beat Colton until he told her what he was doing here, but something had stopped her. She needed to know the truth. No more secrets. And she knew that the only way she was going to get that was to stay on the frozen rooftop and wait.

Greer's vantage point gave her a good view of the docks. It all looked typically…boring. Greer was worried she had lost Colton, perhaps he had known she was following him and had simply came here to lose her? That seemed likely…except for the warehouse that happened to have the two-armed guards standing in front of it. _Bingo_. It didn't take training with the x-men to know a likely target when it wasn't even trying to hide.

She jumped to an adjacent building for a better look. Staying to the shadows, Greer waited. She did not have to wait long.

...

Michael had been told this was supposed to be a simple body job. Keep the client safe and get paid.

After that bullshit dishonorable discharge, work had been hard to come by. Some friends had tipped him off to contracting work. The Congo, Manchuira, El Salvador…Michael had done and seen things enough to know that as long as he could cash the check, he didn't much care what he was tasked with. He thought he had seen it all. Done it all. There was nothing the world could throw at him that he couldn't spit right back. But now, Michael gripped the handle of his Desert Eagle, and for the first time in a long time, wished he was someplace else.

The muzzle flashes were sporadic and would light up different parts of the warehouse, never letting Michael know where the attacks were coming from. Michael counted the screams, until he knew that there were none left. Just him, the four man crew he had put together, and the client. Michael had never much cared who his client's were but looking back at the man in the burgundy suit, his sunglasses pushed on top of his blond head, he had to give the man credit for not braking a sweat.

"Hey! What the hell is coming?! Who are they?!" Michael yelled at the client over the call of more gunfire. Suddenly, the thunder stopped and a dead silence filled the warehouse.

"Not a they...It…It is coming…" Michael gave the client another look before gesturing for the men to take positions around the crates that created a defacto barrier. Obviously the client wasn't as calm as he thought.

"No man could take down that many men. I don't care who it is…"

"No...not a man..."

**BAM**

"A weapon..."

"Damn it!" Michael ducked as a bullet flew past his head and found its home in the client's leg, now cussing profusely.

"FIRE, FIRE!" Michael and the rest of the squad unloaded into the darkness, spraying everything in sight. The power had been one of the first things to go...before the screaming had started.

**GAAAAH!**

'_No! Behind them_!' Michael turned in time to see the last of the three men collapse, blood pouring freely from what looked like slash marks.

"We need to get – " Michael looked to secure the client and get the hell out of here but the client was already gone. Slipped out of a backdoor. That's when he felt it. Behind him; like a shadow that he could actually feel. Turning slowly, Michael never had the chance to scream as his gun clattered to the floor.

...

Apex followed the blood easily enough. He knew the target could not get far with where he had shot him. Apex rounded a corner and found him braced against a shipping canister, his hands attempting to staunch the blood pouring from his leg.

"Weapon 22…" The man said it with enough anger for Apex to know that word had spread. Good. He wanted them to know that he was coming for them. That he was coming for them all.

Apex used one hand and picked him off the ground by his jacket. The other held a small vial with red liquid inside.

"Where do you get the drugs Cain?" The blond haired man, blood trickling from a large gash on his head, spat in his face.

"I was hoping you would say that." Tossing away the vial, Apex reached out and proceeded to break an arm. Cain screamed in agony, the look on his face one of pure hatred.

"Your mouth seems to be working fine. Now let me try again. Where do you get the drugs?"

"You sadistic _freak_. We are going to dissect you for this." Apex simply twisted the arm as Cassidy screamed and withered in his grasp.

"I am waiting. You will answer me." Apex tightened his grip, making sure Cassidy maintained consciousness. It wouldn't do him any good to have to revive him.

"Go to hell! I don't listen to a freakin' weapon!" Cassidy began to suck in a large gasp of air. Apex growled, releasing the arm and quickly grabbing the neck instead. Cain immediately began to grab at Apex's hand with his own. Futile…Apex now growled in satisfaction at watching Cain's face turn an intense shade of purple.

"Colton! Stop!"

_Oh no…anyone but her…_

Apex didn't look behind him. He didn't need to.

"Go back home Tigra. You shouldn't be here." Apex kept the pressure on Cassidy's neck, his struggles slowly fading. He had caught Greer tailing him a few miles from the Mansion...but terminating the mission hadn't been an option...not when he was so close. He had hoped she would keep her distance but...that wasn't Greer.

"Colton what are you doing? Put him down!" Greer also saw that Colton was dressed differently then how he had left the Mansion. He was dressed in all black, some version of a tactical vest with armor plating covered his chest, with dark pants leaving his clawed feet exposed. He once again had the wraps around his hands. Despite herself...Greer again was reminded of Weapon X.

"You don't know what you're talking about. This is Sean Cassidy. He's been supplying Banshee to in New York City." Greer was doing her best to slowly get closer to Colton as he spoke.

"So? Colton this is crazy! You need to let him go and get out of here." How were they going to explain a room full of bodies? He would get arrested...or worse. Greer was now only a few feet away and saw that Cassidy had stopped struggling. "Colton you're killing him!"

"Mutants Tigra. Banshee is made from harvesting mutant DNA." Apex felt the pulse slowing, just a few more moments…

"Colton that doesn't change anything. You have him. You won. X-Men don't kill!" Apex looked over his shoulder for just a moment...and saw the look he knew Greer would have. That look of fear...but now...there was no need to cover the truth.

"I am no X-Man…" Apex turned back to watch Cassidy die when Greer kicked Apex's knee, dropping him into a crouch and releasing his grip on Cassidy, who collapsed in a heap to the pavement. Apex roared in response and turned on Greer, Greer rolling backwards and hissing back.

For a moment, Greer was afraid Colton might actually attack her. Instead, he just shook his head and came out of his crouch.

"You have no idea what's going on here. You need to leave...now." But now it was Greer's turn to shake her head.

"Not without you. We need to get back to the Mansion...tell the Professor...Logan...someone."

"No. That's not what this is about."

"Colton! There's a _warehouse_ full of people that - that you _killed_. How are you supposed to -" Greer felt the pulse on her back and turned just in time to see the entire warehouse explode and felt the blast of heat on her face. Apex just noted that the explosives worked better than last time...before turning back towards Cassidy. But again Greer stopped him.

"Colton no. This isn't right." He blew up a warehouse...just...blew it up...

"Greer..." Apex just shook his head. He needed Greer to get out of here...he'd explain later but for now...

"Freakin' animals..." Apex whipped back towards Cassidy and saw him open his mouth just in time to tackle Greer out of the way as a sonic blast whipped past them. Greer thought her eardrums would explode as the crates behind where they had been standing crumpled from the blast. Shaking his head, Apex saw that aside from moaning about going deaf, Greer was alright...but turning back towards Cassidy...he was gone.

"Damn it." Greer struggled back to her feet and rubbed the sides of her head. She looked over at Colton, expecting him to be mad...furious even. And he was...just not directed at her.

"We should leave..." Greer went to pull on Colton but his eyes were on something above them.

"It's too late for that."

Greer raised her hands, confused and momentarily blinded, as a spotlight suddenly dropped down. Blinking a few times, she saw that a Quinn Jet had suddenly appeared above them. She was tensed to run but saw that Colton simply stood his ground, obviously waiting for something. As a black cord dropped down, Greer saw what that something was...the infamous Black Widow. Greer could just stare opened mouthed as she detached herself...'_what is going on?_'

"Evening Apex."

"Widow..." Greer looked between the two...did...they..._know _each other?

"You certainly have an interesting idea of showing a girl a good time." Greer growled a little as Natasha gave her a once over...she didn't like it, and while she could tell from his posture that Colton didn't either, he remained calm.

"What are you doing here Widow?" Natasha just smiled as she returned her attention to the larger feral. Greer noticed that while she might have appeared relaxed, Black Widow had yet to take her hand off of her sidearm.

"The Director would like to have a word with you."

"Wait...Fury? Director -" Greer felt Colton's hand put pressure on her back where Natasha couldn't see it. Obviously he wanted her to stay quite.

"The Director knows how to reach me. Otherwise, I'm working and you need to stay out of my way."

"I would say so...SHIELD's had its eyes on this place for weeks. Now the entire op is compromised." Colton held back a growl...so that's why Fury had wanted this operation dark...his own people had been eying it. "What you did is going to cause them to pull back...make it harder to track and identify the supplier."

"You play your games...I was doing what was necessary."

"You're short sighted Apex. You're an excellent operative...but a poor operator. Now let SHIELD pick up Cassidy and come with me. I can only keep the rest of the team at bay for so long." Apex turned his gaze towards the water...something was out there.

"Stay out of my way Widow...same goes for Fury." Natasha tightened the grip on her gun as Greer heard the spark of her suit charging. Colton shifted slightly, Greer knew what was coming next...

"Stop...Colton stop. Let's just go..." the ex-KGB assassin looked between Apex and this tigress...certain despite what Fury said that this was going to end only one way...and instead to blink in surprise as the massive feline let out a breath and returned to a more neutral position. Natasha did not return the courtesy, certain it was a trick.

"We're leaving." Colton turned to leave but Black Widow wasn't finished.

"I said Fury needs to speak with you...both of you." Now Apex didn't hold his growl in check as he suddenly stopped, Greer at his side looking over her shoulder and wondering if the small red head had a death wish.

"Tigra...go back to the jeep." Greer was about to argue but Natasha spoke first.

"No...like I said, the Director wants to speak to _both _of you." Apex didn't know what Fury wanted with Greer...but it wasn't going to happen. He'd rather risk losing Fury than risk her...so be it.

Greer heard the footsteps...smelled them all at once. On the rooftops around them...the docks behind them...the containers above them. At least two dozen SHIELD agents, all their guns trained on Colton...who had in that moment covered the distance to place his claws around Widow's throat. Natasha had returned the favor by aiming one of her Glocks at Colton...while the other was trained at Greer's heart.

"Colton..." Greer was trying to find a way out but all Colton seemed focused on was reading Widow's face who kept her own eyes locked on his. She wasn't smiling anymore.

"He just wants to talk...no need to get messy." Natasha kept her voice light as she placed slightly more pressure on the trigger.

"Forget it. It's not -"

"I'll go." Greer ignored the clicking of the rifles as she went to stand closer to Natasha.

"That's not -" Greer had no idea what she was getting. He couldn't -

"I said...I'll go." Greer kept her eyes on Black Widow and away from Colton who she just knew was staring daggers. But if this is what it took...then Greer was willing to do it. Besides...there was no chance she was going to let Colton fight SHIELD just because he wanted to protect her. It wasn't going to happen...it seemed she needed to protect Colton from himself.

"See Apex...nothing to fight about." Natasha slowly withdrew her gun as Greer put a hand on Apex's arm until he lowered it. With a signal towards the jet, two more cords dropped down and in a few moments, the jet took off into the night.


	34. What Part of Together Don't you Get?

_**Cheshire - glad you continue to love everything. here's that next chapter as promised and Greer finally starts taking some steps...**_

_**CC - there are a lot of similarities between Colton and Logan, this chapter bringing up another one I'm sure you'll recognize. Colton seems to have found his feral counter-balance...I wonder if sometime soon Logan encounters one of his own ; )**_

_**Retro - alright...so things don't get much 'brighter' here...but I think you'll notice a change that should make things a bit more bearable for all involved. **_

* * *

Greer stood silently next Colton, doing her best to mimic his posture...his demenor. It was better than showing how she was really feeling. After all, this was the first time she had been whisked off to a SHIELD black-site to have a face-to-face with the Director of SHIELD while one of the worlds top ex-assassins and current Avenger stood watching.

Yea...better to just stand here and follow Colton's lead. He hadn't said a word on the ride over...Greer suspected it was because he didn't want whatever they said recorded. Logan always grumbled that where Fury was involved...assume he was always watching.

"Glad you agreed to come. Get you a coffee?" Apex just growled a little and kept his gaze locked on Fury while being sure to keep track of Widow. The fact that Fury had sent her and an entire squad of soldiers to come get him was not normal behavior. The only question was...why. And what did he want with Greer...

"Right. You're not a coffee man." He paused a moment, just watching the Panther like feral fume before casually continuing. "I wanted to talk about your recent... outcomes. Seems to me you're workin' outside your pay grade," Fury clicked a button and a number of screens opened up between himself and the two ferals, they showed an array of bodies, mangled cars, and burned out buildings, "You mind tellin' me exactly who authorized _you_ to be judge, jury and executioner?"

Again...Apex remained silent. Fury was known to pontificate...he'd get to his point eventually. What he didn't appreciate was the silence coming from Greer...he didn't want her hearing this.

"Send Tigra home Fury. She has no purpose here." Fury smiled a little, giving Greer a quick glance.

"We'll get to Ms. Nelson in a moment. Right now...we're talking about you." Fury tapped the images and they disappeared, "Thus far you've been picking off low level and keeping your damage to a minimum...but now...I can't just look the other way."

"I do what I have to do...that's all."

"Wrong. I know what you can do and this is something else. This wasn't our arrangement...I cleared you to clean up, gather intel, _...not to wage war." Fury let a tone of anger into his voice. "This is a much bigger operation than you can ever imagine. And you going around _blowing up _other operations costs too much damn time and money."

"It's your operation?" Greer saw Colton clench his fists, "And how many more are going to die while you waste all that time and money as you sit by and worry about politics?" Fury just scoffed.

"Don't be short-sighted. You're so focused on the battle you've lost sight of the war." Fury sounded almost disappointed.

"Who cares about winning the war if we're not around to see the end of it?"

"We _care_ about making sure the bad guys are stopped. We're on the same page on that regard."

"Ummm...what bad guys are we talking about?" Greer had almost lifted her hand but stopped herself in time. She was tired of standing there like an idiot while the 'adults' talked. Fury kept his eyes on Apex as he answered.

"Weapon X." Fury let the words hang in the air as Greer looked over at Colton, "Apex here was supposed to be helping me clean house...find out who was in charge and funding the program. But recently...he's been going around killin' everybody. As if he doesn't know that hacking off the stems won't solve the problem...we need to destroy the source. Take out their network."

"Which is what I've been doing." Apex rumbled.

"No...that's what you _were_ doing. Now you've just been dropin' bodies. I've been tracking the distribution and found where the main supply is coming from. Cassidy might have been on SHIELD's radar but he was being protected. I wanted _you_ to bring Cassidy in so that Natasha could question him and I could get this going from the inside without anyone else knowing. That is..."

"Until you decided to blow up the entire operation." Natasha finished...she almost sounded bored. Except that she hadn't taken her eyes off of Colton, Greer noticed.

"Then all we're doing is wasting time. Cassidy is injured...his operation degraded...which means he'll be limping back to his source."

"He's right Director...maybe we should just let the man go after 'em." Greer growled a little at Widow's direction. It was fairly obvious she considered using the term "man" loosely in regards to Colton...and probably her as well. Not to mention she didn't like any of this...not at all.

"Oh we're gonna let Apex go after 'em...we just have some new conditions."

"We already had our deal Fury." Apex knew there were three ways out of this room...the only difficulty was going to be dropping Fury before Black Widow could react. There were options...

"Well deals can change. From now on, you're going to be taking directions directly from me."

"It's easier if you stay out of it." Apex needed Fury...his intel, his cover, his supplies. But that didn't mean he trusted Fury...and he suspected Fury felt the same about him. Not to mention the likelihood of Weapon X having support from within SHIELD.

"Unfortunately I can't allow that. And you'll have to adjust to having a new partner." Apex turned his attention towards Black Widow.

"I work alone." Like Fury, Apex had a grudging respect for Natasha Romanova. The two of them had attempted to remove the other on a handful of occasions...even if they weren't always aware of it at the time. Either way...like Fury she couldn't be trusted.

"Oh I don't think you'll have a problem with this partner. Isn't that right Ms. Nelson?" Apex's roar reverberated in the metallic room and Widow once again had her guns trained on the dark feral. The room could be pumped with enough gas to drop him...but Natasha didn't like the time that would take. Damn Fury...always had to make things dramatic. The tigress at least seemed a little struck at what the Director had said.

"I'm done." Apex rumbled. Fury was going to die...Black Widow next. Probably had the room wired...maybe gas...he'd have to do it in under ten seconds...

"Don't forget Apex...you _don't_ do this? I drop your fuzzy ass in a cell so deep you'll never see day light again." To his credit, Fury hadn't given any ground, his one good eye still fixed on the feral.

"I said..I'm done. And if you come after me -"

"You'll what...take on all of SHIELD? I'd like to see that...even from you." Apex just growled...they weren't going to let them go. They weren't going to let Greer go. They weren't giving him any choice...

"When do we start?" Apex jerked his head back as suddenly Greer stood in front of him, her eyes trained on a now smiling Fury.

"That's the forward thinking I was hoping for."

"Greer...don't."

"I said, when do we start?"

"Consider yourself operational. We'll send word when we have the next target." Natasha had slid her pistols back into their holsters as Fury addressed Greer directly.

"Fine. Now get us home." Greer crossed her arms and looked Fury in the eye. She just wanted to get out of here and talk to Colton...there was a lot she had to say but first she wanted out of this damn box.

"Fair enough...hopefully, I won't be seeing either of you any time soon."

Without another word, Greer marched past Fury and followed Black Widow out the door. Apex and Fury stared at each other, each one measuring, until Apex let out a final growl and followed after Greer. The last thing he needed was to lose sight of her in a place like this.

Director Fury waited until he saw the two of them board a Quin Jet before punching in a code on a nearby panel. This conversation was going to be tricky...

"What the **hell** you playing at Fury? This was not what we discussed." Logan emerged from behind a hidden door and he was pissed. Fury had locked it once Apex and Tigra had entered the room.

"You were the one that said that she was the best strategy to get him under control." Logan hated when Fury tried playing politics with him.

"You know damn well what I meant and I told you I was workin' on it. I never agreed to have Greer become part of this. She's out. End of story." Logan growled but Fury was quick to turn around, the screen on the wall again coming on.

"Do I need to show you the pictures again Logan." As Fury spoke the screen flashed through more screenshots of what looked like the aftermath of massacres.

"You know as well as I do, pictures don't tell the whole damn story, Fury. Don't try to pull that shit on me, I was _there_, I saw what it looked like. And we're not gettin' the whole story yet."

"You're right Logan...you're not gettin' the whole story. You only saw a handful of the carnage I've had to clean up. Apex is out of control. This was supposed to be black on black. Total deniability. Precision. That is what I agreed to. Not for me to have to clean up after malfunctioning equipment!" Logan glared at Fury with a renewed rage at the use of words. Fury however seemed immune.

"Equipment? You're talking about a kid down there -"

"That _kid_ broke into a SHIELD surveillance hub, disabled all my men, and hacked a signal to get me to show up. Since then I've given him the cover to do what we both know needs to get done."

"You forget to mention...that safe house was less than ten miles from where I live..." Logan growled. Fury just waived his hand in dismissal...as if Logan didn't know he had eyes everywhere.

"As long as Apex can' handle what needs to get done, he'll be fine. And if Tigra can manage to keep him in line - keep his mind where it needs to be without letting him go rogue, then we _might_ just be able to pull this off." (or something.)

"If _anything_ happens to that girl...there won't be a place secure enough _Director_."

"Really?"

"Don't push your luck, Nick." Logan's look was enough for Fury to guess what he was implying...Logan had done a lot of things for SHIELD that were never supposed to have happened. But Nick was never one to show doubt.

"I'll keep it real simple for you Logan. Either Tigra can get Apex back under control…or I'll have to."

* * *

The jet dropped the two ferals off just outside the snow covered grounds of the Institute. Dawn was a few hours away...they had been gone almost all night. Apex attempted to gauge how Greer was doing but she seemed distant as they made their way back towards the Mansion. It weighed on him...what he would have to do. But it was the only way to keep Greer out of this...to keep her safe.

Only when Apex finally followed her into his room did Greer finally look at him.

"Tell me...tell me everything."

There was a low rumble.

"Greer...you don't have to worry. I'll get you out of this. I swear." But Greer just shook her head and wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"No...just tell me how this happened. How did you end up...working for SHIELD?"

"I don't work for SHIELD...Greer...I already told you what I've been doing." This conversation needed to end...he knew what he needed to do...he just didn't want to do it in front of her.

"Not like this. No...I want to know it all. The entire thing, not just the bits and pieces you choose to tell me." Apex lowered his head, refusing to speak only to look up again when Greer's hand found its way to his shoulder.

"Colton...you don't have to hide anything from me. We...We're in this together."

Apex bared his teeth.

"We are _not_ in this together. I refuse to allow Fury to do this...it's exactly what I didn't want to happen. It _won't _happen." Apex shrugged Greer off and headed for the closet.

"Right now what we want isn't important. Colton, I swear, I'm not mad or blaming you or anything...I just want to know what's happening."

"Nothing happened."

Greer's eyes narrowed.

"We are partners Colton...mission or not. Now...what happened when you went to the farmhouse?" Apex stopped right in front of the door...none of this was supposed to happen.

"None of this is your concern." Apex was getting frustrated but he was not ready for the growl that Greer let loose. He was surprised Peter didn't wake up from the reverberations. He had never heard Greer growl like that before...and he turned back to face her, her hands now in fists, tail thrashing behind her.

"What part of 'together' don't you get? You don't get to lie to me anymore...no more half-truths. Now tell me...what happened at the farmhouse?" Greer had closed the distance between them.

Apex sighed, suddenly exhausted...but he knew Greer wouldn't let him go without talking. And when he was done...this would all be over. But looking into those eyes he knew there was little other choice.

"After I secured the girl and...took care of the -,"

"You mean kill." Apex stared at her for a moment before nodding his head.

"I was clearing the structure when I found it..."

"Found what?"

"Money...too much money. Bags of it, just...laying around. And the ammunition they had was advanced...military grade. Highly regulated. A significant step above what a group like that could have gotten their hands on. That's when I first started to suspect."

"Weapon X..." Greer whispered it...like they were listening. Again Apex nodded.

"I found the same thing...Friends of Humanity...Sapien League...all the same. And that's when I...arranged...a meeting with Fury."

"But...why?" Greer knew that SHIELD were supposed to be the good guys but...there was something about Director Fury and the entire organization she just didn't trust.

"Logan tried going after Weapon X alone...and...it followed him here. Even with everything I know, I needed Fury's intel, supplies...and most importantly his cover. I needed to know what SHIELD knew about me and for Fury to keep them off my back. In exchange...I'd be able to..."

"He was going to let you stay here." Apex looked up to see Greer...but she was unreadable. To stay here...that had been part of it...

"Fury supplied me with what I needed. I went after their research, funding, munitions, allies...When I told Fury the depth of Weapon X...of their connection not only to the US and Canadian governments but possibly SHIELD as well, he wanted it cleared out. But now that he wasn't sure who to trust...how high the connections went..."

"He needed you to figure it out. But...what changed?" Apex looked at her...how could he possible tell her _that_...

"I found out...they were still after you. And when you were hurt I swore...I swore to break their world apart...against Fury's wishes."

"But why do _you _need to do this? Why now?"

"Because I know them. Because I can do what's necessary to stop them. And I know that they'll never stop...they'll never let us go."

There was a tense silence between the two ferals…and Apex was sure Greer would storm out of his room. He was counting on it actually...only to have her slowly approach him instead. Apex tried turning away but she stopped him.

"Colton… Colton look at me…" and hesitantly, Apex raised his head.

"I appreciate you trying to protect me. But...I'm done being helpless...of being the victim. We're in this together now and we're going to take Weapon X down together...No matter what."

Apex wasn't sure if he was interpreting Greer correctly.

"But you said X Men don't ki-"

"I'm not an X Men anymore." Greer shot back, her eyes suddenly hardening. "I haven't been for a long time…" She said quietly, almost to herself before turning back to face him.

"I told you...we're together. No matter what..." and with that, Apex could only watch in stunned amazement as Greer calmly turned around and started shimmying out off her uniform and boots before tossing them to a corner, leaving her in just her bare essentials as she climbed onto his bed. As much as Greer wished for a shower...sleeping was by far the most pressing need.

"Now get in here...if you're going to drag me out like this every other night you're damn sure helping me fall asleep." She said coolly before lying down, her back to him.

Cautiously, Apex shrugged off his body armor as he approached the bed and took his place beside Greer, unsure if she was mad or tired or something else entirely. She had never been this hard to read before.

He lay there rigidly before taking the risk and wrapping his arm around her waist, ready for her to growl and swat it off. Instead, he was relieved when Greer wrapped herself around his arm and curled further into him...Her thumb tracing a familiar pattern into his fur as her tail sought out his. Relieved and content, Apex placed his head behind her neck, allowing his breathing to slow as he tried to just let her scent calm him.

Tonight had been a long night…and he wanted to remember this.

Greer did her best to continue to keep her back to Colton…She didn't want him to see the uncertainty she was feeling.

'_What did I get myself into_?' she thought to herself fearfully...Before growling low in her throat.

No, she was tired of feeling fearful…and weak, and helpless and dependent on others for protection. No...She didn't want to be that person anymore. That person was someone desperately running after a lost cause. Thinking that she could assimilate herself back into the X Men like Weapon X hadn't existed.

Greer curled her fingers around Colton's fur...No, she was going to stop and properly face this...Weapon X had changed her, conditioned her…and there's nothing she could do to change it. Her best hope was to apply all that Weapon X had done to her and use it to help Colton bring the bastards down...Colton...She was going to try and make herself stronger…For him…He needed her...

Finally turning around Greer brought a hand to a sleeping Colton's face…

"I'll do this… For you…" Taking a deep breath of her own, Greer settled herself onto Colton's shoulder and finally closed her eyes.

* * *

Apex had never fallen asleep...despite just how badly he would have liked to. Greer had curled next to him and it would have been so easy to just lay there...with her...but...

He had listened carefully until Greer's breathing had slowed, her grip on him slackened...until she had fallen asleep without any nightmares to torment her.

Apex took one last look at her face, breathing deeply, and headed straight for his closet.

He needed to hurry...dawn was already here and the Mansion would be awake soon.

Apex carefully removed a square piece of wood he had sliced into the back of the closet and pulled out a go bag...he almost hesitated when he looked at the second one but quickly replaced the wood instead. He got dressed quickly, slipping on his inducer and grabbing the bag...he stopped with his hand on the door. Greer laid there...so peaceful...

"And it's going to stay that way..."

He was down the stairs and headed towards the garage when he let out a slow breath that ended with a growl. He should have known...

"So I guess this is what it looks like from the other side." Logan stood leaning in the doorway, a cup of coffee held calmly in his hands. He had gotten back a hour after the two felines...and had suspected a move like this.

"You here to stop me Logan?"

"That depends, kid. You plannin on leavin' her out to handle Fury and the rest of this mess alone?"

Apex slowly turned to fully face Logan. Thus far Logan had seemed to be on the edge...aware that he had been operating but not aware to what end. Obviously the time for half-truths were over for everyone.

"Fury only involved her...Weapon X only involved her...because of me. If I'm gone she'll be safe."

Logan's mouth pinched up in the corner, almost a grimace as he shook his downturned head, his eyes never leaving Colton's.

"If you really think it's gonna be that easy, then maybe you should just go. We both know Stryker has his sights set on her...and now that she's on Fury's radar ..." he sighed, no attempt to hide his concerns now. "She isn't gonna be safe anymore. And you know damn well she's not gonna try to go back to how it was before just cause you're gone. She'll go lookin' for you...and likely get herself killed in the process...or worse. But don't let that bother ya while ya run ... kid." Logan gave an ironic salute with his mug before disappearing back towards the stairs.

Apex stood there for a few more minutes...bag grasped in his hand and a jeep down the hall. He should have already left...it was what he had decided to do the moment he and Greer had gotten onto the jet. It would keep her safe...he could finish what he started and...it was the tactical decision...

"mmm...where'dy go..." Greer nuzzled her head back into Colton's chest and tried opening an eye as she felt him get back into bed...she had gotten chilly and did her best to use him as her own personal blanket. The thought made her smile as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Nowhere...I'm not going anywhere..." Colton nuzzled her cheek for a moment as he reached down to cover them both with the rarely used covers. The tigress gave a whispered 'thanks' and with a sleepy purr her breathing slowed as Apex saw she had fallen back asleep. He just kept staring at her for a few more minutes before tucking her beneath his chin.

"I'm not going anywhere."


	35. Chapter 35

**_CC - Greer has been through a lot...been broken down and is a long way from where we first found her (this is a moment for me to suggest everyone reads Cheshirecat's Greer and X-Men work just to get the full scope of what I'm talking about). But she's fighting her way back and obviously she's not the same...both for the worst and the better. So yea...Adult Greer all the way. And yea...sneaky old man : )_**

**_Cheshire - glad you liked my brief Black Widow moment. Actually one of my favorite character so it was fun to play. Speaking of...another lethal lady will be making her appearance soon..._**

**_A/N: not that I do it for the adoration but...reviews are always nice. Not to mention...make the author a faster worker. It's science. _**

* * *

Apex didn't require an alarm. Years of training got him up before the sun...typically around 6 a.m...sometimes a little earlier. Sleeping next to Greer however had changed up his morning routine...usually having to compensate for staying next to her by shaving a few minutes off of his usual morning stretches and workout. Greer could be very grouchy in the mornings when he simply tried to slip away. Overall...he didn't mind.

He actual found her ruffled, mumbling, morning self one of her most endearing.

But this was the first morning since Greer had been staying in his room that he woke up to find Greer's side of the bed empty. He shot up only to let out a low breath as he heard the shower turning off. Glancing at the clock he saw it wasn't really morning anymore...but coming in with the sun coming up was grounds for a disruption to even his schedule.

Which just brought Apex back to everything that had happened last night...and what that meant for Greer.

'_I failed_...'

Greer came out of the bathroom feeling oddly...relaxed. She finally had a handle on what was going on...and what her role was going to be in it. No more secrets...no more separation. She felt focused...confident.

"All yours...and do _not_ use my conditioner again. You have no idea what it costs to buy that stuff in bulk."

Apex got up without a word and walked passed her as Greer began the arduous process that was her drying off. But in another first, by the time he came back out Greer was already dried and dressed...in her yoga outfit.

"I'm going to get a quick session in with Betsy and then I thought we could get to the Danger Room. Aside for a couple hours this evening, it's all ours." Apex just stared at her a moment before shaking his head and leaning against the door.

"You shouldn't have to do this Greer."

"Do what?" Greer was tying her hair up into a high ponytail as she glanced over at Colton questioningly.

"You know what." Apex grumbled. Greer just gave him a look before walking over to wrap a hand around the back of his neck, ensuring he wouldn't be looking anyplace else. She wanted to make sure this was going to stick.

"Colton...I'm not mad at Fury. And I'm not mad at you. I _want_ to be doing this. I _want_ to take down Weapon X...this is important to both of us." Greer leaned forwards, bumping her forehead to Colton's. "Besides...there can be benefits to us having to train together." Greer took another small step as she finally saw a small smile from the darker feral.

"Fine...but that means you're training is under my direction." Apex growled. He assumed Greer would get nervous at his implication, but instead, Greer just matched his growl with a playful one of her own.

"That's what I wanted to hear," Greer closed the distance so that she could nuzzle him for a few moments. Satisfied, Greer softly bumped foreheads with Colton one last time, "Gotta run." she whispered and went down to find Betsy.

Apex meanwhile looked after her with a small smile before letting it fall...they had a lot of work to do and not a lot of time.

...

Greer took a deep breath, before trying to stop her hand from shaking as she reached for the object she despised so much. She tried to keep her breath steady. She knew Colton and Logan were looking at her expectantly...and there was no way she would allow them to see that she was afraid.

They talked about her behind her back, they didn't believe she could do this. They always felt the need to protect her. Greer scowled before closing her hand around the metal, and lifting it. She didn't need anyone to protect her…she could handle herself...if anything the last few days should have proven that.

...

After yoga, she had met Colton for a quick lunch. Greer had headed straight for the mac-an-cheese, but Colton had just directed her over to their preferred corner. Waiting for her had been...an entire grilled chicken...veggies...and some kind of weird looking smoothie. At first Greer didn't panic, after all, Colton ate 'clean' like that all the time while she taunted him with the wonders of fried food and soda. But when she saw he had already set the table for two...

"Oh no...please tell me this isn't what I think it is." Greer looked at Colton plaintively as the two took a seat. Greer however seemed to be doing her best to give the food some distance.

"Your body is your tool...and that means you need to start taking care of it." Greer just looked from her 'lunch' back up to Colton.

"In case you forgot...healing factor...right here." Greer gestured rather dramatically at her toned self, while turning her attention back towards the _real_ food on the counter.

"To keep the body in good health is a duty… otherwise we shall not be able to keep our mind strong and clear." Now Greer just looked at Colton as if he had sprouted a second head. Apex meanwhile had already begun working his was through his own two chickens.

"Where the _hell_ did you learn that?"

"Buddah." Greer let her mouth hang open for a moment as Colton calmly kept his gaze on his food as if he hadn't just admitted to quoting the freaking Buddah.

"I need to get Hank to stop giving you so many books..." the feline grumbled as she finally started on her own plate...giving the green colored drink a distrustful stare. How was she supposed to argue with _Buddah_?

Her irritation at her 'healthy' meal only grew when outside the window she spotted Logan, cigar in hand while he read the paper ... eating a cheeseburger with a beer between his knees. There had to be some kind of curve for healing ferals. Clearly.

But Greer found that her diet was only the first thing to change.

Aside from her time 'training' at Weapon X, Greer had never been pushed this hard before. The first time in the Danger Room that a bullet didn't simply leave a bruise but had actually cut through her arm, she knew Colton hadn't been kidding. These sessions weren't to make sure she could go on a mission...they were to make sure she could handle herself _and _survive.

But Greer wasn't the only one to pick up on a change.

It didn't take Apex long to see that...Greer was different. Unlike at Weapon X, Greer wasn't just doing this because she had to...she was _engaged_. More than once where he had been ready to shut the session down, she simply told him to keep it coming. She would ask questions and make him show her _exactly _how to pull a particular move off. At first, he had assumed she was simply putting up a brave front...an attempt at being stubborn. But that just wasn't the case...evident from the amount of damage she had been taking.

"I told you...I'm fine." Greer was exhausted...and annoyed. This was the fourth time she had gotten hit that Apex would rush over and check on her. "Already healed...see?" Greer pointed at the orange tuft of fur poking out of the hole in her uniform. But Apex wasn't taking any chances...

"That's enough for today...we'll pick it up in the morning." Greer crouched panting in the middle of the room, having just cleared it in tandem with him. She was doing her best to learn all the calls and signals Colton was throwing at her all while not getting her head taken off.

"Lets just...do one more...after dinner..." Apex just watched as she got back to her feet...the look he gave her making it clear she was serious.

"Fury might contact me,"

"Us." Greer corrected with a small growl. Apex couldn't help but smile a little.

"...us, any time. You wearing yourself down won't do _either_ of us any good."

"But I need to be ready." Greer crossed her arms...there was so much she needed to learn...

"You will be, but not in one day. Besides...you're training doesn't end in the Danger Room." That got Greer to finally agree to follow Colton upstairs.

...

Greer had sat down to yet another tasteless meal with a huff to find what other 'training' Colton had been referring to. Telling her to keep her eyes on her plate, Apex had her tell him which was the closest exit to where they were sitting...the seating arrangements at all the tables...whether Scott or Bobby had the best line of sight...how many steps there were between Rogue and Betsy...

"And you do this...all the time?" Greer felt the need to whisper after yet another correction (it had been eight steps, not ten).

"All the time." Apex didn't say it with any pride but Greer didn't pay it much attention. Colton had referred to it as 'situational awareness'.

"And this is relevant because..."

"Because danger won't always come at you in a uniform or guns blazing. And when I ask you where a target is and you're pinned down, I need to know that you're right." Greer couldn't really argue with that.

After dinner the two had gone to the library and played chess. Colton had mentioned something about cognitive development and linear thinking...but she wasn't buying it. He missed his games with Xavier.

Still...her body ached from the rapid healing she had put it through and though she wasn't about to say it, a few games of chess was worth the rest. Although now, the game wasn't done in silence. Every few moves, he would ask her to repeat the last few minutes of play...moving the pieces backwards or forwards as she spoke...or she'd have to explain her previous move and where she intended to go afterwards...or predict his strategy and then counter it...by the end Greer's head ached to match her body.

She spent a good amount of time just standing under the hot water before throwing on some shorts and one of Colton's tanks, turning off the light, and just draping herself across his chest. Apex hadn't expected Greer to react to her training like this...he had expected distance, not the tigress resting on top of him. But seeing her so exhausted...

"Are you alright?" Greer felt the rumble...she loved when she felt that and smiled a little...she was just tired..."Greer?"

Popping one eye open, she saw a look on Colton's face she hadn't really seen before...

"I'm fine...just tired." Greer turned her head, sliding her hands down and up until they got under her fuzzy pillows shoulders.

"Greer..." Now she heard it...concern. Greer let out a sigh (she really was exhausted) before she popped herself up so she was balanced with her hands on Colton's shoulders, effectively pinning him in place.

"Enough. Case you missed it, I was actually _enjoyed_ today. I finally feel like I'm _doing _something...like I'm fighting back. So unless you want me going to Logan, you take an order from me for once: shut up, stay still and let me fall asleep on top of you. Got it?" Not waiting for an answer, Greer slid back into position. She was still agitated...muttering to herself about over-protective panthers...until she felt the claws slip under her tank and slowly going from the base of her tail up the middle of her back.

'_oh...that's why he likes it..._'

Greer gave one deeeep stretch before she finally relaxed and let out a steady stream of purrs until she fell asleep.

...

The next morning, after another 'healthy' breakfast of Greer muttering answers to Colton's questions, the two ferals had headed straight for the Danger Room. When Logan had stood there waiting, Greer had been surprised when Colton had simply stalked right past and started their training, acting as if he wasn't there. Greer had given Logan a quick look over her shoulder before shrugging and getting to work.

That day was more of the same. Sometimes when Greer was crouched behind cover he'd yell at her to tell him where a sniper was...or even if the one shooting at her from the left was left or right handed.

After that it was a focus on hand-to-hand. Greer felt she did alright...until she wasn't. Every time Greer thought she had him, Colton would shoot out and use a technique she hadn't seen.

Krav Maga...Silat...Muay Thai...Sambo...Greer felt like she was getting a crash course in how best to break down the human body...with her's as the substitute.

But each time Apex was certain Greer had had enough, she would just get back up and ask him to show her again.

And through it all...Logan never said a word. After a particularly nasty slam, Greer had glanced over, certain Logan would be marching over to stop them, but instead, all he had done was bark at her to, "Stop bein' so damn passive."

'_Passive is right..._' Apex and Greer were running through yet another live scenario. The last one of the day. Greer was doing well...listening to order and executing a number of moves she had only learned in the last 48 hours...but she wasn't following through.

Greer had yet to make a kill. In any scenario.

She would disarm...maim...break...but not kill. More than once he would see her hesitate..and each time Logan barked at her. But Greer would just shake her head and move on with the mission. It was just a line Greer didn't want to cross...

"This isn't a game." Apex had Greer wrists in his hands, refusing to let go until he was certain all of her wounds were superficial and healing. But it wouldn't be long before he heard from Fury and he needed to know Greer was prepared...at least for this.

"I know that." Greer snapped, pulling her hands out of Colton's grasp but Apex just shook his head and placed his hands on her arms.

"They'll kill you Greer. _They will kill you_...or worse. You can't hesitate...you can't be weak." Logan slowly put down his coffee at that statement as Greer let out a snarl but kept herself in his grasp this time.

"Not killing is not the same as weakness."

"But Greer -"

"I will - do it...if I have to. But…killing here…right now…it isn't necessary. I won't just kill because it's easy...I won't let us become what they wanted us to be." Greer drifted closer until she wrapped her arms around Colton's waist, turning her face into his chest; his hands wrapping around her lower back and shoulders.

Apex took a deep breath...upset at the lesson he feared Greer would have to learn.

* * *

Apex gave Greer the next morning off, allowing her to sleep in and find a few pieces of bacon with breakfast. Arranging for Jean and Ororo to include her in their plans hadn't been difficult, all the time Greer was spending with him had made convincing Jean easy enough. Greer had tried arguing, but a shoe sale had finally won her over.

The few hours gave Apex a chance to resume some of his own training...the kind he didn't particularly want Greer having to watch. Too many familiar faces...

He had worked the program down to one, enjoying the feeling of separating Creed's head from his body, before turning to face her...somehow it always ended up being her staring at him last...

"Who were you just fighting?" Apex called out his override code, ending the program as he turned to face the incoming Logan, a curious look on his face.

"Just Weapon X assets." Apex headed over to the panel to quickly review his session and ensure it was cleared, but Logan was still staring at the spot where the last hologram had disappeared. He could have _sworn_ that it was a tiny brunette that was going toe to toe with him before she had disappeared in a shimmer.

"I don't remember anything like that ..."

"Some of them are...obsolete."

"Then why were you fighting it?" Logan asked with a growl. Colton just shrugged. It wasn't like Logan only trained against the living.

"Is there something that you need?" Apex and Logan were now standing just outside the door to the Danger Room. Both knew that they were the only ones on that level.

"Yeah. You've done a bang up job workin' with Tigger. But ya kind of glossed over somethin'." Colton's eyebrows pulled together. He knew they'd missed some things, but with the time-frame he'd made a point to hit the most likely tools that Greer would need. "She needs more work disarmin'."

"She needs work on a lot of things..." Logan inclined his head in concession.

"Yeah, but like you said, she's not going to learn it all in a week. She can't. No one can. Give her what she can use the most - what's gonna keep her most safe?" the possibilities were endless, but before Colton could venture a guess "She needs to be able to disarm. You've started her on it - now finish the job, or as close to it as ya can."

Apex didn't have a response for that. Obviously Logan was right...but the prospect of Greer staring down the barrel of a gun wasn't something he was particularly fond of recreating. Logan pushed his point.

"**That** is something you know damn well she's gonna need - not in a year, but NOW. She's reluctant to kill. If she's not gonna kill she needs to disarm."

"Greer won't kill."

"Then maybe we need to show her that isn't a choice...not where she's going." With that, Logan walked off leaving Apex to think over his words as he headed up to the control booth. He had a program he needed to write and Greer would be back soon.

* * *

"You're just leaving me here?" Greer was incredulous...and a little suspicious as Apex plugged in the training program. Logan had taken up his usual spot against the wall.

"I need to prepare for the next mission," he heard a growl, "just going over intel that Fury sent last night. Don't worry...I'm not going anywhere."

"You better not..." Greer grumbled, but took a more active position as a lone, armed hard-light hologram appeared.

"The program is simple. Disarm the targets. Don't get shot." Greer looked from Colton back to the lone opponent.

"That's it?" Logan had been teaching Greer how to disarm an opponent since she had first joined the X-Men.

"That's it. The program will shut itself down when you complete it." Greer let out a snort as the 'soldier' approached her with his gun raised at chest level. '_Piece of cake_.'

...

Greer let out a roar of frustration as yet another bullet bounced off her back.

"Are you tryin' to get killed, Tigger?" Logan growled out, this was her eighth attempt in the last hour and although she felt as if she was nailing it, it wasn't good enough. "Again. Try gettin' a damn grip on it this time." Logan called out his own code, stepping in to the spot one of the holograms had stood.

She huffed, the lost tendril of hair floating up out of her face as she blew it and again tried to disarm her three assailants – Logan, and two hard light holograms.

With Logan holding the gun at her forehead, she did exactly as he'd taught her, grabbing the slide with her left hand and shoving it to the side before punching him in the face and wrenching the gun from his grip. When the second assailant came in, she pulled off the same move, only when the third came in, Logan had gotten back to his feet, and she found herself in a full nelson and a gun pointed at her heart.

"Come on, girl – use your head. Three guns, three men ... how are you gonna stop 'em?" Apex watched carefully from the observation deck as Logan pushed Greer back towards the middle of the exercise. Logan was quickly growing frustrated with her reluctance to do what was necessary.

"Why don't you just show me what you'd do, Logan! Instead of riding my ass, try teaching me!" she was more frustrated than Logan was.

"You gonna do as I do?" he growled out in return. At the end of her rope, she blindly agreed. Apex restarted the sequence and it was over in less than five seconds, with three assailants dead on the floor, a bullet in each one's head. He never even popped a claw.

"But...no. I told Colton I won't...can't you just disarm .."

"No. They want to kill you, honey. You gotta meet 'em with that same level."

"Isn't there another way -"

"Nothin' that's tried and true and safest for you to pull off. Come on now, I'll take ya step by step," She looked sick to her stomach, but was watching intently, particularly after she noticed Apex in the booth.

The first assailant was the same, but the second, Logan used a little different technique, grabbing the slide with his left hand and hitting (breaking) the wrist holding the weapon with his right before grabbing the gun himself and shooting number three between the eyes, followed quickly by one and two. When he'd done it a third time, he stepped back and waited for her to follow his instructions.

Greer took a deep breath as she saw Colton reach for the switch. Were they really forcing her to do this…She knew what they were trying to do…She knew it would be necessary but… Killing here… Right now… It wasn't necessary...It wasn't necessary at all...There had to be another way…Greer curled her fists. She was going to find another way...

Greer got into an attacking stance, her mind rapidly formulating a plan.

"Sorry Logan…" she whispered before leaping for him, however, instead of repeating what he taught her, she executed a low kick to unbalance him and then proceeded to use her height advantage to get leverage on his wrists, she grimaced as she felt them break. The cracks unnerved her but she reminded herself it was still better than the alternative.

Throwing a snarling Logan aside, she had more than enough time to deal with the second assailant and more importantly, by the time Logan had managed to get back on his feet, Greer had already rendered the third unconscious and was crouched low, snarling softly should Logan try to attack her.

There was a silence in the danger room followed by the slight static of the machines, indicating that the program was shutting down, causing Logan to get out of his defensive position. Greer taking this as a sign of the test was over, and that she had succeeded, smiled apologetically towards him but Logan only shook his head and frowned.

"Hit the showers Tigger. We're doing this again tomorrow."

Greer felt her jaw go slack.

"Again? Logan, in case you didn't notice, I passed the test! Why would I need to-"

There was a low growl from Logan.

"We're doing it the PROPER WAY tomorrow."

He snarled before storming towards the exit, mumbling complaints about his wrists. Greer watched him go, anger and frustration bubbling at the base of her stomach. With a snarl of her own, she turned around and promptly smashed her fist into the wall. She was about to leave herself when Apex came into the Danger Room. Greer's ears fell flat as she realized he had seen the entire thing.

"I'm sorry, I just..." Greer stopped as she saw the look on Colton's face, wakling up to him and putting a hand on his chest, his eyes just seemingly taking her in, "Colton what is it?"

"It's Fury...we leave tomorrow night."


	36. Chapter 36

**_Retro - yes, killing is not something to take lightly. Greer has always been an x-men and this will not be an easy change for her. And yes...someone told me to work harder on integrating more fluff and it was some good advice._**

**_CC - don't worry, I'm sure Logan has something diabolical planned for those that lie to him. And glad you've been liking the work, finally getting a better handle on jumping between my two ferals. Who said one can't slash and cuddle at the same time?_**

**_Cheshire - yea...who was that flash of brunette and growl? hmmmm ; )_**

* * *

Greer took a deep breath, before trying to stop her hand from shaking as she reached for the object she hated so much. She tried to keep her breath and heart steady...She knew Colton and Logan were watching her closely and there was no way she would allow them to see that she was afraid.

They still didn't want her to go through with this...worse, they didn't believe she could do this. They always felt the need to protect her. Greer scowled before closing her hand around the metal, and lifting it. She didn't need anyone to protect her and she could handle herself.

"You alright Tigger?" Logan asked gruffly, his brows furrowed with concern. It had taken some work but Apex had convinced Logan to come back that afternoon. As Greer's previous instructor, he knew it was important for him to be there.

"Yeah… Yeah I'm fine." Greer answered coolly. She could tell Colton was eying her from his corner. He was analyzing her...Probably wondering why her wrists were trembling, why her tail had gone limp from hesitation instead of using it as a balance like he had instructed. Greer narrowed her eyes, she remembered a time when she actually had faith in herself when she was in a fight, where she just trusted her instincts to guide her through a battle. Why couldn't she do it now?

'_Well for one, weapon x traumatized me for life and secondly… I'm holding a god damn gun_.' Greer thought sarcastically before looking at the gun in her hand. Once the news had settled in, Apex had immediately gone to find Logan. This had been something he had been avoiding but before he took Greer out into the field he needed to know...how she handled a gun.

Greer took a deep breath, '_I'm going to be strong… I'm doing this for Colton… I'm doing this for myself_.'

She had listened intently as Logan explained to her, in graphic detail…how to use the gun. Not to slow down an enemy like in the lectures he gave the senior team...he was teaching her how to seriously wound someone…he was teaching her how to kill.

Greer steeled herself through the exercise, she may not agree with any of this…but that didn't mean she wasn't going to try and understand it. If this was going to be part of her life now, she damn well better get used to it.

"Ok Tigger, time to see how much you learned today." And Greer held her breath as Colton wheeled in a dummy target.

"I want you to identify the five most vulnerable places in a human body...and I want you to aim for them and take a shot for each of them. Can you do that for me ?" Greer nodded. She noted the constant growl in Logan's voice...likely having to do with how she had lied and cracked his wrists earlier...shew as not looking forward to what that earned her. '_Focus Greer..._'

Raising the gun, she took her first two shots, the upper arm and thighs. If the bullets severed the femoral and bronchial arteries there…death from blood loss would happen in under half an hour. Greer pulled the trigger.

She could see Colton's scowl deepened. Those two shots were off...her hands had been shaking. Ignoring him, she aimed for the head. Slow is smooth...smooth is fast...She remembered when her dad had told her that...She really wish she hadn't thought of that...But this shot had been noticeably better than the first two.

"Last two… C'mon…" Greer pleaded with herself before steadying her arms. She visibly winced when she saw the bullet she shot tear through the gut of the target. She knew exactly how that felt. Greer was now beyond tempted to throw the weapon aside…She really didn't want to shoot the next bullet.

"You're too far into this… Just make the damn shot…" she berated to herself. "Strong… You have to be strong…" she chanted over and over in her head before finally firing.

The entire thing had happened in under ten seconds.

There was silence in the danger room before Logan reached over and took the gun from her, checking to make sure the chamber was empty.

"Starting was terrible but the last two ain't bad...Keep at it and maybe all your aims will be as perfect as the last one…" he mumbled.

Greer wasn't even really listening at this point, she was too busy looking at the perfect hole she made through the target's chest...Where a heart would have been.

The last time she had seen something like that was when she saw her dad lying on the pavement...blood all over his...No...No...She wasn't going to think about that right now.

She had successfully used a gun...Greer lowered her head. She had used a gun...

* * *

That had been the last training either Apex or Greer had done. Greer had been uncharacteristically quiet for the rest of the evening until the two ferals were laying in the darkness of their room. Greer had maneuvered to her regular position of Colton's arms wrapped around her with her back to his chest.

"I'm not afraid." Greer suddenly whispered harshly, as if answering an unspoken question between them.

"I know that." Apex had known she wasn't falling asleep. He had just been waiting for her to say something.

"Do you? Do you really?" she had been feeling so confident until today with the gun. Now everything seemed a little bit more...real. Apex rolled so that he could see her but she just rolled further towards the mattress, effectively hiding her face. Apex rumbled low in his throat, before gently bringing his arms up a little further, hugging Greer's center instead of her waist.

"I do."

Greer didn't respond,but he could see how her ears proceeded to press flat against her hair...He hesitated for a moment, before finally reaching over and turning Greer over so she would face him. Or he tried to, but Greer only lowered her head, still blocking her face from his gaze. Apex facked his brain, almost regretting making her go through the shooting exercise. It genuinely surprised him that the simple act of pulling a trigger was the the thing that brought her down.

Apex felt his ears lower against his head, he wanted to get this message through to her...as clearly as she would do to him. He continued racking his brain before his tail twitched from the sudden revelation.

Greer looked up in surprise as Colton suddenly gently butted his head against hers, causing their eyes to lock while also prompting her to look at nothing else but the amber in front of her.

"I know you're not afraid." Colton said, and Greer could feel the reverberations emitting from his chest, her hand rubbing through his fur where she felt it.

"I know you're done running. That you're ready. To fight back. And I'm going to be with you every step of the way. We are going to do this together." And Greer could only stare blankly as Colton affectionately bumped his head against hers one more time before lying back down, a look of content on his muzzle.

Greer absorbed that for a minute, before curling into a tighter ball against Colton, her face finding its way to the crook of his neck. She rubbed her cheek against him.

"Together… " she agreed before gripping him tighter and finally allowing herself to sleep.

* * *

Greer woke up that morning as if she had already had two cups of coffee...and her nerves didn't get any better throughout the day. Apex refused to let her train and after watching her pace in the library for almost an hour, the tension radiating off of her, he had suggested they go to the woods. After all...it was where he went when he needed to relax.

But despite the calm and quite, Greer simply remained silent and tense. Eventually Apex had seen enough and had simply taken her hand and dragging her back to the Mansion, tossed her onto the bed and spent the remainder of the day slowly tracing his claws through her seemed to be about the only thing that could get her to relax.

The two ate dinner together, Logan actually joining them for once. They didn't say anything but Greer appreciated it all the same. Before they headed upstairs, Jean gave her a strange look when she ran over and hugged her tightly, but returned it with a shrug. "Goodnight to you too..." Greer had laughed with her.

While most of the day had seemed to be whipping by Greer at record pace, once night had fallen, it seemed each hour took an eternity. But once Apex was certain the lights facing the rear of the Mansion were out, he had given Greer a nod and the two had silently dropped from the window.

...

Greer tried to keep her calm as she ran behind Colton, following him carefully as they bolted through the trees. She may have been the faster of the two, but he knew the woods better...and how to maneuver himself through them without so much as a sound. She on the other hand was still tripping on the occasional branch...silently cursing each time. They had followed the same path Greer had the first time she had went out looking for Colton, except this time Greer didn't stop when she reached the boundary. She was barely able to skid herself to a halt when Colton abruptly stopped about ten miles from the Mansion.

"Over there…" he rumbled before bringing himself to full height and confidently striding towards what appeared to be a rotting cabin, barely larger than the living room at the Mansion. Greer bit her lip and did her best to try and do the same.

"What was this place?" Greer could hardly believe _this_ was supposed to be where Colton would disappear to.

"SHIELD observation node." Apex muttered as they reached the door.

"You've got to be kidding." Greer was certain this was going to be a vast disappointment, but watched carefully as Colton pulled aside a false section of the exterior near the door, punching in a code as the door silently popped open. Eyebrow raised, Greer followed close behind as instead of walking into the dilapidated shake she was expecting, instead found herself walking down a flight of metal stairs.

"Is SHIELD still..." Greer was worried what they'd find at the bottom of the stairs. Not to mention SHIELD being this close to the Mansion made her uneasy. She doubted Professor Xavier knew.

"Don't worry about SHIELD. I...acquired it from them some time ago." Greer chose to not ask how Colton 'acquired' anything, taking the hint that he had discovered it and promptly kicked SHIELD out.

Punching in yet another code, Apex held the door open as Greer found herself in a surprisingly spartan bunker. She saw a few openings that led to adjacent rooms but the majority of the space was taken up by one large, central space. One wall held a number of pictures and other documents...Greer saw that a few had 'X's drawn on them. Another wall held a wide array of weaponry...guns, rifles, knives, explosives...Greer couldn't help but think Logan would be a little jealous.

But Greer's curiosity was stalled as a voice called out from one of the rooms. She hesitated until Apex simply let out a brief growl and headed towards the voice, Greer closely on his tail.

"Good evening Apex, Ms. Apex…" Greer felt her lip curl upon seeing who was there waiting for the two of them…not Fury, not even a the infamous Russian herself, smiling coyly from behind a desk…

"Domino…" Apex rumbled in greeting. Greer didn't bother…She hadn't liked how Natasha had eyed her…and she especially didn't like how Domino was was eying Colton. That and her extensive history in regards to Logan was enough for Greer to instantly dislike her. The fact she was cleaning a rather large rifle was another.

"Miss Nelson, are you alright? You don't seem happy to see me…" the aptly-named assassin for hire suddenly asked, walking out from behind the desk, tablet and what seemed to be a box and equipment in hand. Greer just growled low in her throat, ears flat to her head.

"What _are_ you doing here?" Apex knew of Domino...but her sudden appearance was unexpected. That and Greer's obvious aggression towards her had him wanting information. Fury had never sent anyone to this place before...

"Oh...you know...when the Director of SHIELD calls and asks you to babysit his cats, a girl just says yes." Domino tilted her head to the side, a smile on her face.

"And how much is he paying you?" Greer hissed.

"Enough...but we're not here to discuss my bank account. You two have quite the evening planned."

"Let's just get this over with." Greer said coldly. Domino's smiled remained but Greer could see how it had narrowed ever so slightly.

"All business and no play...fine. But first some basic stuff to get out of the way…" Greer barely caught the box Domino had flung towards her.

"You have to go get changed while I brief Apex more clearly on what he can and cannot do," Domino smiled up at him, "cause you have been a very bad kitty."

Greer allowed her growl to be more audible this time...she didn't appreciate her tone of voice.

"Whats wrong with my uniform?" she argued. Over the years, she actually had come to grow fond of her X Men attire. It had become her second skin...Wearing anything else on a mission just seemed...wrong.

"There's nothing wrong with it at all...assuming you stopped caring about style and enjoy getting shot at." Domino shrugged as Greer took a step towards this oddly infuriating little woman...Apex reached out to block her.

"No need to get pissy. Box comes from Fury and it wasn't a gift. It was an order," she pointed to the far corner of the safe house.

"Changing rooms are over there and if you will excuse us, I have important matters to discuss with Apex." And Greer could only watch as both Domino and Colton turned their backs to her and started talking in hushed tones over the tablet.

Practically fuming, Greer stalked towards the changing rooms. Little more than a few lockers, a sink and a dirty mirror. The turn into the small space was her only privacy so she could change without being seen. Ripping the tape off the box, she apprehensively reached into it to pull out her new attire. Greer bared her teeth.

"You have got to be kidding me…"

Inside, what seemed to be a full body black catsuit lay waiting for her. Upon picking it up, she saw that it wasn't quite long enough...meaning it would leave her feet bare like Colton, and taking a closer look at it, Greer noticed the difference in material as compared to her old uniform. This one was made out of a stronger synthetic fiber, probably some type of Kevlar-weave…so it was bulletproof...God that thought was daunting.

The uniform also had more armor plates of a darker black...specifically around the chest, elbow and knee area. A lighter grey strip traveled down the middle of the suit, also covering the inside of the thigh and arm areas and of course...Greer rolled her eyes. Fangs...Black fangs of various sizes decorated the area around the collar, wrists, calf and waist...'_How original_'...With a sigh, Greer started to shrug out of her uniform.

"Happy now?" Apex was just finishing strapping on his own body armor and weaponry and froze, his eyes widening as Greer made her appearance. As she thought, the bodysuit left her feet bare, the material slipping under her foot and leaving her heel and toes exposed. Her arms were completely covered, leaving the appearance of fingerless gloves on her hands. The uniform was slightly heavier than she had expected and it was _tight_...so very very tight. Greer swore this thing showed off more of her with it on then with it off. Apex however was caught off guard at this change in appearance and just stood staring for a few more seconds, his ears perked forwards, hands slack at his sides.

"I look like an idiot...don't I?" Greer took Colton's look as a condemnation but her comment got him to shake his head and regain some composure.

"You look like you could almost pass for competent," Domino came around a corner, giving Greer a once over, "all you need now is the right accessory." Greer caught the gun Domino tossed from the wall with a growl and without looking at Colton, whom she knew was watching, silently placed it in her thigh holster.

Fifteen minutes later, Domino and the two ferals walked to a helicopter parked in a nearby clearing. As they Greer headed over, she couldn't help but notice how much her uniform resembled Domino's. Minus the fangs of course…but still uncomfortably similar. The assassin seemed to notice this as well as she leaned over to the uncomfortable tigress.

"Like the new look. You almost look like...me. Did your partner say anything about that?" she cooed in a sickening voice.

Greer let out a hiss.

"You stay the hell away from him…"

"What can I say...I got a kink for the fuzzy ." Domino said with a smirk as Greer stepped into the helicopter with a shudder and quickly strapped herself into the seat next to Colton.

Domino loaded her gun in the body of the chopper and slipped into the pilot seat. A few pushed buttons later and Greer found herself zipping above the tree line. She glanced over at Apex and saw that he had his eyes closed...he actually looked relaxed...or at least more relaxed then she normally saw him. Greer took the moment to glance down at herself again...taking note of the gun strapped to her. Taking a deep breath Greer attempted to go through some of the exercises Logan had taught her.

She wanted to be calm. She wanted to be ready. This was what she wanted.

It was time she fought back.


	37. Chapter 37

**_A/N: for reasons that will soon become obvious, I have switched this from T to M. So if you've been waiting to see this pop-up on the main archive page, be sure to adjust your filter to M._**

_**...**_

_**Canuckle - Greer's been ready for this for a while...or at least she's needed it. Only trainer she's really missing is someone to show her how to really make use of all things femme feral...**_

_**Retro - glad I got you engaged. Been waiting to write this part of the story for a LONG time.**_

_**Cheshire - thanks for the insights as always...**_

_**The rest of you? Learn from these all-stars.**_

* * *

"Have you seen Greer?"

Logan poked his head up for a second before returning to his pool game. Remny was due in any day and the last time that had happened he'd almost had to part with his bike. Logan loved that bike...

"Logan?" Jean had wandered downstairs to bug Greer about heading out for a movie. She'd spent most of the last couple of days either locked in the Danger Room with Colton or...in their room.

"Think the two headed out little while ago Red. Wouldn't wait up for 'em." Logan knocked his next two shots in.

Remy wasn't gonna take him this time...

* * *

Greer could only shake her head as once again she found herself in the frozen tundra that was Canada. They'd only gone a few miles over the border but already she could tell the difference. She might have despised Domino...but there was no denying the woman came in handy when you needed some luck flying in a storm. Not that Greer would ever admit that.

"Drop down, two minutes." Apex finally opened his eyes and Greer followed his lead as he unbuckled from his seat, carefully strapping a pack to his back and taking position near the door.

"You two have fun...and remember Apex, intelligence only...so play nice." Greer had trouble seeing the ground with the blowing snow but trusted Colton . The drop was probably fifty feet, both felines landing in the snow with a muffled thump. The helicopter already lost from sight. Without another word, Greer dropped to all fours and started through the snow in Colton's wake.

"What were you and Domino talking about before?" Greer glanced over, surprised Colton had even spoken, assuming he'd just somehow remain silent this entire time, but not as much as she was by the question itself.

"Nothing...just...really don't like that woman." Greer grumbled, "Why is she here anyway?"

"I was wondering the same thing. Likely Fury farmed this out to her so that in case things go sideways and falls apart...he's removed. Not to mention Domino wouldn't have a problem killing both of us." Greer let that sink in as she glanced over her shoulder for a moment before turning her attention back to following Colton's trail. It didn't make her feel much better that their ride home was just as likely to kill her than save her.

She guessed they traveled about a mile before stopping on the edge of cliff, overlooking a large industrial compound. Greer couldn't help but make the comparison to the previous compound the two of them had been to...

"The site was used for biological weapons research. There was an accident twenty years ago and it shut down."

"Then how did you find it?" Greer saw her breath freeze in the air. Despite somehow her body staying warm inside the suit...damn it was still cold.

"Because it's existence was erased from all records." Greer raised an eyebrow as to how that made things any easier but decided picking up intelligence tricks was best for another time.

"And what are _we _doing here?" This place was huge...

"Weapon X has...evolved from what it once was. They're involved in every evil known to man. Human trafficking, assassination, mutant experimentation, terrorism and most profitably...drugs. Anything to increase their strength. Weapon X isn't a part of any government anymore...they want to be paid by every government." The more Apex had found out during his missions...the more he wanted to burn everything of theirs to the ground. He hadn't been running _missions_ for Weapon X...he'd been running errands.

"OK...but what are we going to be _doing_?"

Apex kept his eyes on the massive compound, "We...are going to break in."

"Alright...so how are we getting in?" Instead of answering, Apex just pointed at a caravan of trucks headed towards the compound and started heading down the incline. Coming in from above hadn't been possible, not with the net of sensors they had set up. The gate surrounding the compound itself was more an alarm than a means of protection; a break anywhere in the chains network, and it would be over. So...they came in with the delivery.

The trucks stopped at the main gate before being waved through. Greer counted down from forty and rolled to her left, tucking in her tail to avoid having it flattened by the truck. While she was stuck in a snowdrift shaking snow out of her hair, somehow Colton was already crouched next to her, obviously making sure she she hadn't lost her head yet.

"I'm fine...let's get moving." Apex just nodded his head and started towards the objective as Greer gave her head one last shake and followed.

Apex had studied the images Domino had showed him back at base, memorizing the general layout of the structures. The outer ones were stone cold...but the inner building had shown a high heat signature...and that's where they were going. Banshee required a complicated heating process...this was where they were manufacturing.

Following his hand signals, Greer and Apex maneuvered silently through the compound, taking care to avoid the guards and watchtowers. A touch on her thigh...a tap on his shoulder...they moved in silence.

Greer stopped behind a corner, leaning past Colton to see a lone guard standing in front of a set of stairs that led up towards the main complex. Glancing around, Greer started mapping how they could get in...before looking down to realize Colton was already stalking towards the guard. She took one step after him with her arm raised before she heard the sharp intake of breath followed by a muted snap.

Apex took a short breath...two more on the platform above guarding the door. Crouching low, he jumped straight up, surprising the first guard and flipping over his head while grabbing him around the neck, snapping it over his shoulder. He turned to suppress the remaining guard only to see Greer quietly guiding him to the ground in a sleeper hold.

Apex looked to see Greer's reaction but she was already moving past him towards the door, her face grim...but determined. He'd wanted to see how she would react...this would be their last chance to pull back...and now that he'd seen it, he wasn't certain if her reaction was the one he had wanted. Regardless...there was no going back now as Greer calmly stepped inside.

...

For Greer, stepping into the compound was a relief...at least in here there wasn't any snow. But the place smelled...off. Greer had to fight the urge to cover her nose.

"It's the chemicals." Apex had dumped the bodies into the snowbank below before joining Greer. He recognized that smell...so they were in the right place.

The two moved in tandem just like Apex had trained, sticking to shadows and checking for cameras and guards. Apex could hear Greer whispering the path they were taking to herself...obviously attempting to memorize their way back. He raised a hand, stopping them in a large room filled with metal containers as high as the ceiling.

"Something wrong?" Greer checked the room, concerned Apex had sensed something. Instead, he just reached down and attached something to her forearm...it looked like a curved piece of plastic on a black mesh band. "What is it?"

Apex tapped it twice with a claw and the screen came on. Two dots were blinking on the screen...it didn't take a genius to figure out what that was about...but what was that red line...

"Exit plan." Apex pointed to his own arm and she saw a similar band. Greer fought the urge to complain about not getting one of these things sooner...and instead just nodded her head and breathed a little easier...at least this way she could find him and know what the plan was. Speaking of...

"Next time...I get to sit at the big kids table." Greer muttered loud enough that she knew Colton could hear her. He just absently nodded his head, placing something on different containers, and gestured for them to move on.

Greer was glad she had this device because the deeper into the complex they got...the bigger the place seemed to become. Somehow, Colton knew where they were going. The few patrols they did come across were handled with relative ease. Colton tried telling Greer to hold back but the first one they came upon she just stalked right past them and took care of them herself. She wanted Colton to get _her_ message: she was there to work.

And there was something else...she had thought she'd be nervous...scared even, despite what she had said...but instead...what she felt was a sense of calm...somehow mixed with excitement. She had a smile on her face and she really didn't know why. '_I'll tell you why...because I'm inside Weapon X and we're going to take them down_,' the thought almost made her want to purr.

Greer came out of her thoughts as Apex slowed in front of rather nondescript door, glancing down at his tracker as if to make sure.

"Stay here..." Apex pulled out a cord and attached his tracker to the panel near the door, tapping a few times until he heard the click.

"Not happening." Greer's growl resonated down the hallway and while Apex stood up to tower over her, Greer wasn't backing down.

"Greer...you don't need to see this. Stay here." But the tigress just shook her head, tail thumping the floor.

"Together," and before Apex could argue further Greer pushed open the door...and had no idea what she was looking at.

She knew she was standing in some type of control booth, buttons and levers and screens. But beneath her...A number of people in lab coats and technicians scurried around, but her focus was on what they were working around. Rows and rows of bodies...shrink wrapped with tubes coming out of them...they were people...

"What...what is this..."

"Production." Greer turned at Colton's growl, confusion clear on her face, before looking back...what did he mean '_production_?'

"Banshee...is comprised of Fentanyl, Testosterone, and Dopamine." Apex came and stood behind Greer, "Sold on the street to give temporary powers to normal people, it can enhance a mutant's powers, bringing about secondary, even tertiary mutations. Weapon X was using it as a street drug... a form of human trial before selling it as the new 'super-soldier' serum. But the main ingredient in Banshee is MGH..."

"Mutant grown hormone..." Greer whispered, realizing that what she was seeing were mutants...harvested.

"Are they..."

"Dead...or at least as close as they can get. No brain function...no feeling." Apex had moved to one of the terminals, downloading what he needed.

"Where...where do they all come from?" Greer tore her gaze away to see Colton finishing up.

"Runaways...the homeless...Weapon X rejects...Wherever they can get them." He had known what Weapon X had been doing but...the scale...

"We - we need to help them...stop this..."

"We are." Apex took out the memory stick, activating a virus that would shutdown their system regulating the vitals of...the supply. Had he had a choice...it'd be what he wanted.

"C'mon...we need to move." Greer gave a look over her shoulder before leaving, Apex closing the door behind them and smashing the keypad, ensuring no one would be able to access the booth. They had less than twenty minutes...and while he had been up there, Apex had seen someone he had been looking for.

Cassidy was here.

"Alright...so we have the information. Let's get out of this hell." Greer checked her tracker, finding she could zoom it in and out and trying to see how they would be getting out of this place.

"Not yet."

"What do you mean not yet? Is that the information we need or not?"

"There's something else I need to do." Greer watched as Apex reached into his pack and strapped on some type of belt...with explosives strapped around it.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Greer tried not to yell.

"This place needs to be destroyed." Apex had already left an explosive in the control booth and by the containers, now he needed to plant the rest.

"No...Domino said to get the intelligence and we have. Now let's _go_."

"Not me. I want you to follow the exit strategy, meet Domino at the chopper. I'll be right behind you." Apex started down the hallway towards the furnaces. That should be big enough...and he'd create enough of a distraction on his way that Greer would have a clear path...

"Colton!" Greer had a hand on Colton's arm, "This isn't the time to go rogue...we need to stick to whatever plan you and that black-and-white psycho have and that doesn't involve blowing this place up." Apex turned to face Greer.

"I'm not letting them get away with this..." Apex growled, but Greer just shook her head.

"SHIELD will take care of it." Greer was getting anxious...they couldn't just stand in the halls arguing.

"SHIELD? SHIELD _knew_...They'll let this go on...maybe even use it for themselves. No...this place needs to be rubble." Greer let out a low curse before looking back up at Colton.

"Fine...then I'm coming with you." Greer now put both hands around Apex's arms.

"Greer...I don't want you part of this." Apex knew he was walking a fine line with Fury...soon he'd realize their plans were no longer aligned...and he didn't want Greer caught in the middle.

"Than too bad. Either leave with me or lead the way." The two ferals locked eyes until Apex recognized that she really wasn't leaving without him. He was only mildly surprised...he hadn't really counted on Greer following his order to begin win.

"Fine...but we need to find someone first."

...

Sean Cassidy had seen better days.

Arm in a full cast from a compound fracture. Neck brace for a displaced vertebrata. A boot to protect the torn ligaments in his foot. Oh and breathing hurt...just to make things complete. He had to get around with a cane now...a freaking cane. All because of that reject experiment.

So when he felt the palm on the back of his head and the claws dig into scalp before having his face slammed into a concrete wall...he was almost surprised his life could have gotten any worse.

Greer watched as Apex slammed a scowling Cassidy into the wall another time for emphasis. They had moved to an abandoned research lab. She tried her best to keep her expression as cold as her partner's but she couldn't help but grimace slightly. That slam had been pretty nasty. How Cassidy was still walking around eluded her…

"Last chance Cassidy." she heard Colton whisper, his eyes already threatening to turn a deadly shade of white.

"Or what? You'll kill me?" Cassidy threatened back, an infuriating smirk on his face. "I'd like to see you try..."

Greer heard Colton's snarl and knew he was ready to bash the man's skull in, without thinking, she rushed forward and grabbed his arm. Cassidy, under the impression that this was a chance to escape, tried to crawl away but Greer had quickly wrapped her tail around his neck and to everyone's surprise pressed a gun to his forehead. There was an eerie silence in the room before Greer broke it with her own growl.

"You talk right now or I'll blow your brains out… Trust me, it's a much better offer than what my partner has in store." she threatened, staring unblinkingly into the man.

Cassidy laughed.

"Like I said pussy cat. I'd like to see you try...and besides what have I got to lose? You're saving me from a life time of bed pans and feeding tubes…" he sneered, before pressing his forehead closer to the gun nozzle.

"At least your boyfriend over there knows how to interrogate someone...You? I can see it in your eyes...You're not a killer...You stupid bitc-"

There was a thunderous growl from Apex who rushed forward to break Cassidy's neck but stopped upon hearing Greer laugh and upon seeing her tighten her tail around his neck.

"Ok… You're right, I won't kill you… and I'm not efficient as my boyfriend over there… But here's what I can do…"

Cassidy felt cold sweat travel down his neck when the strange tigress lowered her face closer to his.

"I'm going to make sure I'll keep you alive… Alive long enough for Apex and I to break you down bit by bit… No police, no SHIELD… Just the two of us…" she hissed. Cassidy's jaw went slack.

"You can't..."

"Sure about that?" Greer smirked as she saw the remaining color drain out of Cassidy's face.

"Al - Alright..."

"All yours." Greer said it with a purr as she let Cassidy drop to the floor, "How long is this going to take?" Greer whispered up to Colton.

"Not long...watch the hall." Greer nodded, reaching up to pull Colton closer, gently resting her forehead next to his before heading for the door.

"Now...where were we." Apex came to stand above the groaning Cassidy.

"Apex..." Cassidy sounded furious...but Apex knew he was terrified. His heart rate was erratic, his breathing haggard. Good...that'd make this fast.

"Alright then," Apex crouched down, lifting Cassidy up by the collar so his back was off the floor, "tell me...where is Stryker."

"Why the hell are you here?"

"I'm asking the questions. Now...where...is...Stryker?"

"You'll never leave here alive...you'll both die a horrible death." Cassidy's voice quaked but was filled with spite.

"That's a shame...you won't be around to see it." Apex put a claw right at his eye, sweat now pouring down Cassidy's face.

"OK OK...just put that thing down..." Apex slowly lowered his hand..he saw Cassidy reach for it...his phone that had fallen out of his pocket...He even let him get it...not much caring what...

All Apex saw was a bright light...and he was alone in the room.

"What the hell happened?" Apex shook his head, his arm still raised as he turned to see Greer standing in the doorway, a very confused look on her face.

"I...I don't know..." Apex rubbed his eyes...trying to remember...he knew where he was...he knew what he was doing but...how did he get in this room...

"Are you alright? I heard you talking and then...nothing." Greer was squatted down in front of Apex, checking him over for any sign of injury but he seemed fine. "Did you let that guy go?"

"No - no...I didn't do that."

"So what happened?" Greer was very concerned now. Colton looked...dazed and Cassidy nowhere in sight.

"It doesn't matter. Cassidy will raise the alarm." As if on cue, the lights turned off for a moment, replaced with red security lights and a VERY loud alarm.

"We need to go!" Greer moved to help Colton up but he shrugged her off. Just nodding his head and taking a quick glance at his tracker, headed for the exit.

This hell still needed to be erased.


	38. Washing it Away

**_A/N - What? Two chapters in 24 hours? See...reviews do make the difference. Well that and I wasn't going to leave you hanging mid-mission. I do have a soul after all. _**

**_Canuckle &amp; Retro - not to worry...all things will be explained. And yea...Cassidy is a slimy SOB. Mutant selling mutants...let's hope his time comes soon. Retro, glad I've been keeping you engaged and I'll do my best to not disappoint. Canuckle...don't blame Logan, Remy just brings out the worst in all of us._**

**_Cheshire - wait is over _**

* * *

Now things were going to hell.

Getting to the main furnaces that powered the Banshee production to place the rest of the charges had been easy...but that turned out to be because Weapon X was waiting for them. After that...things became hard to process for Greer. Just flashes of gun fire, her claws and Colton's voice yelling out where to go next. She just kept her focus on that voice...that voice would keep her safe.

For Apex things became simple. Everything he saw, he saw a weakness:scar tissue, ill healed fractures and surgically repaired joints. Target...and strike.

Head. Bullet.

Neck. Carotid.

Arm. Compound fracture.

Head. Wall.

Leg. Femoral and Saphenous vein.

The only other thing he was aware of...was that he never allowed more than a foot to come between him and Greer. Thus far they'd been lucky...the few bullets to hit him had gone straight through. Greer's suit was doing it's job...and so far so was she, leaving a moaning path of bodies behind her.

Apex glanced down at his tracker...just a few hundred yards and they'd be out. He glanced down, giving Greer a quick check.

"You alright?" Greer was out of breath so she just nodded her head. She was tired...her body ached...her head hurt from that damn alarm...and this damn suit was hurting her spine...she couldn't _move_ right and it was pissing her off.

"Exit's this way." Greer and Apex ran through the next few hallways and stopped...the exit dead in front of them...with only three guards standing in their way. Greer smiled...once these three losers were out of the way, they were home free. She took a step towards them but stopped as she felt pressure on her shoulder.

"Something's wrong..." Apex had smelled it when they got close. Greer glanced from Colton back towards the three guards and tried giving them a closer look. Sure...they were bigger...the uniforms a little bit different...but it wasn't like they should be a real problem...

Apex raised his gun and fired at all three. Greer barely saw the movement as all three shots landed in the far wall as the guards suddenly ran towards them. _Fast_.

"Banshee..." Apex growled and ran for the two super soldiers on the left...leaving Greer with the one on the right. '_So...I get to fight a super-solider...great.'_ Greer let out a snarl and followed Colton's lead, dropping to all fours before leaping upwards. She had intended to tackle the soldier to the ground...instead, he caught her extended hands and flung her into a support beam. Greer felt the ribs on that side crack.

"Owww..."

"Tigra!" The roar snapped her back and she rolled in time to avoid the fist that cracked the ground where her head had been.

Scrambling wildly, Greer tried her best to to get onto her feet on time but her damaged side and the added weight of her suit seemed to be getting in her way. She managed to roll out of the way one more time, urging her body to heal faster but it wasn't working. With a strangled snarl, Greer struggled as the guard got her into a chokehold.

"_Shit_!" Greer thought as the man's hold on her got tighter, unlike Logan, he was taller and apparently stronger… and unlike Logan, he was out to kill her.

"TIGRA!" she heard Colton roar only to watch in horror as he himself was tackled to the ground violently by the two other guards. They managed to get a good hold on him and Greer was certain he couldn't handle himself while also worrying about her.

**Crack!** and Greer snarled in pain. Certain that whatever was left of her ribs was now broken as the guard slammed her to the ground. Greer gasped for air as she struggled to look up. She could see Colton had managed to kill one of the guards...or rather he should have. A large pool of blood forming under the now mangled throat of one but he was somehow still standing. Colton was doing his best to get through the two guards to get to her but his desperation was costing him. If the two of them didn't do something fast, they were both going to die...

Greer closed her eyes… She could hear her guard coming towards her, ready to stomp her head in.

"Focus Greer...You have to stay in control...Stay in-" and the guard couldn't help but screamed as something extremely painful sunk themselves into his calf.

Apex roared in anger as he tried his best to finish the two guards off. He had abandoned his gun when he realized that even when the bullets hit...they didn't seem to do much damage. In fact, even when he did damage...it was as if they felt no pain. They just kept coming. And he had to get to Greer.

Apex snarled. He had to get to Greer. He had to save her...Working through the pain, he clawed at his attackers only to freeze in surprise as two gunshots rang in the air...Followed by the stillness of the two guards as they went limp in his hands. He dropped them, seeing two smoking holes underneath where their helmets ended...just at the brain stem.

Ape turned his attention from the dead guards to the tigress who stood before him…a gun in her hand, blood trailing from her mouth while her eyes blazed a deadly shade of red.

"Greer?" Apex took a step towards her but she just shook her head.

"I'M FINE! I'm in control! Lets just get out of here!" Tigra snarled. As Apex moved to follow, he wondered what happened to the other guard. He didn't need to look far...The man way lying in the corner with what looked like a huge chunk of his calf missing...along with his head. Without a word, Apex followed an already sprinting Greer towards the exit...This wasn't going to end well.

...

Greer still hadn't said a word.

She had seemed alright as they made it out of the compound, Apex triggering the explosives ensuring any pursuit would be too occupied saving their precious research...research he had already stolen or corrupted.

It wasn't until they were a mile out that Greer suddenly slowed down. Apex turned to ask her what was wrong but saw what was happening...the red of her eyes were fading...reverting to their natural emerald. She eyed him with confusion, which transitioned into sadness, her brow furrowing as a hand went to her mouth.

He tried asking her what was wrong but she just shook her head, her breathing shallow and erratic. He saw her try to take a few steps forwards but she was tripping over herself...Apex now genuinely feared she might have another seizure. He quickly came over and gently held her by the shoulders, attempting to brace her.

"Greer...we can't stay here." But she just nodded her head. Without asking for permission, he scooped Greer up and carried her the rest of the way. She didn't say a word...just laid her head against his chest and breathed deeply.

Domino wasn't been happy when they reached the chopper. Greer shrugged her way out Apex's arms and started walking on her own, head bowed.

"What the **fuck**?! What part of 'play nice' don't you understand!?" They couldn't see the smoke but the fire from the explosion lit up the horizon behind them.

"They triggered a self-destruct. I have the package. Take us home." Apex moved passed Domino towards the chopper but she just ran beside him.

"Bullshit. Don't screw with me Apex...What the hell happened...and what's her problem?" Domino reached out to grab Greer's arm when she instead found herself whipped around and slammed into the body of the helicopter, Apex with his hand pressed against her chest.

"Don't touch her." He ignored the knife Domino had pressed underneath his arm to avoid the armor...the blade wasn't long enough to puncture his lung.

"I said don't play games with me." Domino's voice was light...as if there wasn't an ex-Weapon a few pounds of pressure away from crushing her chest cavity. Apex merely growled in response...until he felt Greer's hand on his arm. The two shared a look that Domino couldn't interpret and after a moment the hand that was puncturing her suit was gone.

"OK...," Apex had moved to stand beside Greer, his hands gently on her waist as her head rested against him. She knew ferals could heal and it wasn't like the feline was bleeding...so what was her problem. "If you two are done having a moment, what the hell am I supposed to tell Fury?"

Instead of responding, Apex just tossed a memory stick at Domino which she caught as the two ferals climbed onto the chopper. Domino looked questioningly towards Apex.

"It's there. Now...take us home."

* * *

He had Dom take his armor and their weapons back to base and drop the two of them off as close to the Mansion as possible without triggering any alarms.

Greer still hadn't said anything and it was starting to worry him. She looked distant...shaken. He kept an arm around her as she leaned against on the much slower walk back. They still had a few hours till dawn...

The two made their way across the lawn and slipped back into their room. Greer felt like she was walking through a fog...she knew where she was...she knew she wanted to just get out of this suit, crawl under the covers, close her eyes and just...disappear. But instead, she was just leaning against the window sill.

Apex saw all of this and honestly didn't know what to do. He couldn't call anyone...so he just did what he could do.

Greer's suit had held up but it and Greer's hair was filthy and matted down with blood. Apex pressed a claw in the middle of her neckline and the magnetic strip that ran down the back of her suit relaxed. She didn't resist as he helped her out of it, slipping her arms out before he pulled it down the rest of the way and helping her feet out of the slings.

Greer shuffled behind him as he took her hand and guided her to the bathroom, marginally aware when the lights came on and she heard a shower running. Apex didn't even bother taking off his clothes and simply guided Greer into the shower and closed the door behind him. The first thing he did was position her directly under the water, watching the red flow down her fur as she just bent her head and allowed the water to fall on her.

Taking great care, he started cleaning her off while subtly checking to ensure she was alright. As his hands moved to her side, he felt the ribs healing on her left side and withheld a growl.

Greer had felt cold...hollow. When she felt the water hit her, as some bit of warmth sank in, awareness started to come back as well and she blinked a few times as if waking up...but still felt dazed.

When she realized she was in the shower...of Colton cleaning her...Moving slowly, Greer started peeling his clothes off, tossing it aside as he continued to get the blood out of her hair. Greer started using her own hands to get the blood out of his fur as well...being careful around the cuts and holes...she felt herself wince whenever Colton took in a sharp breath as she cleaned the wounds.

But with that awareness...came realization. She tried fighting it...of just staying numb...of just focusing on Colton...but she started from the beginning of the mission and slowly saw it play out until she was standing over those three bodies...she had used a gun...

"Colton..." Apex heard the strangled whisper and looked down as Greer latched herself onto him, her fingers sliding into his fur, as her breathing and pulse quickened, "I - I killed those men. I killed them...their gone...just like that...I - I shot them, and I..I..." Greer's eyes seemed to get wider, her claws sinking into Colton's fur.

"And those mutants...all those people..." that had come out a rattled whisper. Greer had been wrong. This was too much...she couldn't handle it, she had promised herself she would never kill...Never...and yet, "I'm a monster..."

"No...you're not." Apex rumbled, trying to tilt Greer's face up so she'd face him. But she only shook her head.

"How...How can you say that? After what I did?"

"Because if you hadn't...I wouldn't have you here...now." Greer finally looked up at Colton, to see that intense gaze focused only at her...

Apex didn't know what hit him when Greer suddenly pressed herself against him, mixing between kissing and nuzzling him. Apex hadn't been ready for the sudden force and found his back against the wall of the shower as Greer's hands wound themselves into the fur around his neck.

"Greer," Apex managed to pull her back slightly, "what are you doing?" Both of them were soaked, the blood washing down the drain beneath them.

"It's just that...I just...I need..." Greer couldn't put it into words. She needed to feel something else. Something warm. Something alive. Something safe. She wanted Colton...she _needed_ him.

Apex however seemed to understand and soon Greer found her back against the wall as he nuzzled her neck as the water poured around them. The purpose of the shower was soon forgotten as the two felines fell into a long overdue session of mutual affection their bruises and cuts falling to the wayside as both tried to ease the pains of the other.

Kisses and caresses became more intense as the water continued to cascade down their fur, the last of the blood disappearing along with the recent mission down the drain. At least for now, they wouldn't be thinking about burning Weapon X to the ground. In fact, there was nothing but trying to get somehow even closer on either of their minds.

"Colton...I want you..." Greer's whisper was more of a growl and without stopping their affection Apex picked Greer off the ground as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Apex carried Greer to the bed and climbed onto it with her still attached. Greer's hands worked to free herself of the wet remains of her underwear before she went back to digging her claws across Colton's chest and back, illiciting a deep rumble that Greer swore she felt in her bones. Apex pulled back for only a second as he looked at her.

"Please...don't stop..." Greer couldn't help the deep heat radiating out of her. This was what she wanted...what she _needed_.

Apex didn't resist as Greer pulled him back to her...

* * *

Greer didn't open her eyes right away. She just went into a deep stretch, letting a long purr show she appreciated whatever it was that Colton had been doing.

Apex had woken up once the sun had hit the bed. But instead of getting up, he had just rolled over and watched as Greer, asleep on her side with her back to him, slowly rose and fell...going over how he had gone from his box at Weapon X...to last night...and now here. When he saw Greer starting to stir, he had reached out a claw to slowly trace the stripes from Greer's lower back, across her hip and then the large one that covered her thighs...before starting over again at the top...that's when the purring had started.

"mmm...don't stop doing that..." Greer managed to mutter in between purrs as she rolled onto her stomach to give Colton more access. She was ready to lay just like that...until mid-stretch, Greer caught sight of herself in a mirror and her eyes popped wide open.

"What are you _doing_?" Colton asked as Greer tried to hide under her pillow suddenly.

"You can't see me like this, Oh my God ..."

"What are you talking about?" Apex managed to pry the pillow out from Greer claws but she just pulled the blanket around herself, leaving lose tendrils of red hair. "See you like what?"

"I'm a mess! I mean...My face..my hair is...and I'm...just...Don't look at me..." Apex raised a confused eyebrow as Greer let out a little groan at how ridiculous she must have looked right now. This was a very quick reversal from a few seconds ago...he preferred a few seconds ago.

"What's wrong with your hair?" Apex used a hand to drag Greer closer until it was wrapped around her stomach as he lowered his muzzle so that his chin rested on the back of her shoulder. "I like your hair."

Greer couldn't help but grin, turning her head slightly so she could peek at Colton.

"You're kidding right? I know I have to look like I spun on my head last night...I mean...not for a lack of trying." Thinking about last night just made Greer feel warm again...god...it had been so long...The last time had been with Billy...but that was when she was still a teenager. Greer inhaled, she'd almost forgotten how goooood it felt. Not to mention that whatever she had done with Billy...had **_no_** comparison to what happened last night...they were worlds apart.

"I disagree," Greer pouted a little, ready to go back into hiding until Apex flipped her over so that she was again facing him, "I always think of you as when you first wake up in the morning."

Greer's mouth dropped a little. He had just said it so...bluntly...as if it should have been obvious. Regardless, it was somehow exactly what Greer wanted to hear. She quickly reclaimed her composure with a grin.

"So what...that means you don't like me when I get all dressed up for you?" Greer maneuvered herself so that Apex was now firmly on top of her, her hands once again tracing designs in his fur as he returned the favor along her sides.

"I do...but there are certain benefits to how you are right now." Greer grinned wider, letting the blankets fall where they may as she slowly started to warm up to his viewpoint.

"Really? What's your favorite part?" she asked, sliding her hand across his stomach and biting her lip as she looked up at him...almost, but not quite coy.

"Your eyes..." Apex gently bumped his forehead against hers.

"Mhmmm...that's mine too."

"The two stripes...on your hip." Apex's hand traced his claws along them as Greer squirmed a little.

"I like your arms...how they make me feel." Greer claws left tracks as she traced her own claws along his arms

"How is that?" Apex was taking deep breaths as Greer's movement became a bit more insistent beneath him.

"Safe...And what about the hair...I thought you liked the hair?" she sounded a little out of breath as what Greer was doing was making it difficult for him to concentrate as she started to purr again.

"I do..." The growl in his voice had Greer's hair stand up, taking a deep breath all she could get was his scent. '_Alright...enough games._'

Greer let out a playful growl and without warning used her legs to flip Apex onto his back, the sheets no longer of use. She leaned back...just soaking in the look he gave her as both ferals lost the little restraint they had left as they picked up from where they left off last night.

She had to agree with him on that point...there certainly were benefits.


	39. Chapter 39

**_A/N: sorry for the slowdown last week. I'll do my best to make it up to everyone with some solid work this week. Now..._**

**_Cheshire and Canuckle...well that certainly took long enough ; ) Want to thank you both for all the input you've had. From what I had in mind when I posted that first chapter to what's going on now...just thank you. _**

* * *

Jean watched her best friend carefully, a cautious eyebrow at the ready. Greer had been acting...different...First there was the constant training she was doing with Colton...then that weird good night hug...and now how she seemed to almost be purring low in her throat even as she spoke.

"Your tail is smacking me again Greer…" the red head said sarcastically, prompting the tigress to glance up.

"Hmm oh sorry. I'm just a little...distracted today…" Greer smiled back before going into another deep stretch...another thing Jean had noticed her doing all morning.

"I'll bet. Does that...'distraction' have anything to do with you showing up thirty minutes late for breakfast this morning...after disappearing for an _entire _day?" Jean asked before smiling coyly, noticing how Greer's ears pinned back and her cheeks flushed despite the fur.

"No… Not at all… I mean… I was just tired … really tired…" That was almost true...Greer's body had ached from being in that suit and from the healing she had put it through. But at the same time…she felt so amazing after that night...and the following day.

The two ferals had found it almost impossible to think outside of what they were doing with each other once they got going. Even when they were taking a break, it was with Greer laying on top of Colton or his arms wrapped around her. Neither one seemed to be able to get enough of the other. The concept of leaving their bed, never mind the room, wasn't even a thought until hunger finally drove the two to make a late night expedition for some steaks Greer had been sure to have added to the shopping list after the first few weeks of Colton arriving.

But once the two had replenished their reserves, all it took was a low growl and a look from Greer and Colton had picked her up and carried her straight back to where they had started. It wasn't until the next morning that Greer had finally felt some sense of social awareness and decided making an appearance might be necessary before Jean came hunting for her.

"Where are you going?" Greer let out a little 'oomph' as her attempt to crawl out of bed had been met with an arm around her middle slowly dragging her back.

"I dunno...I was thinking breakfast. I usually eat it with Jean and I get a feeling that the 'mental check-in' I got yesterday isn't going to be enough this time." _That_ had been a close call. When Jean had reached out to see where she was, it had been at a particularly...sensitive moment. She still wasn't 100% sure what exactly the nosey red head had actually picked up...

"And don't you have some research to do?" Greer was losing a battle she didn't really want to win as Colton had resumed scratching her back...something Greer had a great fondness for. But despite the resumed purring coming from Greer...Apex had to admit she had a valid point.

During one of their few respites, Greer had asked why Colton had given Domino the intel if he had been so concerned about SHIELD applying what they might learn.

Apex gave Greer a brief look before reaching under his bedside table to pull out a very familiar looking memory stick. Greer just looked back at Colton for an explanation.

"What I gave SHIELD was just enough to satisfy Fury...the rest I saved here."

And it was that intelligence Greer was referring to now. Apex had grumbled in agreement although it had taken another twenty minutes for him to actually let her go...not that Greer had been putting up much resistance. Colton's scratching always seemed to wander...and end up with Greer pouncing on him. He didn't seem to mind.

Jean rolled her eyes at the obviously scattered Greer as she resumed her low-level purring.

"Yeah sure, anyway…Betsy and I were going to catch a movie. You in?" Greer opened her mouth to reply but saw a very familiar figure walk into the kitchen...She grinned, a very audible purr now resonating from her throat causing Jean and a couple of other staff to stare at her in alarm. But Greer's eyes were trained only on the figure, who gave her one of his own rare smirks as he calmly grabbed a few bottles of water before pausing in the doorway.

"Sorry Jean, rain check on that movie. I've got something else to take care of…" and Jean could only watch in amazement as Greer practically prowled her way to Colton. Her tail curling and uncurling rapidly as the panther wrapped his arm around her waist and led her to God knows where. Jean sighed before going back to sipping her coffee.

"'bout damn time..." Logan mumbled over his coffee.

"Excuse me?" Jean turned to Logan for an explanation but he was already back to his paper.

"Do you really need me to explain it to ya? I can give you a demo Red. Private lessons...just gimme a time." Logan growled, his interest in the paper waning as he turned his attention back towards Jean.

"Logan...it's a bit early. And apparently I have reached my quota on randy ferals in my life so please...control yourself." Jean let her eyes roll before finishing up her own coffee and heading to find Scott. He had tried using Greer taking the last seat as an excuse but now he was out of luck.

But on the way upstairs she couldn't help but think of her best friend...and despite herself give a little smile. It really was about damn time.

...

Apex had never felt like this before. After the previous day...he felt...he actually didn't know what he felt. But he liked it.

He'd always focused on a mission, an objective, a target. But now...it seemed his entire focus revolved around the tigress coiled around his arm. He still knew what he..._they_ had to do. But as they made their way towards the stairs the danger room...he couldn't help but pull her closer. A gesture, Greer happily returned, completely leaning against him. However, much to his surprise, the minute they entered the Danger Room, Greer untangled herself from him and when he tried to wrap his hand around her again, she swatted it off.

Apex eyed her strangely. Did he do something wrong?

"What?" Greer shot back. "It's training time...I'm trying to be professional about all of this." she said sternly over her shoulder as she walked towards the middle of the room.

Apex rumbled low in his throat before nodding… Greer still had a lot to learn and she was right… She couldn't afford being distracted… At least not during training.

"Let's get started," he agreed but didn't quiet make it to the control panel before turning back to watch Greer as she stretched, "but...after?" Greer noticed Colton's lack of focus

"I told you, I wanna train." Greer smirked a little as Colton's ears drooped, "_After_ training however… Is an entire different story." Greer let a little growl into her tone and Apex gave a nod before setting them up for his new program: the Banshee soldiers. Now that he had the time and focus, he needed to know how to break them down.

He and Greer moved through the first one in slow motion, Apex explaining that if these...

"Screamers!" Greer lowered her head a little at her sudden outburst, "Sorry...just came to me. Get it? Banshee...Screamers?" Apex fought the urge to roll his eyes and simply continued.

"If they're immune to pain, typical disabling maneuvers won't work. Focus on the ligaments at the knees or the exposed areas around the neck." Greer focused intently as Apex moved as he spoke and pointed to the weak points he had highlighted on the...'Screamer.'

"You mean like this?" Greer didn't hesitate as she hobbled the 'Screamer' with a series of kicks to the side of it's knees before jamming her claws through an opening under the helmet. As the Screamer vanished Apex just looked at Greer...who he could tell was waiting for his approval. This was never what he had wanted but...

"Let's do it again."

They spent the next hour working in tandem to bring down one and then two Screamers in tandem, first at half-speed and then full before attempting to take them down on their own. Apex wasn't disappointed when Greer got frustrated with her own Screamer, letting out a frustrated roar as it landed yet another hit before he killed the program. This gave him the chance to bring something up that had bothered him since their mission. He just hadn't been sure when exactly to bring it up...

"I was getting it!" Greer bared her teeth in the direction of the disappeared Screamer as she stalked over to grab one of the waters Colton had brought down.

"How did you take down the one from the compound?" Greer finished the water in one go as she gave Colton a testing look.

"You know how."

"I do...but the question is if _you_ know how you did it."

"Colton there's really no need to talk about this." Greer dropped the empty bottle and tried walking past Apex to get back to work but he just stepped in front of her.

"If you're going to tap into your feral side on missions...I need you to make sure you know how."

Greer crossed her arms defensively as he tail twitched.

"What are you talking about? I was fine… I mean… We got out fine and I was in control," Apex just stared, "...ish." she argued but Apex just shook his head.

"Not before...and not after. What if we weren't alone? What if we were still fighting?"

Greer lowered her ears…

"I just won't tap into in it then. I mean...I wasn't really trying to. But I kind of know how to..."

"Perfect. Then we'll be practicing how to get you in and out of that mindset." Apex said simply before lowering his head closer to her as she looked away.

"I want you to overcome this Greer… I don't want it to be something you're afraid of anymore. And it just might save your life."

Greer shook her head.

"I'm not afraid of it… Just what happens after it…" she said softly… Remembering what happened to all those men...she noted how Colton seemed to sense her distress. He always sensed these kind of things and pulled her closer, Greer's hands practiced to slide up to his chest.

"That's why I'm here ... I'll keep you safe…" he rumbled.

Greer sighed. She doubted he could keep her safe from herself but then again… Colton had a perfect track record of making her feel reassured…Wait a minute, was she really doing this? The tigress shook her head in disbelief... She hadn't really recovered from what happened but... He was right... Who else could she depend on to help her through this...

"Ok… I trust you…" Greer whispered, leaning her head against his chest as he drew slow circles around her back. But the truth was...Apex had been struggling to come up with a strategy. After all, he had little control over his own 'trigger' beyond knowing roughly how to induce it. And as for what he knew of Greer's...It was out of the question he would intentionally harm her and with her own feral state so distinct from his own...he knew he was going to need some assistance.

"But for now..." Apex looked down at Greer for a moment in confusion...before picking up the low purr resonating out of her. Giving a low rumble of his own Apex quickly shutdown the Danger Room as the two headed back upstairs.

It had been a rough morning and Greer wanted to de-stress.

* * *

"And you think that will work?" Apex stood across from Logan, the chill evening air of the forest surrounding them. "thirty yards...southeast."

"Should...at least it's a place to start. Twenty yards...east." Logan was deep in thought as he planned, the tip of his cigar the only light.

"And that'll help her while she's...triggered?...twenty-two yards, in the brush, north"

"It'll help her direct it."

"I'm still out here you know." A voice grumbled from somewhere around them. Both ferals ignored it.

"I don't want to hurt her. I won't let that be it..."

"It won't, but you know she ain' goin' through this without taking a hit...eleven yards, tree." Apex just let out a breath before nodding in agreement. He knew Logan was right.

"And for after?...nine yards, northwest." Both men stood silent until Logan puffed out some smoke.

"One step at a time. Fifteen yards...behind me...and you stepped in some deer shit."

"Damn it!" Greer popped up from her crouch officially done with this exercise. Logan and Colton had told her to give them a few minutes head start and to try and get within five yards of either of them. She had been at it for two hours.

"You know what? Forget it. Just forget. I'd rather just shoot both of you at this point."

"Think you can hit me if I'm not standin' still for ya? Which brings me to the next section of your firearms training. Moving targets. It won't be like duck huntin', wingin' em won't count for shit."

Greer just hissed at Logan's response as Apex joined her as the two walked back towards the Mansion with Logan a few yards behind. It was late and it was obvious Greer had reached her limit for the day.

...

Apex checked in with Domino as Greer slumbered a few feet away. While she relayed Fury's…disappointment with the status of the intel, he had someone he trusted working their way through it. Another mission was already setting up. Fury had called a meeting and a choice member of the U.S. armed services committee was not expected to be making a return trip.

That just made Greer's training all the more pressing.

After the rough evening in the forest, Apex had been smart enough to let Greer off of her diet for dinner and limit their training to the gym afterwards. Both felines found watching the other do their respective routines enough foreplay to make training afterwards limited to their room.

Hence the tigress passed out peacefully across the bed, her hair covering most of her face as she laid on her side. After disconnecting from Domino, Apex didn't hesitate as he gave Greer a brief nuzzle before slipping his arms around her as she gave a murmur and just snuggled a little closer.

* * *

The following morning, Greer didn't bat an eye as she found Logan waiting for them. At this point she considered him as much a part of her training as Colton and had assumed it'd only be a matter of time before he got involved. Except this time Colton reached out to stop her, quickly nuzzling his forehead to hers before heading up to the observation deck. It seemed today, Greer would be doing training with Logan alone.

Apex had decided that handing control of training over to Logan was the best course of action. He knew that even if he attempted to recreate the conditions that _might_ trigger Greer's feral state...that still brought them no closer to having Greer understand it. And the only other methods he knew of tapping into it...were not ones he would ever consider when it came to her.

Ever.

But before they started, Logan had demanded he get this time with Greer first.

"Alright, you ready, Tigger?" Logan asked with a sparkle in his eyes that Greer just hadn't seen outside of battle as she took a position across from her mentor.

"Um," she looked over her shoulder up to Colton who was just watching carefully from the control room. "Yeah, ready when you are. What ... are we doing exactly?"

Logan just gave a smirk. Greer noted he was dressed in uniform today save for the cowl.

"We'll start out easy. Just try and take me down." She nodded her head and got into the ready position.

"I want you to rush me. I'll go for your arms - try to pull em behind your back and you do whatever you can to stop me, got it?" Greer just nodded her head on her mark, before she could make her rush, he shot forward, grabbed her right arm as she tried to swing at him and twisted it before spinning and punching her left shoulder, ending the exercise with a leg sweep that knocked her on her ass. He took a step back as Greer stared up at him for a second, angry as she got on her feet.

"Is there a problem, Tigger? It's not like I agreed to a plan then reneged on it." Greer was about to yell until she saw the look on Logan's face as he paced in front of her, obviously waiting for her to retaliate.

"No idea what you're talking about." Greer half growled out as she messaged her shoulder and ignored her sore tail.

"That's too bad. You needin _me_ to jog your memory. That's some shit luck, Tigger."

"Vindictive old badger..." Greer grumbled as she walked over to retake her position. He squared off with her, glaring.

"See, I figure since I can't trust ya to do as I say, we'll have to do this the hard way. Your goal for the next three hours and any time you and I train together from here on out is for you to get me on the ground and keep me there using any method you know."

"I thought you were going to teach me?" Greer tried not to yell but what Logan was suggesting was just...I mean what the hell? This wasn't supposed to be detention. But Logan just huffed.

"Tried that. You didn't want to listen. So we'll do it this way until you can convince me you actually want me to teach you. That means you'll have to listen to me, or we go right back to this. Go."

Greer let out a snarl and charged.

...

Those three hours did not go well for Greer. Sure, she landed some shots and still had all her appendages...but she had never been handled like this before from Logan. Every time she thought she was getting ahead she ended up looking up at either the ceiling or had her face held against the ground.

Greer however refused to be suckered in and aside from growling at his more creative jabs in regards to her lack of success took her beatings in stubborn silence.

After that, Apex joined in the training. Greer was a little surprised when Logan's focus wasn't only on her but him as well. It seemed that despite all of his Weapon X training...there was still a world of martial arts and dirty tricks Logan had to offer. Apex was an apt student while Greer just grumbled for the two of them to get a god damn room...or rent a kennel.

But that didn't mean that either one was perfect. It was clear the main focus was on Greer. Logan would add in more combatants...more aggression...but nothing. For Apex, he just couldn't just leave Greer to be battered and he continuously found himself taking on whatever part of the program she had the greatest difficulty with. He wasn't even making a conscious decision...it was instinct. When he saw her struggling, if he heard her roar in pain, he would leave whatever he was fighting and get to her side. Their teamwork was improving...but Greer was no closer to handling her feral state.

"C'mon ,Tigger. Everything you've been doing to box that wild side up ... hold it back, rein it in. Now you gotta learn how to let it go." There were moments when Greer could feel it...that place where her mind wanted to go or how her body wanted to act...but she just couldn't do it. Years of repression was a hard thing to overcome.

Finally, with both felines panting and dripping in a fair mix of sweat and blood, Logan called a halt. Greer didn't wait for Logan to say something about her failure and instead just headed immediately for a shower. She had seen enough of Logan for one day.

"Why is this so important?" Colton had gone out on a quick patrol around the Mansion that night to find Greer waiting for him with a soft purr as she had slid onto his chest upon his return...she liked how his scent mixed with the forest.

"Weapon X used my 'feral state' as a tool...as a means of control. I want _you_ to be in control of this Greer. And I want you to be ready." Greer let out a short sigh before nodding her head and snuggling in for the night.

More Logan it was...


	40. Getting in Touch with the Wild Side

**_A/N: 100 reviews...wow...can't thank all of you enough for the support. Just makes me want to get to 200 so Ill keep posting and you keep reviewing._**

**_Cheshire and Canuckle: thanks of course for ALL of your reviews and support. I thought it's been a little while since anyone outside of a feral made a real appearance in this story so...I thought they would do something about it._**

* * *

The next day didn't start any better.

Again and again, Logan would set up a new scenario...but without success. Even as Logan focused the program more on Greer, she just couldn't do it.

"C'mon, Tigger. Everything you've been doing to box that wild side up ... hold it back, rein it in. You gotta learn how to let it go." Greer had slid down into a seated position with a huff as she just glared at Logan.

"You don't think I'm trying? You think I enjoy getting my ass kicked? Cause I am and I don't! I just...god I don't know how to just tap into it." Apex had been giving Greer a concerned look as he noticed Logan staring at him. The two both reached the same conclusion and with a shake of his head Logan headed for the panel as Apex cracked his neck a few times.

"Alright kid. We give this one more shot...and then we're done." Greer raised a skeptical eyebrow at Logan's back but wasn't about to argue. It wasn't like she _couldn't_ go feral...it would be there when she needed it. If she ever needed it.

The program started similar enough. The two felines kept close and worked their way through the crowd of ninjas and cyborgs, Apex switching from firearms to claws while Greer employed her claws, as demanded by Logan. Greer was about to let out a sigh of relief when what looked like the entire Brotherhood poured out of the shadows. Greer braced herself for a fight but instead Blob backhanded Greer across the room...before the entire group went for Colton.

Greer tried to scramble back to her feet but instead she let out a yell of surprise as Logan pinned her to the ground, his hand on the back of her neck while his knee dug into her back.

"Logan...what the...hell are you doing?" Greer grunted but Logan wouldn't budge.

"You wanna help him? You think you can do it if he can't even do it himself? It ain't gonna happen like this, girl. You know what you gotta do ... come on. Show me what you got, kid. Do it. COME ON! He's not gonna get outta this one on his own - you gonna just watch him go down?"

Greer growled low in her throat… She didn't want to do it…. She couldn't do it… Especially to someone she cared so much about… It was too dangerous…

However watching Colton struggle. She felt it happen… It overwhelmed her like vertigo and before she knew it, she had Logan down on the ground.

Logan growled as Greer got onto Logan's back and dug her claws around his collar bone…and she heard herself snarl viciously right back. Logan moved to buck her off and before she knew what she was doing, Greer sunk her other hand into Logan's back causing him to yell out. Pushing off, Greer moved to get to Colton but tripped as she saw Logan with a hold on her legs.

But it was when Colton roared in pain...that's when Greer really felt herself snap completely.

Whereas three seconds ago she was vaguely aware of what she was doing…now all she could see was red. With a wild cry, she used all her strength to kick Logan off her and slam him against the wall. But when she tried to get to Colton, again Logan managed to get a hold of her. Letting out a roar of frustration, Greer whipped around and before he could react, she grabbed him by the head and slammed him to the floor...again...and again...and again.

It didn't even registered to Greer that he was yelling for her to stop. She just kept slamming him over and over.

She had one objective, remove the biggest threat in the room. Protect herself from him, protect Colton…

There was another growl, one she was certain didn't come from her and that's when she felt two arms grab her and held her in place. Greer roared before struggling wildly to free heself from her captor. However through the red she could hear someone calling her name. And that scent… She knew that scent….

Greer blinked when she felt the red slowly start to clear away, faster than any time it had happened before… But the threat… She didn't finish the job… She needed to finish the job… And that's when the red started seeping in again. Greer roared but the arms held her tighter.

"Greer enough." it rumbled. Greer breathed hard… She felt compelled to continue attacking but something told her to focus on that voice… She shook her head and steeled herself to concentrate...She had to concentrate.

"I'm safe… You can stop…" the voice continued and Greer's breathing slowed as more things started to come into focus. It was a few minutes of this before Greer actually felt her eyes revert back to their normal color and she promptly caught herself before collapsing. Looking up, she brought her hand up to arm that was wrapped protectively around her.

"You're ok…" she said weakly and Colton nodded. God…Trying to pull herself from her feral state felt more exhausting then any training Logan or Colton put her through.

Speaking of Logan, Greer turned her head and saw Logan struggling to his feet, the right side of his head covered in blood as he glared at her with an expression that indicated he was both pleased and ready to attack her and ensure his safety at the same time.

"Logan… Oh God… I'm so sorry… I warned you… I didn't want to…" But Logan waved her off.

"Save it Tigger, I'm fine. You did what I asked...That's nuff for me." Logan mumbled before lumbering towards the showers.

"Next time, we work on control. God damn...My head hurts..." Logan muttered before the doors shut leaving Greer staring guiltily at the floor with Colton's arms still wrapped around her.

...

"I hate you two you know that?"

The panther rumbled low in his throat. He and Greer had headed to the forest to decompress after Greer had been satisfied that Logan was indeed alright and left him in the showers with one beer pressed against his head and another in his hand...with the other four ready at his feet.

"Why would you say that?"

"You both put me through this crap...I don't want to tap into my feral state... It's just... I still don't know how to control it and you guys keep making me do it anyway...And every time I _do_ tap into it, someone gets hurt...or they die. Do you know how that makes me feel?" the tigress hissed before turning her back to Colton angrily, her tail flicking in frustration and irritation.

Apex lowered his ears before gently running his claws through her fur trying to put her at ease. This time, Greer didn't shrug him off but kept her face forward.

"You were in control today."

"Are you kidding? I flipped halfway and...and I practically dented Logan's skull...God... I don't think I can face him tomorrow..." Greer said softly but Colton noted how her shoulders were starting to untense.

"You recovered when I intervened. That's progress." Colton pointed out earning a scoff from Greer who turned around to face him.

"So what? On every black ops mission we have and I flip out and go crazy you'll just drop everything and hug me till I'm back to normal?" she said sarcastically to which Apex shrugged.

"If that's what you need." He rumbled in that voice Greer loved so much. Rolling her eyes, the tigress finally stepped into him and wrapped herself back around his frame.

"Just promise me you'll bring me back...You know...If I ever go too far..." she whispered before nuzzling into his chest to which Colton rewarded by nuzzling her behind her ear.

"I promise."

* * *

The next morning when Greer came down for breakfast she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Logan drinking his coffee and reading the morning paper. He barely glanced up before grunting out a 'hello.'

She whipped around to leave, bumping into Colton who placed a hand on her shoulder and directed her to the table while he went to grab food. She tried to apologize, but Logan just chastised her for even trying.

"Logan I tried to _kill_ you." Greer whispered, her eggs and fruit untouched as Apex sat down next to Greer. Logan glanced up skeptically.

"You weren't tryin' to kill me, you were in control."

"How on earth could you think I was in _control_." The metallic thud of Logan's head smacking the ground rang in her head.

"You tried to cave my skull in sure...but you were tryin' to knock me out. If you weren't in control and saw me as a real threat you'd have torn my throat out." Logan said casually as he took a sip of coffee.

Greer tipped her head to the side as she considered what Logan was saying. In years passed, when Greer had gone feral, she had used her claws and teeth...but that wasn't what had happened the other day.

"So...what you're saying is..."

"Believe it or not, Tigger...you were thinkin'. Now you just gotta be not so damned afraid to use it." Logan grumbled before returning back to his paper. Greer looked over at Colton who simply nodded his head in agreement. For the first time since her change...Greer considered that just _maybe_ there was something more to learn about her feral state.

* * *

Greer still hated it. She loathed it. How it made her feel...both during and after.

But it was hard to argue with the results. Logan continued to supervise her and Colton until she could tap into her feral state if not on command...than at least with some effort. Coming out of it and taking commands was still a struggle, but it got easier. The biggest improvement as far as Greer was concerned was that while she was feral she didn't simply kill everything in her path...or at least almost not everything.

By the end of the week training returned to normal, with tactical and gun training mixed back in.

Two more missions came and went in the space of a week.

Apex watched as Greer shrugged her armor off before tossing it quickly aside. She had once again made it a point to let Domino know how restrictive she found it...even though Apex had his own opinion on Greer and the suit. He noted that once free Greer looked satisfied…But something in her eyes hinted that she was a little…unsure. He pressed his ears against his head. He didn't want her feeling distressed. Carefully, Apex walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You did well tonight." he rumbled low in his chest. Smoothing the little bits of her fur that were still growing back…Greer had gotten singed by the laser grid that guarded that nights target.

"Really? Because I totally messed up with those guards… I mean…if I had just gone through with it..." One of the guards that Greer had disabled had managed to recover and fire a few shots before she had been able to stop him. The bullet that had gone through his hand had been...uncomfortable.

"You recovered well enough, that's whats important."

There was a pause from the tigress as she leaned back into him and her tail wrapped around his ankle.

"I can't believe I did that…" she said softly. "It was… A lot easier than I thought it'd be…" and Apex detected the fear in her voice. Greer had gone feral on instinct when she heard his growl of pain at the shot.

"You crippled but didn't kill him…" he pointed out and Greer pressed herself further into his chest.

"I know… I know…" she could still hear the crunch of his bones...Greer let out a shudder.

Apex sensing that she didn't want to give this anymore thought, and frankly… He didn't want her too anyway…picked her up and headed towards the shower, Greer smiling now despite how she might have been feeling.

That mission had ended just like the first...and the second...with the two ferals washing that night's mission off the other before losing themselves in bed. It was a tradition Greer was quickly coming to appreciate.

* * *

It was during this mix of constant training, missions and...bedroom activities that Greer was making her way down the stairs to meet Colton for an early morning training session only to blink in surprise to see Jean, Ororo, Kitty and Rouge, yes even Rouge, waiting for her at the bottom.

Greer eyed her friends cautiously.

"Um…Am I in trouble?" she asked nervously, her ears lowering sheepishly before yelling out as all her friends launched themselves at her and dragging her off to a more secluded area of the mansion.

Greer huffed in annoyance as she was thrown into an armchair; they made her sit on her tail god damn it…

"Greer… We need to talk…" Jean said solemnly kneeling next to her best friend. The tigress raised an eyebrow.

"I must be in really big trouble if all of you had to kidnap me here…" she said sarcastically before her ears lowered in realization. Wait… Was it possible they knew about what she and Colton had been doing? They had been careful but… Mistakes do happen… Greer swallowed hard… Her mind quickly formulating excuses..

"Ok, what's wrong?" she tried to say casually.

"Nothing, we just want to talk about you and Colton." Ororo said coolly her ice blue eyes unnerving the tigress even more.

"What about Colton and I?" Greer shrugged though she couldn't help her tail from swinging nervously. For a moment, Greer really thought her friends were on to her only to relax when Kitty broke the tension.

"Oh lighten up you guys, you're freaking her out…" the brunette scolded before approaching the internally panicking Greer.

"OK, so we know you and Colton are now a thing… Which is great and everything but… You don't hang out with us anymore… Which is totally unfair you know…"

Greer heaved a silent sigh of relief… So this was what they wanted to talk to her about.

"Alright first, I do not hang out with Colton _all_ the time."

"You kind of do…" Rogue said what all the women's look agreed.

Greer raised a skeptical eyebrow at Rouge before continuing.

"And second, its not unfair, I mean… I still go shopping with all of you."

"Yeah, if we drag you. And even then you just look at your watch until we get back and then you're straight back to training or doing God knows what with Colton…" Jean snapped sarcastically. Greer sighed before rolling her eyes.

"OK, OK, I'll make it a point to spend more time with you all but can you please let me go now… I actually do have training with Colton." Greer moved to get out of the chair but Jean and Kitty just pushed her right back down.

"Actually you don't." Ororo smiled to the surprised tigress.

"Jean and I have arranged that Scott entertain Colton while we escape for some fun…"

Greer swallowed.

"What kind of fun?" she asked nervously before fumbling with the bag Jean threw at her.

"Nothing much, just some good old bonding with the gang…" Jean smirked.

* * *

Colton thumped his tail on the ground impatiently as he waited for Greer to show up. She had never been late for a training session before...He checked the clock on the wall. Fifteen minutes...Thirty minutes...Apex rumbled low in his throat before switching off the board and making his way out of the danger room.

"Greer?" he called out loudly causing the few students still around the Mansion to scurry out of his way.

"GREER?" he called out again finding himself at the main stairwell of the building. Colton lowered his ears… Where did she… He stiffened as he felt a hand on his shoulder. The scent already causing his hackles to rise... Growling he turned to face the smaller man.

"What do you want Scott?" he rumbled dangerously.

"Woah relax...Jean sent me." Scott quickly retracted his hand and looked about as happy as Apex.

"I don't care." Apex growled before turning away to continue looking for Greer but froze when Scott called after him.

"She's not here."

"What do you mean...not here?" Apex turned back to stand across from Scott.

"Look, I enjoy doing this as much as you do but the girls stuffed Greer into X-Jet ten minutes ago and took off for the day." On instinct Apex turned his head towards the hangar...he hadn't even seen her go...

"Jean suggested for us to do the same. When they get back, you can go off with Greer, I can go off with Jean and we can get on with our lives." Scott mumbled before gesturing for him to follow back towards the kitchen where Bobby, Kurt, Colossus, Remy and surprisingly Logan were waiting.

Apex snarled low in his throat but knew what would happen if he simply slipped out...Greer would be 'disappointed.' He only wished that he could have been left with his own devices instead of this crap.

"Let's just get this over with…"

* * *

Greer crossed her arms in a huff as she sunk lower in a chair.

"I cannot believe you guys are doing this to me…" she growled.

"Oh lighten up sour puss…" Jean called from the pilot seat.

"We're just going on a little vacation." the red head shrugged. Greer bared her teeth.

"Well unlike you guys, I don't go to school anymore so everyday is a vacation for me…"

"I don't get why you're complaining. We're all doing you a favor. Don't pretend like you don't need it. You've barely been taking care of yourself and I see you come out of the danger room barely standing…course you come out of your own room barely standing too…"

Greer huffed before flicking her tail at Kitty in irritation. Besides...she was still as fashionable as ever...athletic-ware was very in...

"Honestly Greer, I don't know why you're complaining… We're just having a little fun." Ororo said calmly from her own seat.

"Yes… I'll just completely ignore the fact you KIDNAPPED me!" Greer pointed out before leaning back in her seat before grinning as Kitty and Rouge feigned a look of extreme hurt.

"Ok ok ok… Thank you all for kidnapping me for this one day vacation, I really appreciate it." the tigress grinned before chuckling softly to herself.

"What's so funny?" Rouge snapped.

"Nothing… I'm just wondering what Colton's doing right now… He's probably still waiting in the danger room for me."

* * *

Scott had informed the group about what he had planned. It was very detail oriented and involved numerous stops and activities...three minutes in and Logan let out a huff before kicking away from his corner and heading for the garage. Scott hadn't been sure what Jean had on him that got him to do this, but obviously it was something good...but not good enough to make him suffer through _that_.

"Yeah, nice try Scooter but that's not happenin'," Logan growled out, turning to leave. "I'm headed to the bar. Follow if you want, but there ain't no damn way I'm doin' that."

Apex glanced over to see Remy and Peter share a relieved look before following after Logan. That was enough for him and he quickly followed suit with Bobby and Kurt right behind him.

Scott took up the rear, muttering something about wasting a perfectly planned afternoon.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me!" Greer shrieked as she caught sight of where Jean was landing the X jet.

"You crazy ginger… I can't believe you're doing this…"

"Well you better believe it." Jean grinned as she brought the jet to a halt before opening the doors to allow an excited Kitty and Rouge run out onto the white sand with Ororo at a more regal pace. Each of them throwing off their winter wear, revealing the swimsuits they were wearing underneath.

Greer took a careful look at the Caribbean beach she was now standing on, a stark contrast from all the snow she was familiar with back at the mansion. She sunk her feet a little lower into the sand, uncurling and curling her toes, enjoying the sensation and the feel of the sun on her fur.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Jean called from behind her.

"Um…nuzzling my boyfriend goodbye?" Greer shrugged. The red head raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Wow… He must have really done a number on you because I was expecting you to say image inducer."

Greer's eyes widened.

"Oh shit…" Jean saw the fur on the tigress's back stand up.

"Calm down...I've scanned the beach. We're the only ones for miles so you can parade your furry self. No consequences whatsoever." Jean said triumphantly, obviously pleased with her planning.

"You know, you could have told me about this a little earlier… So I could have… y'know brought my swimsuit…" Greer muttered sarcastically looking longingly at the blue water… It had been so long since she went swimming.

"Oh that? I just assumed you would want to go skinny-dipping. Seeing as how you prance around Colton like that in your room…" Jean smiled coyly.

"JEAN!" oh god...what had Jean seen...

The red head laughed.

"I'm joking… I've got you covered…" she grinned before reaching for the bag Greer had forgotten back on the plance. Greer watched in horror as Jean pulled out the swimsuit meant for her...

"Oh God… Not that thing…" she hissed as Jean eyed her strangely.

"What? It's just a bikini…"

"No it's THAT bikini…" Greer snarled at the black string pieces of cloth.

"Live a little. It's not like I'm telling you to where it around the Mansion." Jean held the bikini off her finger as Greer just growled a little before reluctantly taking it and trudging to the plane's restroom.

* * *

The day had been...interesting.

Logan had led the caravan from bar to bar until eventually even Logan wasn't fit to get behind a wheel. Remy was keeping track of the pool competition while keeping a tab on Logan. Apex wasn't saying much but...he couldn't really complain either. Aside from Peter and Remy attempting to figure out what kind of drink he could actually stand. That he could have done without.

But eventually even that had worn thin and the group was spread out around the dive bar. Apex noted it was dark out...when had that happened?

"What's matter? Not gettin' any for this long messin' with your day?" Logan sat with his back to the bar as Apex held in a growl and glumly took another drink.

"Let da' man be Logan. Had I known this lil' misadventure would be interputin da' man and his woman...I would have neva' agreed." Remy took the spot on the other side of Apex. He gave the cajun a wary glance.

"What...now you're both sayin' you're done?" Logan looked a mix of insulted, disgusted...and drunk. The bottle in his hand had been one behind the bar only a few minutes ago. "Well I ain' finished yet."

Logan scanned the bar until it landed on the only other large group, a predatory smile spreading across his face.

"Uh oh..." Remy knew that look as Logan marched over to the group and started pointing between himself and ex-thief. Most of the group seemed to be having a hard time taking the short-stacked man seriously.

"What is it?" Apex had been ready to leave but Remy had already started towards the pool tables.

"Just be ready." Remy called over his shoulder as he racked up the balls, Logan and two from the other group grabbing sticks while the rest of them gathered around the table already throwing down money.

"Ready for what?" Apex muttered.

* * *

"Hmm… I always thought cats hated water…" Jean frowned as she finally caught up with her best friend who upon finally being able to fulfill her long denied wish of swimming, had taken off in a flash of orange and black.

"Don't stereotype… Tigers are actually really good at swimming." Greer shot back before slicking her hair back and leaning into the cool water.

"This is great…" she purred causing Jean to laugh.

"And who was the one moaning and complaining on the jet?"

"Me…"

"And who do you have to thank for this?"

Greer rolled her eyes.

"You…"

"Damn right… Ah… I've missed having you around…"

"So I can fuel your already massive ego…" Greer cooed before promptly being splashed in the face. Speaking of splashing…

Greer silently gestured at Ororo who was lying on the sand… Unlike the other girls, she hadn't gotten herself wet… Preferring to simply sunbathe and in the process fell asleep… Silently, the three other girls nodded at each other before Jean telekinetically lifted her and a with thumbs up from Kitty, dropped the unsuspecting Ororo into the water.

The girls laughter were short-lived however when the storm goddess emerged...eyes turned a deadly shade of white.

"Oh crap…" and that's when Kitty, Rouge, Jean and Greer tried to outs wim the giant tidal wave Ororo summoned with her wind…

* * *

"So...havin' fun yet?" Logan's shirt was torn and beer covered most of his clothing along with a few choice spots of blood.

As it turned out, Logan and Remy's game of pool had quickly devolved into a fight once Remy ran the table...twice. Of course, it didn't help that it was Logan that had broken the other man's nose in response to the beer that got tossed in his face.

That had quickly devolved into a full-on bar fight with Apex lifting a man off of Bobby and promptly putting him through the pool table. Peter had been impressed and felt compelled to see how many men he could fight at once. Kurt was cursing everyone in German. Even Scott had gotten into it, punching drunk bikers left and right while keeping one hand stuck to his glasses.

So when asked if he was having fun yet...Apex couldn't help but smirk. Yea...today was alright.

...

Jean sighed as she brought the beeping communicator to her ear. It had been such a lovely day...

Greer raised a lazy eye and watched as Jean slowly sat up. Whatever she was hearing...was not good. She was about to ask what happened but Jean just threw her communicator back in her bag with a laugh.

"What is it?" Kitty poked from under her large sunhat as Greer reached out for another margarita...who knew Rogue was a bartender at one point?

"Oh nothing...it was Scott. We'll just need to make a quick pit-stop on the the way home."

"What for?" Ororo flipped back to her front.

"Seems our boys had a little too much fun and need to get bailed out of some backwater jail." Everyone shared a brief look before bursting into laughter.

"What - what did you tell Scott?" Greer managed to get out between giggles.

"I told him I'd get there...once we were good and ready." All the women raised their glasses to that.


	41. Revelations

**_Cheshire - the only reason I work with Greer so well is because of all those insights. So take some credit. And yea...I thought it was about time some other people got their time with our ferals. Glad you liked it._**

**_Retro and Canuckle - thanks for the reviews. These next chapters are a bit tricky for me to get right so thanks for the encouragement and your patience. _**

* * *

"They say the only way to improve is to play a superior opponent. Not that I question your lovely opponents skills..."

Apex had heard him coming from down the hall. About once a week Xavier would attempt to speak with him. And about once a week he would ignore him. His current attempt came when Apex was playing a game of chess against Greer. He noticed her smile at the professor's arrival and look expectantly between them.

"Oh please...I am more than glad for you to take over." Greer moved to get up from her chair but the look Apex gave her made it clear that wasn't going to be her escape. "Or not..." she grumbled as Apex made his move on the board.

"Four moves." Greer gave him a quick glare before turning her attention back to the board.

"Come now Colton. I've already apologized to both of you. Is wanting you part of the team really that awful?" Xavier reasoned...but Apex wasn't much for listening. About a week ago Apex had told Greer the truth about the rift between him and Xavier. Aside from understanding his anger over the manipulation, Greer had actually been on the side of Xavier. Not that she had said as much...but her thinking was pretty clear.

"We have nothing to talk about." Apex quickly made his next move after Greer's careful study of the board, "Three moves."

Xavier sighed as he Colton still refused to even look at him. But...after decades of dealing with Logan he knew better than to push too hard when it came to ferals.

"Very well...but if you ever _do _have something you'd like to talk about, you know my door is always open." Apex just huffed and kept his eyes on the board.

"Oh...and Greer? Knight to G7." Greer quickly saw what Xavier had and made her move with a triumphant smile earning a low growl from Apex.

"Check...mate."

* * *

Apex had to admit...Greer's 'kidnapping' as she called had produced some unexpected results.

Aside from teasing him endlessly for spending a night in a local jail (Scott had forbade any of them from simply breaking out and with Logan passed out in the corner, no one had really protested) Greer had obviously benefited from her day with friends. Her training picked up, her demeanor was brighter...it was as if she was recharged. All of that coming from her time with her friends and...well Apex was glad Greer could order new sleepwear online...the two had been ripping through her reserves.

"I really liked that one." Greer grumbled as she snaked an arm to the floor to pick up the remains of what had once been a rather flattering pair of shorts. "Now what am I supposed to wear..." Greer held the shorts at arms length intent on making Colton feel guilty but he only glanced over from where he stood by the window flipping through a message from Domino.

"Nothing?" Apex had meant it as a genuine option seeing as how quickly Greer ended up without clothes anyway but all that got him was the ruined shorts flung at his head which he caught without looking up from the screen. Greer couldn't help but laugh at his confused expression as he glanced between her and the shorts.

"Nice try..." she muttered as she gathered up the blanket for a makeshift robe, grabbing some underwear and a pair of jeans and headed for the bathroom. When she reemerged she grabbed her own computer and hopped back onto the bed. It was time for some quick online shopping. It wasn't like she'd care to explain her current needs to Jean...'_She'd probably send me to a missionary or something_.'

Greer was just finishing up when she looked over as Apex let out a growl, '_Finally_...'

"What is it?" Greer closed her computer and got out of bed to slip under Apex's arm, an arm wrapping around his stomach as her focus went to what her boyfriend had been reading.

"We found Stryker."

...

The rest of the day the two felines spent locked away together until the first moment they could slip off to the 'shack' as Greer called it. When they got there she was again going over the intel as Apex prepped their gear. It was an entire hour before Domino showed up, surprised at the two's early arrival. Greer barely acknowledged her until she held up the box. The tigress was relieved...until she most definitely wasn't.

"What the hell is this?!"

Apex looked away from the wall of photos and intel, Domino focused on the ammunition she was loading, as Greer came stalking out of the changing area obviously not pleased with her updated uniform, tail whipping around behind her.

"What is wrong with you people?" Greer had her hands spread wide as she presented herself with obvious disbelief and disgust. The uniform looked almost completely the same...except that now the majority of the tigress' midriff was showing. It was as if Greer had on some type of long sleeved tactical crop top and she was obviously not happy about it.

Domino looked up from her work with a bored look, "You've been bitching about your uniform for weeks. You said you wanted more movement. You said you needed more spinal flexibility. Well after you tore up your suit on that last mission with the laser grid you finally got your wish...congratulations." The assassin went back to her guns as Greer let out another growl.

"What about her exposure?" Apex had many thoughts on Greer in uniform but at least a few of them were tactical. Domino sighed...she missed Logan. He was so simple...kill, drink or sex...simple.

"C'mon, with a body like that do you really think the enemy's first reaction is gonna be to shoot?" That got a low growl from Greer and a grin from Domino. Messing with this kid was just too easy.

"Besides, the cat girl wanted to move. So we made a few alterations."

"The worst alterations more like it...I was asking for something _lighter_. You know, so I won't feel like my ribs would collapse into my freakin' spine. But no...you people decided to cut a hole in the damn thing." Domino just shrugged.

"Well guess what, you can't have one and the other. If she doesn't like it she can go naked for all I care."

There was a pause and Apex noticed how Greer had taken a slightly more aggressive stance, her tail flicking dangerously as her eyes narrowed to slits.

"You really weren't kidding about a kink for fur, were you?" Greer hissed out, her voice deadly quite but Domino didn't seem concerned.

"Swap uniforms with Panthro over there and I'll see what I can do." Domino snarked and that's when Apex reached a hand out to pull Greer over to him before things got out of hand. He had never seen Greer so aggressive towards another person before.

"Leave it. You look fine."

"It's not that," Greer spoke low and with venom, "Do you know what that bitch is implying..." Apex could feel the tense muscles beneath Greer's fur as the tigress bared her teeth at the smiling mercenary.

"Leave it. You know I wouldn't allow her to do that to you," Greer didn't stop her growl, "only you matter Greer. Just you." Apex rumbled and Greer slowly got out of her stance but kept her eyes on Domino as his hands to rest on her hips.

"Better?"

"I'd feel better if you just let me scratch that stupid spot off her face." The sound of Dom chambering a round echoed in the room.

"Not now Greer. Not tonight." Greer glanced up at Colton and let out a breath before she gave a small nod of her head.

"Right...time to kill the bad guy."

* * *

This wasn't right.

He'd gone over the intel five times and everything fit. Stryker was here...in that building holding an important meeting with numerous heads of the growing Weapon X operation. Three different itineraries and flight plans showed the right people to be here. Money transfers showed funds buying the right privacy. Fury was confident this could be it...a rare chance to cut the head off the snake. Everything he had been working for could be finished if he could eliminate Stryker.

But then why did none of this feel right...

"You ready?" The two were crouched in the woods bordering the parking lot of the building. Greer checked the gear one more time, pausing her preparations when she saw the look Colton was giving the building across the street. They were in a relatively small town's industrial center, a series of nondescript buildings being the unlikely meeting place of one of the few men she wanted to kill without hesitation. Apex glanced down, seeing the calm on Greer's face, before turning his attention back to the target.

He could see it...She was ready for this.

"Lets go."

The two moved across the empty lot without a sound. A number of cars had come and gone and even a helicopter had arrived on the roof a half-hour before. Greer would never admit it to Domino, but moving in the new suit was _much_ easier. It was like finally getting cut out of a corset...all she had to do now was not get shot.

'_Great_..._Easier said then done when there's a gaping hole just waiting to be shot at._' Greer grumbled internally. Now wasn't the time to make complaints.

Speaking of the mission, Greer was relieved that for once Apex decided on avoiding the security instead of unleashing unholy terror on them. Tonight wasn't about anyone else...it was about getting one man. The two ferals shot grapples up the side of the building and quickly ascending the ropes until the exterior air duct. For such a nondescript building, it had certainly had a serious upgrade in security, including pressure sensitive windows...but that didn't include the air ducts. It was a tight fit for Apex so Greer went in equipped to maneuver through the space. She didn't travel far before popping into the adjacent room. Quickly moving to the window, Greer attached the gear to disrupt the security, allowing Colton to cut his way inside the darkened conference room. The two shared a nod as Apex took lead and braced against the door.

He checked the tracker to make sure they were in the right spot. Stryker was supposed to be holding his meeting down the hall...and no one was making it out of that room.

No one

Apex took a deep breath, keeping his eyes closed as he slowly breathed out...fifteen unique scents...fourteen mixed with kevlar and gun oil...but that meant...

He gestured with his hands, '_Fourteen hostile. One target.'_ Greer was clearly confused and motioned for an explanation but he didn't have one. They had seen at least forty people come into the building.

Greer shook her head in obvious distrust and motioned, '_Trap...evac now_.'

Obviously it was a trap...but where was everyone else? Stryker was in that room...he knew it. But why expose himself like this...that had been what had sat so wrong...but Stryker was here...now.

'_Get ready._' Apex could almost hear the growl Greer swallowed but taking a breath she tensed herself like a spring, claws at the ready. There were a lot of men in that hallway and a lot of guns...and not a whole lotta space to move. She looked up to meet Apex's gaze.

'_Ready_.'

...

"Owww..."

Greer let out a little groan as she leaned into Colton, taking deep breaths despite the pain. He had one hand on the wall and another on her side, her head against his shoulder so her face could rest at the crook of his neck. She tried not to notice that when she moved her hand it left red claw marks in his fur. She hadn't really noticed how bad she was until someone wasn't shooting at her.

When the two ferals had crashed through the door, things happened quickly. The first few soldiers they had caught by surprise, Greer using Colton as a springboard and leaping over him as he started working his way towards the door. Each person he laid hands on was either laid into a wall or cut down. Greer attempted to get behind the rear group, force them to divide their attention.

It worked.

So when the first bullet hit her, she didn't resist as the red filled her vision...she convinced herself that she was ready...and if anything went horrifically wrong, Colton would pull her out of it. That was all the reassurance she needed to embrace the sudden rush of adrenaline and aside from adjusting to Colton's yells, all she could remember was slashing through soldiers until there was nothing left to slash. Then it was Colton coming to stand behind her and her leaning against him, wrapping his arm around her... the hand coming to rest over the worst of her wounds until he felt it sew itself closed.

Glancing down at her tracker she saw it had all taken less than 60 seconds...14 soldiers in less than a minute. She allowed herself a relatively proud smirk.

'_Eat your heart out Wolverine_.'

It took a few deep breaths and calm thoughts for the stinging to fade and Greer looked up.

"I'm OK..." and she peeled Colton's hand back to take a peak at her side, moving slightly to make sure she was far enough long not to rip it back open. The rest of her wounds were superficial...well nothing that needed to grow back at least. Greer squeezed the arm around her and stepped away a little, turning to see Colton had his eyes trained on the door...on Stryker.

"Colton!" The way he had been supporting her and the look on his face was so focused...Greer hadn't even noticed the amount of blood covering the usually dark fur. So when she did, she immediately went to the med-pack but Apex didn't really notice. He was focused on the door.

"I'm fine...most of it's not mine."

"Apex, wrapping up a few wounds doesn't make you weak. Here...just let me stop the pleading."

"Not now." But looking down he saw Greer had ignored the growl and was already at work and by the time he would have stopped her, she was already done. The large slash on his upper arm, wrapped in a dark bandage courtesy of Domino.

"Now, that wasn't so hard was it?" she snapped sarcastically before turning her attention back towards the door. Honestly she had expected more guards to come pouring out of it. Instead...the two of them were standing there.

"Colton we should just head back. It's a trap...it has to be." The sound of frenzied footsteps and the reek of sweat, fear and panic was coming from behind the doors.

"We can't." Apex growled. Greer whipped her head back towards him in confusion.

"What do you mean we _can't_. Of course we can. All we need to do is go back and -"

"The doors are wired. This is the only one that we can go through." He nodded towards the large wood doors dead in front of them as Greer quickly glanced at the other doors in the hallway...for the first time noting the small black box wedged in the top of each frame...taking a breath she noted the scent of C4.

"Great," Greer let out a resigned breath and turned to face the door, "so...what are we waiting for?"

The two ferals shared a look and nodded. Greer drew her gun as Apex took two strides towards the door and kicked it down, sending the entire thing crashing into the large conference table in the middle of the room causing it to slide across the floor. The only man in the room quickly dived out of the way with a curse.

Both ferals let out a growl at what they saw...the man clearly panicked at the sight before him.

"No...NO! Stryker! Stryker we - we had a deal!" Cassidy struggled back to his feet, obviously a mix of rage and terror at the sight before him. He sucked in a breath but Apex leaped over the table and picked him up by the neck before slamming him into the wall in one fluid, violent motion.

"Cassidy." Apex was ready this time. When Cassidy reached for his jacket Apex separated the shoulder...and the elbow for good measure. Taking a breath he confirmed what he had scented in the hall...Cassidy smelled like Stryker. Obviously Weapon X had been busy.

Greer tried keeping her focus on covering the door but...where was everybody else? What was going on...

"Where is Stryker?"

"Listen...you don't understand..."

"Where!" The roar shook the room and Apex turned, keeping a hand on Cassidy's throat so that he flipped over head and crashed onto the conference table, his head just over the edge.

"I don't know! He was supposed to be here...but - but it was a trap. For - for both of us!"

"What are you talking about?" Apex lowered his face with a growl so it was all the squirming drug dealer could see.

"This was supposed to be a meeting...but...but it was just me. It was all a...a show. Everyone else was here for you..." Apex looked up at Greer...they had killed 14 in the hallway...but from what they had seen that still left at least forty soldiers in the building.

"You - you don't have to kill me. I - I can tell you things. I can help you. Please..." Cassidy was near tears as he begged for his life around the claws at his throat.

"Colton...I think we can use him." Greer spoke low and Apex pulled back for a moment, not removing his hand, clearly weighing something before asking his next question.

"Do you know where Stryker is?" Cassidy wanted to answer...he opened and closed his mouth a few times but he knew...he knew the feral would smell the truth.

"No wait...I can -

"Colton!"

Greer had barely seen the movement...a simple tense of the arm...and Apex snapped his neck over the side of the table. There was silence before Greer cautiously approached the bristling panther.

"Colton..." Greer watched as Apex removed something from Cassidy's jacket and slipped it behind his back. She averted her eyes...it was somehow more disturbing to to look at the dead when there wasn't a visor to hide the face. Colton seemed to sense her discomfort as he calmly explained himself.

"He had nothing to give us. Stryker set him up as bait...anything he might have known would be worthless."

"That would be correct." Greer took a step back and hissed as Apex just tightened his hands into fists as the entire rear wall suddenly came alive...with Stryker's image. He was seated at some console...a few soldiers in the background...and clearly _not_ anyplace close to where they were standing.

"Glad to see your time away hasn't left you any less affective Weapon 22." Stryker sounded relaxed...pleased even.

"Tell us where you are and we'll show you how _affective_ we can be." Greer snarled as she came to stand next to Colton...who still hadn't reacted to seeing Stryker. Not even a growl.

"Ahhh...Weapon 13. I'm pleased to see that you're training is coming along so nicely. We were all _very_ impressed by your display in the hall."

"Go to hell!" But Greer's snarl didn't seem to bother Stryker who just kept talking.

"The savagery of it...the brutality. I can tell you've been working on that feral trigger." Stryker almost sounded...proud. Causing Greer to simmer down, something screaming in her mind to be more cautious than angry.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm just commenting on how well you follow orders Weapon. I don't do it often so take note of it."

"Orders...we haven't been following orders." Greer furrowed her brow but Stryker was still smiling.

"Of course you have. Tell me...Weapon 13, have you had trouble sleeping since you're time with us?" Now Greer's blood went cold.

"What game are you playing here Stryker?" Greer demanded causing the leering man to lean in closer to the camera. Apex placed a hand on Greer's wrist...he'd never told her...

"Don't avoid the question weapon." Now the familiar Stryker was emerging, his tone demanding.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Greer said cooly only causing Stryker to sigh in disappointment.

"You're a terrible liar Weapon 13. Are you really that stupid to not realize what's going on? You may think you've escaped your programming but really… You haven't at all. We like to ensure that our programming can stick. Isn't that right Apex?"

Greer saw a portion of the screen start flipping through images...headlines from an old newspaper...something about an animal attack killing a family outside Colorado...

"Tell me… What are you still doing here with Weapon 22 if you truly aren't like him? You had the perfect chance to walk away and rejoin your friends the X men. But no… You chose this instead. To hunt and track me down, ready to kill on sight... If that isn't a demonstration of perfect programming of a weapon… I don't know what is…"

Greer wanted to smash that smug face but Apex kept his grip on her wrist. Greer had to settle for a growl instead.

"Don't be so bitter. We weren't about to allow two pieces of equipment with so much invested just walk away. I understand he's even begun training another possible acquisition," Stryker glanced down at another screen, "Ms...Pride I believe. Yes her report was most promising."

"You're lying." Apex had been ready to hear what Stryker had planned, allow him to reveal his next move. But this...this just wasn't possible.

"Am I? That's why we had him put the conditioning device in her room. Why he's been sending us reports. Why he ensured you continued your training. Why you've been taking down our competition. Sure they had their uses but...best they were silenced." Stryker sounded so sure...so saw Colton lower his head, his face filled with doubt and she turned to place herself between him and the screen, her hands resting on his chest.

"Colton, don't listen to him. He's lying...we're in control remember? He doesn't control us."

"I am in control!" Greer looked back over her shoulder, Stryker clearly not pleased, "I have _always _been in control."

A portion of the screen changed...at first neither could recognize it but then they realized it was because neither one could remember it. Stryker held a gun to Greer's head, both of them lying in the broken cage back at Weapon X. Stryker didn't pull the trigger...news that the X-Men were coming...both could clearly hear his words, "There may be a use for you yet."

The screen changed to Apex restrained in the forest, roaring in his attempt to get free. Suddenly there was a flash...Stryker speaking to Apex in a low, calm voice as he just kneeled there dazed. Greer could tell Apex had no memory of that ever happening as his arms went slack. He wasn't lying...

"Neither of you found it odd that you both resisted Xavier's attempts to look into your mind? Of course you didn't...your programming made sure of it." Greer could see all the times she'd fought against Xavier or Jean looking into her mind...or putting the pyschic barriers back in place...the attack she had when Xavier tried in the infirmary...the tigress shook her head in firm denial and turned back to Colton.

"Colton...listen to me. I don't care what he's said. I don't care what he made you do..._us _do. Everything else is real..._we _are real. He didn't make you...he didn't make you fall in love with me." Greer whispered it with conviction as Apex met her eyes...his hands moving to her hips as she smiled at him...but Stryker just laughed. It was a horrifying thing to hear as the two ferals looked back at the screen.

"You...you actually think...that thing can - can _love_?" Stryker worked to regain some control, "You see...the thing that makes Apex so affective at attaining an objective is that we narrowed his mind to _only_ focus on the objective. Put mental blocks up so strong that might as well be the only thing that mind is good for."

Apex bowed his head at Stryker's words.

"So any..._feelings_ you might have seen or anything he might have done was only to make you _believe_ he could. To win your trust. To ensure his objective. And with what we have...we'll be able to take down the X-Men."

The clack on boots was the only warning as the mass of remaining guards piled into the room, guns pointed at the two ferals. Greer looked up at Colton for a plan...but he still had his eyes on the floor. Stryker was smiling.

"You see...I would say welcome back to Weapon X but...you never really left."


	42. Trust

**_A/N: I want to apologize in advance for the coming week. Have some things I need to do and not sure how much work Ill be able to get done. Not to worry though, Ill be sure to make it up. Not that I ever have any, but patience please.  
_**

**_Canuckle and Retro - thanks for the reviews as always. _**

**_N1elkyfan - welcome to the group. Thanks for all the reviews and amazing feedback. Hope you like what I have in store. _****_I know it was Canuckle that led you here so thanks for the assist Canuckle. As for Colton...you'll get a chance to have your question answered and  
_**

* * *

Greer felt like she was dreaming...and numb...and terrified...and furious

She really wasn't sure what she was feeling. She just couldn't believe what was happening. How did everything go so wrong so quickly...Glancing up she saw that Colton's head was still fixed on the floor as the two of them were marched out of the conference room. Why wasn't he fighting back? Why wasn't he taking down the guards? None of this made sense...He hadn't said anything or done anything since Stryker had appeared on screen and told them that everything had gone according to plan. That it had all been part of their...programming.

That none of it had been real...But he couldn't believe that...

"He's wrong." Greer knew Colton could hear her whisper, "Colton are you listening to me? He's wrong..."

"Shut up." One of soldiers surrounding the two felines barked but she ignored him.

"I don't care what Stryker says. He doesn't control us." Greer reached out to take Colton's hand.

"I said shut up you fuckin' animal!" The soldier directly behind Greer stepped forward and swung a baton at her head but Greer was more than fast enough to catch it, a growl filling the hallway. But the soldier didn't flinch as dozens of guns were cocked and pointed at her and Apex's heads. Greer maintained her growl but Colton didn't even flinch.

"Stupid animal." Greer had been glancing at the other soldiers but looked back in time to see the soldier's smile when the electricity hit her, the charge forcing her hand to keep it's grip on the baton until the soldier finally stopped it. The fur on her hand smoking as Greer dropped to a knee taking shaky breaths as the soldier proceeded to beat her, enjoying the way she flinched as he heard something crack.

"Had enough freak?" Greer felt like her body had been on fire and now in a car wreck, but that was nothing to the rage she felt building. Why wasn't Colton doing anything? He promised to protect her...she knew he'd protect her. But if he wasn't going to get them out of this, she would.

"Animal..." the tigress raised her eyes towards the soldier that had struck her, "I'll show you animal!"

Greer lunged from her crouched position claws ready to tear the bastards throat out when a hand grabbed her by the back of the neck and threw her sideways into the wall. The force of it denting the plaster and sending a spiderweb of cracks across the wall. Greer was able to land on her feet but a clawed hand slammed her back into the wall and stayed pressed against her chest, pinning her.

But Greer didn't feel any of that. All she could see was Colton...growling low as his hand pressed against her with the other ordering the guards to stand down, causing them to glance at each other in confusion. Causing her to glance at him in confusion...She searched his face for any hint that this was just some show he was putting on as a distraction. But those eyes...there was no recognition there...no warmth. Besides, she had taken that hit...it just felt too real to be an act. Colton had never done that to her before...not since they first met.

"Colton?" she asked softly. Her eyes revealing the betrayal that was building up in her system.

"What are you doing?"

The panther didn't answer her and instead growled to one of the guards without taking his eyes off of Greer, "Cuffs."

_'Cuffs_?' Did she hear that correctly?

Greer snarled low in her throat. Thirty seconds ago she had been certain that Stryker had been lying…But looking at Colton now… Looking at how he was just staring at her blankly like he didn't know her… How he was calmly reaching for the cuffs with his free hand…Had this all been a lie? It couldn't be… Could it?

Greer lowered her head… Colton… Apex… didn't exactly have a perfect track record of being honest with her…She always seemed to stumble upon his secrets sooner or later. Had this all been a giant secret as well? The pieces...they fit so perfectly together now that she really thought about it...Stryker seemingly letting her go without consequence...Which resulted in her bringing Colton straight back to the X mansion...That's where she learned to trust him… And trust him completely...So completely that she allowed him to teach her how to kill...To train her for missions...Wait...were those really training or just some way to get her to willingly tap into her feral state...Which was exactly what Weapon X had wanted...And that's where they are right now...Right back where they started...Like Stryker had said...she'd never really left.

Greer felt her eyes widen in realization before something seemed to explode within her. More violently and quickly then ever before, her eyes immediately clouding to their crimson red. With a savage roar she brought her arm up and violently clawed Apex across the face. Making sure the claws cut into the fur... Into the flesh. Apex didn't even attempt to block her or avoid the claws...he just took it. But she saw it...how his eyes had narrowed slightly from the pain.

'_Good_.'

But her joy was short lived when Apex quickly pinned her arm to the wall. Cuffing it… Greer growled and struggled as he used her second strike as momentum to twist her around and cuff her other hand.

The guard that struck her, the commander, lowered his hand after witnessing the violent exchange with a chuckle, "Stand down...she won't be giving us any more trouble. Will she?"

Neither feral answered, the fury evident on Greer's face as Apex closed the cuffs around her wrists. Moving his hand to the back of her neck, he forced the tigress in front of him who just snarled at the touch, her tail thrashing behind her.

"Right...now, get moving!" Greer didn't even feel the hit to her side as they moved from the hallway to the elevator and eventually the roof. The entire way Apex kept his hand on Greer's neck, guiding her onto the waiting helicopter.

Greer was chained to the middle seat with her hands behind her. Apex sat across from her, his eyes still locked onto hers. One of the soldiers moved to chain him as well but a look and a growl had the soldier looking towards the commander.

"No...Weapon 22 knows his place." With a smirk the commander slid in next to Greer so that they were facing backwards, while the rest of the soldiers took positions on each side of the two ferals. Soon the chopper lifted off the roof...and headed back towards Weapon X.

* * *

Greer just kept growling as they traveled over forest and soon a large body of water. Her eyes never leaving Apex.

It wasn't even hatred she felt...or betrayal. It was just rage...pure feral rage. The commander kept yelling all the terrible things he knew they had planned for her...memory wipes...surgeries...Cyber...Creed...much to the enjoyment of the other soldiers, but she never heard any of it. She just felt that rage.

That's why it took a number of minutes for Greer to pick up on the slight movement he was making with his hands. It looked like he was simply flexing them but to Greer...was he...was he telling her to _jump_?

For the first time since they got on in the chopper Greer stopped growling and tilted her head to the side as Apex just continued to keep his eyes on her. But Greer wasn't certain...was it just another trick? Was she just seeing things she wanted to see...

"Sir?" the commander turned his attention from harassing Greer towards the pilot.

"What!?" The chopper was open to the air, the wind blowing over Greer as she saw Apex start counting down from five...four...

"Ummm...I'm picking up a possible bogey approaching from the south. Fast." The commander ripped off his headset and unbuckled himself so he could get a look at the radar. Something was coming up their tail and the pilot was right...it was coming straight for them.

"Sir! We've lost communication!"

A bead of sweat trickled down the commander's neck as he kept his back to the two ferals and slowly went for his pistol.

"What the hell did you do!?" The commander tried pulling his firearm mid-turn but Apex was ready for him, kicking him from a seated position and launching him back towards the pilots. He used the confusion to slice the chains holding Greer allowing her to slide her hands under her feet as Apex proceeded to crush the skull of the soldier to his left with an elbow to the face. The soldier to his right was able to lift a rifle but Apex blocked it, causing him to shoot the remaining soldier next to Greer as Apex slit his throat.

That just left the commander and the pilots. Greer saw out of her peripheral vision that Domino's Quin Jet, side doors open, had pulled alongside them as Apex grabbed the commander by the throat. The pilot was cursing as he attempted to keep the chopper level...turned out a bullet had shot the other pilot in the back of the head.

"Tigra! Jump!" Greer moved and braced herself against the frame of the door...but stopped to look between the chasm separating herself and the jet...and back at Apex, still unsteady from the sudden turn of events. Apex could see her hesitation.

"NOW!" The roar was enough to shake her out of her own head and with a quick stream of curses Greer launched herself through the air, her heart stopping for the brief second she soared across the open space only to beat through her chest as her claws scrambled across the jet's interior as she grabbed a hold.

"Miss me?" Greer ignored Domino's gloating and instead kept her eyes locked back across the sky. She saw Apex draw the commander close before dragging him to the opening...and tossing him straight into the rotatory blades.

"Shit!" Domino swerved on reflex at the explosion, increasing the distance as Apex mimicked Greer's launch out of the now burning helicopter. Greer watched as he hurtled towards her only to brace herself as Apex latched onto the hull of the jet causing it to shake from the impact before slipping inside and closing the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" It took a lot to frazzle Domino, but having an explosion and two giant ferals launch themselves into her jet midair did it. Greer meanwhile was still just staring at him...

Apex knew he had to explain himself to Greer. But first he needed the still cursing mercenary to focus.

"Scan this. Find the source." Apex handed over the device he pulled from Cassidy, it was roughly the size of a phone but had a surprising weight to it.

"Fuckin' cats flying through the air and blowing shit up when -"

"It can lead us to Stryker." That got Domino to give him a final glare before grabbing the device over her shoulder and placing it into a slot in the console. Apex hoped the communication jamming and downing of the Weapon X helicopter would buy them enough time to track Stryker before he could evacuate. He wasn't certain the device could do it but it was their only lead.

Turning away from Domino, his attention went back to Greer who had sat herself down in a corner, her eyes away from him...Her head in her hands.

Apex felt his ears lower. How could someone he know so well be so hard to read so often...Taking a breath he slowly approached her. He needed to make sure that she understood.

"Greer?"

The tigress didn't seem to hear him and Apex tried again.

"Greer."

Apex felt the punch before he registered it. The sound of the impact resonating around the copter so loudly even Domino went quiet for a second. Greer's lip was curled back. Her shoulders quivering...

"Did you know...was what Stryker said true..." Greer was close to going feral and Apex knew it.

"No...or at least what he said I have no memory of any of it. I swear. Now please, let me explain..." Apex took a step closer but Greer just held her hand out and growled.

"You better have a damn good explanation...But right now...Right now just leave me alone." she warned softly before sitting back down leaving Apex staring at her.

The punch hadn't hurt...it was something else that hurt...it was that she wouldn't look at him. As if he didn't exist. Without a word Apex turned and joined Domino at the front. Trying his best to keep his eyes concentrated on what was ahead of them.

"You've messed up big time didn't you Panthro?" to which Apex only responded with a growl.

A few minutes of tense silence passed before the console blinked red.

"Shit...it's no use. The equipment we're using isn't powerful enough." Domino was checking the readings on the device while Apex had taken over flying.

"That was on Cassidy. It can lead us to Stryker but we're running out of time."

Domino furrowed her brow for a moment before flipping a switch and after providing a series of clearance codes, explained their situation to whomever was on the other side.

"Right...I'll just drop them...but shouldn't I...alright we're on our way." Domino plugged in the new coordinates and took over from Apex who was obviously waiting for an explanation.

"Looks like whatever you grabbed is important enough to get the VIP treatment. Fury wants us to bring it in _now_. Get comfortable...it's gonna take us couple hours to get there."

Apex nodded and leaned back in his chair to rest. He reached up and fingered the bandage that was wrapped around his arm...and tried to not think about just how long Greer could stay mad at him.

...

Two hours, forty-five minutes and eight seconds.

Apex noted the time as turned to look over his shoulder to check on Greer. He had been doing it throughout the flight both to make sure she was alright and if she would give some sign of being ready to speak with him. This time she glanced away from the window for a brief moment and gave the smallest nod.

That was good enough for him. Ignoring the smirk from Domino, Apex slipped out of the cockpit and slowly took the seat next to Greer who gave him a very unfamiliar...cold look.

"Greer I -"

"No. No you don't talk. Just sit there and listen." Greer's voice sounded controlled...focused. Apex had been expecting Greer to be emotional, angry, yell...but that was the old Greer. Not the one in tactical gear sitting in the back of a jet headed towards an undisclosed SHIELD research base.

"I'm sure you have an explanation for what you did. I bet it's logical and objective and strategic." Greer's eyes were fixed on the floor in front of her, "And I know that everything Stryker said...about you...about me...I can't even process it all right now." Obviously she had been attempting to figure out _why_ he had done what he did...why he allowed her to believe that Stryker had been right, the he had abandoned her, betrayed her...hurt her. He was ready to explain, knowing Greer she'd want all the details and -

"But right now I only want to know one thing," Greer turned her gaze back towards Apex who hadn't taken his eyes off of her, "Did you know Stryker wouldn't be there before we went in?"

"No."

Greer emitted a very low growl.

"I wasn't sure. But -"

"You told me that there wouldn't be anymore lies. That you wouldn't keep things from me anymore. And instead...instead you tell _Domino_ but not me."

"Hey, keep me out of it." Domino muttered from the front but the ferals ignored her.

"I only told her to keep watch. I didn't know what would happen."

"I don't care. We'll deal with _us_ after this thing is over. But I swear, you keep something from me again, mission or otherwise, _**lie **_about it and we are done. I will walk and I won't look back...Ever." Greer finished with a cold growl. Apex moved his head back as Greer turned her head back to the window. He just stared at her for a few moments before giving his head a small shake and moving to head back to the front.

"Did I say you could leave?" Greer raised a questioning eyebrow and her tone was challenging as she kept her eyes focused on a spot far off over the nights clouds.

"I assumed you wouldn't want me near you. I wanted to give you your space."

Greer turned to look over her shoulder at Apex, giving him a slow up and down. And while he might have seemed as stoic as ever, she noted the slightly down ears...the way his tail dragged on the floor, before settling back to his face.

"For someone that claims to be good at analyzing people...you never learn do you?" her questioning tone piercing as ever as Apex just stayed frozen, his eyes on her.

"Don't make assumptions on what I want. Ever. Stay by me, just...Don't talk to me," Greer turned back to face the window, "and don't move."

Apex raised an eyebrow of his own before carefully settling back into the seat. Greer gave a grumble before slouching so that her shoulder rested against his...much to his relief. The two stayed like that the remainder of the flight. Though Apex noticed how after half an hour Greer had her head resting against his arm as well...the scowl on her face subtly disappearing.

* * *

It was a good thing Greer had passed out when they finally approached the SHIELD base, the sun just beginning to tip over the horizon. Otherwise the hologram disguising the hangar as a solid cliff face in the middle of the Mexican desert would have likely given the feline a brief heart attack. Even Domino had to call in to the base a number of times to be convinced she wasn't heading for a fiery end.

But once they passed through the illusion they found themselves in a hangar dominated by one very large airplane and a number of other smaller vehicles, both ground and air. Greer woke up from the landing and after a quick stretch and a grumble for coffee, joined Domino and Apex as they opened the doors. Greer stood close to Colton...but not as close as he would have liked.

Regardless of Apex's desire to keep Greer close, the trio was to met by perhaps the most unassuming man Greer had ever seen. It was certainly not what she had been expecting at some super-secret SHIELD base. Then again...the only other one she had been to was disguised as a shack.

"Hi there, my name is Agent Phil Coulson. Seems we're supposed to be doing some business today that...well that never actually happened."


	43. It's All About Control

**_A/N: I asked for patience and in return I present an extra-long chapter. Hope it makes up for everything._**

**_Retrokill, Canuckle, Cheshire, N1elkyfan...thanks for all the reviews. As always, its your feedback that makes gets me onto that next chapter. Thanks for the support. _**

* * *

"Hi there, my name is Agent Phil Coulson. Seems we're supposed to be doing some business today that...well that never actually happened."

Greer raised an eyebrow at the strange introduction but stayed silent as she followed Colton and Domino's lead, stepping off the jet and walking up to greet Agent Coulson. She noted a short but athletic looking Asian woman a few steps behind Coulson. Her posture...even the look on her face actually reminded her a little of Colton. Greer also noted the firearm strapped to her side and the way she was scowling at all three of them. Greer's hand subtly travelled to her thigh...she had an urge to check that the gun Domino had given her on the jet was still there...

"Phil...it's been too long. And May, I thought you were stuck behind a desk! When was the last time we all saw each other again?" Domino acted like her and these two were old friends, Coulson even returning the smile.

"You were attempting to intercept a prototype nuclear warhead I was getting out of a destabilized dictatorship." Agent May monotoned, clearly not fond of the memory. Greer could relate...

"Oh yea...that's right. And the time before that?"

"You helped get some of my men out of Bukaresh." Coulson played along, smile still on his face.

"Hmmm...so I guess we're on the same side today?" Domino was obviously enjoying her banter with Coulson. Maybe being stuck with two ferals was getting to the usually verbose assassin after all.

"We'll see about that...it's still early." Coulson finally turned his attention from Domino to the two ferals, just meeting Greer eye to eye while not quite reaching Apex's shoulder. Regardless, he kept the same smile and calm demeanor. Greer returned the smile and concluded she actually kinda liked this guy if she didn't quite trust May.

"Apex...welcome to SHIELD. You should know that you are on a very special list. The kind of list that tells me to shoot you before putting you in a box and making sure to put that box someplace that can't be found."

Greer curled back her lips, OK...Nope, that line alone was enough to make her no no longer enjoying Coulson, showing an impressive amount of fang while Apex just stared down at the little man. He saw no gifts...no exceptional talents or weapons...and yet his tone made it clear that he was confident in what he had said. Brave...not foolish.

"I don't do that anymore." Greer looked defiant as Apex let Coulson know that whatever he may have done in the past...was just that. The past.

"So I've heard," Coulson gave a small nod towards Greer, "I am aware of the work you and Fury are conducting. So that's why today...doesn't really exist. But let's be perfectly clear," Coulson's smile dropped as he took a step closer to the large feral, "you're in my house. And if you cause any trouble I won't have any problems putting you down."

Coulson and Apex shared a brief stare before the agent returned to his relaxed smile and gestured for the three to follow him, "So let's get moving."

"Phil...I think I'm half-way attracted to you right now." Domino sounded impressed but Phil just kept walking as May took up the rear, leading them to an elevator that took the group down further than Greer cared to think.

As they stepped off and started walking down the hall, Greer caught sight of a number of work stations visible through the glass cubes. This place was obviously meant for research but...appeared empty.

"I took the liberty of giving most of the staff the day off," Coulson explained with a smile as if he had read Greer's thoughts, "Best not to start spreading rumors that SHIELD is working with two wanted assassins." Apex however caught sight of the number of SHIELD agents at the end of the hallway, guarding an entrance to what he presumed the more secure section of the research facility. Greer noted that they were some of the largest men she had ever laid eyes on. One of them almost on par with Apex.

Both ferals noted the agents grip their rifles a little tighter at their approach and took a step closer to each other on instinct.

"You really are popular...huh?" Domino quipped over her shoulder which just resulted in Apex tightening his jaw.

Coulson opened the first set of doors with a handprint before that set of doors closed and locked them in. That left the group facing another set of doors, this one with its own guard detail along with turrets in each corner of the ceiling. Greer's tail twitched while Apex kept his eyes forward.

"Sir..." Coulson had been leaning over to do a retinal scan when one of the soldier's spoke, his eyes on the infamous dark feral, "are you certain about this?"

"At ease agent. For today...they're the good guys." Coulson turned to give them all a smile before finishing the scan and walking into what Greer was fairly certain was the most advanced lab she had ever laid eyes on...and she had been in the Avenger's tower once.

"Oh! Yes...hello there." Greer got yet another surprise as two very preppy looking twenty-somethings came over to stand next to Coulson, both doing a fine job of trying to _not _look in either her or Colton's direction. Greer wrung her hands...It was almost surreal to meet actual people without her image inducer...In fact, she forgot how it felt like to wonder what exactly it was everyoned thought when they looked at the two of them...

"Meet Fitz and Simons. I'm sure they'll be able to take care of whatever you need." Coulson introduced the two nervous scientists as Greer just cocked a hip and Domino gave a little wave and went to go lean in a corner. All this tech stuff bored her.

The lab was quite spacious, with some type of high-tech computer in the center with a console attached to it. There was more than enough room for the group to spread out a little.

"I need to update Fury. So if you'll excuse me, I'll leave you all to it." Coulson gave a little nod of his head and headed out, leaving May behind which seemed to give some relief to the two scientists.

"So...uhh...do you have it?" Fitz asked hopefully in the direction of Domino who smirked as Apex reached behind his back to pull out the device. Fitz gave Simmons a quick look for encouragement and pity before carefully approaching the panther without raising his eyes above chest level. Greer couldn't help but find the two of them kind of adorable...likeable even. She felt compelled to start a conversation with them...that was if they didn't so clearly reek of fear.

'_Nerdy babies..._' Greer gave an internal grumble.

"Th - thanks." Fitz looked up for a moment as he grabbed the device out of Apex's clawed hand before quickly heading back to Simmons slightly paler than before. The two huddled over the device and began talking in exciting tones.

"Oh this is very interesting...not SHIELD...AIM maybe?" Simmons whispered

"Perhaps...notice the ionic nadion nutation it's giving off?" Fitz was clearly engaged and Greer noted the fear beginning to change for excitement. Wow...these two were easy to please. There was something familiar about that...

"Where did you say you got it?" Fitz asked over his shoulder as he put it in the center of the table and started pushing buttons.

"I didn't." Apex rumbled. He didn't like how they had put them in a box. He liked it less that Agent May was between him and the door. But if this is what it took to find Stryker...so be it.

"OK...and what exactly would you like us to do with it?" Simmons asked helpfully. Greer couldn't help it, she liked these two. They were just so...bright. And then she figured it out...Gabriel...Fitz and Simmons behaved as if her brother had split himself into two...and was suddenly employed by a top secret, top notch government agency.

"We need to find where it gets its orders from and decrypt all the information on this thing." Greer took a few steps closer so that she was standing next to Fitz, Simmons sharing his look of surprise at how pleasant the fierce looking tiger-woman sounded. Actually...now that she was closer Simmons noted that aside from the fur, tail and claws...she actually looked fairly _normal_...Attractive even...Oh how much she'd wish for just a few days to study her...

"I said can you do that?" Greer tried for the third time as Fitz elbowed his partner.

"Oh! Oh I'm sure we can do that...Fitz?" Simmons tried to cover her space out, clearly embarrassed but felt a little relived when the tiger woman gave her an understanding grin.

"Right...let me get to work."

Fitz immediately started flying over the keyboard, with Simmons spouting out readings and ideas that he quickly sorted through. Greer lost them pretty quickly and taking a cue from Domino headed to a corner. Apex meanwhile stood so he could watch what the two SHIELD scientists were doing while keeping enough distance so as to not...distract them. He had to admit...they might have been young but they were very good.

"What have you found?" Apex had let enough time pass of the two of them enjoying themselves...Stryker could already be gone.

"Well...I mean it looks like an ordinary cell phone...but there is some pretty sophisticated software on here...and there are several layers of encryption to keep out the anyone from poking around."

Apex fought back a growl of frustration. The kid didn't sound challenged...he sounded like he was dealing with a rather interesting puzzle. Luckily Greer spoke up from her corner.

"I thought that's why we brought it to you. You can crack it right?"

Fitz leaned back in his chair, a smile splayed across his face as Simmons seemed to be holding back some conspiratory giggles.

"What?" Greer didn't get it...

"Well that depends...think I can do it under ten minutes May?"

Greer could only watch in awe as Fitz and Simmons got to work. Looking around carefully, she noted how May and Apex had gone off into a corner. Making casual small talk about God knows what while Domino started fiddling with one of the many daggers she had on her.

Greer lowered her ears… Despite how certain she was she had been putting on a rather stellar show out on the field...She had this gut feeling that she was still deemed a "kid" by all the "adults." Maybe even a sidekick to Colton.

Greer blew a stray lock of hair out of her eyes in irritation. She couldn't help it if she wasn't a complete and total stiff. Stealing a look at Fitz and Simmons she couldn't help but feel like she could actually have a normal conversation with these people. Deciding that it was now or never, she decided to approach Simmons. Remembering it was the brunette that had been staring at her. Simmons noticing this, nearly dropped the tablet she had been holding in surprise and maybe even fear. Quickly causing Greer to backpedal a little.

"Sorry… Sorry…" the tigress mumbled holding up her arms. "I didn't mean to make you uh uncomfortable. I'll just go back...over there…" Greer apologized again, her ears dropping a little in disappointment and quickly concluding that just because the Mansion had gotten use to her not wearing the image inducer it didn't mean the rest of the world did. Simmons noticed this and upon quickly stealing a confused look with Fitz tried to call Greer back.

"No! No it's not your fault… I was just um… Sorry I think I'm a little disoriented today… I'm Jemma Simmons… Tigra right?" she smiled before quickly swinging an arm out for Greer to shake. Which the tigress did cautiously.

"It's Greer actually… Tigra's just a crappy name that was assigned to me…"

"Oh I'm sorry…but oh wow…" Simmons let out an excited breath.

"Wow what?" Greer raised an eyebrow.

"Oh it's nothing… I was just uh…"

"What my partner's trying to say is that you seem much more normal than we were expecting." Fitz called from his work.

"FITZ!" Simmons scowled before smiling sheepishly at Greer. "Sorry..."

"No it's OK… I get that a lot… But yeah I'm a relatively normal twenty year old trying to figure life out..." Greer shrugged with her own sheepish close lipped smile.

"I'm sorry… Did you just say you were twenty? Wait how is that possible? You're so young...I want to be twenty again and kicking butt out in the field."  
Greer laughed.

"Trust me, you don't want to… I mean working in a top secret lab has to have its perks right?"

"Oh of course… You know, if you enjoy being a social recluse and hanging out with Fitz all day."

"I take offense to that…" Fitz muttered distractedly, again causing Greer to laugh and Jemma to grin before awkwardly tapping Greer's shoulder.

"Alright this might sound totally bizarre… But can I take a few blood samples from you? I mean you're just so intriging…"

Greer blinked. Apex on the other side of the room stopped listening to May and turned an ear towards Greer.

"Come again?" she asked nervously. Giving her blood to someone… Especially someone from S.H.I.E.L.D didn't seem like a good idea. Even if this person was extremely likable.

"Simmon's a bio chemist, she wants to dissect everything." Fitz explained

Greer took a slow step back from the unassuming scientist.

"I do not want to dissect _everything_. Just certain things and don't worry you're not one of them…" Simmons reassured quickly. " It's just...well I've read your files and splicing has always intrigued me and that's why I want to...You know..."

Greer raised an eyebrow. She didn't think she could like anyone who referred to splicing so casually but here was Simmons...

"I'm sorry but I think I'm gonna have to say no. Apex over there would kill me if I did...Don't hate me for that." Greer saw Simmons give Colton a quick look and take a quick swallow.

"Of course not. But that's too bad...Hmm tell you what… Here is my mobile and when I'm not being a recluse with Fritz I think it'd be cool if we just you know, hang out." Simmons grinned before passing Greer a card.

"Once again I shall take offense to that but I shall put that aside because I believe...I cracked our little puzzle." Fritz announced proudly causing everyone in the room to turn and stare at him.

"What? Aren't I the genius engineer in this room?"

They grouped around Fitz as he mumbled along with his typing until the numerous windows he was working on suddenly went blank.

"Huh...that's weird..." Fitz looked up at the screens for a moment, clearly confused.

"What's wrong?" May barked but Fitz and Simmons were just staring at the screens...until both jumped as suddenly the phone started buzzing.

"Are...we expecting someone?" Simmons tried. Apex shared a look with Greer before reaching out a claw and tapping the phone.

"Weapon 13...Weapon 22...I have to say I am very disappointed."

"Who is that?" Agent May whispered. She knew the ferals would be able to hear her.

"Stryker." Apex growled for everyone to hear, Greer right along side him, while some shared confused looks and others grim ones. Greer fought the urge to gouge something.

"Weapon 22. I thought we were long past this. I thought you knew what you _are_." Stryker almost sounded remorseful that his weapon had seemingly veered so off course.

"They're trying to reverse the hack!" Fitz started typing furiously as all the screens began flashing red, a siren could be heard going off someplace within the compound as the doors to the lab opened and the second group of SHIELD agents rushed in.

"You don't control me Stryker. Not anymore."

"Fitz! Shut him out!" May whispered harshly over his shoulder but Fitz was clearly losing the battle.

"That's where you're wrong Weapon. In fact...I've never had more control."

"Stand down! Back away from the console and get on the floor!" The agents were yelling at the ferals and Domino, their guns trained on them.

"I - I can't!" Fitz pushed back as first the device and soon the screens all began to glow until a white light blinded the room.

Slowly the light receded and everyone uncovered their eyes, squinting and rubbing at them in an attempt to see and figure out what happened.

"Fitz...Simmons?" May gave them a questioning look but they appeared just as confused as her.

The screens were back to normal and no one appeared to be hurt...just very confused.

"I...I dunno..." Fitz was staring at the screen as a countdown clock suddenly appeared, counting down from three minutes.

"Fitz! What the hell did you do?" Now May was pissed, the SHIELD agents staring as all the screen showed the countdown.

"Ummm...I may have - accidentally...triggered something?" Fitz cowered under May's scowl.

"What's wrong with him?" Simmons was looking towards Apex, who unlike the rest of them had kept his eyes closed. Greer saw this and furrowed her brow.

"Apex?" Greer reached out a hand when he didn't respond, "Colton..."

"Weapon 22," Greer jerked back and hissed as Stryker's voice once again surrounded them, but slowly turned back to Apex as she saw the look of terror on Fitz and Simmons' face. His eyes were open...and they were white.

"Predator clearance engaged...Kill them all."

Greer didn't hesitate. The force of her kick should have knocked him unconscious...or at least back a few steps. But all it did was tilt Apex's head back...and turn his focus towards her. Everyone else was just staring, at a loss as why the tigress had just lashed out at her partner.

"Tigra...what the hell is -" May had her gun drawn and aimed at her along with the other SHIELD agents, trying to regain some control over the situation.

"Turn that thing off!" The phone...the light on the phone was still on, "**NOW!**" Greer's roar seemed to get through as May ran to cover Fitz and Greer tossed her hands up to block the incoming punch.

It was the force that shocked her the most, not the impact. One second she had been standing next to Colton and the next his hit had sent her hurtling into the console, her entire body caving against her side with a audible crack.

Time seemed to slow as Greer braced herself against the console and she watched Apex take out the SHIELD agents. She had been wrong...none of them had been that big. Bullets were flying everywhere as Apex maneuvered between them...until all five were dead by either claw, bullet or hand and blood was everywhere...It all happened so fast...so violently, that it was only at that point that Simmons screamed.

Greer saw Apex turn his head at the noise at the same time her hip finally popped back into place.

"NO!" and before claws tore through flesh Greer had somehow managed to catch Apex's arm.

"Well… MOVE!" Greer snarled at a quivering Simmons who quickly scrambled out of the way.

"Fitz! Stop that clock!" May was reloading. Somehow despite his size she had missed...but that clock was still counting down and that was never good.

"I -I think it's gonna explode!" Fitz was sweating and trying to stop...whatever this thing was...it was triggering a self-destruct. Greer meanwhile was fighting for her life.

"Apex! COLTON! COLTON STOP!" Greer begged as Apex just stared at her...inches away from her face. Greer looked straight into the white and felt her heart sink… There wasn't a hint of recognition in those eyes.

Apex reversed the hold Greer had on him, her arms quivering from all the force he was exerting and her attempts to stop it. She gave her own growl of frustration before her eyes widened in shock as she felt something in her arm snap. Apex took notice and took the opportunity to throw her aside. Greer did her best to land on her feet but Apex was too quick, he tackled her the minute she made contact with the ground. Greer hissed as she was pinned down beneath Apex's massive frame… One arms was already broken, the other soon on the way...Greer bared her teeth...He was CRUSHING her.

"Hey panthro!" and that's when Greer heard the hail of bullets being fired and Apex releasing his own growl of pain. Taking the opportunity, Greer quickly slipped out from under him.

"Don't hurt him!" she pleaded with Domino who was now rapidly shooting at Apex, assisted by a grim faced May as Fitz continued to work.

"Can you tell him that!?" the assassin snarked back as she narrowly avoided one of Apex's swipe, slyly stabbing a dagger into the panther's thigh and another to the back. The panther didn't seem to notice and whipped around to catch her with his claws, slicing her side.

"Son of a bitch!" Domino put a hand to her side to slow the blood and May came to cover her. Domino however just gave him one of her smirks.

"Cover your ears." she grinned at Greer before pressing something on her belt...And that's when Greer sunk to her knees in agony as her head felt like it was about to crack into two.

Looking through her swimming vision, she could see it having the same effect on Apex who now had his ears pressed flat against his head...but he wasn't going down. He was just standing there...a snarl the only evidence of the pain she knew he was feeling. Domino cursed as Apex started stalking towards her just barely avoiding May's bullets and shrugging off the ones that hit.

Domino cursed and pressed something on her belt again and Greer found herself on the ground gripping her skull as the agony intensified. She could feel something warm tricking down her face and upon a closer look, realized she was bleeding through the nose. Apex was in a similar state...but he wasn't or couldn't stop. Greer could barely make a coherent thought but roared as best she could.

"Phone!...Destroy...the Phone..." Greer screamed as shut her eyes to the pain.

May and Domino were fighting for their lives. May's attempt at blocking a kick had definitely broken her forearm and likely dislocated her shoulder as well. Domino had avoided most of the strkes thrown her way but was still losing a lot of blood from the slash on her side. This close guns were no good...all either could do now was avoid him and that wasn't going to last. May wasn't sure what Domino had done but the tiger one was down and gripping her head like it was going to explode while the panther was bleeding from his ears and nose...but didn't seem to be stopping. Eventually an upward slash destroyed the belt...and gave away her best weapon.

So when she heard the roar about the phone, May chanced a look to see it glowing...and made the connection.

"Fitz!"

"I'm trying...I'm trying!" The countdown was down to less than thirty seconds.

"Fitz! Destroy it!" May rolled but caught an elbow to the back, sending her crashing across the room. Simmons however caught what May had said and giving the panther a quick look ran for the phone. Apex moved to stop her but Greer had scrambled back to her feet and leaped onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck, forcing him to refocus on her as Simmons grabbed the phone off the desk and bolted for the incinerator.

Greer tried using her leverage to bring Colton down but he was too strong, sinking his claws into her and throwing her to the ground over his shoulder. The slam had Greer out of breath and she didn't get her hands up in time to stop the fist headed for her...until it stopped inches from her face.

Apex blinked a few times before slowly pulling back his fist and drawing himself back up. He looked around and took in his surroundings...the SHIELD agents were dead...Domino was bleeding...the two scientists looked alright...bullet casings were everywhere...and Greer...what had happened to Greer...

Greer stayed on the floor for a few moments as she saw Colton take in the room before stopping to stare at her, his face going from confusion to sudden understanding as he glanced down at his hands.

"Colton..." Greer slowly got back to her feet as Colton stayed silent, "Colton it's alright..."

Greer reached out for Colton before taking a defensive stance in front of him as the doors to the room reopened and the remaining SHIELD agents filed in, guns trained on Colton as they encircled the two ferals. May came to stand by Coulson who stood in the front.

"Apex I am ordering you to stand down and come with me." There was no more smile on Agent Coulson's face.

"You are not taking him!" Greer growled protectively as she stood her ground, wincing a little as she felt the bones in her arm beginning to move back into place.

"Tigra you have orders to stand down." May said grimly, her gun now aimed at the tigress.

"I don't care. It wasn't his fault... It was all Stryker. He was pulling the strings... Please... Apex wouldn't..."

"Tigra..."

"You heard it! It was Stryker not Apex... Please..." Greer's eyes were darting around...there was no way out.

"Tigra I'm giving you one last warning before we will have to hurt you." May warned while Domino simply reloaded her pistol with a grimace.

Greer growled before reluctantly letting her eyes to slip into their dangerous shade of crimson... She was not letting them take Colton anywhere... She was going to protect him...

"Did I do all this?" Greer took a step out of her stance as Colton finally spoke and shook her head.

"It wasn't your fault. Stryker -"

"Yes. You did." Coulson answered as the tension in the room was obvious even to those without enhanced senses.

"No he didn't! Listen...I'm sorry about what happened but this wasn't his fault. We are leaving. Now." Greer snarled.

"Greer...stop." Greer pulled back slightly at the hand on her shoulder.

"Colton...don't." She had never seen him like this before...his ears were flat, tail limp as his face looked grim.

"I'm sorry." Apex couldn't meet Greer's eyes as he said it. But he had done what he swore to never do again...he had killed for Stryker. He had lost control...and he wasn't going to hurt anyone else.

Coulson gave a nod and the agents tightened the circle, leading the panther out of the room. One of the agents moved towards Greer but she growled a warning, Coulson gesturing to leave her be.

Greer was not leaving Apex's side. Not now.


	44. Chapter 44

**_Cheshire, N1Elkyfan, Retro, Canuckle...as always thank you for the reviews. Always keeps me motivated._**

**_Akuma no Kojiro - thanks for the follow_**

**_Canuckle - glad I got Coulson right for you. that show's really grown on me and when the opportunity came along...well I just couldn't resist. Not to worry, that 'light trigger' will be explained in due time. And yea...sometimes even lethal ferals just need a hug. _**

* * *

"Logan...Logan I really need your help."

Greer sounded strained on the other end of the line as James held the phone to his ear as he tossed some things into a bag.

"Breathe, Tigger. It's gonna be fine."

"Logan it's Colton...he - it was an accident. It wasn't his fault and -"

"Greer! I want you to focus...right now."

He waited until he heard silence on the other end of the phone as he zipped the bag and slung it over his shoulder already headed towards the hangar.

"Good. Now...I'm already on my way. What I want you to do is -"

"Wait...How can you already be on the way? How do you even -"

"Greer _focus_. Calm down and just do what I'm telling you. Do not, under any circumstances, let them separate the two of you. Just sit tight and I'll be there soon as I can. Got it?" Logan waited until he heard Greer take her own calming breath.

"Got it."

"Good. Just stay outta trouble." Logan was about to hang up but Greer stopped him.

"Logan...I don't think they're gonna let him go. He - it wasn't his fault." Logan let out a slow breath and punched the button to the lower levels.

"I know, darlin'. Just keep your head and stay close. I'll be there soon."

He clicked the phone shut and reviewed the last few minutes as the elevator headed to the sub-levels. Around six a.m. the phone Tony had given him rang but instead of an Avenger on the other end of the line, it was the only other person with that number.

"Why the _hell_ wasn't I warned about triggers ... how many damn telepaths you got over there and not a damn one of em bothered looking to see if he had a trigger? What the hell are you doing in that place anyhow, cause it sure as shit ain't keeping me informed." Fury wasn't one for yelling so whatever had him riled up couldn't have been good...seeing as how it hadn't been him causing it.

"Mornin' to you too..." Logan grumbled his face still resting on the pillow, seeing that the sun hadn't come up yet...Remy had kept him at that god forsaken strip club till 3am..."And careful now...not sure I remember signin' on just to report to you either. Given, my memory's shit...but it ain't sporting like to take advantage, Nicholas."

"This is serious Logan. I got five dead delta SHIELD agents and I'm bringing it all down on that damn weapon." Now Logan was sitting in bed awake and alert.

"What the hell you talkin' bout Fury?"

"That malfunctioning equipment we talked about? Well it just killed five of my best people and laid up two more at a place that doesn't exist going after a man I won't talk about over an open line."

"Wait...you tellin' me that he just went off and killed five agents in the middle of a SHIELD base?" Logan knew Colton well enough to know that didn't add up. Not so much the killing part as him doing it so blatantly.

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Not possible." Logan was up and putting on boots at this point.

"Tell that to the dead." Nick responded dryly.

"Thought you said somethin' bout a trigger?" James grabbed one of his go bags from the closet and tossed it on his dresser.

"Yea...some kind of trigger went off before the whole mess. That tiger chick's been ranting bout 'mind control' but that's not my problem."

"This place that don't exist, it got an address?" Logan knew Nick wouldn't have called him and gone on this long if he didn't want him showing up. Fury wanted answers...and maybe somebody else to blame.

It was only a few seconds after that Logan's usual cell had rung and it had been Greer on the other line. But now that he had her on task, all he had to focus on was getting to the two of them before Fury tossed Colton down a whole so deep he'd never see light again.

* * *

It had taken a lot of cold stares followed by a range of growls, showing of fangs, and then outright threats to ensure that Greer wasn't separated from Colton. When an agent had tried to direct Greer towards the medical bay to get checked out she had coldly told him to go away and when he insisted...he had the shock of his life when the tigress just growled a very distinct 'go to hell.' But when it had come to sharing his cell, Coulson had drawn the line.

"Let me in there...now." Greer had only been a few steps behind Colton when the barrier had gone up and almost crushed her face. Colton had turned at the noise of her growl but remained silent. How she could still be standing with him after what he had done...it was beyond him.

"Tigra..."

"Greer." though her tone was calm and controlled, she had her hands balled into fists and hackles raised by Coulson retained tried to retain his calm demeanor.

"Ms. Nelson, there is no way I am letting you into that cell. Be happy I've let you accompany him this far."

"Happy? Are you screwing with me?" Greer wasn't really in the mood to be 'happy' with anything. Once again she was finding Colton in a box and it was taking all her control to not simply grab Coulson and beat him to a bloody pulp until they were both out of this place...the group of guards at the door be damned.

"Le me in there now..."

Coulson gave her a measuring look before taking a step back.

"There's a lot we don't know about mutants...ferals especially. So we've been looking into them...trying to better understand ferals as a group." Greer had her arms crossed clearly not following what Coulson was going on about but that didn't seem to bother him, "To be honest, we haven't found much...but one of the things we've discovered is that while they are typically highly isolated and aggressive, when paired together, the strengths of each can increase. We're not entirely sure if it's biological or...something else."

"And what the hell is all of _that_ supposed to mean? I'm not a mutant so don't give that bull Coulson and just let me in there." Greer protested, her arms akimbo and doing her best to not show that she didn't really understand what Coulson had said ... Coulson however gave her what she read as an almost sad smile.

"But you are a feral Miss Nelson and what it means is that there is no chance you are getting in that cell. Not on my watch." Greer bared her teeth at the seemingly non-threatening man. Hearing the range of weapons being triggered she just tossed her hands up in frustration with a snarl.

"So what am I supposed to do? Just sit here outside the cell? Abandon him and go hang out with Jemma?" she gestured sarcastically before approaching the shrugging Coulson. Locking eyes with him.

"I can't do that and I won't." she hissed softly her eyes never leaving his. Coulson let out a sigh as he took in the seething tigress. He had read her file and standing in front of her it was difficult to believe this was the same twenty year old girl he had read about. His first impression of her was just that she had been some unfortunate victim of science...He was clearly wrong and Coulson didn't like to be wrong.

"I tell you what...I can allow you to stay here. But remember Ms. Nelson," he gestured to the cameras in each corner, "we'll be watching."

Greer only growled softy in return as she turned her back to Coulson as he left the detention area. But once he was gone, her shoulders lost their rigidity as the weight of the situation began to sink in. Colton was cuffed and locked in a cell. SHIELD was probably minutes away from shipping him off to god knows where...not to even mention what they might do with her once he was gone. God … How did everything go south this quickly… One minute they managed to successfully escape a deadly government facility only to be trapped in another … Only this time the government facility was one of the "good guys". Greer couldn't put more quotations around the word "good"… and she couldn't believe that they had Colton captive…

"Colton..."

Greer whispered through the glass. It had small holes at the top so she knew he could hear her.

"Colton...what are we going to do?" she asked softly, her emerald eyes shining with fear.

* * *

Logan hadn't even gotten entirely into the command center at the 'non existent' SHIELD base when Fury was on him.

"Triggers … _triggers_ on that giant panther and none of your telepaths did their job. _You _didn't do your damn job."

"And which job would that be Nick?" Logan glared from under the brim of his hat.

"Don't play games with me Logan. I brought you on to regain some control over the situation and in turn everyone gets to clear a name off their ledger. Instead, you drop the ball and now I got five soldiers laying in a morgue...not to mention that Weapon X research base he probably blew up...I never shoulda listened to that furry bastard...I should have known better than to trust a Weapon X operative." Logan bristled and all but lost his carefully controlled temper.

"You'd have to be naive as hell to believe anyone they've run through the ringer hasn't got some kinda traps an' triggers hidin' in their subconscious. Who knows, maybe I still got a couple that ain't been tripped … you gonna tell me ol' Charlie ain't done a job or two in there? It ain't the telepath's fault if he's got somethin' gummin' up the works. An' far as trustin' a former Weapon," Logan growled out low as he stepped into Fury's space. "No. You shouldn't trust em. Any of em." His threat was clear as he waited for Fury to take a step back. When he did, Logan continued. "Anyone that was there – outside of Greer – get 'em and bring 'em here. I wanna talk to 'em."

"You don't get a run at my people. That's not how this is gonna go, Logan." But he was already back in Fury's face.

"Like hell it ain't. We been doin' this your way the whole time an' all it's done is get a whole lotta people killed. You wanted my help and I came runnin … so give me what I need to fix this or tell me where you want your puncture wounds."

Fury just glared at Logan before reaching for his com.

"Coulson...get your team up here."

* * *

"You think you belong in there...don't you?" The two felines had been in the holding area for what seemed like hours to Greer. But without any type of clock and lack of her tracker she really didn't know. Apex had just been standing in his box alternating between looking at the floor and watching Greer pace until she had suddenly stopped to look at him.

"You know that I do." Apex kept his eyes on Greer as she stalked towards the glass, her tail flicking irritably. Nothing short of a pissed off cat.

"No...I don't. Neither of us should be in a cage. Ever." Her growl was integrated into her words and her ear twitched as if she was shooing a fly.

"This is the only way I can keep you safe. Keep the students safe." He looked almost as if he was pleading for her to understand, but she just tightened her mouth as she shook her head at him.

"You're wrong," she threatened as her eyes narrowed to slits, "The only way we can be safe is by going after Stryker. If we kill him...this can all be over." But Apex just sadly shook his head.

"You saw what happened. I killed those men Greer...I would have killed those scientists and I would have killed you." Impatiently she shook her head and stopped her pacing to lock eyes with him.

"That wasn't you. I know that wasn't you." The look on her face was almost as if she was daring him to disagree.

"It was...that is me."

"Colton no -"

"I was wrong Greer." There was a real force to his words. A conviction to them that Greer refused to believe. "I am a weapon...and I need to make sure I don't get used again. I refuse to be used again..." Apex rumbled, his hands straining the heavy cuffs. Greer let out a low growl of frustration before it suddenly cut out and she crossed her arms, her tail resting around her and her shoulders scrunching up toward her ears.

"Colton..." she insisted, her tone pleading, "Colton I know what you're thinking. I do. This was exactly how I felt after Weapon X did their number on me and did that kind of thinking get me anywhere? No. You of all people should know that! Colton please...you have to stop blaming yourself...please." she begged, pressing her hand to the glass but all the panther did was lower his head more.

Silence passed and Apex could practically feel the disappointment radiating off of Greer. He felt as if he should say something more...but what was there left to say?

"I want you to tell me why you did it."

"What?" Apex raised a confused eyebrow. One second he and Greer had been arguing and now she was standing there calmly as if they were back in their room at the Mansion.

"Back on the jet I told you that I'd let you know when I wanted to hear your reasoning about what happened on the mission. Well...I want to hear about it now."

"Now? Greer I don't see how that -"

"I want_ you_ to explain to _me_ why you lied to me, slammed me against a wall and let someone electrocute me, cuff me, and say things that made me want to tear his throat out that I still can't even process - because I was so pissed off. And I want you to explain it to me right now." Greer growled, tail flicking behind her in irritation, but otherwise looking the picture of control. Apex saw it and let out a breath of resignation...he couldn't see how this was what Greer wanted to talk about with their limited time but wasn't about to upset her.

"I needed him to believe." he finally said.

"Excuse me?"

"Believe… I needed Stryker to believe what he was seeing. I knew that if it was all a trap the only way we could walk out of there was with him believing he was in control...and I couldn't risk you holding back."

"So you still don't believe in anything I can do." Greer snapped as she recrossed her arms, her tail on dangerously angry cat setting.

Apex growled.

"I do believe in you… But any mistake could have cost us our lives or worse. You heard what the commander said would happen if we were delivered to Stryker. What would happen to you. He said they would have wiped your mind. I heard him say that...I couldn't risk it." Apex looked up and locked eyes with Greer. "I would never let them erase you...let them take you away from me. I refused..."

Greer's eyes widened in realization before she finally settled into a confident half-smile.

"OK...And the helicopter? How did you know about that?" her tone had shifted to more business like, but also a hair more open.

"I didn't. My original plan was for us to jump down into the lake ... It would have hurt, but we would have survived. But then Domino came so I improvised from there." Greer's brow scrunched up.

"How did you know we would have survived?" Greer definitely didn't...not from that height. Apex looked away for a moment before settling back onto her.

"I'd seen it done before. We would have survived."

"And what about everything else Stryker said...about us just 'following our programming'...do you really believe that?"

"I didn't...but now...how can he be wrong? Greer I have no idea what I've done." Greer grimaced. She was losing him again... The tigress took a step closer to the glass. She wasn't going to allow it to happen. Now when they had come so far...

"Do you remember the first night I asked you to stay? After the Christmas party?" Greer tucked an errant piece of hair behind her ear.

"Of course." Apex muttered.

"And do you remember the first time we..." Greer glanced over at one of the cameras, "after our first mission?"

"Of course." This time Apex took a step closer to the glass...that was something he knew he'd never forget.

"And did it hurt?" he tilted his head in confusion until Greer reached for his cheek, stopping at the glass and he realized she was referring to when she had struck him. Back when she thought he had betrayed her.

"It doesn't matter...it healed."

"But did it _hurt_? Not the strike itself. I mean, did it _hurt_ you." Greer asked again, her hand moving to rest over his heart. Apex lowered his head, his mind wandering back to when Greer had slashed him...and then punched him...the way she had looked at him...

"Yes...it hurt." he admitted truthfully.

"So are you going to tell me that was programming too? That the only reason we did all of that...that you _felt that_...that everything between us...was just programming? That Stryker wanted that to happen?" She looked on the verge of tears as she took her own step forward so now the only distance separating the two felines was the glass.

"You heard what Stryker said. I can't feel the way you do...the way you want me to. They locked that part of me away."

"I don't care what that bastard said!" She nearly shouted, her hands in fists at her side and her tail still behind her. "I'm asking _you_ again Colton ... Now tell me." Greer didn't mean to but she was holding her breath...deep down she knew she was right, but still...that shred of doubt that everything had just been a lie. A result of careful manipulation...that none of it was -

"It was real. It is real. I don't care what anyone says. I'd never let anyone hurt you Greer...ever." She let out a sigh of relief. That was the look she recognized...the intensity she wanted. The tigress smirked before placing her hand on the glass.

"Good. All we have to do now...is hope Logan can find a way to get you the hell out of here."

* * *

One by one the witnesses were brought to Fury's command post and subjected to careful, almost interrogation like questioning from Logan and Fury until it was just the two of them left.

"You heard 'em Fury. Your own team gave testament that it was the damn box. Sounds like some kinda two or three stage trigger and as soon as it was destroyed, he came back to himself."

"That doesn't change the fact that I lost some good men today." Fury had his hands resting across the console from Logan.

"Oh, now you have feelings? Please. Who told 'em to come here? Was that a strategic move on your part or was it just because this was the only facility available that had a cell that you thought could hold him?" Logan countered. "You could have just met him anywhere. YOU brought him here. YOU exposed your crummy little Deltas to him. He wasn't in control of himself … but he will be if you let chase down Stryker."

"That's not gonna happen. There's no telling what he's gonna do...or what Stryker can make him don. He's outta control." Logan fought the urge to pop a claw at Fury's stubbornness.

"You're wrong. Stryker thinks he has full control but he doesn't. That's the proof of it right there." Logan pointed to the screen where Greer and Apex had their heads resting against the glass. Fury just scowled, obviously not impressed.

"He can get control of him again. Just needs that damn light." Fury said grudgingly as Logan let out a growl.

"What did he do when they took him into custody, did he fight?"

"I don't see what difference that makes, Logan - "

"Did he fight your guys?" Logan spread his hands, waiting for an answer as Fury struggled to find a way out.

"No, but -"

"Then let him go. We'll take care of Weapon X."

"No." Fury crossed his arms and looked hard at Logan. He had that beast where he needed him.

"So what is it? You mad that Stryker had some control in your house or you're pissed off that you don't have the button for the light?"

"Careful Logan." Fury was glaring but it was Logan's turn to not be impressed.

"You think I don't know you've been tryin' to work that kid for yourself?" Logan pointed a finger at Fury's chest and stalked towards him, "The real question, _Director_, is what is it you really want? You want to stop Weapon X from spreading like a cancer? Or has all this just been about you wanting your own obedient attack dog?" There was a beat of silence that spoke volumes and positively pissed off the stocky feral. "Guess I got my answer."

Fury turned away from Logan and looked over the videos again playing on the console, from when they arrived all the way to Apex surrendering before looking back up at Logan.

"I want assurances." Fury leveled with Logan but he just shook his head.

"You can't have any. No one I know needs assurances for every little damn thing but you. You know there **is** no real security. Not in the world we play in."

The two stared at each other in silence, a glaring contest that would have no winner...until Fitz suddenly burst into the room out of breath and clearly excited.

"Director! I did it...I was able to reverse the hack into our system and figure out where it originated from. I know where Admiral Stryker is!" Fitz looked between the two and the smile slowly faded from his face.

"Oh...Did I -ummm...interrupt something?" Fury just kept glaring as Logan smirked right back.

"If you thought he wanted Stryker dead before...you can bet your ass that's magnified now. Let...Him...Out. Hell, slap a tracker on him if you want, that way even if it all goes to shit, you can follow back to Stryker."

Fitz watched as the two measured each other.

"Well Nick...what's it gonna be?"

...

Greer growled over her shoulder as the heavy doors opened and Fury walked in, Coulson looking nervous to his right. She only quieted down as Logan followed close behind looking grim...but pleased. He stayed slightly behind Fury's left shoulder.

"Well?" Logan growled out. Fury glared straight at Apex as he gave a small nod towards Agent Coulson who opened the cell door. Coulson moved to remove the cuffs but with a low growl Apex just let them fall to the floor. He had broken out of them a few minutes before Fury had showed up.

"Apex...Greer...let's get the hell out of here. We got a read on Stryker." The moment the cuffs had fallen to the floor Apex had moved to stand next to Greer, both looking defiantly at Fury until Logan spoke, both then moving to follow him out.

"This ain't a free pass Apex. You mess this up...you don't finish the job...and I won't just come after you. I'll bring the entire weight of SHIELD down on all three of ya...and that's just a start."

Greer was ready to just turn her back on Fury and follow Logan but Apex stopped cold before stalking straight at Fury. Greer quickly counted the guards she could lay eyes on while Logan plotted the quickest path to the hangar as Apex came to stand right before Fury who didn't back down or bat an eye.

"I'm not finishing with Stryker...I'm going to tear their whole operation down. Starting with every weapon...every asset that's out there. I'm going to make sure no mutant...no weapon is ever used again. And I know where I'm going to start looking Fury. I know..."

Nick narrowed an eye but said nothing as Apex turned on his heel, joining Logan and Greer as they left the Director behind.

After Nick was certain the ferals had entered the elevator did he reach up and press his direct com to Coulson.

"Coulson, I want everything we have on codename...K."


	45. Find Stryker

_**A/N - so I really wanted to post this as one giant chapter...but it's just taking too long. So yes... I apologize in advance for this cutting out but I thought you'd rather get a chapter then wait for me.**_

**_Cheshire, Canuckle, Retrokill...thank you as ALWAYS for the reviews. You know I eat that stuff up._**

**_Cheshire and Retro - yup...it's finally the first hint at the larger world Canuckle has been spending so much time perfecting in her own work. I admit I'm pretty far behind but this is just the beginning. Lots of goodness planned. _**

**_Retro - thanks for the real feedback. Took what you said into account and while you might not see it in this chapter, I will definitely be working more of what we talked about into my work as a whole. _**

* * *

The three ferals headed straight for the hangar where they found a very cranky Domino waiting for them along with Fitz and Simmons. Domino had on a new suit with a particular amount of armor guarding her middle. For once Greer was thankful to see the lucky assassin...right up until she couldn't tell if her and Logan wanted to murder...or sleep with each other.

"Logan...why don't we leave the kiddie's with their goodie bags and go find a quite island to terrorize? Remember that week in Mali..." Domino said with a smirk as she teasingly unzipped the front of her uniform just a little too low for mixed company.

"Why don't you keep yer mouth shut and be happy you got paid and not stabbed?"

"Oh Logan...always with the short, stocky temper." Apex caught the duffel Domino tossed at him while keeping her smirk on Logan and unzipped it to find replacements for the guns and armor SHIELD had taken from him. He recognized it from the shack...

"How long?" Apex wasn't angry...simply curious.

"How long what?" Greer looked between Apex and Logan, with Domino raising a humored eyebrow as she leaned against the stocky feral who promptly shrugged her off with a small growl.

"How long has Logan had Domino reporting to him." Apex calmly explained as Greer dropped her jaw for a second before turning back to Logan who gave a shrug.

"Couple weeks...maybe a month. Knew Fury would reach out to someone to cover his ass so I called in a favor to have Domino make herself available. Thought it best to have a set of eyes on the two of you."

"Wait...so does that mean..."

"Told ya I had a hand in that uniform of yours." Domino smirked as Greer let out a growl.

"You're lucky I don't eat the handicapped." the tigress grumbled as she grabbed some gear from the bag and slipped on a new belt and thigh holster before reaching for her sidearm. Logan gave Dom a nudge to give the girl a break.

"Wasn't about to let you run out there playin' commando without some protection Tigger. Besides, blacks a good color on ya, right Apex?" the taller feline paused his own preparations at Logan's comment but all he got from him was a knowing look that he couldn't interpret.

"Ummm... sir..." Fitz took a hesitant step forward with what appeared to be a pair of high-tech glasses in hand.

"You got somethin' for us kid?" Fitz seemed to wither from the stares coming at him from the numerous ferals and known assassins but Simmons was there to support him and stepped in.

"Yes! You see Fitz here has figured out a rather ingenious way to make sure none of you get controlled again. It's actually quite impressive when you stop to think about it...I mean the compound ions that -"

"What I think Simmons is trying to say," Fitz cut in as Simmons gave an apologetic smile, "is that if you would all just put these on for a moment, they should scan a layer of protection over the eye to prevent the signal from entering the corneal vertex of the brain."

Fitz was met by uniform silence. Letting out a sigh he tried again, "It should stop you from getting controlled. Wolverine was right...it takes an initial programming to be affected but seeing as how it's possible all of you might not actually _remember_ being programmed in the first place..."

"We got it kid. Hand 'em over." Logan slipped on the glasses and and passed them around until they ended up back in Fitz's hands. With that taken care of Greer moved to follow the rest of the group but Simmon's reached out a hand to stop her. Despite her appearance, Simmon's just found it hard to believe this...girl was running with a group like this. Which just so happened to include the mutant that had only hours before attempted to kill all of them and if Simmons was reading right happened to also be this girl's..._boyfriend_.

"Yeah Jemma?" Greer asked, surprised by the random gesture.

Jemma… Nobody called her that… and Simmons found her hand gripping Greer's arm tighter.

"Don't go." she blurted out before she could stop herself causing the tigress's eyebrow to arch.

"Excuse me?"

"You shouldn't be doing this… Feral gene splicing abilities or what not … You shouldn't go … You're too… It isn't safe." Greer frowned questioningly at the brunette … Was Jemma _concerned_ about her?

"I have to Jemma… Its my job…"

"No, no it isn't. Working in a government laboratory, that's a job … Gallivanting around the globe dodging gunfire and trying to kill someone … That's not a job. Besides, there are more than enough people in line to do it." Simmons gestured at the other ferals and assassin. Greer lowered her ears in consideration of Simmon's words but ended up giving the brunette an apologetic smile.

Simmons narrowed her eyes.

"You're still going aren't you?"

"I'm sorry. Like I said, I have to..."

"No you don't, you can stay here in the lab with Fritz and I … We can do… Just do normal things that people our age do…I bet you can even join SHILED!" Simmons tried making it sound like she was inviting her to a slumber party.

Greer shook her head.

"As tempting as that sounds, I _need_ to go. Stryker did...this" and Greer gestured at herself a little sadly, "to me… and if he didn't, I would be happily doing things people our age do. But he needs to pay and I'm going to make sure he never does this to anybody else ever again." There was pause and a few awkward stares before Jemma reluctantly released Greer's arm.

"Al - Alright. I understand…" she said softly before wrapping the tigress in a hug, surprising the both of them.

"Just be safe and don't die so we could grab that coffee I was talking about…" she joked before letting go of a still very stunned Greer.

"Now go … Unleash hell." Simmons said with a grin before awkwardly rejoining an uncomfortable looking Fritz. Greer could only stare at her in amazement before giving her own grin and nodding. She couldn't believe it...Someone outside the mansion wasn't afraid of her… Simmons wanted to hang out… God that's so...

"Tigger!"

Her joy was short lived as Logan barked at her to join the group. Stating that if she wasted anymore time, Stryker would be long gone. With one more wave to Simmons, Greer headed for the rest of the team. Maybe SHIELD really wasn't as awful as she thought it was… Not all its people anyway… But Greer knew with a smirk that it'd be wise to keep that thought to herself.

Back in the elevator Fritz stared at Simmons silently until she noticed him.

"What?"

"You two were getting pretty friendly…." he grumbled.  
"Oh shut up Fritz, you're just jealous she spoke to me and not you… Besides, she saved my life."

"I did too. I shut the phone off."

Simmons only rolled her eyes.

"She saved me from getting my skull bashed in...Do you always have to be so specific?

There was a pause.

"I thought you hated cats…"

"No. Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Well you did leave a decomposing cat liver next to my-"

"FITZ!" Simmons scowled before trudging back into the building with a grinning Fritz behind her.

...

After that it was back onto the jet and a long flight to some island off the west coast that didn't even have a name. Before heading out Logan had briefed them on what he had been able to cobble together: the island had been a refueling station during WWII and it seemed Stryker had moved in for the time being. Domino had reached out to some underground contacts and found out he was using as a staging area for the first big auction of the newest 'Weapon': the Bio-Soldier ('Banshees' Greer muttered). Rumor was that a lot of heavy hitters would be attending and it was to take place tonight at 2am. Apex and Greer's primary mission was to find and eliminate Stryker.

"What about the auction?" Apex slipped on his tracker, Greer just finished gearing up along with him.

"Your job is Stryker. Find 'em, kill 'em. Don't worry bout anythin' else. I've got the rest covered." Apex let that process for a second and nodded his head.

"Show me the island." At that point Logan had handed over the file Fury had given him and informed them he wouldn't be joining them on the flight. He had some business he needed to take care of first.

"Stay safe out there Tigger." Greer only hesitated for a moment before wrapping Logan in a hug, ignoring the rolled eyes from Domino.

"Thanks...for getting us outta there." Greer stepped back to stand with Apex who slipped a hand onto her hip.

"Was nothin," Logan turned his attention to Apex, "Take care of our girl." Logan leveled him with a serious look that he returned in kind.

"Always." That was enough for Logan and with a grunt and a nod he headed out with Domino assuring Logan she'd be just fine as well.

* * *

"You two should come take a look at this." Domino called from the cockpit back to the two felines. They had been reviewing the layout of the island and base, going over the best way to get to Stryker...not to mention how best to find him in the first place. At Dom's call they put down the file and headed over to look at the news feed she had streaming.

It was chaos...

"We have video of the incident that occurred in the streets of Dubai only a few hours ago." The screen showed two armored Screamers crashing through a downtown area, fires and screams were everywhere as soldiers attempted to stop the two Screamers as they continued their rampage, killing and destroying at an alarming rate.

Greer saw Apex clench his fists and he knew she felt the same...more killing. More death.

"As of yet there has been no word from authorities as to the motives of these two individuals but after finally succumbing to police fire, the death toll has risen to thirty-five..." Dom switched off the feed and even her usual sarcasm was gone as she stared straight ahead.

"A demonstration...for the auction tonight." Apex growled as Greer turned back to the files. She read through them again, chanting to herself as if memorizing for a biology exam, She wanted to be ready ... She was going to be ready.

Domino just pushed the jet a little bit faster...they were almost there.

...

Getting to the island wasn't difficult. As far as Stryker was concerned, no one outside of Weapon X and the bidders or their representatives were aware of that nights location. It had been set up in under a week and would be torn down in less than a day. This was simply a staging ground...a place to raise the funds needed to continue producing his newest Weapons.

Apex and even Greer were looking forward to watching the entire place burn.

They landed the jet just offshore less than an hour before the auction was supposed to go down. The island itself was mostly rocks and sand with a large concrete building in the center rising out of the island like a squat tower with a series of fences around it. At the moment, all three were looking down at their target from atop a small rise.

"Stick to the plan for once," Domino muttered to Apex as she put down her binoculars, "You two find Stryker and kill him. I need to get to Bravo position." Domino whispered and was about to slip away as Apex caught her arm.

"We never discussed a Bravo position..." Greer felt like she wanted to pace she was so tense and didn't like Domino keeping some secret agenda any less than Apex did. But she held her tongue and just allowed Apex to handle it. He was always better at it anyway...

"Relax Panthro...I'm meeting up with Logan. Should be right behind you. Consider us your...distraction." Apex glanced at Greer who gave a small nod of her head and he let Dom slip into the night. Once she was gone, the two ferals mutually braced against each other, Apex with his hands on Greer's hips as hers rested on his chest. Tails encircling each other. There was plenty Greer could have said but instead she just took the moment to take Apex's scent in.

"Better be one hell of a shower after this is over." Greer finally muttered which earned a smirk from the panther. He had grown fond of how she relieved stress ... he jokes. Gently he wrapped a hand around the back of her neck, a move Greer mirrored bringing their foreheads together. Apex closed his eyes, taking in her scent before opening them when Greer kissed him on the cheek. She only stared back, as if trying to search for something...

"If anything happens tonight...I just want you know -"

Apex interuppted her by pulling her closer.

"Nothing is going to happen tonight. We're going to make them pay for what they've done. To you...to everyone." Apex rumbled and Greer nodded her head. Despite the hesitation, he could see the determination in the tigress' eyes.

"Let's go." She whispered and with a brief nuzzle they separated and made their way towards the tower.

The two ferals had studied the layout of the island to the point Greer was confident she could draw it backwards with her eyes closed. Maneuvering around the guards and over the fences for her at this point amounted to a formality. Less then two minutes in and they had their backs to the tower itself. The tower though...that was a different story. It was new with no records and whatever they had put into the concrete prevented a high-level scan of the building. Which meant that they were going in blind.

So that called for a much different strategy and Greer was rather proud that she had thought of it.

"So this will work...right?" Greer looked to Apex for reassurance as they both slipped on their inducers.

"It'll work, just like you said. No one is looking is Colton Hanes or Greer Nelson. We'll slip inside as a security detail, locate Stryker...and finish him." Greer nodded her head and clicked her pendant, grateful for the boots she had stored on the jet for both her and Colton. As she glanced down at herself, for a moment, she couldn't resist the urge to run and find a mirror...to see her old self dressed in tactical gear, armed for war, and about to engage in an assassination mission. The mental image alone almost made her laugh...almost.

She looked up to see Colton Hanes looking back at her and with a short signal the two slipped right inside.

...

"Stay calm. You belong here remember?" Apex whispered as Greer did her best to at least appear relaxed. So far her plan had worked, both she and Colton had gotten into the base and slipped in with the rest of the extensive protection detail both Weapon X and the buyers had brought with them. But it was all of this security that was making Greer so nervous...it wasn't just rogue nations that had sent envoys, but AIM, HYDRA and even the likes of Baron Nemo and Graviton had shown up.

This was it...after years of being in shadows...Weapon X was making its big debut. And it seemed the villains of the world wanted to know what it had to offer.

Finally an hour passed and there was an announcement that the auction was going to begin. They followed the crowd deeper into the complex and Greer could see a massive hall with a raised dais in the middle just ahead of them. She was certain Stryker would be there...they would follow him, wait till he was alone and then...this could all be over. They were so close...She and Colton could go home and -

"Hey there kitten..." Greer blood went cold as Creed suddenly appeared behind her, his mouth inches away from her ear as she felt a clawed hand slip onto her other shoulder. She saw Weapon X soldiers slip in and form a perimeter around them. It seemed none of the other people noticed what was happening.

"Almost didn't recognize ya without the stripes," the way he said it made Greer's skin crawl...

"But then again, yer scent has always reminded me of something that crawled outta the Bronx zoo ... So it was hard to miss."

Greer heard Apex let out a growl but Creed only proceeded to put pressure on her shoulder, his claws sinking in slightly as she felt the bones shift and Creed's other hand smoothly relieved Greer of her gun and came to rest on her hip just above her belt. Had anyone looked over, it would have appeared Creed was talking with a close friend.

"Let's not make a scene in front of all the customers." Greer snarled as Creed sank his claws in a little deeper and guided her forcefully away from the crowd and down a side passageway, Apex a few steps ahead of her with a number of guns pointed at him as well. She was ready to rip the sadistic freaks hands off...but Apex had warned her that Creed would almost certainly be there.

"If he makes us, let him. Stryker won't be able to help himself...he'll need to see us face to face. To let us know that he's won...so let Creed work for us." Greer could practically hear Apex telling her stay calm in her head and just let Creed believe he was in control. Looking down she saw Apex make the signal for her to 'follow.' He wanted them to wait and see where this went.

'_Easy for him to say...he doesn't have Victor fuckin' Creed inch deep into his skin and breathing down his neck._' Greer could feel the small trails of blood on her shoulder and hip where his claws were still sunk in. Creed knew he didn't need to control Apex...he just needed sufficient control over her. After a few more hallways they were led into some type of control room, screens showing the rest of the compound and the quickly filling hall. She could see the dais had dozens of Banshees standing at attention.

"Don't think we'll be needing this." Creed tore off her inducer and tossed it to the ground before proceeding to crush it with his boot. He grinned before turning to Apex who calmly took off his own. Wasn't like any of the soldiers wanted to get near him and Creed was occupied.

"You know kitten...it's too bad you ended up this way. Seein' the old you...got me thinkin' of how much fun we coulda had. Before you got yourself all...furry." Greer just stood rigid, baring her teeth as Creed used the hand that had been on her hip to gently stroke the fur on her cheek.

Apex saw this and sunk his own claws into his palm...it was taking all of his self-control to not kill Creed right now. He could do it...he would do it. But he saw the look on Greer's face. Her focus over her own hate and revulsion. And if she could suffer through this...he could as well. They both knew the mission...revenge on Creed could come later.

"But what can ya do?" Creed let his arm drop and came to stand in front of the two felines who kept their eyes locked on him while planning the best way to kill everyone in the room. All they needed to do was be patient until -

"Oh and by the way ... Hope you two weren't watin' on Stryker." That got Greer to stop her planning and Creed smirked at her reaction. The panther might be hard to read...but she wasn't. No...he could read the surprise all over her face.

"He wanted to be here but I talked him out of it. Told 'im it'd be best we do somethin' else...I admit it took some convincing but he came around. Told him it'd be good for business."

"What did you do Victor?" Apex growled as Creed just looked pleased with himself.

"You two are gonna put on a little show..."

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman ... I apologize for the delay but we were preparing a final demonstration for you here ... in person." Stryker stood at the center of the dais in front of a podium, dressed in his military garb with Creed not far behind. The different delegates stood around the chamber in separate alcoves, their respective security surrounding them.

"As you have already seen, our newest weapons are stronger...faster...more lethal than any other options currently on the market. But the newest weapon is no longer an individual...it is the power to make any individual into a weapon." Stryker held up a small glass cylinder in his hand.

"Banshee is the means to creating your own personal army of super soldiers. In combination with our mental control program, these living weapons can be yours. The highest bid tonight will walk away with one hundred Bio-Soldiers and the first shipment of Banshee." The room was filled with noise as the delegates conferred with their groups, the smile on Stryker's face obvious.

"Now ... I am sure all of you saw our demonstration earlier today in Dubai. But in order to truly appreciate the power that Weapon X is promising, I felt a more intimate demonstration was in order."

Greer kept her stance rigid as she stood back to back with Apex. The platform they had been left on slowly rising to leave them in the center of the dais, looking up at the raised platform on which Creed and Stryker stood with Screamers on either side.

"Apex..." Greer didn't care who heard her. This was all definitely _not _part of any plan. They were supposed to kill Stryker ... Not get caught by Creed and help Stryker run his little circus show. And where the hell was Logan...

"Stay focused." Apex needed Greer to remain calm. He had a feeling he knew what was coming and they had trained for it. She took a quick glance over her shoulder to see Colton quickly scanning the room. What he was hoping to find...she wasn't really sure. But what she was not going to do was let him down or allow Stryker the satisfaction of seeing her as anything but defiant.

"May I present savage Tigra of the X-Men and her successor, the notorious Weapon 22. Responsible for over fifty successful missions and one of the most lethal Weapons we have ever produced." Greer snarled as she felt all those eyes focus on her and Apex, the whispers and yells at their sudden appearance ranging from surprise, excitement, disgust and anger. She heard someone call them something truly unpleaseant and proceeded to turn to him only to stop when she heard Apex's voice.

"Focus Greer...focus." Apex growled as he reached a hand behind to steady her. They just needed a little more time...

"But these weapons are the past ... Banshee is the future." Both ferals raised their hands and tensed as five Banshees jumped down from around Stryker to surround them. "Now ... to prove it."

Greer didn't hesitate and went straight into her feral state, working with Apex to fight the Banshees as they rushed them. With no guns or knives, both ferals relied on their claws and training. The first one to reach Greer she caught under the helmet and killed with her claws through his head. Apex engaged two more, snapping bone and tendon until Greer joined him and he had the space to tilt ones head back and let her finish the job before she leaped over the body and went after the fourth with a snarl. By the time she unclamped her jaws from its neck, Apex was getting back to his feet...the last two dead beneath his claws. With a snarl of his own Apex roared at Stryker, Greer standing ready at his side, eyes red and snarling.

Stryker sneered down at them, clearly not pleased at how his little show was going and with a gesture, the rest of the Screamers slowly came to surround the dais, Creed leaping down to stand with them.

"Time to die kitties." Creed taunted...right before the entire structure shook as a large chunk of the ceiling wall exploded and rained into the hall. Apex braced Greer behind him as the rubble cam down and the dust settled and both ferals let out a breath as they saw a familiar face standing next to them.

"You two in some trouble?" Domino quipped, guns at the ready. Greer just stared for a moment before looking to see she didn't come alone: Betsy, Warpath, Deadpool and Fantomex all stood with her...and Logan.

"Shut up Dom," Logan growled, his usual uniform colors swapped for black and grey, "I got Creed. The rest of you take the Screamers...and you two...go kill that son of a bitch." Greer and Apex turned their attention to Stryker who looked like his worst nightmare had come to life.

"Let's get killin!" Deadpool screamed with joy and that's when the chaos started.


	46. The Choice

**_A/N - well guess what guys ... this is the big finale (I know ... kind of sneaked up on me too). Be sure to stick around at the end..._**

**_Canuckle - Getting a Creed compliment from you is a very good sign. Glad I did a good job with him. And yea ... Greer's been spending all this time with Logan and Apex ... thought it was about time she started taking charge a bit. _**

**_N1elkyfan - thanks for the reivew and hopefully this lives up to expectations. _**

**_Cheshire - thanks for support ... you know I learned from some of the best ; ) And speaking of set ups, THANK YOU for helping with this ending (more thank yous to come).  
_**

* * *

Greer's world was red

In her feral state, she wasn't best at paying attention to detail. She just knew to listen to Apex's direction and to slash or break anything that wasn't him. Every so often she'd hear someone scream, or gunfire ... a snarl that could only come from either Logan or Sabertooth but that wasn't her focus. No ... her focus was stalking down Admiral William Stryker.

And from the scent she was getting close ... **_very close_**.

"Tigra!" Greer looked where Apex was pointing to find Stryker booking it down a hallway that led out of the mayhem taking place in the hall, a phalanx of Screamers around him. Greer leaped and began pouncing above the fray, using heads and shoulders as launching pads and feeling them crumble after each launch. She didn't need to see if Apex was with her, she knew it ... and there he was running beside her down the hall, both of them covered in blood, unsure how much was their own or others. But this close to their prey ... it didn't matter.

They met some resistance but it didn't slow them down. The two of them a focused rage of focused training and predatory instinct. So when they turned the corner into a staging room, so focused on Stryker's scent, they were slow to pick up the tang of gun oil and sweat.

"Apex! Tigra! It's over ... it's all over." Stryker was standing behind a line of Screamers and Weapon X soldiers, all of them aiming at the two ferals.

"But why should I just kill you ... when I can have the pleasure of watching you kill each other?" Greer raised her hand as Stryker held up a device and the room was blinded in white light. Apex kept his position, his eyes never totally leaving the target so that as the room came back into focus, he could see the look of first disbelief and then fury on the Admiral face as Apex roared in defiance. He had wanted to see the moment Stryker knew he no longer had control ... and he wanted Stryker to know he'd never have it again.

"How - what did you ... fire fire!" Stryker pointed at the two ferals as they both rolled to cover behind a concert barrier.

"Shit!" Greer covered herself as bits of stone and bullets flew just a few inches above their head. She grimaced as the bullets that had found their mark in her exposed stomach were slowly pushed out as Apex let out a snarl as he flung off his body armor to dig out the ones that had gotten through. Shouts from Stryker to flank them only infuriated her more ... they were so close...

"Tigger!" Hearing her nickname cut through the roar of gunfire as Logan called from the doorway and slid a rifle towards her which she picked up and returned fire in one fluid motion ... Something she had no idea she could do but in times like this, she wasn't about to question it. She came back down for cover as Apex heard Stryker calling for reinforcements ... he was heading out of the compound.

"Greer..." Apex knew they didn't have the time to fight their way through this ... not like this. Stryker was getting away ... he couldn't let him get away.

"Not now Colton." Greer popped back up to pick off another soldier before crouching back down as more concrete was chipped away.

"Greer!" Apex grabbed her arm, his back resting against the barrier and for the first time Greer noticed the amount of blood pooling behind him.

"Holy - Colton hold on I can wrap that." Greer slung the gun over her back and moved to her med-pack but Apex stopped her.

"Hurt me." Apex tightened his grip on her arm as Greer looked at him like he was crazy. The sound of Logan and now Deadpool returning fire drowning most everything else out.

"What?"

"I need you to hurt me ... now." Apex growled but Greer just shook her head.

"No ... No why would I do that?"

"I need you to trust me. Just _do _it." Apex took her hand and put it on his shoulder, holding it there as Greer tried to pull away.

"Colton I'm not going to _hurt_ you! I can't hurt you. You're not thinking -"

"Damn it girl, HURT HIM!" Logan roared as he dropped his gun and just headed straight into the fire. The only person he'd have left Creed bleeding for was getting away ...

"Shit!" Greer cursed and pivoted so Apex had his back braced against the barrier and she had both hands resting on top of his shoulders. He was taking deep breaths, his eyes locked with her's as she waited for him.

"Do it." Greer grimaced as she put her claws into Colton till she felt bone but kept her eyes on him hoping he'd tell her to stop as he roared in pain ... until suddenly she heard the familiar noise of adamantium piercing flesh. Greer retracted her claws and crawled back a step, suddenly aware of what Colton had just asked her to do.

"Colton?" she didn't have to wait as his eyes shot open glowing white, muscles tensed and his focus on her. After a moment of shock and even a little panic ... she couldn't help the predatory smile that came onto her face.

"Apex," Greer reached out a hand, wrapping it around his neck, able to feel the growl ... the power radiating out of him ... just waiting for her word, "Go get 'em."

And just like that he was over the barrier and dealing out death. After letting a few screams go by, Greer was able to stand up behind the barrier and watch along with a for once silent Wilson as Apex and Logan cleared the room, exacting terrible vengeance on the poor bastards that were stupid enough to confront them.

"So stripes ... Are you uh...you're with that guy?" Wilson pointed as Apex tore a Screamer in half.

"Yea." Greer growled as the merc took a very deliberate step sideways. It was only a couple seconds longer before the room was cleared, Apex standing silent as Logan snarled over the bodies. Greer kept her eyes on the two but needed updates as she heard the battle going on in the hall getting closer.

"What's going on with the auction?"

"Oh - uh well you two left and we kept killing all the Screamers and then the AIM people started shooting at the HYRDRA people and Logan and Creed danced for a while till Wolvie put Creed's guts on the floor. Then he went looking for you two ... oh and this whole place is probably going to be exploding soon. Yea ... definitely soon." Wade looked back over at the two ferals.

"I know Wolverine when he goes all snarly but uhhh ... what's goin' on with tall dark and fangy?"

"Focus." Greer growled and without hesitation prowled straight up to the two ferals with Wilson a careful step behind. He'd worked with Wolverine before and knew that when he was like this ... well he preferred not having to reattach appendages mid-mission. Which made what the tiger-chick did next even more bizarre.

"Logan." Greer gave a quick look to see Apex looking right at her before making sure she was standing right in front of Logan's eyeline. He was still breathing haggard, the chest of his uniform in tatters and growling.

"Logan." Greer spoke quietly but firmly, slowly reaching to put a hand on his shoulder. Wade flinched as Wolverine let out a snarl but Greer just kept her eyes on his as they locked onto her. It took a couple seconds before Logan gave his head a quick shake and a few steadying breaths.

"'m fine...just gimme a sec..." Logan growled, still having a bit trouble talking.

"Where the hell did you learn that trick?" Domino sounded miffed at the feral display as she quickly reloaded her guns.

"It helps when he doesn't have the base urge to kill you." Greer sniped right back, not in the mood for Domino at the moment, regardless of what she'd done.

"Oh ... oh ... I can vouch for that. Hey Dom? Does Logan wanna kill you cause of that time with the assassins guild and you double crossed him and stole that money and -" Wade cut himself short as Dom pointed a raised eyebrow and baretta at him.

Greer just rolled her eyes and got back to the issue at hand. Assassins were all so weird.

"Alright so do we have a plan?" Greer, Domino and Wade all looked to Logan who took a few more breaths before getting ready to answer ... just as Warpath came crashing through the wall to the right of Greer, Psylock diving in after him as she sent psychic blasts to cover as the rest of the team followed her lead.

"Logan ... your buddies back." Proudstar gritted his teeth as he took Logan's hand and joined the others in lining up as a bloody Creed and what looked like the remaining Screamers come through the wall.

"Alright ... listen up. Plans the same. We only got a few minutes till this place is in the ocean. Kill who you gotta and get the hell out." Logan popped his claws and just like that everything went back into chaos.

Greer bolted for the hallway Stryker had ran down on all fours, Apex silent but right beside her. She just knew he'd stay right beside her until this was over.

It didn't take the two felines long to catch up, standing back up as Greer found an oddly calm Stryker waiting for them in a loading dock ... the exit to his escape nothing but a few feet away through the raised gate. But there he was waiting ... Greer knew something was off.

"Well done ... I mean that Weapon 13. Well done. I knew there was a use for you and just look at you've accomplished, all the lives you've claimed ... you've truly exceeded my expectations."

Greer just growled but kept her eyes roving around the loading dock. She had expected soldiers ... Screamers ... something.

"I never really put all of my stock in the Bio-Soldier program. That was the scientists talking ... no ... no I know what a real weapon is. A real weapon is something that can get close, blend in ... and kill without hesitation. Unfortunately, Weapon 22 never could quite accomplish that ... could you Apex?" Stryker sneered as Greer felt the growl from beside her. She knew that all he needed was her word ... and he'd rip Stryker apart. But Stryker had to know that so Greer decided to wait.

"See, I know what a real weapon looks like. I've seen it ... and I've been working hard to recreate it. And now ... now I'd like to test it." The two ferals barely turned in time as the kicks and elbows started raining down. Whatever it was ... it was fast and before either one could land a strike, it did a high backflip and landed silently next to Stryker.

"Tigra ... Apex ... may I introduce Weapon 23."

At first Greer had trouble understanding what she was seeing ... it - she ... Greer was fairly certain it was a she ... The girl was so small. The tight black outfit covered her entire body and extended all the way up to cover the bottom of her face, leaving only a pair of focused green eyes and jet-black straight hair exposed. If she hadn't just been attacked, Greer would have thought Stryker was attempting to trick them.

"Stryker ... what have you done?" Greer asked horrified before slowly lowered her hands as she was now certain it was a girl standing across from them. A teenage girl ... 14, 15 at most ... So young ... just like she was ...

"I've made the perfect weapon. And unlike it's predecessor ... I know how to control it."

Greer just shook her head in shock ... this was a whole new level of low ... even for a monster like Stryker. Without thinking, she tried to take a step towards the teen but stopped at Apex's hand on her arm. She looked back to see his glowing eyes locked on the girl. Greer kept her eyes on Apex and tried to pull away but he just tightened his grip with a growl. Greer scrunched her brow in confusion as she looked back towards Stryker ... and then she smelled it.

She didn't know what she smelled actually ... just that she didn't like it. It seemed to coat her nose and block everything else out and left her shaking her head in an attempt to get it out. But whatever it smelled like to Apex had him growling louder and pretty quick Greer figured out why.

**SNIKT**

The girl's entire posture changed, hunched shoulders and a rabid growl got Greer to take a step back as twin adamantium claws popped from each hand ... and the tigress couldn't help the resemblance between her and Wolverine.

"Like I told you Tigra, Weapon X doesn't do redundancy. Only the best weapon survives," Stryker took a step back, a sadistic smile of anticipation on his face, "X-23...kill the targets."

Greer thought the kid was fast before ... she was wrong. _Now _this kid was fast.

Apex went to engage her first and Greer had almost yelled for him to stop but immediately reconsidered when the girl slid under him, slicing at the thigh as she passed, and then alarm bells went off in Greer's head as the girl came at her, blades extended. She didn't know it but Greer staring X-23 straight in the eyes, trying to read her, had been a poor choice, the berserk feral reading it as a challenge ... one she wanted to kill.

Greer had trained with Logan for years but X-23's movements were all different, so was the way she used her claws. Also, the tigress just didn't feel it right to be attacking this small girl, Weapon or not, and Greer quickly on the defensive ... a decision she was quickly regretting as the girl clearly did not have the reservations she did, and as good as her body armor was, it wasn't doing much to protect her from adamantium. Finally, Greer caved and in desperation aimed to slash X-23's neck, but she ducked under, spinning on her knees and slashing up with her claws, taking a good chunk of Greer's tail off, earning a genuine roar of pain from the tigress. Greer spun blind but ended up with X-23 sinking her claws upwards and into the feline's exposed stomach.

Greer stayed frozen there for a moment, X-23 growling right in front of her face, and that's when Greer found out the hard way this this girl wasn't just like Logan. She had a claw in her foot too ... one that she impaled right into Greer's knee and as the tigress was about to collapse, she felt the shock hit her. Lucky for Greer ... she didn't have to fight this crazy feral bitch alone.

The force that Apex sent X-23 flying into a concrete pillar actually dented the cement and he was there when she landed with a knee shard to the stomach, impaling her to the pillar. But that didn't stop the berserker, putting both sets of claws into Apex' leg and twisting, forcing him to drop the knee and letting her roll out of the way as Greer braced herself against the floor and urged herself to breath and for the first time, actually silently praying that tails grew back.

Greer growled as she felt her healing factor kick into place. She was still worried about the tail but it seemed her body was a bit more concerned with repairing her vital organs and frankly, it hurt like hell.

So that was the scene ... Greer hobbled and slowly healing on one side, Stryker watching intently on the other, with Apex and X-23 fighting each other to the death in the middle. Greer took a quick look down, relieved to see the bleeding had stopped and looking up, she cold see Apex and X-23 going to war with each other, flesh severed, an occasional snarl of pain and of course, blood splattering everywhere. But Greer felt a sense of relief wash over her ... X-23 was weakening, it was obvious ... and there was just no way this kid was taking on Apex. He was just too big, too quick and too good. And after the first few exchanges she was right. In his own feral state, the fury in which X-23 attacked left her open and pretty quickly she was a bleeding mess.

Greer thought that might be it for the teen and silently she begged the girl to to just stay down. She couldn't help it ... she didn't want Apex to kill this girl. She reminded her too much of herself ... of Apex or Logan ... just another feral under Stryker's control. Beat her by all mean ... but killing her ... someone so young just seemed ... wrong. But nothing seemed to slow her ... her feral rage not letting her stop.

It seemed Greer wasn't the only one to notice and grimaced when Apex broke the first arm ... followed closely by the second. But all X-23 did was shake her head and roar before attempting to impale Apex with her feet, but it was clear ... this was over. She sneered as she looked up towards Stryker ... his 'weapon' was going to lose ... and she was going to watch Apex take his head off.

The look on Stryker's face was one of supreme disappointment and it gave Greer immense pleasure. She didn't see it but heard the impact of the kick that sent X-23 flying through the air and crashing into a caravan of parked hummers with a crash. That was it ... it was over. But Stryker didn't flinch, instead she could see him reach into his pocket, activating something ... and Greer felt her stomach sink as her sharp eyes caught soldiers silently line the upper level of the hanger, their guns aimed down at the giant panther who seemed too focused on ensuring the rabid feral was down to notice.

Apex ... She had to warn Apex ... Greer opened her mouth but Stryker noticed and almost instantly, she found herself pressed back to the ground, three soldiers on top of her and a boot on her head, her face smashed on the floor.

"Keep her there and keep her quiet. I've got an animal to put down." Stryker said calmly and Greer could see the soldiers on the upper levels readying their guns. She growled and struggled wildly against the soldiers on top of her but they were too heavy… she was too weak ... And the tendons in her damaged knee just refused to heal from the adamantium, let alone the flesh, or even fur. She couldn't move...

"Ready…" she heard Stryker whisper followed by the click of guns.

Apex... She had to warn Apex…

Greer struggled again but the soldier dug his boot deeper onto her head, causing her to see literal flashes of pain.

"Aim…" she tried to work through the agony to get to her feral state… Focus… She had to focus…

"Fire…" Greer roared before finally summoning enough strength to throw the soldiers off her and with her good leg launched herself onto Apex just as the gunfire filled the hangar.

...

Apex had been in his predator state when the shots had rung out. He had been so focused ... so transfixed on his target ... he hadn't taken in the soldiers above him ... not until ... the shots had rung out... and suddenly he was only focused on something else.

"Greer?" The white faded from his eyes as he felt her braced against him, her claws dug into his fur ... she hung there for a moment as if she was embracing him ... and then he felt her starting to slip.

"Greer!" He caught her, quickly scanning her body to see the number of bullet holes ... but she should be fine ... she should be healing ... why wasn't she healing ... and that's when he felt it. The sting coming from his side ... the noxious smell coming from their wounds ... carbonadium.

"Apex ... what have they done to you?" Stryker held up his hand, halting the soldiers from firing as he took in his former weapon as it held the foolish dying tigress. What had those mutants done to his perfect weapon ... all that work ... wasted.

The roar Apex unleashed made Stryker and every soldier wince but the panther still didn't move, his grip on Greer tightening as he held her ... her blood steadily dripping to the floor. His eyes were locked straight on Stryker ... he was going to _eviscerate _Stryker.

The Admiral recovered and sneered as he weighed something before giving Apex a half-smile.

"I'll tell you what Weapon ... let's just see how far you've fallen. Let's see if Weapon 22 is still in there."

"Kill you!" Apex could feel himself slipping back into his predator state ... so much rage ...

"Are you certain about that?" Stryker glanced over as X-23 climbed out of the wreckage with a grunt, her uniform in tatters and covered in blood but her body showing signs of quickly healing. "I'll give you the same choice I gave that reject you're holding."

Stryker grinned at Apex's growl.

"Don't be insulted Weapon ... I know you can kill me ... kill everyone in this room. You proved that," Apex glanced around, taking in the soldiers, Stryker and X-23 as she lost her limp to stand before Stryker, throwing out an arm to snap it back into place. Dead ... they were all dead.

"But if you kill all of us ... you'll kill her as well." Apex lost his growl and looked down at Greer ... her breathing was getting slower ...

"Well ... what will it be Weapon?" Apex kept his eyes on Greer before slowly raising them back to Stryker as the soldiers took aim.

"Who do you choose?"

* * *

Greer groaned as she slowly felt her eyes flutter open... Ugh... Big mistake... Light was way too bright... And everything... Literally EVERYTHING was hurting... Greer growled as she felt someone shine a torch right into her sensitive iris... Extensively managing to hurt the only part of her that had been OK ... Where was she? She couldn't tell... Hospitals or places with medical equipment always smelled too similar for her to identify them ... Did they win? Or was this Weapon X and she managed to wake up in the middle of a dissection?

"Greer? Can you hear me?" Before a very familiar blue face popped into view.

"Mmmm" was all the tigress could mumble, her throat feeling like sandpaper... It was like she hadn't drunk water in days or something ... why did everything hurt ...

"Hank..." She croaked before trying draw her knees closer to herself so she could sit up. And that's when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. With great difficulty, Greer managed to turn her bandaged head ... She was pretty sure every part of her was bandaged at this point only to smile upon seeing who it was ...

"Hey Colton..." She whispered, "What did I miss?"

Greer was surprised when the giant Panther lowered his head ... His eyes shining with guilt...

"Greer ... I'm so sorry." Was all he could rumble before he lowered his head further, his ears completely flattened.

"Sorry? What are you sorry for?" Greer was confused and despite the pain tried to draw herself up again only to come to a horrifying discovery... One that made her tense up quickly and her heart rate to sky rocket ... Her legs ... She couldn't feel her legs.

Greer tried again ... The simple act of pulling her leg up... Nothing... Greer started to breathe ... Hard ... Baby steps she told herself ... Baby steps... She tried something simpler this time ... She tried to curl her toes... Nothing...

"Greer..." Hank said cautiously as the tigress started to hyperventilate and the doctor was about to step in only stopping when Colton beat him to it... Wrapping her in his arms as she clung onto him desperately. Visible shaking.

"What the hell happened? Why can't I ... My healing factor ... I..."

"Greer we need you to calm down," Hank took a nervous glance at her vitals, "We'll explain everything but you need to calm down before you go into shock." Hank insisted as he and Colton help shift Greer into a more laid back position. It took almost a minute before the tigress stopped trembling. However, Hank noticed how she continued to cling to Colton.

"Greer you do understand carbonadium stops the healing factor yes?" And the tigress silently nodded.

"And that a large number of them could be highly lethal?" To which Greer simply bared her teeth.

"Well, after your recent uh ... accident," Hank glanced briefly at Colton before continuing, "I had to remove eight of such bullets from you and two of them... well two of them went through your spine."

There was an audible intake of breath that came from Greer.

"So does that... Does that mean I'll be... I'll be..." Apex tightened his grip around Greer as she did the same to him. But she calmed slightly at the smile on Dr. McCoy's face.

"You can relax Greer ... Let's just say you won't be doing any gymnastics classes for quite a while. My tests show that this is only temporary." Greer let out a huge sigh of relief, she hadn't noticed she'd been holding her breath.

"Your healing factor burnt out trying to heal that tail of yours," Greer quickly checked to see her tail poking out from under the sheet. "And after being exposed to such high levels of carbonadium ... It needs time to repair itself.

"How long?" Apex asked, Greer seemed transfixed at staring at her tail ... it wasn't moving ...

"I'm not sure. A few weeks ... Maybe a month. Well just have to see. But the important thing is, she should make a full recovery."

There was a silence in the room , before Greer realized Henry was waiting for a reaction from his patient.

"Oh OK..." Greer finally muttered, just clinging onto Colton tighter as Hank gave a little nod of his head and left the two ferals alone.

* * *

"As you can see, Weapon X continues to manufacture the most lethal assets in the world."

Stryker stood before a large monitor, each section a different screen flipping between Wolverine, Apex, Tigra, X-23, Deadpool and Fantomex ... it was pulled from the failed auction but the look on Stryker's face was confident as he waited for a reaction from the people sitting in shadow.

"Yes ... we can see that. Very impressive." A male voice finally affirmed.

"What of X-23? You claimed she was superior to the Wolverine ... could supplant this ... Project K." An older male voice sounded skeptical.

"X-23 ... had a minor setback. But she had been dealt with and I assure you is fully opperational." Stryker fought the urge to grasp his sidearm ... seeing as it wasn't there.

"And what of your exposure? How do you intend to deal with your rogue weapon?" This time it was a female voice. Stryker flexed his fist as he maintained his composure.

"I assure you ... they will all be dealt with swiftly." Stryker said it with conviction ... but there was a uniform shaking of heads ... Stryker wasn't even sure how many there were standing back there.

"Yes he will ... but not by you." The first male voice spoke with authority.

"What do you - if you think -"

"Don't worry Admiral, you have our support ... and our funding. But for now ... leave these weapons to us."

* * *

It was another full day before Dr. McCoy felt Greer was strong enough to leave the infirmary. Jean and Logan were the only people Colton allowed into the room besides Hank. And even then, Greer was barely able to stay awake long enough to say a 'I'll be fine ...'

She didn't even know what cover story Colton and Logan had come up with ... something to do with the two of them being ambushed by Weapon X during a trip to the woods ... honestly it didn't really matter to Greer at this point.

When Hank finally gave Colton permission, he gently scooped her out of the infirmary and straight to their bed. There had been a moment when the doctor had mentioned a wheel chair but the look on Greer's face was enough for Apex ... that was just too much. But for now, they were back in their room and without a word he turned and went to their closet, grabbing her favorite shirt ... Which was really his tank top and a pair sweatpants as well.

Greer grimaced as Colton undressed her, turning her head away until the pants were on and he had slipped her under the covers. She hated feeling so helpless ... But what she hated even more was how silent Colton was ... he had barely spoken since her waking up. Instead just spending her brief moments awake helping her eat and nuzzling her until she drifted back to sleep. Logan explained it'd be like that for a while ... until she had healed.

"You OK?" She asked softly. Causing the panther to look at her quizzically as he slipped out of the scrubs Hank had given him. He hadn't left the infirmary since he had carried her in ... and now she was asking if _he _was alright.

"I'm fine." He rumbled, his ears still pulled back.

"Then talk to me." she pleaded causing Apex to release a low growl, turning slightly from her.

"If I had been more aware ... If I had protected you ... None of this would have happened." Greer quickly shook her head.

"No. Colton this wasn't your fault. It's no ones fault. I don't blame you..."

"But I blame myself." Now it was Greer's turn to growl ... her first real moment since waking up.

"You would have done the same for me. You always swear to protect me. Well I thought it was about damn time I returned the favor. Besides ... now I really get to say I took a bullet for someone ... Carbonadium ones to boot." Greer joked before parting the spot next to her.

"Cmon, let's just rest..." She felt exhausted after the brief rush of adrenalin.

Apex seemed to hesitate before he cautiously took his place next to her under the covers and gently wrapping his arms around her.

"Mmm..." Greer purred before snuggling her upper body closer to his. They just hadn't been able to do this right in the infirmary ... And without warning Greer suddenly felt Colton clutch her tighter than ever before ... as if he was afraid she might just disappear there and then if he let go.

"Colton?" She whispered but the panther only brought his muzzle closer to her face. Nuzzling it gently.

"I love you..." And Greer had had to blink twice before she realized Colton just... Did Colton just say that? Smiling in realization Greer wrapped her arms around his neck and guided his head so their foreheads were touching...

"I love you too..."

* * *

**_Well ... that's it. This OC has been with me for a long time and to see all this is pretty amazing. Your embracing of Apex/Colton is more than I could have hoped for. Not to worry, this isn't the end for Apex and Greer. If you've been reading Canuckle's 'Feral' storyline (and you better be) you know there is a lot in store for those 2 and I'll be getting to work on the next arc very soon._**

**_I want to hear from you! If you have any ideas or suggestions for Apex/Greer please let me know. Not sure when I'll work it in but trust me ... I will._**

**_Cheshire - while Apex might have been my OC, he's become something else entirely since meeting Greer (and let's be serious, this Greer is most definitely your OC. sorry Marvel). Reading your work inspired me to get started and all your edits and feedback made this not only possible but fun. We know some amazing things are in store and I can't wait to keep working with you : )_**

**_Canuckle - if Cheshire inspired me to start, reading your work is what's pushed me to continue and become a better writer. I basically rewrote this entire thing after reading your work and it's only been better for it. Won't be long until a very special, striking and diminutive viking makes her appearance and then the real fun can start ; ) and of course, thanks for all the late night feedback and letting me vent at you. _**

**_Special thanks to everyone that reviewed, favorited and followed of course to my regulars_** _**N1elkyfan, Retrokill, Belledaynight, James and Defectivecat576**_

**_I hope you'll come back for the next arc as well._**


	47. New Arc

_**Just wanted to let you know that the first chapter of the new arc is up. **_

_**Title: X-Force: Hunting Season**_

_**Hope you take the time to check it out...maybe leave a review...and enjoy!**_


End file.
